What if: A new Legacy
by NeuroticMusing
Summary: "What if" sequel to "Fear" and "In the Dark": As Orwell conceals a secret regarding Vince and herself, she has to watch him get closer to going home, and further away from her. Vince/Orwell
1. Permanent Consequences

**Hey Capers! This is the sequel to "Fear" and "In the Dark", if you haven't read either one, I highly suggest you do so. In all there will be a total of 21 chapters. **

**This is going to be a "what if" scenario. I'll be following the episodes in canon, but with a whole new twist to it. "Fear" and "In the Dark" fall directly after episode 6. The first chapter starts with episode 7, and will be told through Orwell's perspective. **

**Enjoy the chapter, I do not own The Cape.**

_**What if: A new Legacy- Chapter One: Permanent Consequences**_

Orwell collected her calm as she entered her bathroom. Nervously, she linked her fingers together, mashing them against her stomach to keep the knots inside from getting worse.

It had been a few weeks since she and Vince had slept together, and the blogger was a little more than afraid. Her period was late, _really late. _She was praying to God that the situation had nothing to do with her headaches, or her nausea.

Walking over to the counter and sink, she sat down on the closed toilet lid and lowered her head into her hands for a moment. She knew there was no need to wait anymore; all she had to do was pick up the test, revealing something that could change life as she knew it.

After a few more seconds, she picked her head up and let out a cry. If she _was _pregnant, she couldn't tell Vince. There was no way she could ruin his life like that. It would be extremely hard to hide, but it was do-able. Taking a deep breath, Orwell picked up the pregnancy test, keeping it face down. She brought it closer to her chest and clenched her eyes shut as she turned it over. The blogger slowly opened her eyes, seeing the plus sign staring back at her.

As though it burned, the brunette threw it across the room. The object bounced against the shower wall and fell down to the tub. Orwell lost all of her calm as sobs began to wrack her body. Despite all she went through in her life- from her sister's and mother's death, to her father's mental spiral, _none _of that had compared to what was to come in nine months.

The blogger felt as though she couldn't breathe. _She _was going to be a mother. A nineteen year old single mother. How was she going to tell her child that daddy wouldn't be around? How _could _she tell the child?

Orwell stood up and felt her head spin around as though she had ran around in circles for an hour. Her stomach began to churn, and she knew then that she was about to be violently sick. The blogger barely had time to lift the toilet seat up before she threw up all of her breakfast. Feeling weaker than ever when she was finished, she wiped her mouth against her sleeve. With a heaved sigh, she stood up straight and went over to her sink. Orwell didn't even recognize herself. She took her toothbrush and groaned aggravatingly as she rinsed her mouth clean of morning sickness.

Her eyes screamed her pain. She placed the toothbrush down and pulled her hair out of the ponytail it was in. With the brown tendrils cascading down her shoulders, she picked up her hair brush and drug it through the curls. Satisfied, the blogger pulled her hair out of her face and back up in a ponytail. With one last look in the mirror, she walked out of the bathroom.

She had no idea what to do in that moment. Suddenly everything looked so much different. Her hands trembled and her breathing was becoming quite staggered. The blogger picked up a hand and kept it lightly clutched at her stomach.

Trying to make the most of her time alone, Orwell made her way to her tech. She had to find some way to get her mind off of the newly-founded pregnancy, it wasn't good for either that baby, or herself. The blogger pulled up her most recent blog, and immediately picked up where she left off. The recent question: Who _was _or _is _Conrad Chandler? All of the clues that she had been given, pointed directly to the Chandler family. If there was an actual heir to the ports, the blogger knew her father couldn't touch them. No matter what, Orwell would keep Fleming from gaining full power to Palm City's police force; pregnant or not, she'd get it done. She finished the last bit of the blog and posted it on her site. Orwell hoped that someone would know of Conrad's whereabouts, there's no telling where he had been stowed away at for so many years.

Feeling nauseous again, the blogger took a minute to sit down. However, as she did so, a knock came from her front door. The brunette stifled a sigh and rose to her feet. She knew it was just Vince. _Vince, _the father of her baby. Orwell groaned a bit, this wasn't going to be fun, was it?

She walked to the very front of her hideout and opened the door. She smiled back at him and stood to the side, inviting him in.

Vince smiled back a bit. "You find anything else on the Chandler heir?" he asked as he walked inside, giving his partner a hug as he did so.

"Not since we last spoke," Orwell said into the vigilante's chest. She then tilted her head up at him, "what have you been doing all morning, anyway?"

"Same thing you've been doing. Working," Vince said as he leaned against the blogger's forehead.

"Any luck on finding the Lich?" Orwell asked lightly.

"We're still working on it," Vince said as he watched his partner walk away from him.

"Then why are you here?" the blogger called across her shoulder as she traveled further away from the vigilante.

The Cape looked back at the brunette in confusion and a little worry. "Well I'm sorry for wanting to come by and check on my partner."

Orwell turned around to face Vince with a light expression. "No, I appreciate you coming by, it's just…" she trailed off.

"It's just what?" the vigilante asked as he walked up behind her, taking her by the waist.

"It's nothing really. I guess I'm just tired," the blogger flinched a bit as she felt the Cape touch the side of her stomach.

"Yeah, well this Chandler stuff is kind of crazy," Vince spoke, gingerly bringing the brunette to rest against him. With a chin on her shoulder, he whispered, "have you gotten anything out of your blog post?"

"There's been quite a bit of hits, but no video responses yet," Orwell looked down at their contact and smiled a bit.

"Well it's a good thing you have your blogs, otherwise we'd be in the dark right now," the vigilante said as he placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Orwell mumbled under her breath.

Vince squeezed his partner in a loving embrace. He turned her around to face him and pressed his lips against hers in one quick movement. The Cape and his partner tried so hard to not let their romantic feelings sputter to the surface, but even just the friendliest hug reminded them of their chemistry.

They broke apart with the sound of the vigilante's phone ringing from his pocket. The two of them smiled at each other as they rested against the other's foreheads.

"You should probably get that," Orwell said, pressing a finger to his lips.

"Maybe not," Vince said with a grin.

"Go on," the blogger began, placing a gentle hand on his chest. "I'll call you if I find anything else."

"Okay. Play safe," the vigilante gave her a kiss on the forehead before he let go of the brunette.

"I can do that. Be careful," Orwell looked up into her partner's eyes and smiled faintly.

Vince nodded back at her with his own smile as he reached for his phone. The Cape kept genuinely caring eye contact with the brunette as he answered it.

The blogger kept their eye contact, but behind her eyes, she was fighting the urge to run back to the bathroom. The brunette just hoped he wouldn't stay too much longer. Fortunately though, he wasn't. Orwell watched as Vince walked up closer to her again, giving her a tight hug. The blogger hugged him back but felt even worse when he lightly pressed her stomach against his.

Vince wasn't _that _oblivious to not feel her flinch a bit. He took the phone away from his mouth and asked, "you alright?"

"I'm alright," she whispered.

"Okay. I'll see you later," the Cape spoke as he unwrapped the brunette from his arms.

"Bye, Vince," Orwell said, walking away from him to head over to her computer.

Vince looked back at the blogger with worry lines crinkling his face. It wasn't until Rollo spoke to him from the other end, that he remembered he was needed back at the Carnival.

The brunette bit on her bottom lip as she tried to look busy with her blogs. Orwell couldn't help but sigh in relief when she heard the door shut to. She drooped her shoulders a bit and cradled her head in her hands. Sighing, the brunette's breath hitched in her chest. She had no problem hiding her family heritage from Vince, but this was going to be one of the hardest things to hide. "The sooner he goes home, the better," Orwell mumbled to herself. With her head still down, she draped a hand across her flat stomach and lightly brushed her fingers against it. "Mom will take care of you," she said right before more sobs overcame her. She breathed through another hitch in her chest and felt her stomach churn again. The brunette raised her free hand, clamping it over her mouth as she made a third trip back to the bathroom. She couldn't express how glad she would be when her morning sickness would stop. By the time she was able to lift herself onto her feet, she felt weaker than ever. She steadied herself by holding onto the counter. Running her hand across the counter, she was able to make her way out of the bathroom.

Orwell was about thirty seconds from sitting down and calling Vince back over there. She quickly noted how difficult it would be to hide the real reason behind her spurts of sickness. The blogger heaved a sigh and stumbled into the kitchen. She retrieved a tall glass from her cabinet, and a carton of juice from her refrigerator. The brunette had enough common sense to know that throwing up dehydrates the body. A dehydrated expecting mother is the same as a dehydrated unborn child. Whether she was ready to be a mother or not, she _had _to be. Orwell poured the contents of juice into the glass, put the carton back, and returned to her definition of a computer room. She gently sat down in front of her computer screen and made herself as busy as possible, anything to keep her from thinking of how incredibly crappy she felt.

The blogger began to search for anything closely related to pregnancy help. She came across the numbers for clinics around the area. She ran strenuous background checks for _all _of the doctors, nurses, and staff. The brunette wouldn't go anywhere remotely close to anyone with even the smallest blimp of their slate. If she had to choose someone to check on her baby, fine, but it had to be someone she could confide in. Her father could never know about her whereabouts, she ran away from home for a reason.

Orwell came across a clinic just out of Palm City that offered their services to women and girls just like her. She traced every IP she could and, to her delight, found it spotless. The blogger picked up her glass of orange juice and sipped at it as she scrolled along the clinic's web page, looking for some sort of phone number. She came across several photos of the clinic and the blogger found it strikingly homely. She put her cup of juice down and stroked at her stomach as she scrolled through the page. Fortunately, she came across the number when she reached the bottom of the web page. She abbreviated the name into something only she would recognize, the last thing she needed was Vince seeing it.

The blogger pulled herself up from her seat without a problem. She hadn't even noticed that her head had stopped spinning, and her stomach stopped churning. Padding back to her bedroom, she grabbed a change of clothes for a shower.

Coming back into the bathroom, she placed her clothes on the counter and walked over to the shower. She pulled back the curtain all the way and found the positive pregnancy test that she had tossed a few hours before. The brunette picked it up and felt her heart sink as she stared down at it. She couldn't even take care of her own sea monkeys she had as a child, let alone a baby of her own! Although she _did _have a better luck with her mother's cat, but that was beside the point.

She sighed, wrapped the test up tightly in toilet paper, and tossed it in the trash. If Vince had to use the bathroom while he was there, Orwell gave him no chance of seeing the pregnancy test.

The blogger shuffled over to the shower faucet and began to run hot water. Feeling her head spin around again, Orwell sat down on the side of the tub and waited for the dizziness to subside. Luckily, all she needed to do was relax, she felt one-hundred percent better after she just took a second to breathe.

She turned around and ran a finger under the water, which had turned warm in no time. Then blogger pulled the valve up on the faucet and watched the water sprinkle out the shower head.

The shower helped Orwell calm down quite a bit. As she stepped out of the bathroom, she went straight to her tech. Sighing as she saw no video responses, the blogger walked further away from her computer. She stopped near one of her many windows and took a look outside. It was about mid afternoon and she could see everything from where she stood. That was partly why she chose this place for her permanent living conditions. Not only that, but it was quite large in space. Orwell could give herself a pat on the back, the space would come in handy for the baby she was carrying.

The blogger was drug out of her own thoughts by the sound of a video response starting. Orwell turned around in a jolt and hurried over to her computer. She stood in silence as she watched the woman named Netta Stilton. Something in the pit of her stomach was telling her that this was a set-up, but she quickly passed it off as nausea.

As she told Netta that she was sending a reporter, the brunette started to feel a bit better. It wasn't until she actually got to the Orchard, that she started to feel more like herself. With a bag on her shoulder, she headed inside. She often was put in some dangerous situations, and now with a baby on the way, she had to be that much more careful. At least, if something did go down, she left Vince a message before she left. She was reassured by that fact.

She walked ahead and got a very good look at her surroundings. For a place that was being _watched_, it was pretty scarce throughout. Orwell had learned the lock picking skill years ago; when she came across the locked door to the Orchard, it didn't come across as a challenge.

She came inside and shut the door to. The place was _huge_; stairs upon stairs, leading to hundreds of rooms. The blogger climbed up the stairs and kept a cool façade about herself. As she got up the first flight of stairs, she was thanking God that she hadn't become pregnant sooner. All these stairs, _and _a pregnant belly? Orwell wasn't thinking of that thought very highly. She looked up at the end of the stairs to see the woman from the video response.

The brunette couldn't help but laugh inside with the "you're a woman" comment. She found it so amusing that everyone thought of her as a man. Her mouth had started speaking faster than her thoughts though, before she could say something else, Orwell questioned the woman's claim. The blogger could never be too cautious anymore. Of course, if the claim wasn't true, Netta would never have admitted it to be false anyway. Again, that was beside the point; she could never be too sure about any situation she went into. That was how it always was, and that's how it always will be.

Netta agreed to her claim being true, as Orwell had figured she would. However, she was glad to see backup to her answer. The form of Ronald Recchand's stats was just another one of the "things aren't exactly what they seem" kind of proof. Orwell's worry returned as her heels clicked against the flooring. She was going into an unfamiliar territory, _knowingly _expecting. Though, she knew it was for a good cause. If she could give Conrad his rightful inheritance to the ports, Fleming couldn't put a finger on them. That factoid was satisfying enough.

Orwell walked along the tile in silence. The hallway was dead quiet. It reminded the blogger of the horror movies she watched when she was younger. The brunette was more than expecting someone to grab her from behind. To make things even worse, the hallways were dimly lit. By the time she reached room 237, the expecting blogger's anxiety had reached a new level. When she walked inside, the brunette put on a fake smile for "Ronald Recchand". Orwell wanted to do nothing more than walk up to him, give him his birth certificate, and walk out of there. Of course, things were never that easy. Sometimes she hated being the compassionate one, or the one who sat down and talked to the person in need. That definitely was one of those times.

That became very clear when Conrad started denying himself from the moment she walked in. When Orwell sat down opposite him, she started to feel a little dizzy. She shook it off the best. She could and started a conversation like it was nothing.

When he mentioned sweating, the blogger was more than glad to open a window, the room was stuffy and uncomfortable was another reason why she wanted to leave very quickly. Opening the window made the room a little cooler, but the uncomfortable factor was still high, and was getting too hard to ignore. The look had started to become apparent on the brunette's face.

As "Ronald" explained he would be getting out soon, Orwell knew automatically that he was lying. The crib in the background was only a bonus. She sighed inwardly and looked around the room. The expecting blogger felt for the child he once was. It must have been horrible living there. No idea where his parents were. Orwell could almost hear that baby cry out. She dug a free hand further inside her pocket and placed her fingers against her lower stomach. How anyone could do that to a child was beyond the brunette. She tried to think of another way to start a conversation. Orwell looked over at the shelf she was standing next to and saw "CHARLES LINDBERGH, NEW JERSEY'S LOST CHILD" as the captions. She had heard about the Lindbergh baby before, she just wondered why he had a book like that, considering his supposed circumstances.

As he mentioned what a 20 month old could do, she could tell that he was envious of those 20 months Charles Lindbergh received. That only furthered her suspicions that the man before her was in fact, Conrad Chandler. He just wouldn't admit it himself.

Orwell was getting quite fed up. She stepped on the stack of newspapers to sit down; this was going to be a _long _afternoon. When he yelled at her for stepping on them, the pregnant blogger jumped back. Her head began to throb as she stared back at him. She really needed to keep some aspirin in her purse. The blogger was going to make him admit this so she could go home. As she sat down and scooted closer to him, she was finally able to accuse him of being the missing Chandler heir.

He told her that she needed to leave. He was in concern for his and Netta's safety, which was only natural. Orwell reassured him that she wouldn't let anyone hurt either of them. The blogger felt her nausea return, luckily she was able to ignore it, although now all she wanted to do was smack Vince for doing this to her. It wasn't _morning _anymore, shouldn't she be feeling normal again?

It wasn't until Conrad started to tell her she wasn't invited here, that she really started paying attention again. She got down on her knees and took a reassuring hold on Conrad's hand. It was a shame that whoever did this to him, had him petrified. However, her comment about not being able to do anything for him unless he walked out of there, seemed to work.

Orwell was extremely happy with that fact. The sooner she could get this done, the sooner she could get home. The Orchard was really starting to give her the creeps.

It wasn't too long before Netta came back in with a tray of tea. The blogger smiled at the thought of a cup. She could have sat down and taken a few sips, but she didn't want to spend more time than had to in that place. Things had started to get to her. She started to wonder just why Conrad was staring her down. She may have said it was all right to stare, but she surely didn't mean it. Really? He was staring at her because she wasn't a part of his plans? Orwell was only nineteen, but she wasn't naïve. She understood a lot more than people thought.

The blogger just stared back at him as he called her strong. Orwell almost laughed. The last thing she was, was strong. With that thought still in the air, Orwell walked over to the table with blueprints of Palm City. She was amazed at how much the city had changed because of her father. The blogger was glad to see that she and Vince weren't the only ones who hated Peter Fleming. Placing the blueprints back onto the table, Orwell was almost angry. If he thought _that _much of Fleming's work around the city, then why couldn't he change it? He had a loud voice too.

Of course, he went on to explain why he _didn't _have a loud voice. The brunette winced back: _spinal degeneration, tremors, bad vision, _she couldn't even imagine what that must have been like. If this visit did nothing else, it should at least have formed Orwell into a great mother.

"_To be an heir, one must be born. According to the law, I wasn't."_

That must have been the highlight of the afternoon for the expecting brunette. She took a hold of the birth certificate, finally feeling like she was doing something right.

Orwell thought she was doing the right thing. She saw how his eyes lit up as she handed over the record of birth. When he recited that passage from Tolstoy and asked her _why _she was doing this for him, the blogger looked back at the crib. She thought of the baby inside her as well as herself. After her sister, Julie, was murdered, their mother became sick. The doctors thought it may have been because of the stress from her older daughter's death, but nothing was conclusive. Natalie Fleming developed a brain tumor. After a long and antagonizing period of time, the Flemings buried their second family member. Peter couldn't have taken much more, he started to become very controlling, and Jamie crackled under the pressure of it all. By the age of sixteen, she had ran away from home. The blogger had jumped from orphanage to orphanage, in hopes that her father would never find her. The day she turned eighteen was the day she began fighting back.

"_Because you're not the only one who's an orphan," _Orwell had whispered out loud. She didn't mean for it to slip out. Just like the blogger was, her emotions were slipping out of control. A moment of silence was all it took to calm herself down.

She watched how Conrad looked down at his birth certificate. As she asked him if he was alright, the _"I'm perfect" _set something off in the blogger that told her everything wasn't all right. Which is why when he stood up, so did she.

They burned him with cigarettes. Why was he telling her this? If he was going to put her in any danger, she needed to get out of there, and fast. In a panic, she rushed to the door. Nothing made sense in that moment. She was grabbed by Netta and was struck with pure fear. What was going to happen to her? What was going to happen to her baby? She tried to struggle free as she saw something cupped in Conrad's hand. When he blew it in her face, she breathed it in automatically. Her whole body went numb as there was nothing she could do to change it. The paralytic had entered her system, and all she could do was fear for the worst as her thoughts over came her.

**So, how was the first chapter? I'm starting school Tuesday, so updates will be less frequent. **


	2. Fear for what lives within

**Hey everyone! Make sure to have your reading glasses on today folks, this **_**whole **_**chapter is 44 pages long in my notebook, making it a grand total of 68 pages for two chapters. Yeesh, don't even ask me how I get the time to write all of this, I couldn't tell you. Anyway, stick around, cause it's gonna be a bumpy ride. ;)**

**Many thanks go to: IronAmerica, and XxDeathStarxX, for their reviews last chapter.**

**Enjoy the chapter my friends. I do not own The Cape. **

_**What if: A new Legacy-**__**Chapter Two: Fear for what lives within**_

Orwell was entirely in a haze. Her head spun around and around as she came in and out of consciousness. She could tell that her body was going somewhere, but all she could do was watch from the sidelines like an out of body experience. She felt helpless and alone. The brunette couldn't help but blame herself for all of this. She _allowed _herself to go in unfamiliar grounds without a second thought. Now, God knew what would happen to her, or her unborn child. Orwell just wished that she could be with Vince once more. She wanted to be able to feel his strong arms around her tightly with his lips at her ear. Safe and sound. The blogger wasn't anywhere near safe and sound; she was trapped inside a hell hole, afraid of never seeing the light of day again. She watched from her cloudy eyesight as she was being led into a room where Conrad stood, obviously waiting for her.

She felt a lump form in her throat as he gave her a maniacal grin. What she had dealt with in the past- God knew how many- hours, was enough to scar the brunette for life. Conrad was sick, and Orwell meant that in every way possible.

She could hear him talk to her. All she wanted to do was cry or scream out for help. The blogger tried to open her mouth, but it wouldn't even budge. She was no longer in control of her own body, and that thought scared her to death.

As she stared ahead in absolute fear, her vision started to change before her. She was no longer seeing the dark surroundings that belonged to her unknown whereabouts, but a scenic place that looked as though it belonged in a H_ome and Garden _magazine. Blue skies so bright that it shined down on the tabletops that were obviously set up for a gathering of some sort.

Orwell was extremely confused at first. Was she dreaming? She had to be. The blogger had never in her life, seen such a breath-taking place before. The expecting brunette jumped a bit when she felt someone take her hand and thread their fingers together. Cautiously, she turned her body to face the table. When she did so, she saw a _ver_y familiar face staring back at her. A lump formed in her throat as she choked out, "V-Vince?"

"I told you I'd be back in no time," Vince said with a smile. He was characteristically dressed in faded jeans and a blue t-shirt.

Orwell bobbed her head a bit. She tried to smile back, but her stomach began to churn in that moment.

Vince looked back at her in concern, squeezing her hand again. "Are the babies bothering you?" he asked with a gentle smile.

The blogger's eyes grew wider. "How did you know that I was pregnant?" she asked warily.

The vigilante furrowed his eyebrows. "Ever since you showed me the pregnancy test a few days ago?"

Orwell sighed inwardly. This was a dream, thankfully so for her. "I'm sorry, Vince. I'm just having a really weird day," she said taking her hand out of Vince's and raising it to her forehead.

Vince took her left hand in his, the blogger quickly noting an expensive looking engagement ring on her third finger. The vigilante watched the brunette's facial features and kissed her hand lightly. "Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

Orwell smiled sadly. There were so many things she wanted from him, but she knew it could never happen. "No, I'm alright," she said lightly.

"You sure? 'Cause if my girl's not happy, I'm not so happy either," Vince spoke with a grin tugging at his lips.

The expecting blogger hesitated to respond. Lightly strumming the underside of his palm, she began again. "Vince, I know this is going to sound very strange, but tell me about our relationship."

The vigilante's expression was one of pure confusion. "You mean the one we've been in for five years? The relationship that made our babies?"

Orwell slightly jerked her head back. She smiled back at her _fiancée _to cover up her initial response. "Our wonderful babies," she added lightly.

"Yeah," Vince began with a grin. "I can't wait to find out what the genders are."

The brunette blogger thought her heart would stop. Could her subconscious mind really be telling her that she is having twins? She took in a gasp of air as the surroundings before her changed. One minute she was looking at her partner, and the next she was face to face with the hell hole she was brought to.

Orwell's eyes darted around the dimly lit room. She breathed out in relief as she couldn't see Conrad anywhere. However, the blogger was surely mistaken when she looked right in front of her.

"You want me to be your husband? Well that's a big commitment."

The expecting blogger's inner voice screamed out. She would rather eat seafood for the rest of eternity than marry Conrad- and she hated seafood! However, thanks to the drug trip she was on, her mind slowly drifted back to what she _wanted _to see.

When her dream started back up, it was clear that Vince and herself were sharing a rather intimate moment. Though, this wasn't physical intimacy, it was nothing more than a loving eye contact. Orwell's heart gushed as she looked down to see her hand linked through his as they sat across from each other at the same table the two sat at before. The pregnant blogger analyzed the area before her; everything seemed so perfect, so perfect that she felt jealous of the counterpart that actually _belonged _there. Returning her glance back to the vigilante, she questioned him. "Is this all for you and me?"

Vince's face spread into a grin. "Well I hope so. We're the ones getting married."

Orwell smiled a bit at her partner before she began to look around again. Her gentle smile faded, however, when she saw a white door a little ways away from where she sat.

"What's wrong?" Vince asked in a hushed tone.

The blogger ignored him for a moment. The door looked like it didn't belong. As she stared at it, her stomach churned promptly. "Where does that door lead?" Orwell asked her partner.

"You alright?" he asked, squeezing her hand.

"Yeah," Orwell said with a laugh. She turned her head back to the vigilante and continued. "It's just a little hard to remember how we got here."

Vince gave her a gentle look. "You getting cold feet?"

The blogger stared back at him and quickly nodded her head sideways, "no." She would _never _get cold feet for marrying Vince. If only this were real…

The vigilante looked down at their hands and grinned. "That's good."

Orwell's heart thudded faster as she looked from her partner to the looming white door. "Would you excuse me a minute?" she asked politely, dropping his hand back on the table.

Vince watched as the expecting blogger rose to her feet and headed towards the door. He didn't know what was up with his bride-to-be, but whatever it was, he hoped this would get it out of her system.

The expecting blogger strode closer to the door. She had no idea what was behind it, but it was almost like the door was calling to her. She needed to know what it was. Orwell barely even heard the vigilante when he began to speak. "Just think, this time tomorrow, we'll be husband and wife." As she recognized his voice, she turned around and headed back for the table. She smiled, whatever was behind that door, Orwell figured it wasn't as important as her time with Vince. "I like the sound of that," she spoke gently.

Vince nodded with a smile and patted his lap. "Come here. I've got something to tell you."

Orwell flashed a tiny smile his way as she sat down on his lap. As she did so, her partner clamped his arms around her waist and placed a hand on her flat belly. The blogger closed her eyes to keep them from building with tears. "What is it?"

Vince melded their lips together quickly and used the hand, that wasn't placed on the blogger's stomach, and ran his fingers through her hair. When they broke apart, he frowned in concerned as she saw that Orwell's eyes were clenched shut. "Why are those pretty eyes closed?"

As the expecting mother opened her eyes, sure enough, tears cascaded down her face. "Everything's fine."

Vince caught a tear with his thumb and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Then why are you crying?"

Orwell sighed. She couldn't get away from inquisitive Vince, could she? Dream Vince or real Vince, either one, there was no way she could get him to stop questioning her. At least he cares… Seeing his pointed look, the blogger continued dismissively. "It's just the hormones."

The vigilante spared her a smile and looked down at his hand that was now tracing his soon-to-be-bride's belly. "They're going to be a handful when they get here."

The brunette blogger couldn't help but smile. She knew it was wrong, but she could just see her twins running through a perfect looking suburban home. Orwell could almost feel Vince pick her up and place her in his arms after a long day of work; their kids attaching themselves to his legs, babbling for the whole world to hear. Unfortunately, those dreams would always stay just that, a dream. Orwell would never let her partner make the mistake of staying with her. As much as she loved Vince, and as much as she knew he loved her, she just couldn't let him do that. "They're going to be a handful before they get here," the expecting brunette said to her partner lightly.

"Yep," Vince paused to secure his fiancée' against his back. "They're going to kick you, make you feel bad, and keep you up all night," he then kissed the back of her head.

"Ooh joy," Orwell added sarcastically. Just the _one _baby she thought she had was enough. Now there's possibly another one to _double _the fun? Great, she really was going to have to punch her Vince in the head for this one.

"Yeah, you'll do great," the vigilante said gently.

The brunette turned her head a bit and smiled back at her partner. "You really think so?"

"Do you _have _to ask that?" Vince asked, putting his lips over hers in a slow passionate kiss.

Orwell thought her heart would pound out of her chest. This dream felt _too _real, and that was what made it so hard to grasp. She felt him gradually pull her closer, only to have that feeling ripped from under her as she regained consciousness. The blogger looked around, only to stop at a knelt down Netta. Was that _glass _she had before her? Orwell looked away from the nurse and darted her eyes across the room. Thank God Conrad wasn't in the room. She knew he would be back, but any time away from that maniac was appreciated. If she had heard him call her pretty one more time, the expecting blogger swore she would go nuts.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Netta rise to her feet. When the nurse spoke, she turned directly to the blogger. "He doesn't love you, you know," she paused as she stepped closer to Orwell. "You're just a whore." Netta stared down at her in a menacing matter before she continued. "Enjoy that dress," she dropped her tone promptly. "I'm gonna bury you in it."

_Bury me in it? _The expecting blogger stared up at Netta, wishing she could run, run far way from here. She needed Vince terribly. Orwell could only hope that her partner noticed her absence soon.

"_Earth to Jamie?" _the blogger heard. She was startled by the abrupt voice. She knew that voice from somewhere; it sounded like her best friend from high school. Unless she was trapped here too- which Orwell highly doubted- then it must have been the start of another hallucination. "_So much for finishing that last dream," _the expecting brunette thought.

In the blink of an eye, her mind started to play tricks on her again. The blogger began to see the same house that she pictured having with Vince somewhere down the line. She was sitting down next to her partner on a, quite comfy, love seat. Across from them _was _Orwell's best friend from high school, Elizabeth Dixon.

"Jamie?" the red head asked again.

The brunette was still looking over at the vigilante by the time Elizabeth had called her again. Orwell jerked her head back and crinkled her forehead in confusion. "What did you say?"

Elizabeth sighed and gave her a concerned look. "I asked you if you had everything planned out for the wedding."

"Oh," the expecting blogger paused to look down at her engagement ring. With a slightly smile, she replied. "Of course we do."

Vince draped an arm across her shoulder and placed a kiss on the corner of her lips. "We're more than ready for this, aren't we?"

Orwell stared up at him, trying to keep her eyes from betraying her. "Yes we are."

Elizabeth smiled at the couple. "I can't believe you two are getting married!"

"Ah, well I don't think it's that hard to believe," Vince said with a grin.

"Of course you don't! You're the one who proposed in the first place," the read head smiled.

Orwell suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She leaned against Vince for comfort, but it didn't quite help. Even as the man she loved held onto her, it wasn't the same knowing that it wasn't real. Was it really right to let herself be pulled into this?

Vince watched his fiancée's expression and frowned sadly. "Baby, you alright?"

The blogger blinked back a few tears. "Mhm," she forced a smile.

He passed a disbelieving look her way, which only softened as his pregnant fiancée' snuggled into his neck. Vince then tightened his arms around her and kissed the bridge of her nose.

Orwell took in her partner's scent and let out a breathy sigh. This was so hard to let go of. She loved Vince so much, how _could _she let go? As the blogger looked up into his eyes, she felt like she was at home. Like the two of them were meant to be.

Vince leaned down and whispered into Orwell's ear. "No matter what's going on in that brilliant mind of yours, just think about tomorrow. You'll finally be my wife," he smiled against her ear and kissed her gently.

The pregnant brunette smiled gently against his lips. "And you'll be my husband," she breathed out evenly as she tentatively rubbed her thumb against his cheek.

Smiling, Vince took his fiancée's hand and kissed it. "I love you so much."

Orwell bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Love you too," the blogger knew she was going to lose her calm any minute. She leaned into peck a sweet kiss on her partner's lips before she rose to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Vince asked, lightly squeezing her hand as their eyes met.

"I'm going to the kitchen," Orwell brought her free hand to rest on her belly. "Getting some cravings."

Her partner offered the brunette a smile. He dropped her hand and rubbed at her stomach a bit. "You want me to come with you?"

"No thanks," she paused to nudge her head over to their guest. "We don't want Elizabeth getting bored, now would we?"

Vince grinned. "No, I suppose we wouldn't."

"Mhm," Orwell began, her hair falling in front of their faces as she ducked her head to start another soft kiss.

He took in her dark-wash jeans and white buttoned up top. Vince's blue eyes struck with concern. "Are you sure I should leave you alone?"

The blogger's expression lightened. "I promise."

"Okay," her partner began as she dropped his hand from her stomach. "Let me know if you need me?"

The expecting blogger bobbed her head as something from across the room caught her attention. "I will, honey," she called after Vince as her feet led her out of the living room. She walked out of the room and was directly brought into the huge hallway. The bright yellow walls stuck out with the pictures they were covered with.

Orwell looked at one picture frame after another. Many of them were of Vince and herself. One however, was different. _Peter Fleming _of all people, stood in a picture with the both of them, grinning. The blogger had to hold back a scoff. Even in her wildest dreams, she could never rid of that man.

Shaking her head a bit, Orwell carried on down the hallway. She had enough of these pictures. However, one picture caught her full attention. She stopped dead in her tracks and walked up to it, tracing the frame around the picture. It was obviously a sonogram picture. Was that _her _womb? Looking further, she saw _Jamie Fleming _at the bottom corner of the photo. A smile crawled onto her face as she made out the two separate bodies. Those were her twins. She slid a hand down to clutch at her stomach as she slowly walked down to the end of the hall.

Orwell came upon three separate rooms. One was an extravagant looking kitchen, one was a master bedroom and bathroom, and the third looked like what could be a nursery in the near future. This was _exactly _like the dream house she always wanted. _Dream _was the key word, though, and that brought the expecting blogger down.

A small smile tugged at her lips as she felt someone take her into their arms. She _thought_ it was Vince, only it was anyone but him. It was her reality surging back into her mind. Orwell closed her eyes, hoping to go back into her dream. When she opened those big brown eyes, all she saw was her nightmare.

Conrad had her in his arms, dancing to some slow song that played in the distance. The blogger felt miserable as his hands supported her head and body. "This Cape person… is looking for you," he whispered to Orwell.

The expecting blogger's heart dropped. How did he know about Vince? She could only hope that the vigilante wouldn't get hurt looking for her. This man was lethal, and psychotic.

"I don't like him," the Lich spoke in a raspy voice.

_He wouldn't like you either! Or the way you're holding me hostage, _forcing _me into marriage!_

"What's that?" Conrad began to hold Orwell closer. "You don't like him either?"

_He's a much better man than you. _

"He's a stalker? Oh, I'm so sorry," the Lich pushed her head back to rest on his shoulder. "I'll protect you."

_Vince please, come soon. _Orwell let a few tears trickle down her face in fear and disgust. As she focused her eyes on the flooring, her surroundings changed again. She was no longer in Conrad's arms, but in Vince's as they silently swayed to the same music Conrad had played. The blogger rested her head against her partner's chest and let out a whine into his shoulder blade. Her expression held every ounce of sadness she felt.

Vince looked down at his fiancée with a little confusion as he felt the blogger slightly pull away from him.

Orwell held onto him and kissed his cheek lightly before she pulled away completely.

"I'm sorry. I'm a pretty terrible dancer," Vince replied with a laugh.

The blogger felt like she was losing her mind. There were so many reasons for staying in this alternate universe. The way Vince held her, kissed her, it was almost enough to make her stay there forever. Being able to be a family; watching their children grow. The next thought she had though, scared her to death. What would happen to her _actual _self? What would happen to her _actual _children? "Vince, I-" she stuttered, looking down at the floor. "I need to-"

He put his hand on her shoulder and spoke lightly. "You need to close your eyes…. I'm right here," he then offered her a smile. "And I always will be."

The expecting blogger broke out of his arms and walked over to the set of tables that were under the clear blue skies. Her heart pounded erratically in her chest as she cried out. "This isn't real!"

Vince's brows furrowed in concern. He then walked over to the brunette and slunk an arm around her waist. "What do you mean this isn't real?"

Orwell bit on her bottom lip as she leaned against the table, trying so hard to resist her partner's touch.

Quietly, she spoke, "you and I? We're not meant to be. You're already married, and I'm just some stupid mistake."

"Just calm down, alright?" Vince said as he leaned his forehead against hers. "Did you have a bad dream?" he asked, tracing her jaw line with a thumb.

The brunette blogger shook her head. "My whole life is a nightmare," she muttered.

Vince melded their lips together. "What's wrong?"

"I'm seeing everything I can't have," Orwell said gently, tears falling from her face.

"I don't think I'm following you. What do you mean you're seeing everything you can't have?" Vince asked with a frown.

She sighed and rested her head on his chest. "Never mind Vince."

He lightly placed a kiss on the top of her head. "You sure?" Vince asked, a little more than worried.

"Positive," Orwell nodded.

Her partner spared the expecting blogger a tiny grin as she tightened his grip on her. "Can we finish the dance?"

Orwell couldn't even answer before she was led to the area they had danced at before. As their bodies glided against each other to the beat of the music, Orwell could feel herself beginning to wake up. She clutched at Vince's shirt in hopes to be able to stay there, if only for just a little longer.

Unfortunately, she was soon shaken out of another one of her more than confusing dreams. If she ever did see her real Vince again, the blogger wasn't so sure she would be able to keep her calm. She had dreamed of _marrying _him for God's sake. As if being kidnapped hadn't caused enough trauma.

As Orwell's eyes adjusted to the dark room, she had come to realize that she was finally alone. No Conrad, Netta, not even Vince to cloud up her mind. She could already feel the drugs _starting _to wear off, maybe she could finally wheedle her way out of this place.

The blogger stared over at the IV drip and followed the tube that was dug into her hand. She frowned, the sooner she could get that out of her hand, the sooner she could get the hell out of there. The blogger tried to move her hand, but it wasn't so easy. The paralytic had done its job alright, she could barely move! With focus and aggravation evident on her face, she felt around for the tag to her IV. The blogger let out a slight whimper as she yank the embedded tube out of her hand. Orwell carelessly tossed it to the side, only to freeze in fear when she heard Conrad's and Netta's voices in the distance. Her stomach immediately felt sour, she wasn't looking forward to her _real life _wedding. She had to get out of there. "Wake up," the blogger mumbled to herself, "wake up."

Her monologue was to no avail. Orwell's body was still too overpowered by the paralytic. There was no way she could move fast enough to find her way out of there. She was literally _stuck _until Vince finally figured out where she was. For now, she had to deal with the wavering consciousness and unconsciousness. The blogger had one more moment of complete panic before she was sucked back into her dream world.

Blue skies and bright sunshine glowed upon her scenery. Clad in one of the pretties wedding dresses she had ever seen, Orwell stood with her apparent bride's maids as they were all waiting for the wedding to start. The expecting blogger looked over at her red headed bride's maid Elizabeth- who was staring behind her. "Your father's here," she added.

_What? What is my father doing here? _Orwell did _not _want to see her father by any means. Although, if she started something _now _dream or not, the brunette knew she would have to explain her disdain for Fleming. "My father?" she settled on asked curiously as she turned around to see that yes, it was Peter Fleming. _He always has to ruin everything. _The blogger lifted up the bottom of her dress as she rushed over to her father.

"I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful bride," Fleming said proudly.

"Why are you here?" Orwell asked, annoyance present on her face.

"I'm here to give you away! Isn't that what fathers do?" the billionaire inquired with a light grin.

_Is he serious? _"I don't want you to give me away," the blogger paused, feeling her patience deteriorate. "I don't want you to be my father."

"You can't run from your genes, my love," her father began, lifting his hand to grasp hers gently. "No matter who you marry, you'll always belong to me."

Orwell froze as her mind flashed back to her childhood, and ever her pre-teen years. The respect and love she had for her father was long gone, but for a moment, she wished she had those years back. The blogger stared back at Peter with a sad expression. "Where's mom?"

"Don't worry about her, this is your day," Fleming said with a stern look.

Why was she suddenly asking his? Orwell didn't know. She knew _exactly _what happened to her mother. Her mind spun around as she dropped her father's hand. "What did you do to mom? Where is she?" the expecting blogger cried out.

The brunette could hear her father sigh. He didn't want to talk about it at all. "She's where she's always been."

Orwell let out an exasperated breath and jerked her head to see the white door again, which was now looking more and more like the door to her mother's hospital room. _No, no, no, that can't be right! My mother's dead! We buried her next to Julie! _

In a panic, the blogger stepped closer to the door. Was this some sort of symbol, trying to tell her that Fleming had been lying to her all this time? Her breath became quite staggered as she reached for the doorknob she was dying to turn. One turn of the knob and she could finally find out _what _was behind that looming door. The brunette was focused, gnawing on the inside of her cheek, only to gasp when her father interrupted her concentration.

"It's time," he added, holding an arm out to his daughter.

Without hesitation, she hooked her arm through his. They walked down the aisle to beautiful classical music playing in the background. With one foot in front of the other, Orwell could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She stared straight ahead at a grinning Vince, seeing the guests that sat in the pews from the corner of her eye. Most of them were family members, but the men to Vince's right, she didn't recognize at all. When she stepped in front of Vince, however, she saw a flash of reality blending in with her dream. In a split second, she saw herself being wheeled up to Conrad, who was standing in front of his own minister. Before her mind could unravel what was going on, she was back in her dream. This happened every few seconds; Orwell was driving herself mad seeing herself in front of both Conrad, and Vince every few seconds. When she saw her partner, and really felt what was going on, she said "this is wrong," very sadly.

Vince didn't respond to her, and the ceremony went on.

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."_

Orwell's heart was now crashing into her chest. She watched as Vince lifted the veil from her face, leaning in to kiss her. If he was about to kiss her, then that means… The blogger cried out with that thought, she couldn't deal with that _thing _touching her lips. She began to shake all over, feeling the urge to cry out again. However, she did cry out, just at the wrong time, and not _jus_t to her partner. "Vince!" The blogger kept her eyes clenched shut, not wanted to see if she was in her dream world, or back in reality. Though, soon enough, she felt tension build up in the room. As she opened her eyes, there was an angry looking Conrad staring back at her.

"Vince? Who the hell is Vince?"

Orwell's eyes betrayed her emotions. They wavered back and forth as she tried to think of something to say.

"You led me on. Another Judas!" Conrad said, slapping the brunette across the face.

The expecting blogger picked her head up and took a staggered breath. "Conrad, please." Orwell felt so weak in that moment.

"Don't call me that! Don't you ever call me that name again!" Conrad shouted, grabbing the brunette by the arms and pulling her closer. Orwell whimpered as he lowered his tone into her ear. "You call me Lich. That's what I am, so that's what you should call me," he paused to lower his voice into a fervent whisper. "Time to jump into a grave for me… wifey."

The blogger squinted back at him as she tried to keep her tears from falling. Wherever she was going, she knew things weren't going to end well. He stammered down the hallway and made his way into a room where he sat the brunette down on a tilted chair. She looked up at him in frustration and confusion, watching as someone came up to Conrad and whispered into his ear. Something about intruders… _Oh God, Vince!_

"Give her 20 Cc's of the paralytic," the Lich stared down at her, gritting against his teeth. "When she starts seizing, put her in the hole outside."

The blogger was no doctor by any means, but she had enough common sense to know an injection that strong would hurt her badly, and it would most certainly abort the pregnancy. She gnawed on the inside of her cheek and pursed her lips together as her eyes wavered, watching Conrad closely.

"I'll go greet our visitors," he said dismissively, walking off without another word.

This left Orwell alone with Netta. The expecting blogger nervously looked over at her as she pulled a table closer to them. The brunette looked at the table and had to keep herself from hyperventilating. This was it. If she didn't act now, there would be no more twins, and there probably wouldn't be anymore Orwell either.

Netta grabbed a harness and brought it over to Orwell, who was seeing things fuzzier by the minute. "Bite down honey," the blogger heard in a mixture of both Vince's and Netta's voices.

As she shook her vision clear once again, she saw Vince holding up a fork-full of cake. Orwell couldn't believe her mind right now. She wanted to dream about eating _cake _when her life was in danger? _You've got to be kidding me. _The blogger looked away from her _husband_, and focused on something across the walkway.

Vince gave the expecting brunette a light expression. "Jamie, have some cake."

Orwell jerked her head back when she heard _that _name. _Did he just call me Jamie? _"You don't know my name," she said in disbelief. The blogger saw the sad frown tug at his lips. "This isn't real. I'm drugged."

Vince dropped the hand that was holding his fork and gave her a slightly pleading look. "But it's safer here."

The expecting brunette looked away from her partner, only to instantly regret it when she saw the white door in her peripheral vision. Maybe _this _was the reason she began to dream in the first place. "Is it?" Orwell asked, not only to Vince, but herself too. Was that door really hiding something from her?

Vince watched the blogger warily as she started to inch closer to the door. He didn't know why, but he couldn't let her near the door. "Don't go," he spoke out in a whisper.

Orwell heard her partner, but she never stopped. Her feet led her to the door one step at a time. "I have to know," she turned silent again, the only sounds were her heels clicking across the pathway.

He pressed his hands against the table he stood at and called the blogger's name.

Orwell didn't even have a response for him in that moment. She looked at the door as she came upon it; she was finally able to find the time to crack this mystery. As she opened it, she seriously regretted it.

She began to see the hospital room her mother had been in for the last months of her life. The blogger gasped as everything flashed before her eyes. Her mother's deteriorating health, and even her death. Fleming had set up a private closed casket funeral for his wife Natalie, and Orwell never thought anything of it, until now. She watched as another memory was brought into view. However, this memory wasn't one she remembered too well. The expecting blogger saw Fleming talking to a few men she knew now as his employees - in what looked like a hospital lobby. As she closely listened to them, she figured out that they were talking about her mother.

Both men before the billionaire had a big build and sported the ARK uniforms. The slightly taller one had been one of Jamie's buddies anytime Peter brought his daughter to work. He had been quick to stick up for the blogger, and obviously it showed at that point. "I understand, Mr. Fleming, but shouldn't your daughter be aware that her mother _isn't _dead?"

Fleming's face went from a scowl to a light expression as she looked over his shoulder. "Believe me Mr. Ramirez, my daughter will understand when she becomes of age. Natalie is tired of the publicity due to her illness."

Orwell's mind went blank at that point. _My mother is alive? She's alive and he's been hiding her from me? _The last thing she remembered seeing before Netta came back into view was _exactly _where Fleming had Natalie stowed away at. She knew that place… didn't she? It was in ARK, she knew that much. If only there was a way to be sure.

"Stupid, selfish, little tramp," brought the blogger out of her mental reverie. She looked up to see Netta holding a threatening syringe in her hand. "Why don't you find your own man?" she asked in a mocking tone.

Orwell kept her guard up, no matter how weak she felt, she couldn't sit still any longer. She watched as the nurse inched closer to her, the blogger hearing her own heartbeat pounding a mile a minute in her ear drums. As Netta came up on her, Orwell felt a boost of adrenaline pump through her veins. No one else would _ever _mess with her family; she had lost a sister, she wasn't losing her babies too. She grabbed a hold of the nurse, pinning her against her own lap. With gritted teeth, Orwell spoke out. "You want him?" the blogger took a breath, pulled down the vial and injected the paralytic into Netta's neck. "He's all yours."

The expecting brunette watched how quickly the toxin took over the nurse's body. She clamped a hand over her stomach and sent out a dozen thank yous to whoever was watching over her.

She looked down at the hand that was clutched to her stomach. Sure enough a ring was on her third finger. Orwell cried out in disgust as she ripped it from her finger and tossed it to the side. The brunette noticed herself beginning to feel weaker once again. So much for the adrenaline rush… She slowly pushed herself off of the… she didn't know what Conrad had her laying on, an examination table…? As her feet touched the floor, Orwell felt the room spin around her. She was barely aware when she topped onto the floor, unconscious. The next thing she fully remembered was being lifted into _her _Vince's arms. She weakly smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Orwell was finally safe, she realized as she tried to keep herself from sobbing into his neck. She was so grateful for what Vince had done for her thus far, no one action could suffice just how overjoyed she was.

***The Cape***

Back at the carnival, Vince couldn't help but keep looking back at his partner. She had been gone for nearly three weeks, and the vigilante had been so afraid that he was never going to find her. Now that he had her, he didn't want to let go. The Cape picked himself up from where he sat and went over to the fragile brunette. Her eyelids fluttered rapidly as she mumbled something under her breath. Vince couldn't tell what she said, but he smiled down at her, taking a seat on the footstool in front of her. His partner looked so pale and frail, it almost scared him. Gently, he took her hand in his and squeezed it lightly. Vince looked down at their hands and noticed the slight tremble coming from Orwell's hand. Bringing their hands to his lips, the vigilante placed a kiss on each of her knuckles. He vowed to _never _leave his partner again. If the opportunity for him to go home presented itself, well- Vince groaned a bit as he began nursing a headache- he would just have to grin and bear it. He _did _want to tell his family that he was alright, but his feelings for Dana weren't like they used to be. Every time he looked at Orwell, he found out just how true that was.

Max came into the room, announcing himself to the vigilante; not that he heard him anyway. "Vincent!" the magician tried again, only much louder this time.

Vince looked back and did and instant double take back at Max. Still clutching onto his partner's hand, he gave his mentor partial attention. "Yeah?"

The magician looked at the sleeping brunette in the chair, and back to Vince. "How is she doing, Vincent?"

The Cape smiled over at his partner and massaged her knuckles with a thumb. "She's in and out. Been that way for the past few hours."

"I have something for her, when she wakes up," Max said with a wise smile.

"What is it?" Vince asked curiously, taking the cape that was draped across the blogger's shoulders, and tucking it around her.

"Green hellebore," the magician paused to leave the room for a moment. Vince waited for his mentor to return, not really understanding where this was going. As he returned, Max held a glass of some sort of drink. Knowing the carnival like he did, Vince knew that they were notorious for their home remedies.

"So this is green hellebore," Vince asked, staring at the liquid inside the cup the magician handed to him.

"Yes. Give this to Julia when she wakes up. It saved the daughters of the Kings of Argos from madness. It nearly killed Alexander the Great, but those Greeks always overdid everything," Max said with a knowing nod.

"Will this help her?" the vigilante asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Why don't you find out for yourself, Vincent," the magician said, clapping a hand against the Cape's back once as he walked out of the room.

Vince watched his mentor leave before he turned back to smile at the beauty before him. He brushed a few strands of hair from her face and cupped her cheek gently. As he did so, though, the Cape heard his partner mumble his name. He frowned sadly and pulled her into his arms. "I'm right here, Orwell." The vigilante leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, pulling back ever-so-lightly as the blogger stirred awake.

Orwell groaned slightly as she opened her eyes, feeling the start of a migraine.

"Hey," Vince began as he gave her a gentle smile.

The blogger sat up in her partner's arms. "Vince," she said with her own smile, hugging him warmly.

The vigilante hugged her back, running his fingers through her hair. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," she said lightly, breaking the hug to look back at her partner. "I've missed you so much."

The Cape began a slow kiss with the expecting brunette, pulling her in for another hug afterwards. "I've missed you too."

"Vince?" Orwell asked in a whimper, leaning against her partner's chest.

"Yeah?" Vince asked her a light smile.

There was so much she wanted to say. So much she _should've _said, but was too scared to say. "What happened with Conrad?"

"You don't remember?" the vigilante asked, worry line crinkling his forehead.

"No," she paused, looking down at her hand. "I remember being drugged and him forcing me into marriage." As she paused again, she could feel Vince's arms tighten around her. "But, what actually _happened _to him?"

"He's locked up in Owl Island," the vigilante answered, quite proudly.

"And the ports are still his, aren't they?" Orwell asked with a heavy chest.

"They will be until the day he dies," Vince nodded.

"Peter Fleming can't get his hands on them," Orwell finally was able to relax against her partner.

The vigilante placed a kiss on her bare shoulder blade. "You did a great thing, Orwell."

The brunette nodded and smiled back at Vince. She sat up to situate herself in his arms comfortably. Only, when she did so, she caught a glimpse of something she thought that she had outrun. The door opened a bit, and Orwell could see her mother and father in the same room, talking amongst themselves.

"Orwell, are you alright?" Vince asked, seeing his partner staring off into space wasn't what he wanted to see.

The blogger jerked her head back to Vince and nodded, pulling her lips over his as she screamed on the inside. _Why _was this happening?

**Congratulations for getting to the end everyone! How was it? **


	3. He can never know

**Hey Capers, here's a new chapter for you! Again, it's rather lengthy.**

**Thanks to: IronAmerica and XxDeathStarxX for their reviews last chapter.**

**I do not own The Cape.**

_**What-if: A new Legacy: Chapter Three- He can never know**_

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

If Orwell had said she was nervous, she'd be partially lying. The blogger spent most of her morning with Vince. Correction, she had spent _all _morning with Vince. She could already tell that her partner was going to keep a close eye on her, whether she liked it or not. The expecting brunette settled a deal with the vigilante; if he had let her be on her own for a few hours, she would come back without a problem.

Vince wasn't quick to say yes. He had asked her several times _where _she needed to go, but she dodged it several times. The blogger couldn't tell her partner, though. She couldn't tell him that she was sitting down in the somewhat crowded lobby of her doctor's office. He couldn't know that she would be getting the first views of their children. As far as Vince knew, she was at home working on her blogs. That eased her mind, if only a little bit. Orwell looked down at her lap; the pen in her hand tapping against her clipboard rapidly.

Before being allowed to see a doctor, the expecting brunette had a mile high stack of paperwork that needed to be filled out. Most of them were repeated questions; name, social security number, medical deficiencies. The only thing that kept her from putting a fake name down was the confidentiality code her doctors and nurses swore to uphold. Her identity was safe there, and always would be.

Orwell looked across the room, seeing a long table with magazines spread about. She saw one that was titled "_Parenthood"_, and had a very pregnant woman on the front cover. The blogger smiled faintly and traced a finger across her own stomach. As she turned back to her clipboard, she quickly noted that she was finally at the end of her paperwork. With a heaved sigh, she slung her bag around a shoulder and picked herself up off the uncomfortable chair. Orwell shuffled on her swelling feet and moved forward to the receptionist desk. The expecting blogger pursed her lips into a thin line as she stood behind the closed glass to the secretary station. A petite woman with raven black hair looked up from her computer and smiled at Orwell. She opened the glass door and spoke. "All done now?"

The brunette nodded and handed over the clipboard with a faint smile.

The woman behind the counter took the clipboard and flipped through the blogger's paperwork. She turned to her computer and typed away, looking down at the paper occasionally.

Orwell sighed and placed a hand on her stomach, strumming her thumb against it as she felt knots form inside. She watched as the raven haired receptionist lifted her head towards the blogger. "Alright Miss Fleming, you can go right through that door," she paused to point to the door that separated the lobby from the examination rooms.

The expecting blogger swallowed a nervous lump in her throat. With a light nod, she walked across the lobby and towards the door. The moment she opened the door, a rush of anxiety surged through her. She clacked across the speckled tile flooring, keeping a maternal hand over her stomach. Orwell watched as several _very _pregnant women passed her. The blogger waved a bit as they sent a few welcoming smiles her way.

When she reached the end of the hallway, she ran into a nursing station. There were two nurses sitting down, hovering over styrofoam cups of coffee and their computers. The expecting brunette approached the station and cleared her throat audibly.

The nurse closest to the blogger, a straight haired blonde, looked up at Orwell. "May we help you?"

Orwell spared the nurse a little smile. "Hi, I have an appointment with Dr. Fay?"

The nurse nodded and rose to her feet. "Just follow me, my dear."

The expecting blogger smiled and followed the blonde nurse down the hallway, rubbing her stomach lightly. Orwell noted the examination rooms on either sides of the outstretched hallway.

The nurse entered a wide room with light blue walls. It looked like a stationary examination room. An elevated bed in the corner, cabinets, drawers of supplies and tools hanging off the wall. Orwell breathed in nervously and hoisted herself up on the plastic lined bed. She was slightly startled when the nurse called out to her. "So how far long are you, honey?"

The blogger's eyes trailed down her stomach. With a faint smile, she answered lightly. "3 months."

The nurse nodded and stepped in front of the brunette's bed, motioning for her to sit up. "And is this your first ultrasound Miss Fleming?"

Orwell answered with a sigh. "Yes, I'm afraid so."

The nurse took the expecting blogger by the arm and began to check her blood pressure. "Is there a reason why you've waited so late?"

Orwell drooped her head, a curtain of hair hiding her face as she did so. "It's a long story, believe me."

The blonde nurse applied pressure to the brunette's arm and watched the meter turn promptly. "I see, well as long as you take your vitamins, I think you and the baby will be just fine," she paused to get a good look at the pregnant blogger's blood pressure results. "And your blood pressure is fairly well, I might add," the nurse added as she unwrapped the blogger's arm.

Orwell brought her arm to rest against her chest. "Good," she said with a smile.

The nurse shuffled over to rest against the cabinets. Passing a maternal look to the blogger, she asked, "So are there any other questions you have for me before the doctor comes in?"

"No thanks," Orwell let out a little laugh. "I'm actually anxious to get this over with."

"First time mother jitters," the nurse began with a nod. "Trust me, I know the feeling."

The expecting blogger smiled. "Do you have any kids?"

The nurse nodded, shifting her weight onto her other foot. "I have a beautiful teenage girl," she looked at Orwell once more. "Carmen looks a lot like you, actually."

Orwell spared the other woman a bright smile. "How old is she?"

"She'll be nineteen this December," the nurse spoke proudly.

The blogger pursed her lips together, not bothering to remark that she was _just _that young.

The other woman looked down at her wrist watch and let out a slight gasp of air. "I'm sorry to run out of you, I'm meeting with another patient in ten."

Orwell nodded with a light smile tugging at her lips. "Not a problem."

The nurse went to leave the room, giving the blogger's shoulder a light squeeze as she walked by. "Doctor Fay should be with you any minute."

"Thank you," the expecting brunette called after the other woman as she walked out of the room. When the door was shut to, the blogger lowered her shoulders and sighed. She looked over to the table and chair set off to the side of the room. Her purse sat on the table, a bright glow coming from it. The blogger planted her feet firmly on the floor and clacked over to the table. Sitting down in the chair, she opened her purse and sighed when she saw her phone displaying a new message alert. The blogger picked up her phone and brought it to her face. A smile etched onto her features, it was Vince. The message read, _"You doing okay at home?"_

The blogger could feel her eyes swell with tears. He always was looking after her. _"I'm doing just fine, Vince," _she typed onto her virtual keyboard. A sigh was released from her lips as she sent the message. If only he could know what she was really doing. The expecting brunette looked down at her stomach one again and put a gently hand over it. "Daddy will understand, sooner or later." She sighed and soaked in the silence of the examination room. It wasn't until she heard the doctor knock against the wooden door frame that she thought another cohesive thought.

The expecting brunette held her breath as the door opened, a tall woman with black hair and a set of white scrubs entering the room. She looked down at the chart in her hands and then back up at Orwell. "Are you Jamie Fleming?"

The blogger could feel her heart pound in her ear drums. With a hoarse tone, she spoke lightly. "I am."

The doctor smiled and folded a strand of flyaway hair behind her ears. "Alright then, my name is Doctor Fay," she shuffled forward, extending a hand out to the brunette. "It's very nice to meet you."

Orwell beamed a smile back and shook the doctor's hand. "Nice to meet you as well."

Dr. Fay took her hand back and pulled the chair over to sit down in front of the brunette. With a concerned look, she asked, "Is this your first visit?"

The expecting blogger looked down at her hands, her smile fading away. "Yes it is."

The doctor nodded and flipped through her charts some. "So, are we having any concern? I'm sure any unanswered questions will be answered with the ultrasound."

Orwell pictured the three weeks she had been held captive. She shook her thoughts free and answered her doctor. "No problems that I can think of."

Dr. Fay smiled. "Alright then. Lean back for me sweetie, I'm going to get you set up for the ultrasound."

The expecting brunette obliged and leaned back against the pillow, turning her attention to her protruding baby bump. She wouldn't be able to hide this forever. Orwell rubbed her stomach just as the doctor came over to her with a smile. The blogger just watched as Dr. Fay lifted up the bottom hem of her shirt and attached a belt around her belly.

The doctor walked out of the room long enough to bring in the ultrasound machine. Orwell held her breath for the moment she was alone. The brunette blogger was incredibly nervous. She had no idea what Dr. Fay would tell her about the pregnancy. Had she been taking care of herself? Orwell took in a deep breath and bit down on her lips. Would her babies still be alive after being under a paralytic for 3 weeks of a _crucial _month in her pregnancy?

When Dr. Fay came back in, pulling the ultrasound machine with her, the expecting brunette knew that there was no turning back.

"Alright Miss Fleming, your baby is going to show up on this screen right here," the doctor paused as she pointed to the projector screen on the wall.

Orwell nodded slowly, watched as Dr. Fay stepped closer to her, sporting some ultrasound gel.

"This is going to be cold," the doctor warned as she massaged the gel into the brunette's baby bump.

The expecting blogger winced back, staring over at the projector screen as she heard two distinctive heartbeats. "Is that the baby's heartbeat?" the brunette asked lightly.

Dr. Fay gave Orwell a smile. "It sure is. As a matter of fact," she paused to move the ultrasound camera around the blogger's stomach. "That is _both _of your babies' heartbeats."

Orwell's heart pounded in her eardrums again. This was _real _she was really having twins. "Twins?" the brunette choked out, not having to fake her surprise.

Dr, Fay smiled at Orwell. "Are there twins somewhere down the line in your family?"

The expecting blogger swallowed a thick lump in her throat. "My sister and I were twins."

"_Were_?" the doctor inquired.

Orwell nodded. "She passed away about ten years ago."

Dr. Fay frowned sadly. "Oh, I'm so sorry, hun."

A sad smile etched onto the blogger's mouth. "How are my babies?" she asked, looking over at the monitor.

The doctor moved the camera all the way around Orwell's uterus. "They are healthy, and properly sized. Just take some prenatal vitamins, and come by twice a month."

"Are there any things in particular I should be worried about?" the expecting mother asked.

Dr. Fay smiled brightly as she turned off the ultrasound machine. "What are your side effects of the pregnancy?"

Orwell sat up as the doctor took the belt from around her belly. She sighed and pulled her shirt over her bump. "Well I'm very nauseated from time to time, and my ankles are starting to swell."

"Appetite changes? Obviously you're beginning to gain some baby weight," the doctor paused to look the brunette over. "Insomnia is common so don't worry about that, but any prolonged symptoms like headaches and high fever, please set up an appointment as soon as possible."

"Well, I get headaches from both sides of the family, and sleep hasn't come easily for me in years," Orwell began, lightly tracing her belly.

"And where is the father?" Dr. Fay asked.

"Huh?" the blogger blinked back twice. "Oh, you mean the father of my babies…" she sighed. "It's complicated, really."

"Is he out of the picture?" the doctor asked, going around to sit down in front of her patient.

"We see each other on a daily basis, but things aren't in our favor to be together right now," Orwell replied sadly.

"He know about the pregnancy, doesn't he?" the doctor asked, frowning slightly at the brunette.

"Actually, no he doesn't," the blogger said drooping her shoulders.

"Does _anyone _else know? Your family maybe?" Dr. Fay asked, meeting with the brunette's brown eyes.

"I feel like it would be better if no one knew. That's all," Orwell spoke against her nauseated stomach.

"Let me tell you something, Jamie," her doctor paused to look down at Orwell's baby bump. "Twin pregnancies are higher risks. Sometimes one twin doesn't survive, sometimes both, or even the mother." Dr. Fay watched her patient shudder. "It's better for them to know. It's better for you, _and _it's better for your twins."

Orwell nodded, biting down on her bottom lip. She had _no one _to tell. Maybe Vince, but that would cause too much trouble in the end. She already had to double her layers of clothing, it would get hectic to not tell him as the months went on, but the expecting blogger hoped that her partner would go back home before then.

Seeing that her patient wasn't going to say anymore, the doctor got up from her stool and shuffled over to her laptop. She began to type on the keyboard and called back to the brunette. "I would like to see you once in the beginning and once in the end of the month. So how about I see you in a couple of weeks?"

The expecting blogger smiled lightly. "That's fine."

"Alright, if today's the seventh, I would like to see you again on the seventeenth," Dr. Fay began, looking back up from her laptop.

"I can do that. Thank you," Orwell spoke with another smile.

The doctor rose to her feet. "I've sent you a prescription to the Pharmacy, and I've set you an appointment up for the seventeenth at ten A.M."

"That sounds fine to me," Orwell spoke, sighing lightly as she stepped down onto her swollen feet.

"You rest up Miss Fleming," Dr. Fay called out, warily watching the blogger make it to the doorway.

The expecting brunette shot a light smile over at the doctor. "Thank you." She then turned the doorknob and headed out of the examination room. Her mind traveled a mile a minute as she walked out to her car. When she finally plopped down into her car, Orwell had to take a deep breath.

The blogger ran a trembling hand through the roots of her brown hair. Why did things get so complicated, _really _quickly? She was pregnant with twins, and never could tell the man she was madly in love with that he was the father. Orwell let out a light laugh, she could almost hear her mother's voice right now. She always hated it when her daughter was stressed out over a boy. The brunette lifted her head as she felt a mental slap go off like a light bulb.

If her subconscious mind was right about the twins, it must have been right about her mother… Odds are her mother is locked up in ARK somewhere, _very _alive. The pregnant blogger's mind went on a tangent as she thought of all the places Fleming might be hiding her mother. Orwell had been into ARK several times, she was well aware of the layout. Where _could _she be hiding? The expecting brunette was knocked out of her thoughts with the vibrating of her cell phone that sat in her purse on the passenger seat.

Of course, the call was from her partner. Orwell sighed and reached for her phone. When she answered Vince's call, she instantly knew something was off. "Hello?"

The vigilante's tone was husky and slightly pained. _"Hey, Orwell. Can you come over?"_

The pregnant brunette's face scrunched up, worry lines evident on her face. "Yeah, everything alright?"

"_I'll explain when you get here," _Vince choked out, clenching and unclenching his free hand.

Orwell paused for a moment. "I'm on my way now."

"_See you soon," _the Cape said dejectedly.

The blogger nodded, a sad smile crawling across her lips. "Bye, Vince." As she hung up, Orwell's worry reached its climax. What was wrong with him? It couldn't be anything good, judging solely on his tone. She gnawed on her bottom lip, anticipating the meeting with her partner.

When she finally got to Vince's hideout, her eardrums were pounding uncomfortably. As she entered his home away from home, her uncomfortable feelings skyrocketed. The expecting brunette saw her partner standing at a table, looking very angry. Whatever it was, Orwell quickly noted it was time to face the music. "Vince?" she called out lightly.

The vigilante didn't speak at first. He had a backpack in front of him. This wasn't good. The expecting blogger walked by her partner, squeezing his shoulder as she walked by. With a light sigh, she walked over to the computer chair and sat down. Orwell looked back at her silent partner once before she turned to face his computer. The blogger hated silence. As she thought about what could be wrong with Vince, she remembered the drive by shooting that happened earlier this afternoon. It has happened just after she left for her appointment. Orwell bit down on her bottom lip nervously as she clicked on a game of Solitaire, waiting on her partner to reply.

The Cape fished through the backpack before him, infuriated at ARK's Police Force once again. "Dana and Trip were caught in the drive by this afternoon," he paused to pull out a sheet of paper, obviously one of his son's graded assignments. "A full blown gunfight. Right down the street from their apartment." Vince placed the paper back down once he gave it a glance. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he continued, "The City is burning."

Orwell could hear her partner flip through the things in Trip's backpack. The pregnant brunette tried not to let her emotions get the best of her. She felt _jealous _whenever Vince mentioned his family. She tried not to be, she tried so hard. The blogger just couldn't help it. The man she loved had everything going to him. He had a family to return to, and that was all there was to it. "It's an open war," Orwell replied dryly. "Scales is doing drive-bys on our patrol cars, shooting up residential neighborhoods and ARK's shooting back. It's pretty straightforward."

Vince was now facing the blogger. "Yeah, well, can we look at the footage, please?"

"In a minute," Orwell replied as she dragged a card over to its new slot. The brunette was trying to think of something else besides the situation at hand. _Any _situations other than this. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to tell Vince the truth and beg him not to go.

"Look, I uh… I hate to break up your _game _here, but it's…" Vince broke into a chuckle. "My kid is living in the middle of a war zone," he added in a frustrated tone.

The expecting blogger had heard enough. She knew that he couldn't possibly know that she had _his _children growing inside of her, but it still stung. She hastily got up from her desk chair and tried not to look at her partner's confused expression as he watched her do so. "I've got to go anyway. Give me ten minutes," Orwell added softly, hurrying past Vince. If she would have turned around to see the expression on the vigilante's face, maybe she would have thought differently.

Only she didn't. Orwell could feel tears forming behind her eyes as she slammed Vince's front door shut. She felt so overwhelmed and scared at the same time. The brunette didn't know where, or who to turn to. She had no one she could tell, no one to cushion her and tell her that she wasn't alone. Orwell headed back to her car, tears finally escaping her eyes. She drove back to her hideout in silence as she tried to keep her vision clear from tears. Then she thought of her mother… The blogger needed to calm down and think. If she could find out where her mother was, she would go to her in a heartbeat. There wasn't anything in the world that Orwell couldn't tell Natalie Fleming. Maybe she could even get some advice from her mother… There was _so _much she needed to tell her.

The brunette pulled into her own drive, thinking of her dream she had when she was under her drug trip. More particularly, the dream she had behind the white door. The pregnant blogger _knew _that room from somewhere… There was a place that her father always said was off limits. Could that be the ticket to see her mother? Orwell sighed, went inside to change into dressier clothing, came back to the car and backed out of the driveway. It was worth a try, she thought.

It took no time at all to get to ARK. When she wanted to, the expecting blogger could drive like a bat out of hell. She had to be careful now, what with being responsible for two new lives, but drastic times call for drastic measures.

Orwell got out of her car and slung her purse across her shoulders. At this point, she didn't care that she was at a high risk of seeing her father. She needed her mother and that was that. If Fleming saw her, fine. Maybe then she could finally get some answers.

With a sigh, she carried on and made her way inside of ARK. The pregnant blogger felt overwhelmed as she stepped inside ARK's doors. The heels of her favorite brown boots clicked against the flooring as she headed towards the reception desk. Orwell could picture herself running through here as a little girl. She smiled as she approached the brunette receptionist. "Hi, is Mr. Fleming in?" Orwell asked curtly.

"No, I'm afraid he's in a personal meeting at the moment. Is there anything I can help you with?" the receptionist with a gold plaque that read _"Stacey Farrell". _

"No thank you, I'll just wait for him to finish," the blogger broke in a chuckle. "I'm probably early anyway."

Stacey smiled back at the expecting brunette. "You know, you remind me of Mr. Fleming's daughter, Jamie. What did you say your name was miss?"

"Julia," Orwell spoke with a light smile, suddenly nervous that she would be able to find her mother.

"Alright then," Stacey skeptively replied. "Mr. Fleming should be available shortly."

"Thank you," the pregnant blogger smiled, bobbing her head promptly.

The receptionist smiled back and watched as Orwell walked away from the desk. Stacey picked up a cord phone from its cradle and made a direct call to security. She rested the phone against her shoulder as she kept an eye on the blogger. She heard someone pick up on the other end. "When Mr. Fleming get out of his appointment with Dr. Samuels, let him know I need to see him," Stacey paused as she listened to the person on the other end. "I think we've found his daughter."

The expecting brunette walked on, very wary of her surroundings. If she remembered correctly, an elevator trip to the top floor would take her to her father's personal room. There was a back area that was always off limits to Jamie, and even Julie when she was still alive. Orwell knew she wouldn't be able to go up there without running into ARK Security, but she _did _have her trusty tazer handy…. _Nothing _was stopping her from seeing her mother. The blogger made a straight shot for the elevator, nervously keeping a hand clutched to her belly.

The dress she had on hugged her curvy frame, flaunting her obvious bump. Orwell wasn't too happy about it, she hid her stomach behind her designer bag, cursing her normally thin frame. If Vince saw her before she could change back into her layers, this secret would be up. The pregnant blogger pressed the call button to the elevator, leaning against the wall as she waited. She sighed into the wall, watching as the doors opened up seconds later. Orwell's breath got caught in her chest when she stepped inside the elevator. She knew she was risking a lot with this, and yet, none of that was stopping her. She pressed the button that would navigate her to the top floor, her stomach churning as the elevator started going up.

Orwell couldn't stand watching herself go up from inside the elevator, it made her sick. It made her even more sick now that she was nervous and very pregnant. She stepped out of the elevator as soon as she gained her footing back. The blogger saw two ARK Security guards standing right in front of the door she needed to get into. They weren't really paying attention to anything that was going on, though. Orwell kept a hand over the purse that she had in front of her stomach as she stepped closer to the two ARK men. She recognized one of the men as the _Uncle _Ramirez she knew as a child. The other one she knew nothing about.

The expecting brunette walked up behind them and started in a soft voice. "Excuse me?"

Ramirez recognized her voice, but couldn't necessarily got out on a whim, _anyone _could be familiar, right? "Can we help you?" he asked the woman before him.

"I kind of need to get into that door…" the blogger trailed off with a light smile. She watched as the two security guards looked at each other and back at her.

"We can't let you do that," the other security guard, Harter, spoke.

Orwell's face fell in a false letdown. "Oh," she began in a breathy tone, reaching for the tazer in her purse. "Well, I'm sorry, but I need to see my mother."

By this time, Harter and Ramirez had realized that the pregnant blogger wasn't so innocent. She quickly tazered Ramirez, getting grabbed from behind by Harter seconds later. Orwell brought her head back and bumped her skull against his. The guard staggered back in shock, giving the brunette a window to zap him with a tazer. Orwell frowned down at the toppled bodies before she stepped over them and entered the room, not knowing what to expect.

The blogger heard a constant beeping coming from the back of the room as she stepped closer. The room had test tubes and differed sets of chemicals aligned against the wall. It reminded her of a lab, but this wasn't the lab, _that _was located two floors down. If Fleming had her mother injected with chemicals, Orwell swore she would shove more chemicals down his throat. The expecting brunette carried on towards the sound of a heart monitor. The next thing that came into her view was exactly what she feared to see. On a hospital bed was none other than Natalie Fleming herself. She was conscious and sitting up, but she was also connected to an EKG. A man who was dressed in a traditional lab coat stood over her, flipping through a chart.

"Mrs. Fleming, your tests are showing remarkable improvement and your CT scans show no trauma," the man in the white lab coat spoke calmly.

Orwell rested her body against the wall connected to this back room. She stared back at her mother… she looked as beautiful as the last time she saw her years ago. For the longest time after Natalie had _died_, the blogger couldn't have looked in a mirror without seeing her mother. They had the same thick, curly brown hair, and the same physical features. The pregnant brunette covered her mouth to quiet the sobs that began to wrack her body. When she heard her mother's soft voice, that only made it worse.

"Thank you, doctor. Am I done for today?" Natalie asked politely.

"Of course, Mrs. Fleming. Your husband is still in his visit with Dr. Samuels, but I can send him up when he's done if you'd like to see him," the doctor placed his clipboard on the nightstand next to the bed and smiled at his patient.

"No," the blogger's mother said with a heaved sigh, getting up from the bed. "I need to take a walk."

"Right. Well, just because your diagnostic tests have been checking out pristine, it isn't an excuse to be reckless. There's still a chance for another brain tumor, Mrs. Fleming," her doctor sternly added.

Natalie waved a hand, cradling it against her head seconds later. "Being cooped up isn't helping me any."

"I'll let you be then. Just be careful," the doctor spoke, turning on his heels to walk away.

The pregnant blogger froze as she heard him step closer to her. Frantically, she ducked down behind an expensive looking pillar, an extravagant vase on top. Orwell held her breath as the man walked by her, and out the door. She couldn't help but let out an inaudible sigh. Gently, the pregnant brunette picked herself up from the floor. She watched as her mother walked around the back of the room, mumbling under her breath. Orwell rose to her feet quietly and walked over to her mother. She felt as though she was only a child, coming in to talk to her mother. Only it was much different now, the brunette noted. Natalie probably thought _both _of her daughters were dead. When she approached the bed, Orwell called out gently. "Mom?"

The expecting brunette saw her mother's bright green eyes fill with tears. Natalie ran a hand across the counter by her bed, her back to her daughter now. "Jamie, Julie… mom misses you both so much. I feel like I've failed you both," Natalie's voice broke as she massaged her temples again. Most of this pain the blogger's mother was feeling was due to the stress she dealt with. The worry of never finding Jamie, the worry of watching her husband become swallowed whole by his darker side.

Tears spilled over Orwell's face, hitting the bed sheets with a light plop. "But you haven't failed us. I'm still here, mom."

Mrs. Fleming turned around in a whirl, having to clamp a hand over her mouth. She let out an audible gasp before she continued. "Jamie? Please tell me you're not another hallucination…"

Orwell reached a shaking hand out to grasp her mother's free hand. "It's me, mom," her voice shook as she intertwined their fingers. "I'm not a hallucination."

Natalie moved to sit down next to her daughter on the hospital bed. "Where have you been? God, Jamie, your father and I have been worried sick!"

The expecting blogger took her hand back, placing a hand on her belly. "Where have _I _been? Mom, I thought you were dead!"

"Your father thought this was best," the expecting brunette's mother sighed. "It would have been too much on you, on me, and on your father."

Orwell laughed bitterly. "This is _better_? Do you honestly think this is better? I ran away from home because dad drove me away."

"Chess drove you away," Natalie corrected her daughter.

Orwell sighed. "He had finally gotten better from Jewels' death. Then after you got so sick… Chess came back again."

"Believe me. I know. I've been trying to work with him for years now," the blogger's mother said.

The expecting brunette felt an uncomfortable lump form in her throat as she spoke back, hurt written all over her face. "I don't understand. _Why _didn't you tell me that you were alive?"

Natalie looked over at her daughter and lowered her tone. "You know how your father can be."

Orwell knew that she could spend all day arguing with her mother about this. Though inside, she knew that her mother wasn't to blame. The blogger broke out into a laugh, covering her face with a hand. "I'm so sorry, mom," she paused to collect herself again. "I've been _so _lost, and things have been pretty crazy."

"And why is that, sweet heart?" her mother asked, gently rubbing the pregnant blogger's arm.

The younger brunette sighed and looked down at her belly. "Mom, I'm pregnant,  
>she smiled a watery smile. "Twins."<p>

Natalie gave her daughter a good look over. "Oh my God. How far along?"

"3 months," Orwell began, instantly feeling a little more overwhelmed. This was the first time she had ever admitted her pregnancy to anyone other than her doctor. Disappointingly so, it didn't release any of the weight from her shoulders.

"My gosh Jamie. My nineteen year old baby girl is going to be a mother?" the older brunette began in disbelief. She grabbed her daughter's hand and looked her straight in the eyes and smiled lightly. "Who's the father, honey? You _are _in a relationship, aren't you?"

The expecting blogger sighed and squeezed her mother's hand. "His name is Vince. We're not together, though," she trailed off sadly.

"Well why not?" Natalie curiously asked.

Orwell looked down at the floor, biting on her bottom lip. "Because…." she paused, lowering her voice to a mumble. "He's married."

Natalie shook her head as though she didn't understand her daughter. "Jamie, sweetie, can you tell me _why _you've gotten yourself involved with a married man?"

"We've been spending time together in the past year and well… I fell in love," the expecting brunette shrugged.

"And is he in love with you?" Natalie asked.

"He is. Just the way he acts around me. The way he looks at me… and his hugs and kisses…." Orwell drooped her shoulders. "He just has to."

"Well, Jamie. Let me ask you this, is he still seeing his wife?" the older mother asked.

"He hasn't seen her in a year," the soon-to-be mother said softly.

"And why is that?" Natalie questioned.

"Mom, I'm not obliged to say," Orwell began with a light sigh.

The older brunette leaned her back against the bedpost and patted her lap. "Come on, tell mom about it, something's on your mind. I can tell in those pretty little eyes."

Orwell smirked. "Mom, I'm not nine anymore."

"Yeah well I don't care. Come on," Natalie said as she patted her leg again.

The pregnant blogger sighed and curled into a ball next to her mother, leaning her head on Natalie's lap. Orwell smiled, instantly feeling her eyes sting against her unshed tears. She hadn't done this in years, and yet it seemed like it was a normal everyday occurrence.

Her mother ran her fingers though Orwell's thick hair and whispered. "Now, doesn't this feel like old times?"

"It does," the soon-to-be mother added lightly. She looked up at her mother and smiled. "Remember when I would come and lay on your lap every time Julie and I got into a fight?" she trailed off with a chuckle. "She always thought I was sucking up."

Natalie chuckled warmly. "I remember. When you both were young, you were always attached to my hip. Your father was jealous, I told him that it was girl bonding time."

"And what did dad say about that?" Orwell curiously asked, lightly tracing over her baby bump.

"I said that it wasn't fair. _Where _was father-daughter time?" Came from the doorway. Both brunettes looked over to see Fleming enter the room.

"Peter, you finished your appointment early," Mrs. Fleming said with a light smile.

"Yes, I did, didn't I?" The billionaire rhetorically questioned, looking down at his wrist watch. "What's important right now though is: Is this _our _Jamie? Is that really you, Princess?"

The pregnant blogger stood up and faced her father with an irritated expression. "Why didn't you _tell _me she was alive? What, are you going to tell me now that Jewels survived that bullet to her head? Is she here too?"

"Jamie, you have every right to be angry, but, I reassure you that this was all for the best," Peter turned his head to look at his wife, then back at his daughter. "We both thought it was in your best interest."

"Correction, Peter. _I _hated the idea," Natalie threw back at her husband while trying to console the expecting blogger. The older brunette wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders, repeating soothing words down at her.

Orwell stared down at the tiles on the floor, her lower lip quivering at the emotion she needed to let out. "You were the cause of _everything_!" she yelled out. "If you didn't go to that press conference the night of the storm, Julie would still be alive!" A whimper escaped her lips as she ripped away from her mother, picked her purse up from the bed, and prepared to leave.

"Jamie, honey. Please don't leave. We've just got you back," Natalie spoke giving her daughter a motherly smile.

"I can't stand to look at my father any longer," the pregnant blogger replied dejectedly.

"Princess, let's be reasonable. Tell me exactly what I've done wrong, and I'll try to fix it," Fleming spoke, going over to sit down on the bed.

Orwell massaged her temples with a thumb and index finger. "You can't fix anything, father. What's done is done. Nothing can change how I feel about you."

"I'm not responsible for what Chess does, Jamie," Peter said as he guided his wife to sit down next to him.

"Yes you are! You kept him away for years! It wasn't until Jewels died that you started your murders. Then after mom got sick… I thought you were actually trying to relinquish all of that, I was so wrong," the expecting blogger spoke, cradling a hand against her protruding stomach.

Fleming frowned at his daughter, noticing her belly. "What's this?"

Orwell let out a heaved sigh, her stomach churning in the same moment. "I'm pregnant."

"Who do I need to kill for doing this to my daughter?" Peter asked in a hostile tone, trying to get up. He was quickly pulled back down by his wife.

"I've got it under control," the soon-to-be mother said, folding her arms across her chest.

"You're nineteen, how can you have anything under control?" Fleming questioned, un-amused.

Orwell scoffed and rolled her eyes. "This was a bad idea. A very bad idea."

Peter frowned and grabbed his daughter gently by the arm. "Don't leave us again. You're more than welcome to stay here at ARK. Let mom and dad help you."

The pregnant blogger blinked back at her father. She wasn't sad. She wasn't angry, she was just tired. Tired of worrying about this. Orwell needed her Vince more than anything right now. "Maybe some other time, right now, I just need to go home." The younger brunette didn't take anything for an answer, she left without stopping to hear her parents' protests. Orwell sighed, slung the strap to her purse around her shoulder and made her way out of the room. The two security guards that the expecting blogger had used her tazer on were gone. She figured that either they had come to and are currently looking for her, or Fleming found them and told them to stand down. Either way, Orwell wasn't taking any chances. Keeping her purse at arms' reach, she walked down the hallway and made a bee-line for the elevator. She cradled a hand against her stomach as she paid direct attention to the elevator door.

When she went through the elevator doors, her heart-beat pounded erratically against her chest. Vince came into her mind without warning; the pregnant blogger rested her head against the wall, beginning to feel overwhelmed once again. No matter how much she just wanted to run up her partner and be enveloped in his strong arms, she knew there had to be an explanation before anything else. Vince watched her walk out… no _storm _out of his hideout without a proper goodbye. The last thing she would be in was his good graces. Another sigh drew from the pregnant blogger. She watched as the elevator doors opened up to the first floor of ARK Corporation. With one foot in front of the other, she headed out for her car. Several people passed glances over at her, but she didn't care.

By the time she reached her car, she heard a single chime indicating a new text message. Orwell sighed again. And the trouble begins… The brunette plopped down into her seat, shutting the car door to. She placed her purse in her lap and fished around for her phone. It was, of course, from her partner. She touched the view now option and read its contents with a worried expression. _"I need your help. Going undercover to help out Max. Before I go, you and I need to talk."_

The pregnant blogger quickly responded, _"I'll be right there." _As she hit the send button, she felt a course of panic spread through her system. She shifted to her side to place her purse on the passenger seat, and her cell phone in the cup holder in front of the center console. Orwell then pulled herself together as she started her car up and drove off.

The expecting blogger made a pit stop at her hideout before she drove back to Vince's. She ran inside long enough to change back into her layers, picking up some of her

copper flex wire along the way. She knew he was probably going need this, one way or the other.

By the time she arrived back at Vince's hideout, Orwell's hormones went from worried to irritated about every little thing. She wasn't looking forward to explaining her reactions from earlier that day. It almost made her angry that her partner cared so much. That he cared so much to the point that they slept together. Now look at her, she had a constant reminder of what she could _never _have. She hated herself for loving him, for allowing herself to become so attached. The pregnant blogger heaved a sigh as she walked inside her partner's hideout. He was leaning against a table, obviously waiting for her. The vigilante had his arms crossed and, all in all, looked seriously miffed. "You said ten minutes," he began warily.

Orwell didn't stop. She walked past him to the back table, digging the wire out of her jacket pocket. "Yeah, so?" She asked harshly.

"So that was two hours ago," the Cape paused, watching his partner with a disapproving expression. "Look, your site it stale. You haven't posted anything in four days," his voice wavered in concern as Orwell walked over to him. "You know, right now it doesn't feel like Orwell is watching much of anything." He stood straight, looking down at his partner.

The pregnant blogger didn't respond to Vince at first. She wanted to scream at the pounding in her chest. It drove her crazy that she was so in love. _He _drove her crazy. Orwell gently lifted the hem of her partner's shirt, feeling the sexual tension build up.

The vigilante felt the same tension, but he was more focused on his worry for his partner. There was something else going on… "Hello?" he asked lightly, placing his hand over hers.

Orwell met her eyes with his, looking away quickly. "This wire is a copper flex fiber. It'll get you through a pat down, but not a strip search," she carefully avoided her partner's eyes as she aligned the wire to his chest. She was fighting the urge to blush, but she tried to keep a straight face. "Stay away from power lines, microwave ovens, anything with a magnetic field, 'cause that'll kill the signal," she added in a monotone.

Vince watched his partner strap the wire down. He wasn't really paying much attention to _what _she was doing, but more so, _how _she was doing it. He had seen her ups and downs, but they were never this bad. The Cape placed a hand on the top of the expecting brunette's head and ran this hand through her hair. He stared into her tired brown eyes and studied the purple hue underneath them. "You look like you haven't slept in a while."

"I married a corpse, don't I get a honeymoon?" Orwell asked, a light smirk tugging at her mouth as she walked away from the vigilante.

The Cape's brows furrowed together in concern. He watched as the pregnant blogger went to sit down on his worn-out couch. "Hey, if you can't function, you're a danger. To yourself, to me, to the work."

The brunette wanted to stay, she really did. She just couldn't hear this! Every time he questioned her, it made Orwell want to curl up in Vince's arms and tell him everything. "Get out of my head, or find another partner," Orwell began warily, shooting him a light glare.

Vince hesitated to respond, which only ticked off the pregnant blogger more. She got up from her seat and rushed to the door. Her partner watched as she did so, and called out to her in a panic. "Orwell!"

The expecting blogger turned around in a whirl. "What, Vince?"

"Hear me out, alright? Give me a chance," the vigilante began in a slightly pleading tone.

"Vince," Orwell cried out. "I don't know that you want from me…"

"I want you to be honest with me, Orwell," the Cape inched closer to his partner. "Something's not right, and it worries me that you won't tell me." Vince was finally in front of the brunette at this point. "I thought you and I were past the trust issue."

Orwell's eyes flickered back at her partner. "We are, Vince. I trust you more than anyone else."

"Then why do I feel like we're on opposite ends on the playing field?" Vince asked. He gently looked his fragile partner over and slipped his fingers through the belt loops on her black jeans, pulling her closer.

Distracted by the pounding of her heart, the pregnant blogger stood speechless. Her partner rested his hands on either sides of her hips. Orwell had to take a deep, staggered breath as she took in their dangerously close proximity. His body pressed against hers, intensive blue eyes affixed onto nervous brown ones.

"Orwell, you know I care about you, right?" Vince asked, strumming a thumb against her hip.

"I do," the pregnant blogger spoke lightly.

"Then tell me what's wrong," he added smoothly.

Orwell blinked back, hot tears stinging her eyes. She shook her head fervently. "I can't just _tell _you!"

"Believe me, you can," the Cape paused, taking a hand and stroking his partner's cheek lightly.

"I _can't_!" The pregnant brunette cried, ripping herself away from the vigilante.

Vince followed Orwell as she tried to get as far away from him as possible.

She turned to him and cried out. "Stop caring so damn much!" A gasp coursed through her system and out of her mouth. "I'm not worth it! I'm not worth losing your family over Vince!"

The Cape pulled a now sobbing brunette closer to him, only to have her slap him right across the mouth.

"Please," Orwell breathed out through a cry. "Leave it alone!"

"Orwell," Vince murmured into her ear. "There's nothing you could say to change my mind about you. I love you."

"You have no reason to love me," Orwell spoke solemnly. She hiccupped a few more hitches out of her chest.

"Orwell, it's impossible for me to not love you," the vigilante began.

"Try harder," the pregnant blogger said against more hormone induced tears.

"There's not a chance in this world," Vince began, filling in their gap with a kiss so passionate that it nearly knocked his partner off of her feet. He held her body closer to him, his hand trailing along the curves of her torso to get to the small of her back.

"I'm not your wife. I don't belong with you," Orwell said in between their kisses.

"Every time I look at you, I know that what you said, isn't true," Vince began lightly, trailing her jaw line with kisses.

The pregnant brunette took a moment to stare in silence. Her big brown eyes welled up with tears once again. She brought her head to rest against his chest. Vince felt her body tremble uncontrollably as he wrapped her in a tighter embrace. Orwell let out an audible sob. "Vince, why does it have to be so complicated?"

"Ssh," the vigilante shushed down at the brunette. "I don't know, but we'll get through this, alright?" Vince dropped a kiss on the top of his partner's head. He felt so bad for the sobbing woman in his arms. This was all his fault, and there wasn't much he could do for her. The Cape was falling deeper for her everyday, and it showed whenever she was around.

"Together?" Orwell asked lightly.

"Of course together," the Cape responded, tilting his partner's chin closer to his. He joined their lips together and started a tender kiss.

The expecting blogger tried her best to ignore her nausea as she continued to kiss the vigilante. She didn't care how bad she was feeling; kissing Vince made everything better. After several moments, the brunette gently pulled away from her partner.

The Cape smiled down at Orwell a bit. "What's wrong?"

"You need to go, Vince," the pregnant blogger spoke, a little edge evident in her tone.

Vince looked down at his watch. "Crap, I do," he paused and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll see you later."

Orwell passed him a little smile, stroking his cheek lightly. "Please be safe."

"I will. Are you going home?" the vigilante asked.

"Yes. If you need me, don't be afraid to call me," the brunette said as she moved away from her partner.

The Cape grabbed his duffel bag with his cape tucked away inside and got ready to leave. He gave Orwell a farewell kiss before he did so.

***The Cape***

The brunette sat down at her computer with a steaming cup of coffee. She brought a finger to her lips, still feeling the faintest tingle against them from when she had been with Vince hours ago. Orwell smiled lightly as she remembered just how good it felt to be in his arms. She knew it should never have happened, but she was happy that she could have at least spent some time in their intimate situations. The expecting blogger turned her attention to the computer screen as she pulled up her blogs. She stared at the screen, her fingers lightly hovering over the virtual keyboard. There was nothing that popped up; no news tips, nothing. All she could think of was Vince and their twins. The expecting brunette heaved a sigh as she got up from her seat. The moment her feet touched the floor, she felt a pull on her ankles. That was the worst part of having a multiple pregnancy, her ankles swell up from the moment she puts pressure on the balls of her feet.

As she walked through the room, she felt a flutter come from her abdomen. Orwell placed a hand on her stomach and smiled down lightly. She wanted to tell her partner about this _so _bad. She often imagined how it would feel to have his hand on her belly, gloating about being a father again. The expecting brunette felt pregnancy-induced tears well up in her eyes. She didn't know why she imagined of these things, it just ended up hurting her in the end.

Orwell sighed again, taking her cup of coffee off of the desk. She took a light sip, running her opposite hand against her stomach. Just how much longer would she have with Vince? He could go home any day, and would leave her all alone once again. She tried to tell herself that it would be best if he went home, but she just couldn't believe that anymore. Vince gave her hope, and he made her feel closer to life than she had been in years. Letting him go would be the hardest thing she would ever have to do.

The brunette let her mind wander, immediately sensing the return of her nausea. She frowned down at her stomach; this just wasn't going to get better was it? She sighed again. What a day.

Orwell walked out of her computer room and made her way into her bedroom. She shut the door to and looked sideways at the full view mirror hanging on the back of the door. She breathed out a shaky breath as she studied her full profile. Even with her layers of clothing, she could easily make out the shape of her baby bump. She had no idea how Vince missed this. He saw her everyday, shouldn't he have noticed that she was gaining weight? The brunette sighed. He _was_ pretty oblivious anyway… She slipped out of her jacket, hanging it up next to her green robe. Orwell turned back around to the mirror, placing both hands on her pregnant stomach. She lifted up the bottom hem of her tank top, staring down at her bare bump. The expecting blogger let out a whimper. Was she going to be a good mother? The twins would never have a normal life. They would never have the luxury of having two parents. It killed her inside, knowing that there was so much she couldn't do for her children.

When Orwell looked back up at herself, tears trickled down her face. She could feel herself losing control of her emotions once again. Within a few minutes, her whole body wracked with sobs. She ripped her hands away from her stomach and cradled her head into her hands. "I can't deal with this!" She screamed in between sobs. The moment she took in another sob, she heard her front door slam shut.

Orwell froze as she listened in closely. Her heart dropped as she finally heard a voice. "Orwell, it's me!" She heard from a far.

"Vince," the pregnant brunette said with a shaky breath. She felt a mental slap a moment later. _"Get up you idiot! Vince is going to come in here, and your secret will be up," _her inner voice yelled. Orwell shook herself and grabbed her jacket, slipping it on without another thought. She looked at herself in the mirror and wiped away the tears from her eyes. Her hair was a mess, and she looked like death warmed over. No, he wouldn't suspect a thing! The pregnant blogger sighed and opened the bathroom door. "I'm coming!" she called out, her voice trembling with anxiety. Orwell pulled her jacket sides over her stomach and headed towards the front of her hideout.

Vince stood in the computer room, still nursing his black eye and throbbing head. When his partner came into view, he rushed over to her and lifted her into his arms as he embraced her tightly. "God, Orwell! I was so worried about you," he gave her a quick kiss as he set her down on her two feet. "Why didn't you answer your phone?"

Still a little dazed, the brunette began lightly. "I didn't know you called me. I was in the bathroom when I heard you come inside," she stared up at the vigilante and frowned at his beat up form. "What happened?" she asked, raising a hand to gently stoke the side of his face.

Vince took a hold of her hand, kissing the palm of it. "It's a long story," he paused to give her a light grin. "I've got good news though."

"You can tell me the good news later," Orwell began tugging at his hand lightly. "Right now, we need to get you resting up. Come on, you can lay down on my bed."

The vigilante smiled and obliged willingly as his partner led him though her hideout and into her bedroom. She flipped a light switch on, guiding the Cape to lay down on her bed. She smiled sadly, watching as he leaned against the headboard.

Vince met with her eyes and patted the space next to him. "C'mon, Orwell. I came here to check on you."

With a little smile, she did as she was told, gently placing her head on his chest. All of her worries from earlier subsided. She was happy as she could be, even if it was only for a moment.

The Cape draped an arm across her, resting his hand on her side. He looked down at her and grinned. "You would never guess what kind of footage I caught undercover."

"Rest," Orwell began warmly. She picked her head up and placed a few detached kisses on his lips. "We can talk about that later. No shop talk right now," she paused with a gentle smile. "Just us."

Vince ran his free hand through the pregnant brunette's hair. He smiled at her and kissed his partner again. "I love you Orwell," he whispered.

The expecting blogger had to quickly blink back her incoming tears. "You really do?"

The vigilante passed her a concered look. "More than you'll ever know."

Orwell kissed him again. This time though, their kiss lingered. They broke away only for a minute to catch their breath, kissing again that next moment. It was extremely tentative on both parts. Vince worried that the blogger was holding something back; he loved her so much and wanted what was best for her. Orwell felt so safe with her partner kissing her, but that only worried her, knowing that it wouldn't be like this forever. "I love you Vince, so much," she added breathlessly.

**How was the chapter guys? **


	4. Not Enough

**Greetings fellow Capers! Luckily for my sanity, this chapter didn't double in pages like all of the previous chapters; still lengthy, though, not as lengthy as it could be.**

**I'd like to thank: XxDeathStarxX and IronAmerica for their reviews last chapter!**

**I'm just warning you shippers, things are going to start getting rocky for Vince and Orwell from here on out, as if they didn't have enough problems, right?**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter, I do not own The Cape. **

_**What-if: A new Legacy- Chapter Four: Not Enough**_

_It was late winter, freshly fallen snow was decorated across a suburban neighborhood. Orwell found herself in Vince's arms; both were resting on the couch in front of a toasty fireplace._

_The blogger looked around at her surroundings, a little smile etching onto her features as the fireplace crackled repeatedly. Judging by the television over the mantle, various seating arrangements and coffee tables around, she noted that this was a _very _luxurious living room. Orwell knew she was dreaming, but it still was pleasant to think about._

_She looked down at her stomach, a frown etching itself onto her face as she realized that she no longer had an obvious baby bump._

_Vince kissed the brunette on the forehead. "Are you alright?"_

"_I think so," Orwell paused, leaning her head back on the vigilante's chest._

_He grinned down at her. "We better treasure this quiet time. The girls will be waking up from their naps soon."_

_The blogger felt a surge of relief pass through her. At least she knew her twins were safe. "We'll just have to make the most of it."_

_Vince tightened his grip around the brunette's waist with an arm, the other lay across her left arm, lightly stroking it with a thumb. "Sounds like a plan to me."_

_Orwell smiled at the comforting contact, staring ahead at the window by the mantle. The only movement she could see outside her home was the slow falling snow. She loved watching the snow fall; it reminded her of the vacation home she and her family occasionally went to during the winter season. The blogger cherished those days; for the most part, they were the happiest memories she had with her whole family._

_Her partner looked down at her, smiling at the content expression on her face. He stretched his head down to latch his lips onto the brunette's. The kiss was slow and calm, just like the snow fall outside. Vince pulled Orwell into his lap as they continued to kiss. The sound of the fireplace crackling spread throughout the room, bringing the two closer together._

_The brunette separated from the kiss, beaming a gentle smile back at him. She wrapped an arm around her partner's neck and rested her forehead against his._

_Vince gave her a gentle peck, which quickly escalated into more kisses. It wasn't until then that Orwell quickly picked up on the sound of trampling feet in the distance. She ended their kiss and turned to watch the entrance to the living room._

_Her partner's mouth twitched up into a smile. "Sounds like the girls are up."_

_The couple grinned back at each other before they turned their attention back to the living room entrance, which was being invaded by two squealing identical girls with Orwell's curly brown hair and Vince's bright blue eyes. The toddlers ran into the room and literally jumped on their parents._

"_Hey Jolie," Vince paused to kiss the twin with a little yellow dress on. "Hey Julie," he did the same to the twin with pink pants and a little black shirt._

_Orwell felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked at the little girls. They looked just like her, but there was no way Vince could deny them with those eyes; the blue was an exact mirror of his. She smiled as both girls looked back at her. "Hey girls," she began quietly._

"_Mommy, why you look sad?" Julie asked with a little pout, reminding Orwell of her own sister._

_Vince rubbed the blogger's back, giving her a grin of his own._

_The brunette mother stared back at her twins and their father, a watery smile on her face. "Mommy's alright." She looked down at her hand and noticed the wedding band with three little diamonds embedded in it. Orwell gave her husband another glance, looking down at his hand as she did so. He too had a wedding band on his ring finger. The blogger couldn't help but smile at that. _

_Vince kissed Orwell again, hearing an instant remark from their daughters. _

"_Ew, kissing is gross!" Julie began with a disgusted, albeit adorable expression. _

"_Yeah, mommy! Daddy has cooties!" Julie interjected._

_Vince grinned, looking between his three girls. "Yeah, daddy has special cooties," he paused to scoop the twins in his arms and attack them with kisses. He chuckled at their bubbly giggles._

_Orwell tickled her twin girls on their bellies, which made the giggle factor rise. "Well you are our daughters, so that means you have our cooties!"_

"_Nuh-uh!" Jolie giggled in between giggles._

_The blogger bent her head and blew a rasberry on Jolie's bare tummy._

"_Mommy, that tickles!" the little brunette in yellow giggled more._

_Orwell hugged her daughter against her chest, kissing her lightly on the head. The mother turned to look over at Vince, who was doing the same to Julie. Orwell couldn't help but smile. She could only hope that she and her real twins could be this happy together. _

_Vince met with his wife's eyes. "Everything okay baby?"_

"_Everything's perfect," she began with a light smile._

"_Okay," he grinned, leaning forward to latch their lips together again._

_Whenever they kiss, the whole world goes away. This much was true, dream world, or reality. _

The last thing Orwell remembered was her partner murmuring into her lips, "I love you…"

Only, she thought this was just in her dream. When she fluttered her eyes open, she watched as _her _Vince walked away from the bed in her hideout. The blogger looked down at her belly, her heart swelling in anticipation. How could he _not _know?

"Vince?" she cried out, finally looking back at him.

The vigilante turned back around to face his partner, a weak grin on his face. "Hey, Orwell," he breathed out.

Orwell pulled herself up to rest against the headboard. "Where are you going?"

"Well, I had to pee, so I got up and made some coffee," Vince paused to go back over to sit down next to the pregnant blogger.

"Coffee sounds good," the brunette began, folding a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

Vince smiled at his partner. "I thought so too."

Orwell craned her neck to kiss the Cape, placing a hand on his cheek as she began the kiss.

The vigilante placed a hand on the back of his partner's head to deepen the kiss. When they broke apart hesitantly, he grinned against the expecting blogger's lips. "Good morning to you too."

"I'm sorry," Orwell turned her head away bashfully. "I know I'm not making this easy."

"Hey," he began lightly, resting his forehead against the side of hers that faced him. "It's alright, I told you that I'm not leaving you."

The expecting blogger looked down at a hand in her lap. Worry lines were evident on her face as she fiddled with a loose string on the blanket that was still draped across her body. "Vince, what happens when your name is cleared? You'll want to let your family know that you're not really dead."

"And you'll be right by my side," Vince began, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"What?" Orwell asked in a little confusion. "Somehow I don't think that's a good idea…"

"None of this is really under my belt. I've never loved another woman as much as I loved Dana," the vigilante lightly hung his head down, taking the arm from around his partner to rub the back of his neck. "I never thought this would happen, but yet here I am, in love with you."

The pregnant brunette looked over at the Cape with almost a pained expression. "Vince, you don't have to stay with me. You are a married man, with a wonderful life ahead of you."

"Yeah, well where are you going to be, Orwell?" Vince paused, calming his tone. "I get so worried about you sometimes. I feel like I would be failing you if I let you go."

"I'll be fine, I'm a big girl, Vince," Orwell began, a light smirk lifting her features.

"I told myself that you would be alright, that you didn't need me. Believe me, I tried," the Cape let out a chuckle. "Then I fell in love with you."

Orwell stared back at her partner, rendered speechless. When she finally spoke, she could barely breathe. "Vince, I love you too, but I really want what's best for you."

"_You're _what's best for me, Orwell," Vince began. "I want us to work out."

"Are you sure?" the pregnant brunette asked, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

The vigilante leaned forward and began to kiss his partner. Their kiss started out slow, but quickly escalated into one that was much more passionate.

Orwell's eyes began to secrete its tears as she kissed the Cape back.

Vince separated from the expecting brunette, smiling at her. "I'm _completely _sure about this."

The pregnant brunette was very skeptical at this point. She knew Vince loved her and _did _want to be with her, but she just had the constant fear that it all would change when his name was cleared. "I hope so, Vince," she breathed out with a cry.

The vigilante grinned lightly, wrapping an arm around his partner again. Seeing his grin prompted a smile of her own.

"Now, how about that coffee?" he asked.

***The Cape***

Orwell had to take a breather; she loved being with Vince, but she knew if she hadn't walked away when she did, the secret she concealed would have blown wide open. It was getting hard enough to hide her big belly…

The pregnant brunette left her hideout shortly after she convinced her partner to go home and get some rest. As of noon, she was relaxing in her favorite book store. After she ordered her favorite caramel latte, she headed back into the motherhood section of the bookstore. Orwell placed a free hand on her protruding belly as her eyes trailed down each shelf of books. Some books were complete with baby names, some had pregnancy tips for month by month, and some had help guides for after the children are born.

The expecting blogger picked a book from the middle shelf and shuffled over to a beanbag cushion in the back of the section against the wall. As she sat down, her swollen feet felt an instant relief. Orwell brought the book to rest in her lap, situating herself to place her purse on the ground next to her feet. With a sigh, she drank a little bit of her coffee and opened the book to the first page. She couldn't quite find a comfortable spot in the beanbag chair. The brunette felt a twin kick against the side of her belly. With a smile plastered on her face, she ran a hand across her baby bump. She looked down at her stomach; it _really _was an amazing feeling.

As she picked her head up, she began to circumspect her surroundings. Directly across from her were several different people who each had a book in hand. The pregnant blogger smiled to herself at the rather quiet environment they had enveloped themselves in. However, a frown quickly settled across her pretty face when she turned towards several bookshelves away from where she sat. Someone very familiar stood there, reading the very first pages of a book in their hands. Orwell could have sworn that it was _Scales _himself standing at the bookshelf. Though, why would a smuggler be interested in something as common as a bookstore? The expecting blogger just shook her head and returned to her book. A slender finger trailed across the spine of the book as she picked it up from her lap. She let out an audible sigh as she began to read. The book was for first time mothers; it had facts and tips for month one of a woman's pregnancy, all the way to the child's first year of life.

Orwell smiled at the thought of her twins. She focused down at her belly; the brunette still wasn't able to fully grasp that she was having Vince's children. She could fully grasp being a mother, but it just blew her away as she thought of the man she loved, and how he could never know that she was carrying his twins. The pregnant blogger lifted her head to take a few sips of her coffee, in that same moment, she almost choked on the liquid as Scales started to walk past her. The smuggler stopped in mid stride to look back at her.

"You alrigh' ducky?" he asked curiously.

The expecting brunette looked up at the smuggler, smiling faintly. "I'm fine," she answered almost breathlessly.

Scales shot her a disbelieving look. "Are ya sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Orwell asked, sparing Scales a forced smile.

The smuggler raised an eyebrow. "Yer a bit of an open book, if ya haven't noticed."

The brunette blogger sighed and took a sip of her coffee. "What is someone like Dominic Raoul doing in a bookstore? Shouldn't you be plotting against Peter Fleming or something?" She closed her book and placed it face down over her belly.

"Why are ya worried about me, shouldn't ye be concentratin' on that nipper o' yours?" Scales pressed further, not buying the blogger's brush off.

Orwell stared up at the smuggler, a frown settling on her face. "And how do you know I'm pregnant?"

"'S not that hard to figure out, luv," Scales paused before he grinned down at the brunette. "Yer readin' a book on mums an' their nippers, aren't ya? An' yer wearing a winter coat in So'ern California. Try the other one, luv."

The pregnant blogger scowled down at her lap. Damn illustrations on the back of the book… She let out a rough sigh and settled back into her beanbag chair once again. "Fine, yes, I'm pregnant, can we _not _speak of this, though?"

"Are we keepin' this a secret, now?" the smuggler asked in pure curiosity.

"Unfortunately so. It's just better that way," Orwell stared in front of her, a sad frown tugging at her lips. The blogger just shook her head and got up from her chair.

"Everythin' alright?" Scales questioned. He watched the pregnant brunette as she put her book back on its shelf.

"Yes," the blogger paused to regain a cool composure. She could feel a lump forming in her throat. "Excuse me," Orwell responded lightly just as she walked by the smuggler.

"Take care o' yerself, ducky," Scales called after her.

The expecting blogger turned her head long enough to smile back. "I will. Thank you." With that, she swallowed the lump in her throat and made her way to the bookstore entrance.

She felt a twin move again. Placing a hand on the top of her baby bump, the pregnant mother traced circles into her belly as she left her favorite bookstore. Orwell couldn't wait to get back home and rest her feet… she might even take a bubble bath…

***The Cape***

Natalie Fleming placed a hand over her mouth to keep herself from gasping. She sat in front of a computer monitor, the footage that was posted on the "Orwell Is Watching" blog playing. Peter had _lied _to her for years! He was working along the side of organized crime bosses? She was led to believe that ARK was actually making a difference!

The dark haired woman scoffed; her husband would never change… Natalie wondered just what else the billionaire was hiding from her. She let out a sigh and closed the window to the video.

Natalie scrolled through Orwell's page curiously. She had heard so many horrible things about this man, but right about now, he was making more sense that her own husband. With a nod, she scrolled down and pulled up a response box to the footage she just watched. Very briefly, she explained who she was and exactly why she was leaving a message for Orwell himself. Natalie wanted to discuss _everything _he knew about her husband. If he would agree to meet her at Ditmus Park, she would wait for him there. With a smug smile, the dark haired woman looked over her message once more before sending it. The problem now being, how would she get out of ARK without Peter's consent?

***The Cape***

The pregnant blogger sighed as she opened the door to her partner's hideout. Orwell had the world's worst headache, but was going to see Vince anyway. Did she _have _a death wish? The brunette walked into the vigilante's lair, coming in on Vince slouching with his legs on table as he watched TV. Orwell kept her mouth closed as she began to sway over to her partner.

As she met him halfway, Vince got up and rushed over to Orwell. He was going to give her a hug, but her expression stopped him. "Hey, are you alright?"

The blogger looked up at her partner, the light that came from his TV bounced around the room, making her migraine worse. She gave Vince a faint smile as she walked past him. If only she could tell him about the _real _reason behind her migraine. "I'm fine," she began lightly, pulling up a chair next to her partner's. The expecting blogger's eyes trailed over to the TV, her brown irises growing wider in an instant. On the news, she saw her mother talking at a podium in front of ARK! Wait, wasn't she supposed to be dead? Why would she get in the middle of the press? "Vince, what's going on here?" Orwell asked, nudging towards the TV screen.

The Cape stuffed his hands deep inside his jacket pocket, a light grin tugging at his mouth as he headed over to the pregnant brunette. "Apparently Fleming has been hiding his wife from the press, " he looked over at the TV, frowning slightly. "It's been all over the news; Fleming had a press conference and apparently she took over."

Orwell had to resist the urge to smirk. That's her mother, alright. "I bet Peter Fleming is beside himself."

"Let's watched and find out," Vince began as he took a seat next to his expecting partner. Before the vigilante slouched back in his seat, he reached out for the remote that sat on the table, turning the volume up on the television.

_The news anchor began to play back the footage from the middle of the press conference. As it began, Peter Fleming stood at the podium with a stern expression. _

"_I am shocked that my own employees are working against me, and have been for _months_," he paused to look around at the various news anchors. "I want to make a promise to all of the residents in Palm City. Everyone at ARK is working their hardest to bring those corrupt beings to justice."_

_At this point, Natalie Fleming stood on the sidelines, watching her husband in disdain. How could he say that with such power? _He _was the corrupt one, everyone else was just following him because they had to. The brunette had watched her husband heading out to the press conference, and she followed closely behind him. Along the way, she had caught him threatening his employees before going out to the conference. He threatened their life! That was not the man she knew. That man hadn't been there for quite sometime; Natalie had led life in denial, hoping her husband would get better. She looked back at Peter, feeling betrayed. The mother knew she had to say something. Natalie moved forward and walked up behind her husband. As soon as he spotted her, he turned around to stare at her with a disbelieving expression._

"_What are you doing here, darling?" Peter asked under his breath. _

"_I have something to say," the brunette began sternly. _

"_Can it wait?" the billionaire asked, feeling a little nervous at his wife's demeanor._

"_No, it can't," Natalie spoke softly as she passed her husband, taking the microphone from its stand on the podium._

_The whole audience grew silent. They all remembered who Natalie Fleming was, and were astounded to see her standing before them._

_The brunette cleared her throat before she began. "Good afternoon ladies and gentleman. I'm sure that many of you remember me as Natalie Fleming- the _late _co-CEO of ARK Corporation," she paused to take a deep breath, finally gaining power in her voice. From her peripheral vision, she could see an angry Fleming placing his arms across his chest. Natalie cleared her throat before she began again. "I pretended to be dead with the assurance that my husband would get better." The brunette heard her husband take a deep breath as if he were about to butt in, she held a hand up before he could speak._

"_You see, my husband and I have been through a lot over the past decade. Losing our twin daughters was a devastating time, and Peter didn't know how to deal," Natalie looked around at the various reporters, all having curious expressions on their faces. "My husband is Chess, and he has been for some time now."_

_The whole audience started in an uproar. Flashes of light beamed across Natalie's face as the reporters fervently took pictures. Natalie sighed and held a hand up to silence the reporters. "I just wanted to answer everyone's dying questions. Many families have been destroyed right under my nose, and I was too naïve to notice anything. Please know that I will try my best to set everything right again."_

The pregnant blogger tore her eyes from the screen as she felt a familiar set of eyes on her. She blinked back at her partner who was worriedly staring back at her.

"You okay?" Vince asked with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Orwell added, almost breathlessly. Her mother just sold Peter Fleming out on _live _TV. The brunette had to resist the urge to grimace; she knew her father would have something to say about all of this.

"Alright," the vigilante responded, turning to look back at the TV. The news anchors were having their own debate about the Flemings. He just shook his head and turned the television off. "All this time, and now my name's finally clear."

Orwell nodded gently, sensing what this was going to lead to. "After a year, you can finally go home, Vince."

Vince scooted closer to his partner, gently taking her hands in his own. He searched for something in the beautiful brown eyes he had become so accustomed to. "Orwell," he began with a murmur, lightly squeezing her hand. "I don't want to leave you. I _can't _leave you."

The expecting blogger just stared back at her partner. "Don't you want to let Dana and Trip know that you're _alive_?" Her eyes wavered back and forth at Vince, threatening to spill tears.

"Well of course, they _are _my family after all," the Cape paused as he tightened their threaded fingers. "I just want them to know about you, and about us."

"What happens if you go home and realize that I'm not what you want?" Orwell asked softly.

Vince shook his head, chuckling lightly. "I don't think you understand, Orwell," he paused to take the brunette into his arms. The vigilante looked into Orwell's eyes before starting a tentative kiss with her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. As they broke apart, Vince rested his head against the brunette's forehead. "I'm in love with you, Orwell. _So _in love with you," he broke into another chuckle. "I'd be lying to myself if I said that walking away from you wouldn't hurt me."

The pregnant brunette stared back with wide, tearful eyes. "Vince, I just can't bring myself to be the one to break up your family."

"Everything will be alright," the Cape murmured against the brunette's lips.

Still in disbelief, Orwell gave her partner a quick peck before she picked herself up to waddle over to Vince's computers.

The vigilante passed the expecting blogger a sidelong look. He took in her full profile, frowning slightly as he picked up on something new. Was she gaining weight in her face? She had been wearing his jacket every time he saw her… Could she be…? No, Vince quickly dismissed that thought. Orwell would have told him, right?

The pregnant brunette sighed and sat down to pull up her blogs, She fluffed up her jacket some to keep it from hugging her otherwise obvious pregnant belly. She could see her partner walking over to her, pulling up a chair on his way. Orwell ignored the tension the best she could and turned her full attention to the computer screen. The expecting brunette brought up her email, only to blink back in surprise when she saw a message from her _mother_! Her eyes trailed across the words, instantly feeling nauseated.

_Dear Orwell,_

_My name is Natalie Fleming, though I'm pretty sure you know me better than most people claim to…_

_I understand that you wish to prove to the city just _who _my husband really is. Well, I'll make you a deal. If you can tell me all you've found out over the years, I can tell you what you want to know personally._

_If you'd like to meet, I'll be waiting at Ditmus Park at four this afternoon._

_Sincerely,_

_Natalie Fleming_

Orwell sat with her mouth open agape. Her separate lives were beginning to collide, and that thought scared her. As she turned her head to look over at Vince, she noticed that he was reading over the message.

"Vince," the expecting blogger began to get her partner's attention.

"You should go. If we can get her talking to the right people, we've got Fleming's ass locked up," the vigilante said as he finally met with Orwell's eyes.

The brunette sighed. This was a good time as any to tell Vince exactly why she didn't want to meet with her mother. She wanted to tell her partner, though she was so afraid of him turning away… Orwell gently took the Cape's hand in her grasp, idly strumming her thumb against his knuckles. "Vince, there's something you need to know."

Uh oh, Vince thought. Whatever it was, the pregnant blogger looked scared to say it. "Go ahead," he paused to kiss her forehead. "You can tell me anything."

"I should have told you this from the very beginning," Orwell finally looked into her partner's eyes, smiling sadly. "Peter and Natalie Fleming are my parents, Vince." She paused, biting her lower lip. "I'm Jamie Fleming."

The vigilante jerked his hand out of the brunette's, a frown growing on his face. Vince felt as though the wind was knocked out of him. If she hid this from him, what else could she be hiding? The Cape rose from his spot and stalked away from Orwell. He went over to the nearby table and settled his hands on the tabletop. He stared down at the grains of wood that made up the table; he couldn't believe that his partner had hid something so serious. Did he even know her anymore? "Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"I didn't know what you would think of me," Orwell said softly, watching the Cape's hands tighten into a fist.

Vince let out a bitter chuckle, finally picking his head up to look back at the brunette. "Well what do you suppose I think of you now?" The vigilante lifted his hands up in frustration, letting out an aggravated breath in the process. "Damn it, Orwell. How am I supposed to believe you're really helping me out? After all this time… even after we…" he stopped mid sentence, shaking his head.

"Please, Vince, I _had _my reasons," Orwell looked back at the Cape with tears in her eyes. She watched him walk away from the table he stood at, her heart braking in the process. "Vince!" she cried out, making him stop dead in his tracks. He wouldn't turn around to face her, but he was listening.

"Please," Orwell swallowed a lump in her throat. "Please don't leave me," she strained through a sob.

The vigilante slumped his shoulders. Why did she have the ability to make his heart skip? He was trying so hard to stay mad at his partner, but his love for her shined through it all. There was no way he could stay mad at the woman he loved so much.

"I'm sorry!" the brunette sobbed. "I'm so, so sorry!" She rushed over to him and hugged him from behind.

Vince turned around and placed a hand on her back. He looked down at the blogger as she attached herself to his chest. "Orwell, please calm down." When she began to sob even harder, the Cape attached his lips to his partner's in a quick, albeit emotional kiss. As they broke away, Orwell just stared up at him.

"Vince, I'm so, so sorry. I know I should have told you this long ago," the pregnant blogger spoke lightly, resting her head against Vince's chest again.

"You've said it alright? It's out now and we'll get through it," the Cape began as he wrapped his partner in a tight hug.

"I love you Vince," Orwell replied as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"And I love you too," Vince began, kissing the bridge of her nose. "Just next time, don't wait a year to tell me something this important, okay?"

"I won't," the brunette said against her tears. She could feel the twin on her left side kick the side of her stomach as she looked up at the vigilante; almost as if her twins were subconsciously trying to prove a point.

The Cape watched his partner with a sad smile. "So, are you going to talk to your mother?"

"Oh," Orwell began in a breathy tone. "I almost forgot about that. Yes, what time is it?"

The vigilante looked down at his wrist watch. "Almost four."

"I need to get going then," Orwell gave Vince a tiny smile. "Are you sure you and I are alright?"

The Cape grinned ever so lightly, ducking his head to begin a kiss with the pregnant blogger. After they separated, Vince replied rather breathlessly. "We're good as ever, Orwell."

The expecting brunette raised to her tiptoes, melding their lips together again. "Good. I love you."

"Love you too," Vince kissed her once more. "If you need something, I'm just a phone call away, alright?"

"I know," Orwell began with a bob of her head. "Will you be here when I get back?"

"Of course I will," the Cape began. "There's no getting away from me," he grinned.

"How comforting," the brunette spoke with a smirk. As Vince responded to her with a smile of his own, Orwell left her partner's hideout.

***The C****ape***

Ditmus Park was thriving for a Wednesday afternoon. Fathers and sons, husbands and wives alike were gathered around the park, going about their own businesses.

Natalie Fleming smiled at a particular family; one that reminded her of her intermediate family. A man, his wife, and their two brown haired- brown eyed daughters. They were so happy, something Natalie hadn't felt in such a long time.

The brunette mother sat on a park bench, analyzing her surroundings. She looked around at all of the men around the park, none of them were coming towards her, claiming that they were Orwell. A frown etched itself onto her face as she stared ahead at the park entrance. Was that _Jamie_? The pregnant blogger had her hand cupped over her face, blocking the sun from her eyes. Before Natalie knew it, she saw her daughter making her way over to her. Surprised to say the least, the older brunette just watched Orwell. "Jamie, what are you doing here?" she asked as the pregnant brunette sat down next to her mother.

Orwell sighed, placing a hand over her round belly. "Mom, I'm Orwell," she began in a soft voice. A voice so soft that her mother had to strain to hear.

"You're _what_?" Natalie asked for conformation.

"Orwell, mom. All those blogs? They're all my work," the pregnant blogger spoke calmly, running a hand across her stomach.

The older brunette looked down at her own lap, worry lines crinkling her face. "It does make sense, now that I think about it."

"Dad had been out of control for years. I had to do something," Orwell trailed off, staring deep into the space in front of her.

"No, sweetie. You had every right," Natalie said as she looked back up at her very pregnant daughter.

The expecting blogger just stared back at her mother, suddenly at a loss for words. It took her quite a few moments to think of anything remotely cohesive to say. "Mom, how did you _not _know dad was killing again?"

"Up until a few months ago, I've been heavily medicated for my headaches. I thought Peter was seeing Samuels regularly, and overall, getting better," the older brunette began.

Orwell let out a bitter chuckle. "Yeah, he was really getting better. He was ruining _everyone's _life, mom."

"Especially the Faraday family. When I read about that, God Jamie, I felt horrible. I would love to have a word with Mrs. Faraday and express my condolences. It won't bring him back, but…"

The expecting blogger stiffened and didn't say a word. She just unzipped her jacket and rubbed at her protruding bump.

Natalie looked over at her daughter with an arched eyebrow. "I said something wrong, didn't I?"

Orwell sighed lightly, not bothering to pick her head up. "If I tell you this, will you promise not to run back and tell dad?"

"Believe me, baby-girl, the last think I want to do is help him out. You can tell me whatever's on your mind," the older woman said with a maternal smile.

The pregnant blogger nodded slightly. "Well, dad may think he killed Vince Faraday," she began quietly. "But, he's very much alive."

"How did he escape the explosion?" Natalie asked, wide eyed.

"He fell into an underground tunnel in the freight yard. Of course, that's just what he told me," Orwell shrugged at the end of her sentence.

Something clicked in the older brunette's memory. She remembered when Orwell told her about the father of her twins. "Jamie, is Vince the married man that you're in love with?"

The blogger felt a blush creep up on her cheeks. "He is."

"I see," the green-eyed brunette said, blinking her eyes rapidly.

"I contacted him, hoping he could do something about the L-9 explosives ARK was exporting out… I had no idea the problems I would be causing him," Orwell drooped her shoulders, her tone softening as she continued. "No idea that I would care so much."

"And you've been together for what, a year now?" Natalie asked, looking over at her daughter in concern.

"Yes ma'am. A year of constant sniping all the way to," the blogger motioned to her belly for emphasis.

"Does he know about it?" the older brunette scooted closer to her daughter, placing a hand over her daughter's stomach.

Orwell moved her hand over to press against the bench itself. "No, he has no idea. I want it to stay that way. He has a family to go back to."

"Has he found out that the whole town knows he's innocent?" Natalie questioned as she moved her hand across the expecting mother's round bump.

"He found out earlier," Orwell spoke with hormone-induced tears clinging to her eyes.

"And he's still around?" the green-eyed mother asked, smiling as she felt a baby move underneath her fingertips.

"He is. I just came from his place, actually," the pregnant blogger paused. "Why do you ask, mom?"

"He knows that he can go back to his wife and son anytime, and he's sticking around with his _mistress_?" Natalie spoke almost rhetorically. "How many times have you slept together?"

"Just once," Orwell began, not really sure where her mother was going with this.

The green eyed mother smiled. "Sweetie, if he wanted his wife, he would have gone back by now. Obviously you mean more to him that you realize."

"Mom, I know he loves me, but I just… can't stand knowing that I'm tearing his family apart," Orwell trailed off, a sad expression tugging at her lips.

"Jamie, you need to think of those little babies inside you. This man _wants _to be with you. Most children would give anything to have parents that love each other," Natalie began in her mother-knows-best tone.

The expecting brunette looked down at her belly, tears finally rolling down her cheeks. "I just don't want Vince to regret this."

"If he does, it's his own damn fault," the older brunette said with a smirk.

Orwell laughed. It was rare to ever hear her mother curse, but it was always funny when she did.

The green-eyed mother's smile spread into a tiny grin at her daughter's musical laugh. "I'm being serious, Jamie. You'll never know what life has in store until you take hold of the reins yourself."

"But what if he does regret it?" Orwell asked, a feeling of anticipation surging through her.

"You'll just have to deal with it. Sweetie, don't give up your happiness. Every great relationship has its bumps and bruises. This is your test to see if you're really meant to be," Natalie spoke, her expression was knowing but sincere.

"I suppose you're right…" the blogger trailed off sadly. Her head began to pound. She brought a finger and a thumb up to rub her forehead. "So, mom? What else did you want to know about dad?"

The older brunette took a deep breath before she began to explain what she knew and what she _wanted _to know. Orwell filled in the blanks for her, happy to know that her hard work was soon to be paid off.

Mother and daughter sat in each other's company for quite sometime. Before Orwell left her mother, she gave Natalie her word that, if need be, she would stand on trial to prove her father guilty. The blogger hoped that it wouldn't come to that, but if it did, she would just deal.

On a much higher note, the two separated. Natalie went back to ARK, fully aware of her husband's discontentment, whereas Orwell traveled back to see her partner.

-0-

When the green-eyed brunette got back to ARK, she was surprised to see a bulk of people packing their things from various desks, into boxes that were spread about the main lobby. A frown settled across her face; what was going on?

A steady sound of clicks echoed through the tall ceiling of ARK as Natalie stepped over the receptionist's desk. The green-eyed brunette met a very nervous looking secretary at her desk. "Stacey, what's going on?" she asked in concern.

"Mayor Welkins is shutting down ARK, Mrs. Fleming. He witnessed the press conference from earlier and had a word with your husband," the secretary replied quite timidly.

Natalie let out a light sigh. Well, it was for the best, she thought. "Where is my husband now?"

"He just left for his office a few moments ago," Stacey responded, shuttering at the memory of her boss's aggravated expression.

The green-eyed brunette passed her receptionist a rather concerned look. "Stacey, are you alright sweetie? You look a little flushed."

"Hmm? Oh no, Mrs. Fleming. I'm just fine," Stacey flashed the older woman a smile.

Natalie lifted a skeptical eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," the receptionist smile again before she returned to packing her things.

The older woman passed another smile to Stacey right as she walked by her to climb up the stairs to see her husband. She felt a hitch in her chest as she took in her surroundings; everyone had a strike of fear attached to their faces while they picked up their belongings. A tension clung to the air, no one daring to speak. Natalie knew exactly why they were so afraid. Even she couldn't blame them, _she_ could be intimidated by husband from time to time.

Natalie came to her husband's office and entered quietly. Peter was turned away from his desk, looking out the huge windows that lined the room. He held a solid scowl on his face, arms crossed defiantly. "Peter," the green-eyed brunette called out, stepping closer to her husband.

"What do you want?" the billionaire asked, steadily losing the will to keep Chess back.

"What did the Mayor say, Peter?" Natalie questioned.

"He heard your little speech and made the executive decision to shut ARK down until further notice," Peter began, scowling over at his wife.

"It serves you right, you know," Natalie spat as she folded her arms across her chest.

An outraged Fleming got up from his chair, stalking over to his wife. "Serves _me _right?" The billionaire let out a chuckle. "You know, I liked it when you were bed ridden. _Loaded _on your medicines… You never gave a damn about anything else."

"Look at yourself Peter! You are not well…" the green-eyed brunette paused to glare at the billionaire. "_You _have gotten out of control."

Peter steadily backed his wife into the corner of his desk. "Listen to me, _darling_. It doesn't matter that you're my wife. I will kill _anyone _that decides to change my motives."

"Which is exactly why I spoke when I did. Jamie and I will help you," Natalie gave her husband a tiny smile. "Just please, baby, help yourself first."

Peter stared at the green-eyed brunette, not amused what-so-ever. Chess wanted to do his other half a favor and kill her now, but there was something inside Fleming that kept him from doing so.

Natalie watched the billionaire with curiosity. It was apparent that he was dealing with an internal battle; if he really had wanted to, he could have taken her life then and there. Though, she was still around, wasn't she? Maybe there _was _some hope to get the _real _PeterFleming back.

***The Cape***

Orwell was beginning to think that it was okay to keep her partner around for a little longer. However, her notion was quickly denied when Vince barged into _her _hideout unannounced; if she wasn't going on four and a half months into her pregnancy, it wouldn't have been such a big deal.

The expecting blogger was really starting to rethink her wardrobe at this point. _Everything_ was getting tight around her belly, even Vince's jacket was making it hard to breathe.

Whether Orwell wanted to admit it or not, the worst time of her life had come; she would have to watch the love of her life walk away from her. Vince, of course protested leaving her.

-0-

"Orwell, you're not getting me to leave you," the vigilante began, staring down at his partner.

The two were in a close proximity as the brunette blogger had a hand clasped against the Cape's chest. "Vince, you're making this so hard!" she began in exasperation.

"Why does it have to be so hard? You know how I feel about you," Vince pressed further, a tiny smile on his face.

"Because you're technically a married man!" the blogger paused. "I really want to be with you, but you've _got _to take the time to make sure this is what you want."

"I know that you're what I want, there's no question about where I want you to be in my life," the vigilante took his partner's face into his palm, stroking her cheeks with a thumb.

"Vince," Orwell began with a cry. "I need to know this for a fact."

The Cape sealed their conversation with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around his partner's waist and pulled her even closer. He parted their lips ever so slightly, their bottom lips still connected as he murmured, "I don't know what else I can do to prove this to you."

"Just give us time," the expecting brunette responded quietly.

Vince held Orwell's gaze for a few short moments. He brought a hand up to trace a thumb across her left cheek. "Is this what you _really _want?"

"I want to say no," Orwell started out, not bothering to look up at her partner. "But, I know I'd never forgive myself without giving you a proper chance to be with your family once more," as their eyes finally met, tears rolled down the expecting blogger's cheeks. "I'd do anything to make you happy, Vince."

The vigilante let out a sigh, a sad smile tugging at his lips. "Alright, I'll give you all the time you need. We'll make this right."

The pregnant blogger let a cry escape her lips. "Thank you so much, Vince."

Vince ducked his head to lock their mouths together. His partner raised to her tiptoes as she too fell into the kiss. "I'm really sorry if I've been pressuring you, Orwell." The Cape paused to kiss his partner again. "I love you so much, and I'd never do anything to ruin this."

Orwell twirled her fingers through the vigilante's hair with a sad smile. "You can't ruin it," she swallowed a lump down in her throat, her eyes sparkling back at him with unshed tears. "And I love you too."

The Cape trailed a comforting hand up and down his partner's lower back. "I do have one condition to this agreement," he began in a whisper.

Orwell sighed and went to protest, which only made Vince cover his partner's lips with a finger. "It's not an impossible condition," he spared her a smile.

The blogger took a much softer breath and gave a slight nod. She grasped the vigilante's hand and linked their fingers together. "Alright, Vince. What is it?"

Vince passed the expecting brunette a tiny grin as he tightened his grip around her waist. "It'll be impossible for me to be okay if I don't talk to you… I want a phone call _every _day. If you miss a day, I'll personally freak out and pay you a little visit."

Orwell let out a chuckle. "You can't be serious."

The vigilante looked down at his partner, straightening his lopsided smile. "I am."

The pregnant blogger stared back up at the Cape, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. It was so hard looking at him, knowing that he would be gone in a matter of hours. If only to make matters worse, she could feel a twin shift onto its opposite side. The expecting mother was losing the battle, the man that _held _her couldn't even know that she was carrying his twins…

"Orwell, is everything okay?" Vince asked, his voice full of concern.

The blogger shook herself back to reality and spared her partner a fake smile. "Everything's just fine."

"Good," the vigilante's mouth spread into a grin. "Now, do we have a deal?"

Orwell nodded. "We do."

Vince watched his partner very cautiously. He somewhat hated that he had let their relationship get so far. As he looked down at the brunette, he could tell that she was fighting something. "Orwell," he began, very softly.

"Yes, Vince?" the pregnant blogger replied unsurely.

"I know this is hard for you. The past five months have been nothing but crazy; I want you to know that if I've _ever _hurt you, I'm sorry," the Cape pressed his lips against his partner's, pulling her closer as they fell deeper into the kiss.

Orwell repeatedly kissed the vigilante before resting her forehead against his. "You've been so good to me, Vince. There's no need to apologize for anything."

Vince squeezed the brunette tightly. "I really don't want to say goodbye."

The pregnant brunette raised to her tiptoes and whispered into the vigilante's ear. "Don't think of it as goodbye, I'm hoping to be with you some day."

"And that day can't come soon enough," the Cape murmured down at his partner.

Orwell gave Vince a light smile before she began to kiss him again. She wasn't going to cry, she was going to remain strong for her twins… she _had _to stay strong.

**How well did we enjoy the chapter?**


	5. A little help goes a long way

**Hey everyone! I've got a new shiny chapter for you.**

**Many thanks to XxDeathStarxX, and IronAmerica for their reviews last chapter.**

**Oh come on, I don't own The Cape? Not even just for Thanksgiving? Darn, looks like I just own this crazy plot. **

**Enjoy!**

_**What-if: A new Legacy- Chapter Five: A little help goes a long way**_

For the past month, Orwell had been in the _worst _possible shape. She wasn't sleeping, she barely ate; and more times than not, the pregnant blogger had a coffee thermos in her hand.

The brunette knew it was for the best; Vince and his family deserved their chance to be together. She had him for a year. Couldn't that have been enough? Of course, she already knew the answer. Deep down in her heart, she _wanted _Vince back. She wanted to hear him say '_I love you'_ again.

As promised, the two had their daily phone calls. Vince was having quite the difficult time at home. He was straightforward with Dana, and told her _everything_, the last time Orwell talked to her partner; he was riding out his nights on the couch. According to what Vince said, he and Dana were not getting along. During the latter part of the year he was in hiding, the former vigilante's wife allowed herself to date someone else. With that being said, even though her husband stayed in their home, Dana made it very clear that their relationship was nonexistent at this point of time.

Vince wasn't happy at all to see her so aggravated with him, but was there anything he could do to change it? He had fallen in love with his partner unexpectedly, and did the right thing by choosing instead of leading both women on.

Orwell didn't know what to think of it. Part of her was glad that her partner really _did _love her, but there was a part of her that did nothing but ridicule herself. It made her believe, if only for a moment, that this was all too good to be true. Or maybe Vince just felt _sorry _for the girl he slept with. She tried not to think about those possibilities; they only made her feel worse than she already did.

-0-

The expecting blogger began to prepare herself for her partner's afternoon phone call. It was the same procedure every day; Orwell had to calm herself down before she even thought about answering the phone. If Vince even suspected that something was wrong, he would run to her in a heartbeat. She contemplated moving, but that would only make matters worse.

Orwell started out her calming remedy by making a pot of her favorite coffee. There was something about a freshly brewed mug of caffeine that made the blogger settle down.

Unfortunately, today she just _couldn't _find that calm moment in her day. If she wasn't losing her food, she was beside herself with tears. The expecting brunette was exhausted and quite distraught. She was so frustrated; why did she have to be all alone? Why couldn't she have told Vince about the pregnancy? Orwell scoffed, because she was a good person. Well damn if being a good person didn't hurt.

About ten minutes before her lover's phone call, the brunette had downed a full pot of coffee and was still exhausted as ever. She felt a pull on her eyelids as her body began to give up on her. Orwell couldn't remember the last time she… or her twins, for that matter, let herself get some rest.

Orwell barely remembered anything more than a solid kick in her ribs before she fell asleep on her bed. The blogger had _missed _her phone call, which only sent Vince into panic mode. He hated defying her wishes to come back for her, but he was worried.

As he slipped into his partner's hideout, he knew something was off. Vince automatically thought of the worst when he couldn't find her. Orwell's computer was off, her coffee pot was empty… this was so unlike her. The former vigilante couldn't think straight as he looked around his lover's hideout; he could barely even breathe, he was so nervous. If something had happened to her, Vince wouldn't have been able to forgive himself. He passed through a hallway and peeked into the next room he came up on. It was the pregnant brunette's bedroom.

The former vigilante tiptoed into the room, instantly relieved as he saw Orwell sleeping soundly. He smiled as he gently layed down next to her. His smile was short lived however, when he got a good look at the brunette; she did not look well. She looked very weak, almost as though she passed out from pure exhaustion. Vince didn't even pay attention to her stomach that was poking through the jacket he gave her; he was purely focused on her face. The former vigilante's forehead crinkled in worry, to which he bent his head to kiss his partner very tentatively on the mouth. He barely had separated from the pregnant blogger's lips before her eyes began to flutter rapidly.

At first, Orwell thought she was dreaming. Vince was with his wife and son, how could he possibly be holding her in his arms? However, as she opened her eyes further, she quickly noted that this was real. Vince was really smiling down at her.

"Hey, you're awake," he began, quite nervously.

"I am" Orwell started lightly, sitting up to rest against her bedpost. She tightly closed her jacket sides over her belly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you never answered your phone, you know," Vince said with a weak grin. God, he knew he missed his partner, but he missed her much more than he thought.

"I'm sorry Vince, I've just been so tired," the expecting blogger said sadly.

The former vigilante nodded. "I can tell, Orwell. You look like you've had better days."

"I have, but there's nothing I can do about it," Orwell said as she resisted the urge to fall into the intimacy she so wanted.

Vince looked around the room and frowned sadly. "This place probably isn't helping."

The brunette arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

The former vigilante took a breath, wanting so badly to say what was on his mind. As he looked back at his love, he placed a hand on her cheek. "I just mean… I think it'll be better if you come with me."

"Vince, I couldn't," Orwell protested. "Dana doesn't want to see me."

"When she sees the shape you're in, it won't matter who you are," Vince pleaded his eyes with hers.

The expecting blogger refused to meet with her partner's eyes. She stared over at the wall, looked down at her belly… anything but at Vince. Of couse, she didn't have to look at him to know that he was boring his icy blue eyes into her. Orwell let out a sigh and felt a shiver travel up her spine.

"Orwell, look at me, _please_," the former vigilante began with a crack in his voice.

The brunette sighed again before she looked over at him, her eyes glistening. "You know this isn't part of our agreement."

Vince turned his body to face Orwell, wrapping her in his arms. He pressed his forehead against hers and smiled. "Well, forget about this agreement. Either you come with me, or I'm staying here."

"Vince, I know I would only cause trouble," the expecting blogger whispered.

"It's trouble I can handle," Vince brought his hand up to cradle the back of his partner's head, pulling his lips over hers.

Orwell kissed the former vigilante back, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. Why did he have to come back for her? She pressed her hand against her partner's chest to try to break away; the pregnant brunette knew she shouldn't have kissed him back in the first place… it was getting too hard to pull away. Though it seemed luck was on her side; Orwell had lost the breath in her lungs, due to the sob she was trying to hide.

When she breathed out, the brunette began to let out all of her sorrows into a sob. "Vince, I love you so much, but I feel that I'm taking you away from your f-family," she breathed through another sob with severe difficulty.

Vince looked down at his partner and frowned slightly. As their eyes met, he ran a hand through her thick hair. "At this point, I really don't care whether you want to do this or not," the former Cape pressed another kiss to her lips. "You have ten minutes to pack a bag."

"W-where are we going?" Orwell asked timidly, blinking back at her partner.

Vince smiled gently. "I'm taking you home with me."

The expecting blogger shook her head as tears fell freely from her eyes. "I don't think I can do that."

"You _can_," Vince gave her quite the passionate kiss before he sent her to start packing.

Orwell did as she was told, but she was never so afraid of something in her life. The pregnant brunette collected her calm the best she could before she left with Vince, it was hard to do, but she managed… somehow.

**` *The Cape***

As Vince and Orwell entered the Faraday home, the expecting blogger thought her heart would pound out of her chest. She stopped in the modern looking apartment, clutching the bag that was thrown across her shoulder. The brunette took in her surroundings with wary, tearful eyes as Vince led her into the family living room.

The two came up on Trip who was sitting at the feet of a coffee table, working on his homework. He picked his head up when he heard footsteps coming closer to him. The ten-year-old's face crinkled in confusion; that was his dad, but who was that girl behind him, and why was she crying?

The former vigilante turned to Orwell, sparing her a reassuring smile as he took her bag from her. He placed it on an isolated chair before he led her to sit down on the couch. Vince joined her, sitting in between the pregnant blogger and Trip. "Hey, bud," he began, passing him a grin.

"Hey, dad," Trip spoke, inching his head back to look at the nervous brunette. "Who's that?"

The former Cape gave his partner a tiny smile as she breathed in heavily, her breath getting caught in her chest. As he looked back at his son, he lightly squeezed the expecting blogger's knee comfortingly. "This is Jamie."

"Oh…" the young boy frowned down at his homework paper. He clearly remembered what his father told him a little over a month ago; he could only wonder why Orwell was there. "Why is she here?"

"She's not feeling so well, so I decided to take her with me," Vince began, passing his son a wary look. With a crinkled expression, he asked, "Why do you ask?"

Trip shrugged. "Just because."

The father sighed as he watched his son go back to his homework. "Are we going to have a problem here?"

"I guess not," Trip lifted his head up to look back at Orwell. "Are you going to be living here?"

The expecting mother bit down on her lip, caught off guard by the question. She placed her hands in her lap, nervously shaking her head. "I hadn't planned on it," Orwell cut her eyes over at Vince. "Your father brought me here in the first place."

The young boy nodded slightly before turning back to his father. "Mom won't like this, will she?"

Vince sighed, running a hand across his face. "Probably not," he paused to remove his hand. "Where's your mom, anyway?"

Trip looked ahead at the living room entrance and nudged his head towards it.

The pregnant blogger and former vigilante both looked at the doorway, seeing Dana making her way into the room. Orwell felt her lungs contract as she watched the blonde walk up to her son and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Trip, sweetie, go to your room and finish your homework?" Dana spoke softly, giving her husband a death glare.

Vince stared back at his wife, fully knowing where this was going.

Trip looked at the adults in the room before he picked himself up, taking his schoolbooks with him.

As he left the room, everything became quiet. Sufficatingly quiet, to be honest. Orwell squirmed uncomfortably in her seat as the blonde gently sat on the table before both of them.

"Dana," Vince paused to look over at the expecting blogger, a litle smile on his face. "I wanted to introduce you to Jamie."

Dana nodded, meeting her eyes with Orwell. "Hi, Jamie." As she looked back at her husband in haste, the blonde began again. "Vince, may I speak with you, out in the _hall_?"

A bit startled at Dana's tone, the former vigilante looked back at her and swallowed a lump in his throat. "Uh, sure."

"Excuse us for a moment," the blonde began as she looked back at Orwell. She didn't want to say anything to a woman she just met, but the brunette reminded her of a very sick, pregnant girl. If this was so, Vince was a dead man.

The expecting blogger gave the other woman a silent nod, watching Vince and his wife leave the room. Orwell took in a deep breath as she looked around the room. This was _not _good; she could hear fervent whispers coming from the hallway. The pregnant brunette shook her foot in anticipation, stumming a thumb across her protruding belly. There was no way she could stay here; Orwell just knew that it would only affect her partner's marriage, and not in a good way.

As Vince and Dana came back into the room, they brought the tension with them. The former vigilante sat down next to his pregnant lover with a conflicted expression. He had been so worried about Orwell that he didn't even think about how Trip would react to this. Vince felt like the worst father ever in that moment.

The blonde looked over at her husband once before she smiled lightly at the expecting blogger. "Would you like something to drink? I can make coffee, if you would like some?"

"Coffee sounds wonderful," Orwell spoke with a little grin.

"Okay," Dana started in a whisper as she headed to the door. "Vince, show our guest where she can put her things…"

"Yeah, I got it," the former vigilante replied quite dejectedly, turning to face his partner.

The blonde left the room after passing her husband another death glare. Maybe she should just hit Vince with one of Trip's baseball bats, that would save her and Jamie _a lot _of trouble.

When she left the room, Orwell let out a light sigh. Vince lightly placed a hand over her knee and smiled over at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"No, Vince. I'm not alright," the blogger frowned sadly, shaking her head at him. "You can't expect for me to be okay with staying here."

"Look, Dana even insists. And when she tries to help a complete stranger, there must be a reason," the former Cape began, giving her a gentle look.

"I don't care!" Orwell spat in a fervent whisper. She dropped her shoulders, taking in a breath to calm herself down. "You know this will only put a strain on your marriage."

"Orwell," Vince murmured down at her, gaining her eyes on his. "I meant what I said; I want to be with _you_." The former vigilante knew it wouldn't be right to show much affection towards the brunette in front of his family, even though they knew that Vince was in love with Orwell. As long as he could see that she was alright, that would be the greatest satisfaction of the day. Vince hugged the blogger gently, placing a kiss on the side of her head. "I'm not saying rush into anything, but I need you here with me."

Orwell pulled away slightly, confusion forming itself onto her forehead. "Won't it make it worse, having me around?"

"It's a chance I'm willing to take," the former vigilante began, the beginnings of a smile lifting his lips up a bit. Seeing his partner smile back at him, he gave her a quick kiss before he began again. "Come on; let me show you your room." Vince got up from his seat, grabbing his partner's bag along the way.

The pregnant brunette nodded warily as she got up like she was told. It wasn't easy getting up and down anymore for Orwell. She just hoped to God that Vince would stay oblivious for the next five months. Where would she go to birth her twins? Well anyone's guess would be as good as hers. The expectant mother was hoping for an idea to come eventually.

Vince led his partner down the hallway, entering the door at the very end. He turned the light switch on, bringing his and Dana's bedroom to life, (technically, he had been banned from their bedroom, but still…). The former vigilante took the blogger's bag and placed it on top of the neatly made bed.

Orwell walked up behind her partner, watching him as he looked around the room. "I'm staying in _your _bedroom?"

The former Cape sat down on the edge of the bed, patting the space next to him for the brunette to sit. He watched as she obediently sat down next to him. "Well, I technically have the couch, so you're staying in Dana's bedroom."

The blogger was confused. "Then where is Dana staying?"

"In our guest room, actually," Vince spoke as he stretched back onto the bed.

Orwell turned all the way around to look down at her partner. "I don't feel comfortable taking her bed."

The former vigilante took a hold of his lover's hand from where it was spread out across the brunette's bump. He laced their fingers together and smiled gently. "Dana offered her room and I agreed with her."

Orwell sighed, squeezing the former Cape's hand back. "I still don't feel comfortable with this."

Vince brought his free hand up to grasp the back of pregnant Orwell's head, bringing her down to meet their lips together. The impact was short, but it was enough to spin both to their heads. Once they broke apart, Orwell hovered her mouth over Vince's, a smile making its way onto her face.

"You'll be fine," the former vigilante added with a grin of his own.

The brunette traced a thumb over Vince's lips and stared down at him, a sad smile forming. "I think you should probably check on your son."

Vince felt a mental slap as his partner said that. Like all other times he was with her, everything else went away. He had nothing to worry about, because all he thought of was making her happy. With a sigh, he sat up in the bed and grinned weakly at the brunette. "Yeah, you let me know if you need something."

"Of course," Orwell began softly.

The former vigilante stared back at her for a moment. With nothing but affection in his eyes, he presed a gentle kiss to her temple. "I love you."

"And you know I love you," the pregnant blogger smiled gently, watching as her lover made his way out of her temporary room. She inched her head sideways to make sure Vince was all the way down the hallway, shutting the door to when he was out of sight. Resting against the doorframe, the expecting brunette pulled her sweatshirt over her head, revealing a familiar baby bump. Orwell tossed the sweatshirt over on the bed and looked down at her belly. She peeled back a bit of her pink tank top and studied the curve of her stomach. The blogger could have sworn that it doubled size from the last time she looked down at it.

She thought it was amazing just how much a mother's body changes during pregnancy. She sighed and traced the black line that was going across her full torso. What _was _she going to do? Vince was counting on her to stay there with him; Orwell guessed that he just needed someone to help him through the difficult times…

The brunette blogger threw her hands up in the air amd scoffed. "I give up trying to make sense of this," Orwell mumbled as she scuffed over to her bag. She pulled out a pair of purple sweatpands and a long black t-shirt to go with it. The brunette hated knowing that _all _of her clothes seemed to flaunt her belly; she was incredibly surprised that Dana hadn't asked her about it yet. She had seen the blonde pass her questioning looks, but she just pegged that as intial shock of the expectant mother being there in the first place.

Orwell turned to the vanity mirror that stood on the other side of the room. She studied her own profile, making sure that her bump was as properly covered- as much as it could be, anyway. Though, she was quickly knocked out of her reverie by a gentle knock at the door. The pregnant blogger shook her head and moved towards the door open it. As she stepped back, she revealed a coffee-bearing Dana. The brunette smiled a bit. "Hi, Dana."

"May I come in?" the blonde nudged towards the two cups in her hands. "I brought coffee," she began hopefully.

The pregnant blogger took a step back to let the blonde in. "Come on in."

Dana walked past Orwell, handing her a coffee mug as she did so. The blonde gently sat down on her bed, pushing the pregnant blogger's bag away to have more room.

Orwell sipped on her coffee, a brighter smile forming on her face. "Thank you, Dana. I needed the coffee."

The blonde nodded, lightly tapping her nails against her own mug. She looked over at the pregnant brunette, more sure than ever before that her husband had gotten the young girl pregnant. "So, Jamie, how far along are you?" Dana asked, a bit skeptically.

Orwell choked back on her coffee at that question. As she gained her voice again, the expectant mother began, "I don't know what you're talking about," with a hand over her chest.

Dana narrowed her eyes. "Sweetie, I've been pregnant before."

The brunette sighed before she sat down next to the blonde. "Why do you think I'm pregnant?"

The blonde made a swooping motion over her own stomach. "It's not that hard to miss."

Orwell felt a blush creep up on her face. Great, now that _this _was out…

"What I'm wondering, though, is why Vince didn't bother to tell us about this," Dana began as she looked down at her coffee mug.

"He _doesn't _know," the blogger murmured into her mug of coffee.

Dana stared back at the brunette, her mouth open slightly. "He doesn't?"

Orwell shook her head sideways. "I don't know how I've hid this from him for four and a half months, but I have."

"Well, he needs to know," the blonde began, passing her a pointed look.

"He will eventually," Orwell drank more of her coffee, releasing the two into silence. After a few more moments, she began lightly, "Dana, I know this isn't going to mean much, but I'm sorry."

Dana sighed. "You're right, it doesn't mean much," she received a sad look from the expecting brunette. This only drove another sigh from the blonde. "But there isn't anything I can do about it. My husband and I aren't going to work this out, so what's the point of sulking over it?"

Orwell looked down at the contents in her coffee mug. "Why aren't you going to try working it out?"

The blonde met her eyes with the pregnant blogger's, tears building up inside both of their eyes. "Vince doesn't love me anymore, if I kept him, it would only make the situation worse."

The pregnant brunette finally felt tears roll down her cheeks. Everything was so overwhelming; she could barely even breathe.

Dana smiled sadly and rubbed Orwell's back comfortingly. "Ssh, it's okay sweetie. It'll all be okay."

Orwell squeezed her eyes shut; the tears that gently fell down her cheeks were replaced with tears that poured down violently. The blogger ducked her head into the crook of her arm and let out a sob.

Dana hugged the younger girl and whispered down at her. "You're going to be okay."

The brunette gasped through her sobs. "Please don't tell Vince yet, _please_."

"I won't, but he _needs _to know," the blonde began lightly.

"I'll tell him eventually, just please, don't say anything," Orwell said before her body was wracked with more sobs.

"You've got my word," Dana said, mimicking to sew her mouth shut.

The pregnant blogger let out a watery chuckle as she watched the blonde from the underside of her hair.

"How about I let you get some rest? I can have Vince bring you dinner when it's done," Dana began in a very motherly tone.

"You don't have to do that for me," Orwell said gently, sniffling a little.

"Please, Jamie. You're our guest. Our _very _pregnant guest. It's not a big deal," the blonde spoke matter-of-factly.

Orwell considered everything for a moment. Her mother always used to tell her and Julie to listen to their body; if something was wrong, their body would let them know. As she placed a hand on her belly, it was almost like her twins were trying to tell her to calm down. "Well," she finally started, rubbing her hand across her very round belly. "I'm sure the twins and I could use some rest." At this point, she was just ready to be left alone.

"Twins?" Dana asked curiously.

The pregnant blogger picked her head up and nodded. "I'm carrying twins."

"Oh you poor thing," the blonde added sympathetically. She rose to her feet and smiled down at the brunette. "You really need your rest, then."

Orwell smiled gently. "Thanks, Dana."

"You're welcome. I'll see you a bit later," the older woman reached for the light switch on the ceiling fan. "Night."

The blogger placed her bag back onto the floor before she settled down into her side. "Good night."

Dana turned off the light, shuffling around in the dark room to leave. She shut the door to her guest's room with only one thought on her mind. How was she going to keep herself from murdering her own husband?

***The Cape***

"Yes, I'm completely aware of how crazy I sound," came from Natalie Fleming. She sat at kitchen table of the Fleming penthouse, not so calmly talking to the head of the Public Defender office.

"Mrs. Fleming, your husband is already awaiting trial-" she heard from the other end of the phone.

"I'm well aware of that, Mr. Hall. But, I assure you that I will make sure that my husband has _no _chance of getting out," Natalie began, tapping a pencil against the tabletop with haste.

"I suppose I could send a public defender," Travis added, quickly jotting down a note at his desk.

"I'd appreciate that. I'll be by the office tomorrow morning," she said right before she hung up the phone.

Natalie sighed and placed her pencil down on the table. It had been a month since her husband was arrested, and she was making sure he would stay at Owl Island Prison. The green-eyed brunette had visited Peter several times in the month, reassuring him that he was in Prison for his own good. Not that it made him feel any better that his wife was going against him…

***The Cape***

The morning after Vince brought Orwell to his home, was just as hard as the previous day. The pregnant blogger woke up to smell of coffee. She detangled herself from the sheets and sat up curiously. Confirming her suspicions was a steeping hot mug of coffee sittting on the nightstand next to the brunette's side of the bed.

The expecting blogger sighed. How did she get herself involved with such a great man? Even though he and his wife weren't in the best of situations, he still managed to be there for Orwell. She smiled lighly as she picked up the coffee mug, sipping from it a moment later.

Orwell hoisted herself up from the bed and quietly left the room. With her heart pounding in her ears, she headed down the hallway. When she entered the living room, Vince immediately came into view. He sat on the couch busily reading the newspaper. As the expecting blogger loked around the room, she was surprised to see that there wasn't any Dana or Trip. She sighed in a bit of relief as she took a seat in the armchair by the couch.

Vince flipped to the next page of the paper, and as he did so, he saw his lover from the corner of his eye. She was curled up, calmly drinking her coffee. The former vigilante folded his paper up, startling the brunette in the process. He gave her a sad look as he put the paper down. "Sorry about that."

This only made Orwell smile a bit. "No, it's alright."

Vince scooted to the couch cushion that was closer to his partner. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept fine," the expecting blogger looked around the room curiously. "Where are your wife and son?"

"Dana had to go to work, and Trip's still sleeping," the former vigilante answered, passing his partner a concerned look. "Why, is everything okay?"

"I suppose so," Orwell began, tracing the rim of her coffee cup.

Vince frowned a bit and pats the space to his left. His mouth lifted into a smile as he watched the blogger sit down next to him. "Cmon, Orwell, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I don't really know what's appropriate right now, Vince. We're in your _family's _home," the pregnant brunette drooped her shoulders sadly.

"Should I back off?" the former vigilante paused. "Because if you're not happy with this, I'll wait."

"No, Vince. I want this. You have no idea how badly I do," Orwell felt tears sting her eyes as she spoke.

"You're a sweet girl, you know," Vince smiled down at his partner.

"I am?" the expecting brunette asked lightly.

"You are. You're thinking of everyone _but _yourself," the former vigilante placed a kiss on the tip of her hairline.

"Well, I won't feel right if I just let this go without a second thought…" Orwell said quietly.

Vince took the pregnant brunette's hand in his, smiling down at her very gently. "Which is another reaon why I fell in love with you."

The blogger met her eyes with the former vigilante's. Could she really allow herself to relax into this? The temptation was insatiable, and Orwell couldn't help but want it.

Her partner passed her a concered look. He was just as conflicted as she was. Vince knew who he wanted, though he couldn't help but feel guilty over letting down his family. Vince scooted to the edge of his cushion and wrapped his arm around Orwell. "How about some breakfast?" Nonetheless, he knew that the fragile girl before him needed him as much as he needed her.

"You don't have to," the pregnant brunette smiled lightly.

"And yet I insist," the former Cape sent a grin down at his partner.

Orwell didn't say a word, to which Vince squeezed his partner's hand and led her into the kitchen. The blogger saw her lover manuver around his kitchen, as though he was preparing to cook. She wasn't falling for that again; the former vigilante had many talents, cooking was _not _one of them.

"What are you doing?" the brunette asked, crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

"Cooking breakfast," Vince answered innocently.

"Your knack is not the kitchen, I'm sorry sweetie," Orwell began, a smirk playing at her lips.

The former vigilante passed her a mock-shock look. "Thanks for insulting my cooking."

"Oh you're welcome," the pregnant blogger let out a chuckle, hugging her partner quickly before taking the skillet from his hands.

"So, I'm getting pushed out of my own kitchen?" Vince asked with a grin.

"Not completely out," Orwell began lightly. "Just out of my way," she gave him one of her billion watt smiles.

The former vigilante took a seat at the kitchen table and watched his partner. He frowned as he noticed her full profile again; he could have sworn her stomach was expanding more and more. He _really _wanted to ask his partner about it, but the former vigilante was afraid of being hit with random UFO's. However, if she were pregnant, it would be best for him to know now. As he thought about it more, he wanted to smack himself in the head. God, it had been almost five months and he didn't think about it before? Vince was pulled back into reality when he saw his partner staring back at him. She must have seen him looking at her stomach. He knew he had to say something.

"Orwell," he began, quite warily.

"Yeah?" the pregnant blogger replied as she went back to cooking sunny-side up eggs.

The former Cape knew that he ought to bring it up. Though, how could he? Vince took in his partner's profile again and smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

Orwell didn't bother to turn around to look at the former vigilante. Her heart pounded loudly in her ear; she knew it was only a matter of time before she had to start explaining herself. "Of course, you know you can ask me anything."

Vince waited for a moment before he even began to think of a response. Within that short moment, his partner brought over a single plate of eggs. He met his eyes with hers and noticed how afraid she looked.

Orwell passed the former vigilante a confused look. "Well, what did you have to ask me?" she questioned, a little sharper than she wanted to.

"Ah, never mind," Vince shrugged it off. "It's not that important." Of couse, the former vigilante knew he was lying, but he needed to get proof… somehow…

The blogger lifed an eyebrow. Did he really think she was absent minded enough to _not _know what he meant? However, she shoved that thought deep down, a small smile forming on her lips. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," the former vigilante grined back at his partner. "Go get some breakfast."

Orwell passed her lover another smile before turning on her heels to get her plate of sunny-side up eggs. After she filled her plate up, she walked back over to the tabke, placing her plate in front of a vacant seat.

Her partner noticed that she was about to leave the table again. Vince, around a mouthful of food, asked her. "Where are you going?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Vince," the pregnant blogger paused to place a kiss on the top of his head. "And I'm going to get my laptop."

"Well hurry back, these eggs are really good. Wouldn't want them to be mysteriously gone by the time you get back," Vince let out a chuckle before he tucked himself back into his meal.

Orwell sighed once she was out of earshot from her partner. Why was it so hard to keep her pregnancy from him? The blogger liked to consider herself as an independent woman. However, Vince did something to her; he made her want to curl up in his arms, and never let had to get a hold of herself… As she grabbed the laptop from her bag, she immediately headed back to the kitchen. If Vince had touched her food, he would be a dead man.

Luckily, for the former vigilante, he decided to keep his hands off of the brunette's plate. He heard his pregnant partner's footsteps come closer, to which he grinned. "I didn't touch the food, your majesty," he added with a chuckle.

"Good," the blogger smiled, taking her seat. She stabbed her food with a fork just as she opened up her laptop.

Vince watched his partner while she tentatively ate her breakfast. He placed his elbows on the table and leaned against them, smiling a bit at the brunette across from him.

Orwell looked up from her laptop with a frown. "Stare much?"

As though he was the little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, he grinned back sheepishly and reverted his gaze from his partner.

The pregnant bloger smiled lightly before turning to her laptop. She ran into an interesting news thread about her parents when she began checking the news. Orwell skimmed the article once, finding it hard to believe. She knew her father was awaiting trial on Owl Island, but she had no idea that her mother was bringing her own twist to it. Of course, the expecting brunette felt a sense of pride for her mother; it was about time she saw the Natalie Fleming that she grew up with. However, what she found hard to believe, though, was just _who_ her mother's public defender was.

"Um, Vince?"

"Yeah?" he asked, pushing his empty plate to the side.

"Did Dana tell you she was going to _my _mother's public defender?" the expecting brunette questioned; she felt a twin kick her side, which induced her nausea. As of things weren't already complicated with Dana as they were…

**Okay, that's it for me tonight folks. I have three request fics I need to have done by Christmas, so if this or PoL doesn't see an update, please don't freak. I doubt I'll have an issue with updating but either way.**

**How was the chapter, everyone?**


	6. The truth is out there

**Hey Capers! It's been a little less than a month since our last update, hasn't it? Well, never fear, 'cause I've got a new chapter for you all!**

**Many thanks to: IronAmerica and XxDeathStarxX for their reviews last chapter. **

**Drama ahoy, friends. I do not own The Cape.**

_**What-if: A new Legacy- Chapter Six: The truth is out there**_

Orwell felt as though her luck was just getting worse by the hour. A storm had made its way into the city limits and the pregnant blogger wasn't happy in the least bit.

She always felt so vulnerable during storms. Whenever she felt vulnerable, the blogger couldn't necessarily think straight. She probably wouldn't even think to cover up her belly if Vince was around.

As the brunette sat in the recliner that was in the Faraday living room, she tried to focus on anything but the booming thunder. The blogger tried staying away from Dana, Trip and Vince, but it really wasn't working. The blonde had come in to check on her twice, and Vince… God knows how many times.

Orwell had no idea how she managed to sit in the room for _ten _minutes without an interruption. It kind of worried her… until she heard shouts coming from the next room over, anyway.

It was definitely Vince and Dana… Orwell felt the urge to cringe. Those two had more arguments than small talks, it seemed. She noticed that the blonde wouldn't take much from her husband anymore. Pretty much _everything _Vince did ticked her off.

Orwell wasn't even paying attention to her surroundings anymore. Her good sense tried to get her to snap back into reality, but it wasn't working.

At that point, Vince had come back into the living room. He remembered his pregnant lover's fear for storms. No matter what anyone thought of him, the former vigilante knew he had to be there for Orwell.

He eased into the room and made his way over to the blogger. "Orwell, you okay?" the former vigilante asked, gently kneeling beside the recliner.

The pregnant brunette jumped when she felt someone grab her hand. Though, as she looked down, she met with Vince's eyes. "Hi, Vince," she began lightly.

The former Cape smiled back and laced their fingers together. "How are you holding up in here?"

Orwell shrugged. "You know how I am with storms."

"Yeah, which is why I came to check on you," Vince began, placing a gentle kiss on her fingertips.

The blogger met with the former vigilante's icy blue eyes for a quick moment. With a muffled groan at the pain shooting through her back, Orwell scooted over to make more room for Vince.

He wrapped an arm around her and guided her head to rest against his chest. The former vigilante focused on her very pregnant stomach with a perplexed face in place. There was no mistaking that for fat… he saw his partner everyday. She hadn't started power-pounding Twinkies or _anything _like that.

Not to mention the mood swings, Vince mused. Though, as he thought about it again, he realized how scared he truly was. Part of him was grinning with delight over having a kid with Orwell. On the other hand, he was scared to death of bringing up a child under these circumstances between Dana, Orwell, Trip and himself. He severely doubted that there would be a future in his relationship with Dana. They fought just about every day, for one. Not to mention he was in love with Orwell. A year ago, he never would have even fathomed loving another woman. Funny where life will take you…

However, this wasn't the biggest part of his worry. He had no idea how Trip would take a baby half-sibling. The ten-year-old had a hard enough time taking in his parents' separation. Vince was incredibly worried that Trip would go off the deep end with this. He didn't need anymore fights at school.

Pretty much, everything was putting a toll on the father. Especially since he knew the same was going on with his lover. She shouldn't have to feel like she was carrying the biggest burden on earth.

As Vince looked directly down at Orwell's face, he placed a kiss on her nose. He just wished she would be honest already…

The blogger raised her head to meet with the former vigilante's eyes. "Vince, are you alright? I… overheard you and Dana fighting a few minutes ago."

He sighed. "I'm making it through. It's hard hearing her yell at me, but what can I say? I kind of deserve it."

"At least you told her about me when you did. It would have been worse when you brought me here unannounced," Orwell began, a smile brightening her eyes as her lover ran his hand through her thick hair.

"Yeah…" Vince stared into the pregnant brunette's eyes, an affectionate smile in place. Though, it quickly faded as he continued. "Orwell, you don't regret me bringing you here, do you?"

"No!" Orwell began, almost instantly. "Vince, I love being with you. Even though we've got quite a bit to get through," she paused to execute the first kiss. "It'll all be worth it in the end."

The former vigilante smiled back at his lover. "I thought the same thing. You're too special for it _not _tobe worth it."

The blogger was in blissful peace, if only for a moment. The thunder was barely a blimp on the radar at that point. She leaned her forehead against her lover's, instantly welcoming a kiss from the former Cape.

Vince held Orwell close with a hand on her lower back, mindful of her pregnant belly. Slowly but surely, their kiss heated up. The two were so lost in the moment that they barely heard Dana clear her throat. However, once she did it again, they sat up, startled.

She had come in to tell them that she had to meet with a client, but that dinner was in the fridge. Though, when she saw her husband and his pregnant lover, she felt a pull on her heartstrings. As the blonde cleared her throat, she could hear her voice crackling.

The former vigilante and blogger broke from their kiss and stared back at Dana. Orwell's face was beaming three different shades of pink, and Vince looked like he didn't know what to do.

"I have to visit a client," the blonde looked down at her watch hastily. "Dinner can be heated up in the microwave…" she began to hurry towards the front door. "It's leftover night," she added in a much softer tone.

Once Dana slammed the door shut, Vince swung his head back to rest it against the back of the recliner. If _that _wasn't a slap in the face…

The pregnant brunette rose to her swollen feet, on the verge of tears. Being in love _hurt_. The former vigilante lifted his head as he noticed his lover waddling away from him.

"Orwell, where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a nap," the blogger called behind her shoulder rather sadly.

Vince got up from the recliner and made a bee-line for his partner. He stood in front of her, a pressing expression in place. "Please, Orwell. Don't run away from me like this. I love _you_," he pleaded as he tightly wrapped her into his arms.

The pregnant blogger bit down on her lips and clenched her eyes shut, fighting a sob. "I love you too, Vince. You know I do."

"Then don't walk away from me like this. Remember when you said it would be hard? Well here we are," Vince paused, boring his eyes into hers. "It's hard, damn right it's hard. But nothing is too hard to keep me from you."

Orwell was speechless for a moment. He sounded so serene and confident. It made her just want to forget everything and fall into a kiss with the man she loved.

The former Cape was a little uneasy about his lover's silence. "Orwell, are you okay in there?"

As if her brain was clicked back on, she replied with, "If you don't want me to leave you, then fine. You can take a nap with me."

"You want me to take a nap with you?" Vince asked, a little more than hopeful.

Orwell gave a light shrug. "As long as you don't snore in my ear," she began with a smirk.

"I can't make any promises," the former Cape grinned, prompting another shrug from his lover. "Just let me check on Trip first, alright?"

Orwell nodded, rising to her tiptoes to kiss Vince's lips. "Don't take too long. Otherwise I'll be asleep long before you come in."

The former vigilante watched the brunette walk away, a little grin tugging at his lips. She had a cute waddle, he thought to himself.

***The Cape* **

Dana Faraday had agreed to meet with her client- Natalie Fleming, at her very own penthouse. When Travis had slammed the case folder on her desk that Monday morning, the public defender thought she would choke on her thermos of hot cocoa.

Anyone who lived in Palm City for as long as ARK had been around knew that the Flemings were like royalty. Especially Mrs. Fleming; she even carried herself like a queen.

The blonde pulled into the Fleming driveway, gawking at the home that came into view with a flick of jealously. She took in the features of the house once more; Okay, so maybe more than a _flick _of jealously. This place was fabulous!

Dana muttered something under her breath before parking under the shade of a beautiful blossoming tree. She then pulled herself upright and headed down the Fleming sidewalk.

As she walked onto the front porch, the blonde public defender frantically looked around for some sort of security camera. She was sure that Fleming would do something like that. One that, if the wrong person was caught on the camera, it would turn into some violent war weapon.

After a few moments passed, she tugged at her designer suit, making sure she looked presentable before knocking on the door.

It didn't take Natalie long to answer the door. When she did, the billionaire flashed her public defender a smile. "Mrs. Faraday, come in."

As Dana was let inside, she replied. "Please, Natalie. Call me Dana."

Natalie bobbed her head and carried down the hallway. "Very well then. May I get you something to drink?"

The blonde public defender followed her client down the hallway, taking in all the luxurious paintings and furniture. In awe of her surroundings, she replied in a bit of a daze. "Tea would be fine."

The female billionaire looked at Dana from over her shoulder. "Tea it is then. Come on, I'll show you around."

-0-

About a half hour later, the two ladies had sat down to discuss actual business. This was the first time Dana had met Natalie Fleming in person; she was very surprised to learn that the woman actually cared about others. Seeing as who Natalie was married to, no one could blame the public defender for her assumption.

Dana looked up from her tea cup, tapping the side of it with her fingernails. "So, Mrs. Fleming, about the trial… who all are you going to be using as witnesses?"

The female billionaire took one last sip of tea before replying. She noticed the public defender pulling out a notepad from her purse, getting ready to jot down notes most likely.

"My daughter Jamie, and her…" Natalie paused remembering that Vince was _Dana's _husband. How problematic, the green-eyed brunette mused. "And your husband, Dana."

Dana put her pen down and looked up at her client without picking her head up. "Before you said Vince, you said her… her what?"

"I'm not sure if my daughter will want me speaking on her behalf," Natalie began with a sigh.

Vince was dead, the blonde thought. He had slept with a _Fleming_? "Your daughter is pregnant, right?" she asked.

"Oh, you know her then?" the green-eyed brunette asked, raising her tea cup to her lips.

"I do. My husband brought her to live with us for a while. She's not having a good time with her pregnancy, to be honest," Dana replied.

"Well, I do appreciate you taking her in. I've got far too much going on, otherwise I would take her in myself," Natalie paused, leaning forward on her elbows. "Tell me, does he still not know about his children?"

The blonde shook her head. "Jamie claims she'll tell him sooner or later."

The green-eyed mother's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "My daughter doesn't have a later. The longer she waits, the more danger she puts herself, and my grandbabies in."

"Vince always took his time figuring things out. He's with her more times that not, though," the public defender looked down at her tea sadly. "He'll be there for her."

"I can only hope he will, my dear," Natalie paused, taking a sip of tea. "I'm very sorry that you have to be in the middle of this, though."

"Oh, I'm not in the middle of it," Dana began, trying to force a grin. "I ignore my husband most of the time. He loves another woman, well that's fine. I can always make his life a living hell."

"There's the spirit," the green-eyed mother smirked. "Now, do you have anymore questions for me? If not… I promised to pay my husband a visit tonight."

The public defender tilted her head back to down the rest of her tea before rising to her feet. "No, I believe that's it for today. I'll be sure to make a note of Jamie and Vince in the case report."

"Thank you. Please tell my daughter that I'm thinking of her," Natalie sent a smile Dana's way, watching her toss her bag's strap across a shoulder.

"I will relay the message," Dana began, a much more genuine smile in place. "I'll see you soon, Mrs. Fleming," she shook the older mother's hand. "It was wonderful talking with you."

-0-

After her meeting with Natalie Fleming, Dana _had _to get something to eat. (And leftovers just didn't sound appetizing at the moment.)

She pulled up at the sidewalk leading to her favorite Italian restaurant, hoping there wouldn't be a huge dinner crowd.

Luckily for the public defender, there wasn't that big of a dinner crowd. She was quite satisfied, until she came up on her usual booth. Who else would she find other than the well-know crime boss Dominic Raoul? The blonde clamped her mouth shut and sat down in a booth nearby her preferred one.

Dana couldn't keep herself from gawking at the booth where Scales sat. Just why _was _he in a public place like this? She guessed that criminals had to lead normal lives sometimes, but _this _was a little weird.

The deformed smuggler could easily see that the blonde bird from the booth across from him from staring. He sighed. Weren't people over the shock of seeing him in normal places? (Being in the bookstore was often worse though, he couldn't help but cringe at that thought.)

Scales caught Dana in a locked gaze for a moment. He knew her from somewhere, didn't he? She was married to the tosser that Chess tried to screw over. He was quite confused though, shouldn't she be at home with her man, rather than alone and looking sad?

The smuggler couldn't ignore his instincts to go over to her. If she threw salt at his face, at least he couldn't say he didn't try.

Dana looked up from her menu with a wary expression. "May I help you?" she asked Scales who, by that time, had sat down across from her.

"Sure, ducky. Tell me why yer sittin' 'ere all by yoursen when that husband o' yours innit with you?" Scales began in a protective tone.

"My husband?" the blonde asked, extremely confused. "Look, I'm not sure what you're aiming for, but I am really _not _in the mood."

"Ah, tha bastard did somethin' ta put his arse on the couch, did he?" the smuggler questioned knowingly.

Dana looked from Scales to the pepper spray in her purse. One wrong move, buddy, she thought. "Why are you over here?"

"You looked a might lonely o'er 'ere, luv," the smuggler replied.

The blonde froze. "And a criminal actually _cares_? Because of your gang fight, my son wakes up with nightmares!"

Scales stared back at the public defender, her tone not even making him flinch. "'Ow about I make it up to you, t'en?"

"Make it up to me? How are you going to do that?" Dana asked in disbelief.

The smuggler scooted the menu closer to him and gave the blonde a grin. "Order whatever you want. My treat."

The public defender clamped her mouth shut. "This is _not _real," she murmured to herself.

"Sure it is, luv," Scales paused, a proud smirk in place. "Now, wot d'ya want?"

Dana looked down at the menu that was being scooted back to her. A little smile lit up her face as she looked it over.

***The Cape***

Vince had woken up from his nap long before Orwell. He didn't leave his partner's side for one second, he just lost himself in thought.

The brunette that lay on the opposite side of him couldn't have looked more beautiful in that moment, he thought. As she faced him, sleeping soundly, her expression was the most peaceful Vince had ever seen it.

She had fallen asleep cuddled against his chest and moved subconsciously to her side of the bed some time after that.

The former vigilante folded a strand of brunette hair behind Orwell's ear and placed a kiss on her forehead. He then scooted back and propped his head up against an elbow.

He began to look back at everything they had been through. From when he first met the blogger after having his identity ripped away, all the way to the first time they had sex. Vince was blown away by all the hints he had in front of his face throughout the year. Orwell had been in love with him that whole time, and it hadn't hit him until that stormy night, that he was in love with her too. Now he just wondered why he had been so oblivious in the first place.

Vince smiled down at his pregnant partner. His smile grew into a little grin as he noticed Orwell clutching at her belly. He had an urge to lean forward and run his hand against it. Would he get away with it? Probably not, but it was sure worth it.

He leaned forward and, very carefully, placed a hand on the middle of her belly. Thankfully, she didn't flinch. Vince looked from his lover's face to her stomach, a grin on his face. That was a pregnant belly, for _sure_. An anxious feeling came over him as he felt a baby move underneath his fingertips. He took a deep breath, amazed and a little afraid. She really was carrying his kid.

Orwell woke up to a solid kick in her ribs. She whined a bit as her eyes fluttered open. It was a normal occurrence for her now that she was into her fifth month, but it was still uncomfortable.

When the expecting blogger looked down at her belly to see Vince's hand on it, she quickly sat up and leaned against the bedpost.

"Vince," Orwell started timidly. "It isn't what you think."

He too sat up and met his eyes with the blogger's. "It's exactly what I think," the former vigilante said softly. He then rubbed his hand against her stomach again. "You're pregnant."

The brunette let out an exasperated breath, feeling tears clinging to her eyes.

Vince turned his body towards hers, a stern expression in place. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to put anymore stress on you Vince," Orwell paused, a sad frown tugging at her lips. She brought a hand to brush her fingers against his cheek. "You've got a lot going on."

The former Cape took his lover's hand in his and kissed the palm of her hand. "But what about you, sweetie? You've got more to risk than I do."

The pregnant blogger chewed on her lower lip, not really sure what to say. What could she say? He was right. She had risked so much keeping this from him.

"Orwell, c'mon, talk to me. I need to know about this, alright? Anything at all," Vince began, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She sighed, looking up at her lover with tearful eyes. "Anything?"

"Anything. I've missed so much already. I don't want to make that mistake again," the former vigilante spoke with a gentle smile.

"Alright Vince," Orwell paused to take off her jacket. With her jacket on, it hid a bit of her belly. Now though, you could tell that she looked _at least _eight or nine months with _one _baby. "I am five months pregnant with twins. I found out that I was pregnant a few days before I was abducted by Conrad…"

Her lover stabbed the underside of his hand when she mentioned her abduction. Knowing that she was _pregnant _only made the situation worse. "You've been to the doctor, haven't you?" Then, it hit him. "Wait, did you say _twins_?"

"Yes, Vince. I have two babies growing inside of me," the blogger nodded warily. She didn't want him to freak out on her. That would only make the situation worse.

The former vigilante felt as if the wind was knocked out of him.

Orwell's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Are you okay?" she asked, rubbing his arm gently.

"Yeah," Vince breathed out a bit. "This is just… Wow. It's a lot to take in."

"I'm so sorry, Vince. This is all my fault," the pregnant brunette cried, resting her head on his chest. "Please forgive me."

"Hey," the former Cape titled her chin up to look at her in the eyes. "This is _not _your fault. You are not a mistake," he paused to look down at her belly, his expression lightening. "And neither are they."

Orwell stared back at her lover, her lower lip quivering.

"Ssh, Orwell. It's okay. I've got you," Vince pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I've got you," he repeated into her lips.

"I don't have to stay here. I can leave and find somewhere else to s-stay," the pregnant blogger strained through a sob.

Vince pulled away from Orwell, a frown in place. "What are you talking about, Orwell? you're not leaving here. I love you. Pregnant or not, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

The brunette buried her head against her lover's chest and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

The former vigilante frowned sadly at her violent trembles and hugged her back, just as tightly. He murmured into her ear, trying to calm her down.

"Vince, I can't do this!" Orwell cried. "I can't be a mother!"

Vince placed a kiss on the top of her head. "You can do it, Orwell. I'll be there to help you out, _all _the way."

"What if you're not there? I have no experience with kids!" the pregnant blogger began, feeling a hitch in her chest.

"There's no what-ifs," the former vigilante looked down at his lover, smiling gently. "It's just you, me, and these twins. _Nothing _else matters."

"What about Dana and Trip?" Orwell asked, watching from where she lay on Vince's chest as he gently placed a hand on her abdomen.

"Dana and Trip are important to me too, but you are my primary concern, alright? We're going to work on getting a house, and I'll settle things with Dana," the father lowered his tone into one of concern. "The only thing you need to do is take it easy."

The pregnant brunette smiled into his chest. "That sounds so simple."

"You need simple in your life. Let me worry about everything else," Vince kissed the bridge of her nose.

Orwell nodded lightly, picking her head up to meet with her lover's lips. She melted into the kiss, holding onto the former vigilante for dear life.

However, their kiss was short lived. The couple was startled out of their kiss by the front door opening and closing.

Vince sighed, tightening an arm around his pregnant lover. "Dana must be home."

"She already knows, Vince," Orwell began, giving him a tiny smile.

The former vigilante passed a wounded look to the brunette. "You told her but not me?"

"I didn't tell her anything. She found out on her own," the pregnant blogger said.

Vince chuckled a bit. "Well I guess that makes my life a little easier."

"You still have to tell your son, you know," Orwell began, arching an eyebrow at him.

He sighed. "I know. Do you want to tell him together?"

"We might as well," the pregnant brunette placed her hands on either side of Vince's face and gave him a drawn out kiss.

The father smiled at the woman he loved and let go of her.

As the two left the room, they headed towards the sounds of voices.

It was Dana and Trip. The blonde sat on the couch, looking over her son's shoulder as he wrote a science report.

When she looked up to see Orwell and Vince enter the room, she did an instant double take. Vince was holding the blogger's hand; that would definitely take some getting used to.

The former vigilante knew that restraining himself from Orwell whenever he was around his wife and son would only cause a strain on their relationship. That strain just wasn't worth it.

"Jamie," the public defender began with a little smile, then a frown for her husband. "Vince."

Vince grinned awkwardly, dropping his lover's hand to sit down next to his son. "Hey, Trip, can Jamie and I talk to you real quick?"

Trip looked over at his mother, then back at his father. "Well, I'm kinda doing homework."

"It won't take long, we just need to tell you something," the former vigilante met with his wife's eyes, as if he was trying to tell her that he knew about Orwell's pregnancy.

Dana got the point her husband was trying to make. "Trip, you need to listen to this," the blonde said, rubbing her son's head affectionately.

"Okay," the ten-year-old placed his book down on the coffee table and turned to his father and could-be step mother. "What is it?"

The words would sting, but he had to say them again. "Remember when I said that I was in a relationship with Jamie?" Vince began. It was difficult to admit he cheated on his wife. As he thought of Orwell, he was well aware of his reasons, even though he went about it the wrong way.

"Yeah, what about it, dad?" Trip asked, more than a little nervous.

"She's expecting my twins in another four months," the former vigilante spoke, strumming a thumb against Orwell's knee to keep her calm.

The ten-year-old frowned at his father and the blogger, chewing at the bottom of his lip rather violently. Mostly directed to Vince, he added. "How could you, Dad? I thought you loved Mom!"

"I did love your mother, Trip," the father began, feeling a migraine pinch at his temple as he looked back at his son.

"You have a funny way of showing it. Jamie would have been the last girl on your mind if you _really _loved Mom!" Trip fought on, heavy tears rolling down his cheeks.

'Trip, I explained all of this to you when I first came back," Vince began. He couldn't take his son crying, this was just too much. He had to blink back tears of his own…

The ten-year-old got up from the couch and left the room in a hurry, taking his books with him.

Hearing his bedroom door slam shut, the former vigilante began to cradle his head in his hands.

His pregnant lover rubbed his back consolably, tears trailing down her own cheeks.

Dana stood up, wanting to check on her son. "Vince, I do appreciate you telling Trip. He'll just have to adjust on his own. It'll be hard for him, but…" she paused, receiving a look from both Vince and Orwell.

"I had dinner with a nice man tonight, and actually enjoyed myself," the blonde paused again, fiddling with her fingers. "It looks like you aren't the only one who can move on so easily…"

The former vigilante stared back at his wife, feeling like he was slapped in the face. "I'm glad you're finding someone that makes you just as happy," he strained with a hoarse voice.

Orwell continued to rub circle motions into his shoulder blades, receiving a pained look from her lover. She knew that, no matter how much Vince loved her, he would still have various degrees of difficulty dealing with the divorce that everyone knew was just around the corner.

"I'll look into getting some divorce papers tomorrow," Dana spoke before turning on her heels to walk away from the couple.

The pregnant blogger leaned her forehead against Vince's cheek. "I'm so sorry, Vince."

The former vigilante smiled gently and wrapped an arm around her. "It's not your fault, okay? I love you."

Orwell nodded vigorously, blinking back tears that in turn, dripped down her nose. "I love you too Vince. _So _much."

Vince melded his lips with the pregnant brunette's, doing everything in his power to not break down in front of her. He knew that this would be hard, but as long as he had Orwell, he had someone to be happy for.

**Well, was that enough drama for you? Leave me a review and let me know! Until next time, Capers!**


	7. Time is Fleeting

**Hey, it's an update! Yay for cooperating muses!**

**Many thanks go out to: IronAmerica and XxDeathStarxX for their reviews last chapter!**

**I do not own The Cape, sit back and enjoy the extensive drama.**

_**What if: A new Legacy- Chapter Seven: Time is Fleeting**_

Orwell looked up from her steaming coffee mug, a heavy sigh escaping from her lips. She knew Vince was just trying to help, but really? Ever since he found out she was pregnant, he wouldn't let her do _anything_. A simple walk to the kitchen? Heck no!

Vince would be right there; _what are you doing, Orwell? Why are you up? _The pregnant brunette sighed again; she just couldn't win with him.

At this point, the former vigilante was in the other room with his son. Orwell didn't feel very comfortable around Dana and Trip anymore. No matter how much her lover reassured her, it never stuck. She knew she didn't belong, and it just felt _wrong _to her that she was the cause of all of the tension.

No matter how much Dana said that she was happily involved with someone else, it still killed Orwell that she messed up her relationship in the first place. The former vigilante told his lover that it was him that messed up the relationship. He was the one who fell in love with another woman.

Orwell took a sip of her coffee, groaning as she felt a baby kick her ribs again. She rubbed at her protruding belly. "I'll bet you two just take turns with kicking mommy. Well," she paused, looking down at her stomach. "Mom doesn't think you're being very fair."

"What do you expect, Orwell? They're babies. Of course they want to take turns at tormenting mommy," Vince began from where he stood in the living room entrance.

The pregnant brunette whined, a light smile crossing her lips. "Yeah, well it's my body. Shouldn't I have a say in this?" She watched as her lover walked by her, running a hand across her stomach as he did so. "These kids are either waking me up, during the little sleep I actually get, with a kick to the bladder or ribs. And then they still don't let me rest during the day!"

The former vigilante chuckled as he sat down on the couch. "They only mean well, you know."

"Uh-huh," Orwell stuck her tongue out at her lover. "I blame you for all of my pain."

"Believe me sweetheart. If I could, I'd take all of the pain away from you in a heartbeat," Vince began lightly.

The pregnant brunette placed her coffee mug down on the side-table next to her recliner before picking herself up. She noticed Vince getting up as well, a worried look in place.

"Orwell, what did I tell you about getting up like that?" he passed her a pointed look, padding over to her. "You need to be taking it easy," he began, taking his pregnant lover into his arms.

She just groaned into his chest. "Vince, I need to walk around. It's good blood circulation for the twins," Orwell placed a hand on her big belly, rubbing it with a little smile.

The former Cape pressed a quick kiss to her lips, placing a hand over hers that sat on her stomach. "I just want you to be safe."

His lover let a light smile grace her features once again. "You're too sweet, Vince."

The former vigilante smiled back, leading her over to the couch. "Well, sweet me wants his girlfriend to lay down and rest."

Orwell sighed and leaned her head against Vince's chest once he too settled on the couch. "As long as you're here, that shouldn't be a problem."

He laced their fingers together on top of her pregnant stomach again, his voice turning smooth as he asked, "You really like having me here, don't you?"

"Of course I do," the brunette began, taking in the quietness of the room. "I have no idea what I would do if I didn't."

"Yeah, well you don't have to worry about that, okay?" Vince paused, smiling at the flutter beneath his fingertips. "You're here with me, and it will stay that way."

"And that makes me so happy," Orwell began, picking her head up to meet with her lover's eyes. "You have no idea how happy," she added.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to see you smile," the former vigilante took his free hand to run his fingers through the curtain of hair that fell onto his chest.

The pregnant blogger smiled brightly before ducking her head to catch her lover's lips with hers. She leaned that much closer to him, continuing their passionate kiss.

"All of this is just a plus," Vince whispered into the brunette's lips, grinning.

Orwell let out a chuckle. "I love you too, Vince."

The former Cape sat up on the couch, settling his lover back against his chest. He gently rubbed her back, the side of his head against the top of the blogger's. "What do you say we go out today?"

The expecting brunette sighed into Vince's chest. "That would involve looking decent," she paused, her lips twitching into a smirk. "I like sweat pants and your hoodie far too much now-a-days."

"You look gorgeous, no matter what you wear, Orwell," the former vigilante pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"You're just saying that. I could be compared to the good year blimp," Orwell began with a little pout.

"The best good year blimp," Vince chuckled into her hair, tightening his grip around her.

The pregnant brunette picked her head up to glare at her lover. "So you _admit _that I'm like the good year blimp?"

"It's not a bad thing, you know," the former vigilante strummed a thumb against her round belly. "Your stomach is _adorable_."

"Uh-huh. I don't _feel _adorable," Orwell paused, looking down at her baby bump. "My feet and back ache, no scratch that. My _whole _body aches from all of the kicking and moving around that they do. And when my head isn't pounding, I'm sick to my stomach," the expecting brunette looked up at the former Cape, passing him a pointed look. "The last thing I feel is adorable."

Vince, with a smile on his face, traced circular motions into his lover's stomach. "No matter what _you _think, it still doesn't keep my thoughts from being any different."

Orwell sighed, the beginnings of a smile tugging at her lips. "You're lucky I love you, Vince Faraday."

"Yeah?" he asked with a grin. "What would happen if you didn't love me?"

The soon-to-be mother thought about this for a moment. She had been meaning to joke around with her response, but she ended up giving that question a bit _too _much thought. "You would be happy living with Dana and Trip…"

Vince wanted to smack himself in the head. He knew better than to ask things like that. Even if they were just joking around. The former Cape secured his arm around his lover's waist, giving her a gentle kiss. "That was my fault, Orwell. I didn't mean to make you think of that," he murmured into her lips before kissing her again.

The expecting blogger smiled lightly. "You know how my emotions are, sweetie. It's not your fault."

"I still feel bad about it," the former Cape spared her a gentle smile. "You have no idea how much it hurts to see you sad, Orwell."

She felt a blush burn to her cheeks as Vince took a free hand to her cheek, strumming his thumb against it. His expression was full of affection as he looked down at her.

"Vince?" Orwell asked, suddenly unable to breathe.

"Yeah, what's up?" Vince questioned, his voice full of concern.

"Where are we going to go once the twins are born?" she paused, her eyes sparkling back at her lover. "I appreciate your wife letting us stay in her home, but I can't stay here forever. I'll end up driving myself crazy."

Vince noticed his lover's voice had begun to shake. He frowned sadly at the tears building up behind her eyes. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. We're going to find somewhere to live, alright? After the twins are born, we're going to have a place."

"Where are we going to be?" the brunette asked, taking in a deep breath of air to keep herself stable.

The former vigilante took a minute to think about that. They could always go back to either of their hideouts, (he preferred hers, personally), but somehow he didn't think that it would be a good environment to bring their children up in. As he continued to think of a place, the Carnival came to mind. They had been there for him when he was first framed, surely they could help him and Orwell now.

"I think I know a place," he paused, giving her a gentle kiss. "Go get ready."

"Where are we going?" the blogger questioned, her forehead crinkling in worry.

"To see some old friends," Vince grinned down at her before helping her stand upright.

***The Cape***

Vince figured that, since Dana was out on yet _another _date and his son was at a friend's house, (sometimes he wondered if Trip left on purpose. Not that he could blame him though, there _was _a lot going on), that it was time to pay a visit to the Carnival of Crime.

The pregnant blogger wasn't very sure about going to see the Carnival. She was more than nervous that she would get dirty looks from them. After all, she _was _the other woman. None of that was ever taken lightly.

The former vigilante drove into Trolley Park, nervous for a very different reason. He Hadn't seen Max in months; he was worried that the magician would turn him away at first glance.

Vince got out of his truck, looking at his pregnant lover through the windshield. He gave her a little smile and made a hand motion for her to get out of the truck. When she didn't, the former Cape sighed to himself and opened the door for Orwell.

"C'mon, Orwell. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go home," he spoke to her, gently.

Orwell arched an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Home? No, dear. You brought me out, so I want some lunch before we go home."

Vince grinned back at the brunette, holding a hand out for her. "Fair enough, babe."

The soon-to-be mother took the hand that was offered to her. Her lover's hand supported the small of her back as he got out of the truck with a heaved sigh.

The two walked hand-in-hand towards the Carnival's tent. They hadn't even called ahead of time, they were just _there_.

Once Vince and Orwell were inside, they heard Max's voice. The carnies must have been practicing for a show.

"Maybe we should just come back…" Orwell whispered to her boyfriend.

"Nah, I think we'll be fine," he began in a whisper himself.

"Vince, are you sure this is a good idea? Maybe we should have called first to make sure that, you know, they still _like _us?" the brunette asked, placing a free hand over her belly.

The soon-to-be second time father led her further down the tent. When they came across their carnie friends, Max had just wrapped up a rehearsal with the others.

Raia was now wrapped in silk, twirling herself around in the air. Ruvi and Rollo were working on yet _another _safe, whereas Max sat down on the couch at the furthest side of the room, drinking a glass of his favorite red wine.

Vince grinned at the sight of his carnie friends. He felt horrible for thinking it, but _this _felt more like a home than _his _home had felt in months.

The magician, who had caught the expectant couple from the corner of his eye, picked his head up from his glass of wine. He couldn't believe his eyes. Vince Faraday and… was that _Orwell_? She looked, to his surprise, heavily pregnant. Max got up from his spot on the couch and walked closer to his former student and his pregnant girlfriend.

"Vincent? What are you doing here?" the magician asked one he stopped in front of the two of them.

"What, can't an old friend stop by?" the former vigilante passed his former mentor a sheepish grin.

"The last time an old friend stopped by, all of us almost died. Ring any bells?" Max dead panned.

Vince smirked back at him. "I'm not here to kill anyone. Though, Orwell and I have a favor to ask of you."

The magician put a hand up to stop his former student from going any further. "First of all, Vincent. I believe an explanation is in order."

The former vigilante was confused for a moment. It wasn't until Max's eyes flickered over to Orwell that he realized what he meant. "Right," he paused to take in a deep breath. "Max. This is Jamie Fleming. She and I have been, well I guess you can say, romantically involved for the past six months."

"Did you say _Fleming_?" Max turned to Orwell. "You're Peter Fleming's daughter?"

The pregnant blogger sighed. Damn, that part had to stick more than the lover part. "Yes. And I am five and a half months pregnant with twins."

The magician slugged back more of his wine. "Well, I suppose _that _explains your mysterious demeanor." Then the second part hit him. He knew why they came now… "You're here for housing, aren't you?"

At this point, the other carnies had all eyes on Vince and Orwell. Raia had climbed down from where she was doing her aerial silk dance, hurrying over towards them. "Vince, Julia?" she asked in surprise.

The brunette sighed to herself. "My real name is Jamie," she accepted a hug from Raia, smiling over at her boyfriend.

Vince too hugged Raia. "She's um," he broke out into a nervous chuckle. "Pregnant with our twins."

The blonde pulled back from the hug to look down at the blogger's stomach. She was a little hurt that Orwell hadn't been straight up with her name, but that wasn't her main concern right now. "You look so cute with that big belly of yours!"

The brunette smiled at Raia, a bit uncomfortable as the blonde looked back at her. "Thanks, Raia."

Max smiled over at his acrobat before touching her gently on the arm. "Raia, why don't you find something _non _alcoholic for these two to drink."

"Alright. I'll be right back," the blonde began, heading out of the room.

The magician's smile fell as he looked back at Vince and Orwell. "Now would one of you like to tell me the _real _reason why you're here?"

The former vigilante stepped forward, his voice turning into a whisper. "Max, Dana and I are going to be divorcing some time soon. No matter how much I'd like to be there for my son, it's not in Jamie's best interest, or our babies." We need somewhere to stay. It won't be for long, just until we can find a home big enough for the four of us."

The magician sighed. "Fine. But there are ground rules you and your family must abide by."

"We'll keep the kids out of trouble, don't worry Max," Vince began with a little grin.

"Besides," Orwell chimed in. "We'll be out of here before they can crawl, most likely."

"Yeah," the former vigilante draped an arm across the brunette's shoulders. "And as for us, we'll be fine."

"I sure hope so," Max began, turning his head towards Raia, who had just come back in with two mugs of coffee.

"It's all I could find that wasn't alcoholic. I know pregnancies don't really call for caffeine," the blonde handed the mugs over to their recipients. "I hope that's alright."

"Oh it's fine. I love coffee, no matter what my doctor says," Orwell smiled, silently thanking Raia as she took her coffee.

"I keep telling her to stop drinking it. If the doctor says no, don't do it," the former vigilante spoke as he also took his mug from his blonde friend.

"Vince, dear. You do _not _want to see coffee deprived me," the pregnant brunette paused to take a sip of her drink. "It's not pretty," she smirked into her mug.

At this point, curiosity had gotten the best of Rollo. Ruvi wasn't very concerned. After all, if it were anything interesting, his wife would most certainly fill him in later. With that being said, the dwarf still dragged the hypnotist along.

Vince grinned at the two. "Hey guys! Long time no see."

"I'll say so, and… whoa!" Rollo began, catching a glimpse of Orwell's stomach. He then said to Vince. "I see you wasted no time!"

The pregnant blogger hid an uncomfortable expression behind her coffee mug. She hated having all eyes on her. "This happened quite a few months ago."

Raia looked from Orwell to Ruvi and Rollo. "Go on!" she ordered harshly. "You two are making the poor girl uncomfortable. Stop _staring _at her!"

Ruvi did as his wife told him. _He _didn't want to be on her bad side…

"No, it's not that," the brunette paused. "I just…" she trailed off, biting her lip. She had to face it, she just couldn't stand being the center of attention.

"No, hun. Don't worry about it," Raia added to the blogger, sweetly. She then glared at Rollo. "Goodbye Rollo! Unless you have something productive to talk about?"

The dwarf walked away from the group, afraid to anger the blonde acrobat anymore. She was Team Mom for a reason; she could make your life a living hell if you were defiant.

Orwell sighed as the eyes on her reduced. She felt a twin kick her once in the bladder, instantly noticing an effect.

Raia looked at the pregnant brunette with a little concern. "Jamie, what's wrong?" she asked once she saw her wince back.

The brunette handed her coffee mug over to Vince, who was now looking her over to make sure she was alright. "One of these lovely children think it's funny to kick mommy's bladder," she paused to smile gently. "Where's your bathroom?"

-0-

After _that _little escapade, Orwell was a little more than ready for a boring time at home. The brunette sat on her bed, cross-legged to the best of her ability, with her laptop sitting on her very pregnant belly. Vince lay next to her, enjoying his napping opportunity.

Orwell had been researching things about pregnancies. She was extra cautious, seeing how twins were often high risks on their own. Lamaze classes, midwives, pre-natal care… there was _so _much she needed to do. The soon-to-be mother knew it wasn't wise that she had tried to keep her pregnancy as low-key as possible. Now that her lover knew, she seriously regretted her decision to keep it to herself.

It wasn't before long that the former vigilante woke up from his nap. His eyes fluttered open, groaning at the sound of constant typing. The brunette looked down at his sleepy form, a smile on her face.

"Good evening, sleeping beauty," Orwell teased.

Vince sat up groggily, dropping a kiss on the blogger's shoulder. He looked down at the laptop on her belly and sighed. "You know, I don't think you should be using your stomach as a pin cushion."

The brunette focused on the webpage in front of her and answered in a dead pan. "The twins will be fine. I'm not putting that much pressure on my belly."

The former vigilante made a disapproving whine before leaning his head on Orwell's shoulder. "What are you doing, anyway? I thought we were taking a nap."

She tilted her head down to look at her boyfriend and smiled lightly. "I decided to let you rest," the brunette sighed, returning her gaze back to her laptop screen. "I got carried away with research anyway."

Vince nipped at her neck gently before picking his head up to look closer at the screen. The webpage his girlfriend was concentrating on went into detail about multiple pregnancies and births. She tabbed Lamaze classes and pre-natal check-ups. "What are you looking at all of this for?"

Orwell sighed before meeting with Vince's eyes again. "I just want to make sure that I will be able to care for the babies throughout the pregnancy, and even beyond that. I'm so worried that I've done something wrong with neglecting all of this."

"Babe, you've kept up with your obstetrician visits. You've taken care of yourself," the former Cape draped an arm around her shoulders, a gentle grin on his face. "I think those babies are doing great. They have the _best _mother ever," he took his girlfriend by the chin and gave her a quick kiss.

"I want them to have the best mother ever," the expecting brunette paused, worry lines prominent on her face as she looked down. "They need to know how much we love them, and that we'll do anything to keep them safe."

"Orwell, where's all of this coming from?" he strummed a thumb across her shoulder, his tone very gentle. "The twins are going to be fine."

"You're right," Orwell began, swallowing the uncomfortable lump in her throat. "I want to start attending things like Lamaze, and I want a midwife," her sad frown turned into a grin. "I'm going to know everything there is to know about being a mother. No matter _what _I have to do."

Vince chuckled at his girlfriend's stubborn attitude. "Okay, I'll take you wherever you want to go, but I think you have the wrong idea about motherhood," he received a confused looked from the brunette, to which he pushed her computer to the side and took her into his lap.

The soon-to-be mother studied her lover's face as he settled his hand on her stomach. His expression was so calm, so loving; it brought tears to her eyes.

"Parenthood isn't about research, or knowledge. Not even instinct," Vince met with the blogger's eyes, her fingers linking through his as their hands sat on her belly. "You don't find parenthood, Orwell. It finds you."

Orwell smiled gently at the former vigilante, tears rolling down her cheeks, "And how will I know that it's found me?"

The former Cape grinned to himself, taking his free hand to wipe the tears away with a thumb. "The moment you hold these babies in your arms, you'll know."

The expecting blogger nodded warily, wrapping her arms around Vince's neck as she nuzzled herself against his body. She took the quiet in as a gift, not needing to say another word.

**That's it for me tonight, folks. Reviews are loved. Xoxo.**


	8. Quality Time

**Hey guys! Back with another update!**

**Many thanks to: IronAmerica and XxDeathStarxX for their reviews last chapter.**

**Sit back and enjoy the ride; I do not own The Cape.**

_**What if: A new Legacy- Chapter Eight: Quality Time**_

First thing in the morning at the Faraday home was always the same. Everyone would sit at the kitchen table to eat breakfast together, which truthfully, wasn't a bad thing. Orwell, on the other hand, couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable.

The expecting brunette normally kept to herself. She just sipped at her coffee mug and stared off into space most days. Vince hated to see his girlfriend so uncomfortable. He tried to get her to understand that everything was okay. It was all said and done; now they just needed time to actually get through it.

One morning, the blogger sat in a kitchen chair next to the former vigilante, picking at the fatty pieces of bacon on her plate. Dana and Trip sat on the opposite side of the table, also finishing up their breakfasts.

Vince peered over at his pregnant girlfriend, a tiny smile tugging at his lips. "You not hungry?" he whispered over to her.

The brunette just shrugged. "The twins are spoiling my breakfast.."

The former vigilante took the blogger's coffee mug from the table they sat at. "You need a refill on coffee?"

"I would love a refill," Orwell began, a grateful smile in place.

"Okay," Vince whispered, rising to his feet. Before walking over to the pot, he stopped for a moment. He had to keep himself from pressing a kiss to his girlfriend's cheek. The former Cape couldn't believe how hard it was to restrain himself. He just blew out a sigh and made his way to the coffee pot.

Dana looked up from her plate, noticing her husband over at the counter. "Vince, I just poured the last cup."

The former vigilante nodded his head before retreating to the refrigerator.

The strawberry blonde sighed to herself as she brought her gaze down to her plate. In the same instant, she caught the blogger's sad expression. "Jamie, are you alright?"

Orwell lifted her head up, shaking her head warily. "I'm fine, why?" Frankly, she was getting pretty tired of being constantly checked on. Like she would break at any moment. She knew they just wanted to help, but she was pregnant, not ill.

The strawberry blonde passed her a knowing look. "I know you hate us checking up on you, but it's best for the twins."

The pregnant brunette looked down at her round belly, a smile at her lips. "I'm glad that you have been so eager to help me." She paused to meet with Dana's eyes. "You didn't have to accept me like this."

The public defender trailed her eyes over to her husband, a sigh escaping her lips. "Jamie, I don't want you to feel bad for all of this. Obviously, my husband didn't love me like he claimed to…" Dana looked back at the blogger, once she shook her thoughts away. "The point is, all of this happened for a reason. Now you don't have to be alone, and neither do I."

Orwell nodded gently, running a hand across her stomach. "And you really aren't alone. You've been out on a date pretty much every day this week."

Dana chuckled. "And then some, sweetie."

"You're _really _happy? Not just trying to get back at your husband?" the expecting blogger questioned, picking up the scent of freshly brewed coffee.

"Well, it is nice to show Vince that I can move on as well, but I truthfully _am _happy," the public defender replied, looking over at her son.

At that point, Vince came back to his girlfriend, handing her a mug of coffee. "Careful, it's pretty full," he whispered as she took the cup into her hands.

"Thanks, Vince," Orwell smiled up at her boyfriend, to which he sat down next to her again.

"You may need to put that in a thermos. We should probably leave here in a few," the former vigilante watched his pregnant partner warily, smiling to himself as she continued to rub her belly as she drank her coffee.

Dana's suspicion radar went up. She then asked her husband, "Where are you two going?"

Vince sent a smile over to his wife. "Jamie wanted to start Lamaze classes."

The strawberry blonde shot him a disbelieving look. "She hasn't been yet? The poor girl, no wonder why she's so unsure about motherhood!"

"Which would be why I'm taking her now, Dana. I've only know about her pregnancy for a few weeks," the former vigilante replied, trying not to be on the defensive with his wife's snappy tone.

Feeling the room tense up, Orwell knew she needed to break the ice. "What are you going to be doing today, Dana?"

The public defender's frown lessened as she looked at the brunette. "I'm going to dinner and a movie with my date."

Vince wondered why his wife never established just _who _her date was, but he knew better than to question Dana at this point. The former vigilante shook his thoughts away before looking across the table at his son. Instead of talking directly to him, he asked his wife, "You want us to look after Trip today?"

Whenever Dana was away, Vince made sure to look after his son, (whenever he was _home_, anyway). Orwell was trying to bond with the boy, but she felt if she tried _too _hard, it would be like she was trying to replace his mother.

"Actually, my parents are coming to pick him up for a little while," the strawberry blonde replied.

"He'd probably be bored watching a birthing class anyway," Vince grinned at the public defender, trying his best to lighten the mood.

Dana smiled, roughing up her son's light hair. "And probably scared, too."

The former vigilante also passed his son a grin. "Wanna go out to the park when you get back home?"

Trip's face lit up with a smile that his parents hadn't seen in months. "Just you and me, dad?"

"Sure, just you and me," Vince added, squeezing his girlfriend's knee. "Leave the girls alone for a while."

Dana smiled at her eleven-year-old, rubbing his head affectionately. "See, how about that? Now, go get ready. Nana should be here pretty soon."

The boy did as his mother told him, getting up in a record speed.

The strawberry blonde rose to her feet and began to stack all of the plates on top of each other. Orwell tried to get up to help, but was swatted back down by Dana.

"I've got it." She looked up from the plates in her hands. "You get ready for your class. Make sure to smack Vince around if you get uncomfortable."

The pregnant blogger let out a light chuckle. "I'll keep that in mind." She watched as her boyfriend stood up next to her, slipping an arm around her waist to help her to her feet.

Once he was sure Orwell was upright and able to walk, Vince pushed her chair in. He looked back at his wife, replying in a nervous murmur, "Thanks Dana."

The public defender made her way over to the sink. "Thank you for making an effort to spend time with your son." She was well aware of the fathers that went through infidelity divorces. The minority took time out of their _busy _lives to see their kids. It didn't matter that they weren't together anymore, just as long as he made time for Trip. That was all she could ask for.

-0-

Lamaze classes were held once a week for expecting mothers and fathers. They weren't in Palm City, which was an inconvenience for Vince and Orwell. Though, the former vigilante didn't really care. It was what his girlfriend wanted, after all.

The former vigilante and his very pregnant girlfriend arrived fairly early, which allowed them to communicate with the other expectant couples.

While Orwell was introducing herself to the first couple, Vince took it upon himself to take her purse and set it down on the first mat along the first row of mats that lined the back of the studio.

The brunette passed him a smile as he walked back over to her and slid his arms around her waist. "And this is my boyfriend, Vince."

The former vigilante pressed his chin against the pregnant blogger's shoulder blade, hugging her gently. As he kissed her cheek, he pulled away and smiled at the other couple.

Jennifer and Tommy Hensley were on their third year of marriage and expecting their first child in the spring. They showed to have a bit in common with Vince and Orwell. Tommy was a divorcee who had a son in his previous marriage.

Vince offered a hand to Jennifer and Tommy, shaking their hands individually. "Nice to meet you both," he began promptly.

Jennifer was about to speak up when the room began to fill with pregnant woman and their men.

Orwell sighed, taking her boyfriend's hand. "I guess class is in session," she tugged at his hand, gently. "Come on honey."

After saying a prompt goodbye to Jennifer, the pregnant brunette waddled to the mat that the former vigilante had picked out for her. He got down on the floor behind the mat and helped his girlfriend down to the mat.

"Thank, Vince," Orwell spoke lightly, whining through the pain that shot through her back as she sat down.

Vince kissed the side of her forehead as she leaned against his chest. The brunette was rather nervous at this point. The thought of the whole birthing process scared her to death.

The former vigilante could tell his girlfriend wasn't in the right mindset. "You nervous?" he whispered into her ear, kissing her hair a moment later.

"Just a little bit," Orwell replied with a shrug. "I'll be okay."

Vince smiled at the pregnant brunette, taking a free hand to her big belly. "And how are they?" His smile turned into a grin as he felt a baby kick lightly.

"I think they may be sleepy. That's the first kick I've felt in hours," the blogger placed her hand next to Vince's, rubbing at her belly.

The former vigilante leaned down to kiss his girlfriend's stomach. Right about that time, the instructor came up to the very front of the row.

She was a short woman with dirty blonde hair that looked like she could take down four men that were half her size. As she held up a hand, the whole crowd grew silent.

The instructor smiled at the crowd, making eye contact with all of the mothers. "Hello mommies," she flicked her eyes back to the men that sat behind them. "And daddies."

Everyone murmured their replies, to which the blonde smiled again.

"First of all, I'd like to congratulate all of the mommies and daddies to be. I had a little girl not that long ago. Childbirth is an experience that every girl should experience, at least once in their life," the blonde began to make loops around the perimeter of the studio, looking at the expectant couples. "My name is Paige Cooper, and I am a thirty year old mother of two."

Orwell looked back at her boyfriend, who was rubbing her belly with a smile on his face. "Are you listening?" she whispered to him.

"I can rub your stomach and listen at the same time," the vigilante pressed a kiss to her temple.

The pregnant brunette rolled her eyes and chuckled before looking back up at the instructor. "If you say so, honey." At that point, she came in on Paige in mid-sentence.

"…That. How about we go around the room and introduce ourselves? You can also ask any questions you may have."

One by one, all of the couples spoke up. There were ten couples; most were on their first pregnancy, but some were second or third time parents. When it was Vince and Orwell's turn, the blogger was quiet for a moment. She wasn't so sure of what to say. Thank God for her boyfriend, though. If he hadn't been to a Lamaze class with Dana when she was pregnant with Trip, she would have felt even more lost than she already was.

With all eyes on the pregnant brunette, she began rather shyly. "Hi, everyone. My name is Jamie," she lightly jerked her thumb back. "This is my boyfriend Vince. We are about six months along with twins."

The other expectant couples greeted the blogger and former vigilante in unison. Orwell still felt a little uncomfortable, but she had her boyfriend rubbing her back to keep her calm.

After the introductions, Paige began to pace around the perimeter of the studio again. "Alright, ladies and gents, now we're going to talk a bit about childbirth." She took a big pause, digging her hands into her pockets. "I'm not going to sugar coat it, ladies. Childbirth is _painful_. I know that I said that it's something we all should experience as women, and that's true, but there is also no other _pain_ like it."

Orwell's heart sank. She knew it would be painful, sure, but now she was worried with _how _painful it would be.

"Every pregnancy is different, right? Well, ever labor is different too. Things will be complicated, no matter what. From the first contraction, you know that you're in for a whirlwind," the instructor added.

"How comforting," the brunette murmured under her breath. The former vigilante just kissed her temple in return.

"For each labor, there are several breathing exercises that can help. It won't take away your pain, but it'll make it more bearable," Paige began again. "Our first exercise will help both mother and father feel better about childbirth. Maybe not much, but some."

The crowd of expectant couples were abuzz with chatter for a moment before Paige held up a hand for silence.

The mothers were instructed to lean against their boyfriends/husbands with their knees raised up to their stomachs, (or at least the best they could, anyway).

Orwell had a hard enough time sitting down anymore, let alone with her knees up.

Vince noticed how uncomfortable his girlfriend was; she did _not _look happy. "You gonna make it, baby?" he asked gently.

The brunette tilted her head up from where it lay on his chest and shot him a death glare. "I'm sitting on the floor with thirty-five extra pounds weighing me down. How do you think I feel?"

"Like a million bucks?" the former vigilante spared his girlfriend a grin.

"Haha, very funny," the blogger struggled to keep herself from scoffing. About a moment later, she caught something rather unpleasant from the corner of her eye. Two of the expectant mothers were staring over in their direction, whispering to each other. Unfortunately for them, the brunette could hear _very _well.

"Oh my gosh, I know! He is just adorable!" the raven haired girl cooed to her friend, a platinum blonde.

The blonde sighed contentedly. "She's one lucky girl, isn't she?"

Orwell rolled her eyes and picked her head up to look over at the girls. "You know, I don't mind if other girls gawk at my man, but please, don't make it so obvious."

The raven-haired mother blinked back in shock. "We… we were…" she stuttered.

"You were staring at my boyfriend. Big time. Probably five seconds from drooling," the pregnant blogger began with a smirk.

Vince sensed that this wasn't going to end well. His girlfriend wasn't catty but, she _did _have jealousy issues. Pregnancy just made it worse. The former vigilante pressed the brunette against his chest again, murmuring into her ear. "Hey, it's okay. I love _you_, remember?"

Orwell sighed and leaned into her boyfriend's touch. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Vince whispered into her hair. "I get it, you don't want to lose me."

"No, I don't. Ever," the pregnant brunette replied, placing a hand over her pronounced baby bump.

"You don't have that to worry about. I fought this hard to keep you. There's no way in hell I'd ever let go of you," the former vigilante threaded his fingers with hers and sat both of their hands on her belly.

At that point, Orwell heard the two girls from before, still cooing like mad.

"Look how good he is to her!" the blonde began excitedly.

"I know! They _are _cute, though," the raven haired woman responded.

The pregnant blogger grinned to herself. Way to ruin a moment, girls.

"Alright, mommies. Let's practice some breathing techniques. You'll need to breathe through all of the painful contractions, won't you?" Paige began over the roar of conversation.

In just a few short moments, Orwell learned about several types of breathing. Steady breaths in and out during the contractions. Pants during the latter part of dilation. She wasn't really anymore ready to have her twins, but at least she knew what to do, and what not to do.

By the end of the exercise, the Lamaze class was coming to a close.

"So," the blonde instructor smiled at all of the expectant couples. "Before I turn you loose, are there any other questions that you have for me?"

A chorus of negative murmurs were heard throughout. These mothers were ready to go home.

Paige let out a chuckle at the tired looks coming from the pregnant woman. "Alright dads, you may take the precious cargos home. Remember, class will be help again this time next week!"

Vince rose to his feet, just as the other fathers did. He waited till everyone around them was gone before supporting the small of Orwell's back to help her up.

The blogger smiled up at her boyfriend, hugging him lightly. "Thanks, honey."

He kissed the brunette's temple lightly. "It's what I'm here for."

Orwell murmured into the former vigilante's chest. "Are we going back to your place, now?"

Vince wasn't very sure of his girlfriend referring to the apartment as his home. It _was _his home, but now it was just Dana and Trip's. "That depends, are you hungry? We can stop and pick something up. I'll call the house and see if anyone is there." Surely he couldn't pick up food for his girlfriend without thinking of Dana or his son. Just because things were at a rough point didn't mean he had to be hateful.

"Let's just go back to the apartment. I'm not really hungry," Orwell replied, leading the way out of the studio.

Vince followed his girlfriend obediently; he wouldn't be the one to toy with her hormones.

-0-

When the two got back to the apartment, it was empty. Dana had left a note on the door for them. She wouldn't be home until late that evening, but Trip would be home in time for dinner.

Vince peeled the green sticky note off of the door and unlocked it with a sigh. Well, at least the public defender was happy, he mused. "Dana won't be home until late, but Trip should be dropped off in a few hours."

Orwell nodded, relieved that she and her boyfriend had some time alone. The pregnant blogger brought a hand up to clutch at her belly, feeling a flutter inside.

Once the door was unlocked, she stepped inside after her partner. She went back to her temporary bedroom and stretched out on the bed, propping her feet up on several throw pillows. Vince wasn't aware of his partner's disappearance until he turned around to talk to her.

For a pregnant woman, she sure moved fast, he grinned to himself. The former vigilante had a hunch of where she had scampered off to. Trusting in his instinct, he headed down the hall to the bedrooms and walked into Orwell's.

When he caught first glance of his girlfriend, she was turned onto her side, feet propped up and eyes closed. Vince grinned at the sight and took the spot next to her, hooking his arms around her.

Orwell's eyes fluttered open as she felt her boyfriend take her into his arms. With a smile playing on her lips, she quietly responded, "Sorry, Vince. I just needed to lay down."

The former vigilante placed his chin on her shoulder blade and looked down at her very pregnant belly. "Are they rowdy this afternoon?"

"Mhm," the blogger ran a hand across her belly, her smile growing wider. "They're making up for lost time when they were calm this morning."

"Well aren't they considerate?" Vince chuckled, turning his head to look at the brunette.

"That's one way to put it, I suppose," Orwell sighed lightly, finally resting her hand on the middle of her bump.

"So," the former vigilante paused, a gentle smile in place. "Did you enjoy the Lamaze class?"

"I did. At least I know a bit more than I did before," the pregnant blogger nodded, turning around to her boyfriend, their faces millimeters apart.

He smiled. "We're getting closer to becoming parents, you know."

"I know, Vince," Orwell let out a gentle sigh. "Pretty soon we'll know the gender of our babies, too."

The former vigilante dropped a kiss on her lips. "What do you want them to be?"

The pregnant brunette shrugged, a chuckle escaping her lips. "I don't really have a preference, but, if we have a little girl between the two, I want to name her after my sister."

Vince smiled at her, sadly. "You're got it. If we have a little girl, we'll name her Julie."

Orwell's eyes began to swell with unshed tears. If only her sister would be there to see her nieces or nephews being born. "Thank you, Vince." Her voice began to crackle as she added, "So much."

The former Cape pressed his lips against hers, scooting her closer with a hand on her back. He broke the kiss long enough to murmur, "It's going to be okay," against her lips.

"How is it going to be okay?" she strained though a sob that was beginning to wrack her body. "I'm never getting my sister back. My father is in jail, and my," her breath was caught in her chest, "My mother isn't one for communication." The blogger shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked up at her boyfriend. "I don't have any family to go to."

"Yes you do," Vince began, piercing his eyes into hers. He caught a few tears with his thumb and kissed her lips again. "You have me. _That _will never change."

Orwell pressed her head against the former vigilante's chest and sobbed. The sobs were overpowering her whole body. She couldn't move, nor could she speak. Her boyfriend just rubbed at her back consolably, murmuring, how much he loved her, into her ear.

**How was the chapter? This is Orwell, signing out.**


	9. Girl's Day

**Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter for you!**

**Many thanks go out to: IronAmerica and XxDeathStarxX for their reviews last chapter.**

**I don't own The Cape.**

_**What if: A new Legacy- Chapter Nine: Girl's Day**_

Orwell stretched the band of her sweat pants, groaning to herself. And here she thought sweat pants were supposed to be comfortable. Just six months into her pregnancy, and the brunette felt as though she could pop at any moment. Even though it was probably just her imagination, the brunette thought her belly was growing every week.

The pregnant blogger sat on her side of the bed, staring down at the sliver of skin that poked out from the tank top she was wearing. It was about seven in the morning; the early morning sunlight casted a shadow onto the opposite side of the bed.

Much to everyone's surprise, Vince and Orwell never slept in the same bed at night. No matter how much they wanted to, the two of them agreed to separate at night. It wasn't because of Dana; the blonde public defender could care less about what her soon-to-be ex-husband did anymore. More or less, it was about Trip. Orwell wanted him to warm up to her. This did _not _include letting him think that they were having sex in his mother's bed.

The brunette sighed to herself, reaching blindly for a pillow and pressing it to her face. She hated to admit it, but life was easier when the two of them were still in hiding. They could sleep in the same bed and not think anything of it. Even _before _they had sex, it was the same way.

Orwell knew she could curl up to Vince's back and fall asleep with him. She could wrap her arms around him if either of them had a bad day. Vince would press a kiss to her temple, thanking her for actually being there.

Now, everything was different. _Love _made it different. The pregnant blogger fell in love with her partner long before the night of the storm, but before then, she thought she could escape it.

She removed the pillow from her face, sighing at that memory. Orwell knew from the first moment that their lips touched, everything would go downhill from there. Then came the pregnancy. When her partner left, she thought that things would be easy. That she could raise twins on her own, all while trying to protect hers, and her babies' identities.

As she pulled her tank top back to reveal her belly, a tiny grin made its way onto her face. Life may not be easy for Vince and herself right now, but she knew in her heart that someday, everything would be right again. After Dana and the former vigilante's divorce was final, and they settled on a custody arrangement, she could finally be with her partner indefinitely.

Orwell was taken out of her trance when she heard a knock at her bedroom door. She quickly sat up against the headboard and pulled her tank top back over her belly. "Come in," the brunette answered coolly.

The door was opened a second later, revealing her boyfriend on the other side. He grinned at her gently, shutting the door behind him.

"Morning, Vince," Orwell greeted him with a smile. He quickly came over to the vacant side of the bed and sat down next to her.

"Did you sleep okay?" the former vigilante questioned nervously.

The brunette bobbed her head warily. "I did. How about you? You're up early."

Vince smiled back at his girlfriend, slipping an arm around her shoulders to kiss the brunette lightly. "I kinda had a rough night," he admitted.

Orwell passed him a sad smile. "Want to talk about it?" She was glad that her boyfriend always came to her when he was having a bad day. It made her feel just a little less useless.

The former vigilante shrugged, hugging the mother of his unborn twins tightly to his chest. "Just some bad dreams again. Kinda worried me, though."

The pregnant blogger raised a hand to her boyfriend's cheek, wincing back at the heat radiating from it. "Honey, you're burning up," she added in worry.

Vince took the brunette's hand in his, kissing her palm gently. "I'm not sick, just getting over a bad dream."

Orwell frowned at the former vigilante. "I don't like the sound of that. Sweetie, tell me what happened."

The sandy blonde sighed, to which he pulled his girlfriend into his lap, resting her against his chest. "You know those dreams where you wake up to find yourself alone? And you spend half of the dream trying to find everyone?"

The pregnant brunette nodded, prompting the former vigilante to continue. "That's the kind of dream I had. It turned out that Fleming had gotten out of prison… _everyone _was dead. The Carnival, you, Trip, Dana…" Vince shuddered. "I haven't slept since I had that dream around, I dunno, four-thirty this morning?"

Orwell turned around in her boyfriend's arms, giving him a tight hug. "You know we're all safe and sound," she told him gently.

The former vigilante hugged his girlfriend back, strumming a thumb across her pale shoulder. "I know that, but I just worry. I can't protect everyone, Orwell. I can protect you and the twins," he drew back from the hug to place a hand on her stomach. "And I can protect Trip as much as I can. I just can't protect my friends and family that are out of reach. Sure, I wore the cape for me son, but it only got me but so far."

"Vince," the brunette began again, looking straight into his intense blue eyes. "Honey, you just need to take some deep breaths. _No _one can watch everyone twenty-four/seven. Besides, we all know that the carnies can take care of themselves. And Dana is fully capable of caring for Trip; she's done it for a year all by herself."

"And what about you and the twins? What if I'm not there for one split second, and something happens to you?" the former vigilante asked, his voice crackling. If he was _ever _the cause of something happening to Orwell….

The pregnant brunette passed him a pointed look. "I think you don't know who you're talking to. I've been on my own off and on since I was sixteen. Long before that if you count when my mom supposedly died," she smirked at her boyfriend, linking their hands together and setting them on top of her belly. "The point is, I'm not a helpless little girl."

"But I still want to protect you," Vince began, his eyes wavering down to his girlfriend's stomach as he felt a flutter beneath his hand.

Orwell let out a sigh, taking her hand from her belly and placing it on the former vigilante's cheek. "And you can. Just _calm _down," she leaned forward and caught her boyfriend's lips with hers. She pulled away a few moments later, murmuring into his lips. "Calm down," she repeated.

-0-

By nine that morning, Vince and Orwell weren't the only ones up. Dana came into the living room, scuffing in her pink slippers. When she saw the TV on, she looked across the room to see her husband and his girlfriend curled up on the couch, watching whatever was on. They had his thick blanket tucked over them, Orwell leaning against Vince's chest.

"Good Morning, you two," the strawberry blonde greeted, groggily passing them a smile.

"Morning, Dana," the pregnant brunette replied, turning her body to look at the public defender. In the few months she had been there, Orwell learned fairly quick that her host wasn't a morning person.

"Morning," the former vigilante chimed in, turning back to the TV show that had caught his attention.

Dana sat down in the recliner against the wall, in her first trial to wake up. "How are you feeling this morning?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

Vince looked down at his partner, rubbing her belly. In response, Orwell smiled and looked back at Dana. "I feel like I gained twenty pounds in my sleep," the blogger swatted her boyfriend's hand away, to which he grinned sheepishly.

The strawberry blonde took in the brunette's baby bump. It was _very _out there at this point. Her belly had begun to expand outward even more than it had been two weeks ago. She _literally _looked like she was due to pop any day. "Well," Dana smiled. "I think it's about time to start shopping for the little darlings. Maybe pick up some maternity clothes that actually _fit_?"

Orwell looked down at the band of her sweat pants, frowning at how stretched out they were. "Having clothes that actually fit sounds good." She let out a chuckle that shook her whole belly. "Sweat pants and t-shirts can only get you but so far."

The public defender smiled at the brunette, but directed a question to her husband. "Vince, you think you can let your girlfriend come with me to the mall a little later?"

"Is Trip free for today?" the former vigilante asked, thinking about the question at hand.

"He is. Maybe the two of you can have your own bonding day," Dana offered.

Vince grinned lightly, nodding. "That sounds like a plan." He looked down at the brunette that leaned against him and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You promise to be careful?"

Orwell bobbed her head, remembering their talk from early that morning. "I promise. Don't worry about me."

Dana was rather astounded at the chemistry and connection between the two of them. They didn't even need to talk to show just how close they were. Just by the way they looked at each other, anyone could tell that they were in love, and had been for some time.

The pregnant brunette looked back at the strawberry blonde public defender, sparing her a smile. "What time are we leaving?"

"By noon. I have to make sure my son doesn't over sleep," Dana shot her husband a glare. "The last time I left before Trip woke up, his _father _let him sleep in until four in the afternoon."

The former vigilante help his hands up in defense as he felt two sets of eyes staring him down. "I didn't think there was anything wrong with it! He needed the sleep."

The strawberry blonde just sighed and rose to her feet. "Don't try to stick up for yourself," she spoke jokingly. As she headed out of the living room, she tossed a smile back at the pregnant blogger. "Be ready to go in a few hours."

Orwell leaned back into her boyfriend's arms, placing her head on his chest. "Vince, I have no idea what to look for as far as baby things. Not until we find out the genders in a few weeks."

"Well," the former vigilante began, looking down at the blogger affectionately. "Just compare prices for cribs, car seats, bassinettes, things like that. We can worry about buying once we find out the genders. You just make sure to get plenty of maternity clothes," he grinned, kissing her gently. "Mom needs to be comfortable."

The expecting brunette craned her neck to deepen the kiss, resting her forehead against her boyfriend's. As if on cue, the twin on the right side gave her a kick in the bladder. She broke apart from her boyfriend, a painful whine escaping her lips.

"Hey, you okay?" Vince asked, taking Orwell in with nervous eyes.

The blogger smiled through her discomfort, squeezing the former vigilante's hand for assurance. "I'll be okay. One of the twins just kicked my bladder. Not too pleasant."

The sandy blonde scooped his girlfriend up in his arms rather carefully and sat her on her own two feet. "Do you need help making it to the bathroom?"

"No, I've got it sweetie," Orwell smiled, lightly patting Vince's chest.

The former vigilante watched his girlfriend waddle away from him, turning to go down the hall. He shook his head, a grin playing at his lips. God, he loved her, and that cute little waddle of hers.

-0-

The pregnant blogger had been staring out the window ever since she and Dana had taken off in her family car. On their way to the mall, neither girl had said much.

The public defender clicked her turn signal on, resting her elbow against the driver's window sill. While waiting for the light to turn green, she looked over at Orwell. "So?" Dana began, startling the brunette in the process. "Are you excited about being a mom?"

The younger girl bobbed her head, looking down at her pregnant belly. "I am," she smiled.

The strawberry blonde spared her a smile as well. "Do you have a preferred gender? I was actually surprised when I had a boy. I always pictured myself having a girl."

"I do want a girl, but a boy wouldn't be so bad either," Orwell added, running a hand across the side of her stomach.

"Well, I guess you have a 50/50 chance with twins," Dana paused, driving along in silence for a few more moments.

"If one of the twins is a girl, I want to name her Julie," the blogger said, breaking the tense silence.

"After you sister?" the strawberry blonde questioned, gently smiling at the brunette.

Orwell passed Dana a confused look. "How do you know about my sister?"

"Vince told me the day he came back home," the public defender let out a sigh. "He explained your relationship, _everything_."

"Did you ask him why we slept together?" Orwell asked, her heart pounding.

Dana nodded. "That's how I found out about your sister. I was really sorry to hear that."

The condolences just weren't registering at that point. "What was his explanation for sleeping with me?"

The strawberry blonde let out another sigh, trying to remember his exact words. "He stressed to me that it wasn't just a random one night stand. You meant a great deal to him, and he hated seeing you so upset."

"He told you everything about that night?" the blogger asked.

"Not everything. God, no. Just that you were thinking about your sister, and that Vince tried to help cheer you up, which ended with you two sleeping together," Dana spoke, taking a quick look at the brunette.

Orwell nodded, tears building up behind her eyes. "He tried so hard. It took me all day to tell him why I was so upset…"

"That's Vince for you… stubborn," the strawberry blonde said with a smirk.

The pregnant brunette chuckled lightly, her smile diminishing into a frown as she continued. "Dana, I'm not going to admit that I didn't fall in love with your husband. There was no denying that I loved him, but that night…" Tears began to slowly roll down her cheeks. Orwell cradled her head in her hands and tried to calm down.

Oh, God, Dana felt horrible! She knew better than to bring stuff like this up to a pregnant girl. "Jamie, it's okay! This was my fault for bringing it up."

"But it's my fault for putting myself in this mess. I slept with Vince in the first place…" the brunette responded in a soft, solemn tone.

"I don't hold you against it. There's no _point_. Vince fell in love with you, and I just have to deal with his choice," the strawberry blonde began.

Orwell sniffled, rubbing her temples at the beginnings of a migraine.

"Plus," Dana added, causing the brunette to look back at her. "I see the way you two look at each other, there's no mistaking that for anything besides love," she saw Orwell smile lightly, to which Dana began again with a smile of her own. "Now come on, you have babies and yourself to shop for."

-0-

Orwell was thrown for a loop when the strawberry blonde said that her boyfriend would be meeting them at the mall. The girls agreed to stick around in one of the bookstores as they waited for the public defender's guest.

The brunette sat at a table for three, tearing pieces of the espresso brownie she and the strawberry blonde split in half and popping them in her mouth. A cup of vanilla cappuccino sat at her elbow, its contents still steaming hot.

Dana took a sip of her French roast blend, her phone going off a moment later. The strawberry blonde looked down at the phone in her lap, viewing the text message that came through. "It's Dominic," she said with a smile, her straight hair falling in front of her face.

Orwell popped another piece of brownie into her mouth. "Where is he?"

The public defender put her phone back into her purse before she looked back up at the expecting blogger. "He's out by the mall entrance."

"Are we going to meet him? Or is he going to meet us?" the brunette asked, taking a sip of her cappuccino.

"Let's go meet up with him," Dana began, slinging her bag's strap across a shoulder.

Orwell _really _wanted to sit there and rest her feet. Her ankles were finally starting to look normal sized again… "Alright," she sighed, rising to her feet.

The public defender got up to her feet and smiled back at the brunette. "Come on, he's been waiting to meet you."

The pregnant blogger rolled up her brownie and tucked it in the hand that didn't hold her cappuccino cup.

By the time the two of them had opened the front doors to the mall, Scales was sitting down on a bench that sat next to a vending machine. All in all, he was looking forward to seeing his girlfriend, no matter how bad he hated being out in public.

The smuggler caught Dana's strawberry blonde hair from the corner of his eye. He turned his head, a grin forming as his girlfriend walked over to him. Though, his grin withered as he saw the _very _pregnant brunette trailing behind her. Wasn't she that bird he ran into at the bookstore? Cor… that was Jamie Fleming? Scales grinned again. Maybe things were looking up, after all.

Orwell continued to follow the public defender, up until the point that the brunette saw who they were walking to. At that moment, her feet stopped in a halt. "Um, Dana?"

The strawberry blonde turned around to look at the younger girl, passing her a confused look. "What, what's the matter?"

The pregnant blogger nudged at the smuggler that sat on the bench. "You _do _know that who you're dating is a gang lord _and _a criminal, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes I know. He's a really sweet guy, though," Dana spared the expecting blogger a smile. "You'll see."

The strawberry blonde grabbed the brunette's hand and guided her closer to Scales.

The smuggler grinned at the sight of the public defender. "Well look 'oo it is," he spoke once she was in earshot.

"Hey, Dom," Dana said with a smile of her own, sitting down on the bench next to her boyfriend.

Orwell smiled to herself, feeling a little uncomfortable, now that she was the third wheel. She just cleared her throat and went to sit down on the bench that sat on the other side of the vending machine.

The smuggler leaned onto his knees, looking at the pregnant brunette, but referring a question to the public defender. "Are ye gonna introduce me to yer friend, luv?"

The strawberry blonde looked over at the blogger, an apologetic smile in place. "Well, Dominic, you remember when I told you about Vince's girlfriend?"

Scales grinned at Orwell. "So this is the little bird you've been helping out?"

Dana nodded. "Dom, this is Jamie Fleming. Jamie, I'm sure you already know that this is Dominic Raoul."

The pregnant blogger nodded shyly, placing a hand on her belly. "I ran into him at a bookstore a few months back."

The strawberry blonde turned to her boyfriend, passing him a wary look. "Dom, I thought we talked about you going to that bookstore. You're never happy when you leave."

Scales spared her a grin, leaning his arm against Dana's side of the bench. "Ducky, this was before I met ye. No need ta get yer knickers in a twist."

The public defender smiled at her boyfriend's British slang. That was something she needed to get used to. "Anyway, I brought Jamie because she needs some decent maternity clothes. Would you care to join?"

Scales looked between both girls. "Don' tell me ye jus' brought me here ta lug around all of the clothes and bags?"

Dana beamed her boyfriend a smile, leaning forward to place a kiss on his cheek. "Only partly. I also wanted to see you."

The smuggler sighed to himself, a grin playing on his lips. "Alright, ducks, you win."

Orwell felt as though she wanted to retreat back to the coffee shop. Today was going to be _interesting_ to say the least.

-0-

The pregnant blogger stood in a locked dressing room, studying the brown maternity blouse she had just tried on through the full view mirror that sat over the bench against the back wall. She sighed and ran a hand across her stomach; finally she could breathe! And, she mused with a little smile, she didn't have to look like a little bum with all of the sweat pants, Vince's t-shirts, and his jacket.

During the few hours that she, Dana, and Scales had been in the mall, Orwell had picked out pretty much all of her maternity clothes. The strawberry blonde helped her pick out the most comfortable shirts and pants. The smuggler stood out of the way, putting in his comments whenever his girlfriend passed him a look.

Orwell brought her head down to look at her big belly, a kick coming from the right side of it. She whined a bit; they were probably just as tired as she was. Dana ran her to and from shops for _hours_. Vince had sent her several text messages to check up on her. He had been spending the afternoon at Ditmus Park with Trip. The last time her boyfriend had checked in with her was about twenty minutes ago. The boys were about to grab a bite to eat and then head home. Orwell smiled to herself; that was another thing she loved about Vince, he _was _a family man.

After the pregnant brunette dressed herself in her sweat pants and jacket, she tucked the maternity clothes she had tried on under her arm and left the dressing room. When she turned the corner into the next aisle over, the blogger ran into Dana and Scales. The strawberry blonde was casually flipping through clothes on a rack, holding a conversation with her boyfriend while doing so.

"Hey," Orwell began quietly, passing both of them smiles.

The public defender turned around to see the blogger, her smile brightening. "How did everything fit?"

"It all fit, actually," the younger girl added.

"Good! Let's go get you checked out. There's a baby store a few buildings down we can hit before going back home," Dana abandoned the clothing rack and took her boyfriend's hand.

The beauty of being Peter Fleming's daughter, Orwell thought to herself. She could buy whatever she wanted and not worry about her father finding out. Especially now that he was in Owl Island.

Once the pregnant blogger paid for her clothes, she and the couple made their way to the baby store.

Scales was pretty lost, but he was just glad to be away from his idiotic workers. That and he loved spending time with the public defender.

-0-

Orwell turned onto an aisle of baby cribs and bassinettes. Every crib was lined up on the lower shelf, and every bassinette on the higher shelf.

The brunette skimmed the patterns of the cribs, rubbing her stomach while she hummed to the song that played on the radio overhead. She had thought that Dana and Scales were aisles away, but they were keeping a close eye on her, without being _too _close. At that point, the strawberry blonde had slipped off to the bathroom. Now it was just the smuggler watching over her. She was a strange little bird, he noted.

"Yer gonna make a good mum," Scales began, breaking the silence.

Orwell spun around, slightly on the defense. Her face lightened when she saw the smuggler. Oh, no need to worry, it was just _Scales_. The pregnant brunette made a mental note to never speak of this to her boyfriend. He would _flip_.

As the smuggler's words finally registered, she was a little more than surprised. "You barely even know me, how can you be so sure?"

Scales gave the mysterious blogger a smirk. "It doesn't take much ta figure a bird out like you," he leaned against the shelf, still searching her for something.

Orwell chuckled a bit. "A bird like me, huh? What does that mean, exactly?"

"Ye don't go through a life like mine an' not know how ta read people," he added.

The pregnant brunette sighed to herself, looking at all of the prices listed. Damn, why were babies this expensive? It was understandable, though, she supposed.

About a minute later, Dana came back into view. She spared the blogger a smile, to which the smuggler slipped an arm around the strawberry blonde.

"Jamie, sweetie are you having any luck?" she asked.

Orwell sighed, crossing her arms as she turned her head to look at Dana. "Yeah, I'll admit though, the prices are _shocking_."

The public defender chuckled. "Having a baby isn't cheap. And you'll have twice the fun with two of them."

The brunette groaned. "Yay me," she dropped her arms to rub at her belly.

"You and Vince will figure it out. I wouldn't stress, sweetie," the public defender flashed the younger girl a smile.

"Yeah," Orwell began with a gentle smile, looking back at her baby bump. "Anyway, I think I've worn the twins out. They're not used to mommy being on her feet this much."

The strawberry blonde nodded, completely sympathetic for the younger girl. "Alright, let's get you back to the apartment, then." She looked over at her boyfriend, smiling at him. "You're more than welcome to come with us."

Scales grinned at that thought. "Is yer husband at home?"

"He should be. Trip and Vince were going out to the park, but they shouldn't have been gone _that _long." Dana spared him a long stare. "Why?"

"I'd like ta introduce myself. Have a li'l man ta man conversation," the smuggler grinned wickedly.

Orwell knew this wouldn't be good… Vince was going to die. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked.

The strawberry blonde let out a sigh. "Well, it's worth a shot." She glared at her boyfriend. "As long as you behave yourself."

The smuggler chuckled to himself. "You'll see, me an' Vince'll be ol' mates before the day's over with."

The pregnant blogger looked down at her freshly refilled cappuccino. Was this _really _going to hold her?

-0-

Vince stretched out on the family couch, racing Trip in one of his many x-box games. It felt good to be doing something with his son. He meant so much to him, just like Orwell did.

Speaking of her, where was she? He hadn't heard from her recently, which made him worry. While Trip took a bathroom break, the former vigilante dug in his pocket to retrieve his phone. A smile etched itself onto his face as he saw a message from his girlfriend. He hit the button to view it, hoping she would be home soon.

As if on cue, the moment Vince began to read the message, the front door shut, three distinctive footsteps walking closer to him. Wait, the former vigilante paused, who was the third person?

"Vince, we're back!" Orwell called to him, walking into the living room.

The former Cape sighed in relief. "There you are, I was beginning to worry whether you were coming home or not."

The pregnant blogger made her way over to her boyfriend, to which he sat up to greet her with a kiss.

Vince scooped her into his lap, ducking his head to kiss her belly as well. "How are you?" he asked, looking back at his girlfriend.

"I'm fine, just tired." Orwell smiled lightly, leaning her forehead against the former vigilante's.

"Well you're with me now," Vince grinned down at the pregnant brunette. "You can rest up for the twins."

"Rest sounds great," the blogger sighed contentedly, nuzzling into her boyfriend's chest as she settled in his arms.

The former vigilante kissed the top of her head. "I'm sure they say the same thing, Orwell."

The pregnant brunette picked her head up once more, a smile in place. She craned her neck and caught Vince's lips with hers, falling into a passionate kiss.

Not even a moment later, the two were interrupted by Dana and Scales coming into the room. The public defender warned her boyfriend, yet _again_, to behave himself. She really didn't expect him to listen much, though.

The strawberry blonde cleared her throat awkwardly, the couple obviously not very aware of the other's presence. That, or they were too busy to care.

Vince and Orwell broke away from each other, more than a little annoyed. However, when he saw Scales standing next to his wife, he soon forgot about being annoyed.

"Dana, what the hell is he doing here?" the former vigilante asked.

The smuggler clenched his fist tightly, to which the public defender grabbed his fist and tried to pry his fingers out of it. She bored her eyes into him, trying to calm him down.

The former vigilante thought his jaw would drop to the floor. _What _was going on? Orwell whispered his name, squeezing his shoulder lightly.

Vince met with his girlfriend's eyes, sparing her a worried look. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

The pregnant blogger let him take her hand in his, massaging her knuckles. He stared back at her, waiting for an answer.

"Scales and Dana are dating, Vince. Believe me, I was shocked, just like you are," Orwell began calmly. She was afraid that her boyfriend would do something stupid.

The former vigilante looked back at his wife and her guest, not really sure what to say. Sure, it wasn't any of his business as to who Dana dated, but this was _Scales_!

"Vince, I'm sorry you don't _approve_, but I'm actually happy! If you'd rather me be miserable and lonely, you're going to be let down," the strawberry blonde passed her husband a hard look.

Scales grinned to himself, pushing his girlfriend behind him with an arm. He stepped closer to the former vigilante, who stiffened at the mere sight of him coming closer.

The smugger began for all to hear, a smug grin still in place. "There's no need to be so defensive, son. I won't hurt her. _You_, on the other hand, I've been meaning to have a word with ye from the moment I met my bird."

"Well I'm right here," Vince began roughly, protectively placing a hand on the pregnant brunette's back. "Talk away."

_Oh, God, this is too much,_ Orwell thought to herself. She squeezed her boyfriend's hand once and got up from the couch.

"Jamie, please don't go," the former vigilante held a hand out for his girlfriend, taking hers in his. He looked back at the smuggler, almost pleadingly. "Can we not do this in front of her?"

"No," Orwell began quietly, taking her hand back and holding it against her chest. "I need to go make some coffee, anyway."

Vince sighed as he watched his pregnant girlfriend waddle out of the room.

Dana looked between the two men, unimpressed. "You two better settle this quick," she spoke darkly before stalking away to find her son.

When the two were left alone in the living room, there was a tension clinging to the air. The most of it was coming from Vince; Scales was just as smug as he could be.

"Are you here to tell me that I'm an asshole for cheating on my wife? For not telling her that I was alive?" Vince began, crossing his arms as he settled all the way back against the couch.

"No, no. I should thank ye for being such a berk. Without ye doin' that, I'd never be with Dana. Wot I _am _saying is that if you _ever _hurt me bird again, I will come to find ye. And I _will _hurt ye," the smuggler responded, staring back at the former vigilante.

Vince let out a disapproving noise. "Trust me, I won't. I don't want to cause any unnecessary drama. It isn't good for Jamie, or the twins. Definitely not good for Trip, not even for Dana," his tone became quiet, his expression lightening to match it. "I just want things to go smoothly. And, as long as you treat Dana and Trip right, I won't get in the way."

"And I won't have the need ta kill ye. Might slap ye around, but nothin' too damaging," Scales said with a grin.

The former vigilante sighed and rose to his feet. He needed his Orwell right about now. Maybe she would listen to his whining again…

**Woo! Another chapter come and gone. So, what did you think? **


	10. Impossible to Ignore

**Another update! Sometimes these bunnies can be good. Other times, I just want them to shut up and leave me alone. I'm not sure which side applies this time around…**

**As always, my thanks go out to: IA and DS for their reviews last chapter!**

**I do not own The Cape.**

_**What if: A new Legacy- Chapter Ten: Impossible to Ignore**_

Vince was clearly distracted. No matter that he soon would be divorced to Dana; he still couldn't get past the fact that _Scales _was her new love interest. Hell, he would rather her be with her boss, Trevor, or whatever his name was. At least _his _job didn't entail guns and smuggling.

To make matters worse, Orwell wasn't behaving like she should. She acted withdrawn, for the most part. Vince tried to comfort her, but she would end up in tears every time. He figured that it had something to do with him freaking out over Scales. The former vigilante tried to reassure her that he didn't want Dana back, he was just afraid that Scales would hurt any of them. He'd never leave Orwell in the same room with the smuggler, just for that reason.

This wasn't the point, though. Something else was going on with her, but she just wasn't saying anything about it. In fact, the pregnant blogger wasn't saying anything at all, really.

Vince was worried that she was going through some sort of shock. The sad thing was that he wasn't far from the truth.

Orwell never told a single soul, but she got more than migraines from Peter Fleming. They started just after Julie died, coming and going as they pleased. She started hearing a voice soon after that. It was hers, definitely, but it had a dark vibe to it. She never would tell anyone, but she had a second personality, just like her father.

Her second personality kept a close eye on her, but she went away shortly after Orwell met Vince. However, the paralytic she was under must have flipped a switch. Shortly after the Lich kidnapped her, the voice came back. She hadn't spoken up for a while, until a few days ago, anyway.

The voice in her head used to be her best friend as a child. However, the older Orwell got, the creepier she thought her second personality to be. The pregnant blogger always kept it under control; she told herself that she would never let herself become her father…

-0-

During one of Orwell's quiet moments, Vince decided to try to get an answer from her once more. She was curled into the recliner, staring out the window that sat next to it. A mug of coffee was cupped in her hands, barely touched.

When the former vigilante came into the room, he was _really _worried. She looked out of it again, which meant that she was thinking. Thinking wasn't good for her, or for the twins.

"Orwell," Vince called out softly. When she didn't even register her boyfriend's voice, he padded over to her warily. "Orwell," he tried again, leaning down to look her in the eyes.

The pregnant blogger snapped out of her silent trance, her eyes wavering back at him. "Hi Vince," she whispered.

The former vigilante took a dainty hand in his, kissing each of her fingertips. "What's going on? You know I don't like it when you get all quiet on me."

"I'll be fine," Orwell waved her other hand dismissively.

She shot him a smile, but it wasn't a smile that met with her eyes. Vince didn't believe it for minute. "Orwell, I think I would know if something was wrong with my girlfriend."

The pregnant brunette gnawed on her lower lip in annoyance. "Well, if you know me so damn well, then why don't you tell _me_ what's wrong?" she snapped.

The former vigilante shot her a wounded look. He knew his partner; she only got really snappy when she was trying to hide something. Really, though, what _else _could she be possibly hiding?

Orwell sighed sadly, regretting how harsh she sounded. "Vince, honey, I'm really sorry. I just—"

Vince took her head into the palm of his hands, gently smiling back at her. "Just talk to me, okay? Let me help you."

"You can't help me, Vince," the blogger shook her head, tears steadily building up. "Not with this you can't."

"How can you be so sure Orwell? We're in a relationship now. I _want _you to talk to me," the former vigilante stared into her eyes, taking a hand to run his fingers through his expecting girlfriend's hair.

"I just can't. It's too complicated to explain," Orwell whispered.

"I've got all day. Just think of all of the complicated crap we've been through. We can get through this," Vince kissed her temple and scooped her up in his arms to sit down on the recliner with her.

The pregnant brunette let out a sigh, leaning onto her boyfriend's chest for comfort. "You have to promise me that, once I tell you this, you won't think any different of me." She pleaded her eyes with his, linking their fingers together. "I'm still your Orwell."

"Of course you are," the former vigilante spared her a smile. "No matter what's going on, you'll always be my girl."

Orwell nodded weakly, a smile tugging at her lips. "Well, you understand that I get migraines from my dad, don't you?"

"Yeah," Vince began, prompting another response from the blogger. His expression was long and gentle as he took her in.

"That's not the only thing that I get from him," the pregnant brunette spoke in a whisper.

Vince's heart skipped a beat. The secrets just never ended, did they? "What is it, baby? Talk to me."

"I have a second personality, just like my father does. She's not dangerous like Chess is, but she likes to come up in all the wrong moments," the expecting blogger stared down at her belly, afraid to look up at her boyfriend.

The former vigilante's face fell, loosening his grip on his girlfriend slightly. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, Orwell? If _you_ inherited it from your dad, then you could pass it on to either one, or both of the twins!"

"I was scared, okay? None of this has been easy, and I don't tend to think of her when she leaves me alone," Orwell finally picked her head up to look back at Vince with tearful eyes.

"Orwell, this isn't something you should hide! If you would've told me sooner—"

"What then? There is _no_ cure for schizophrenia. If I told you before we slept together, does that mean it never would have happened? Is that what you're trying to say?" The pregnant blogger spoke in a fervent whisper, her pregnancy-induced anger rising.

"That isn't what I meant. I'm just really tired of secrets. How do I know that you're not hiding even more from me?" Vince asked, staring back at her wavering eyes.

"You _know _how I am about talking about my past. I just want to forget about it!" Orwell cried.

"I'm here to help you. I'll still love you, no matter what." Vince gave her a gentle smile. "I just need to know these things. That's a part of being in a relationship, and being a family."

"I suppose so," the pregnant blogger began, sadly.

"You've gotta promise me that there will be no more secrets between us," the former vigilante paused to meld their lips together. "Alright?"

"Okay," Orwell nodded, placing a hand on his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Vince."

"Just as long as I know you're okay, nothing else matters." Vince spared her another smile, kissing the bridge of her nose.

"I'm okay. It's just… my other half isn't quite the nicest girl on the planet. She's everything that I'm not, and she ridicules me for what I've done wrong." Orwell dropped her shoulders, watching as her boyfriend began to rub at her pregnant belly.

"How often does she… talk to you?" the former vigilante asked, feeling a little weird as that rolled off his tongue.

"She just comes and goes. It started when I was a little girl. Right after my sister was murdered," the pregnant blogger placed her hand on a side of her belly, instantly getting kicked in the ribs.

"So, she's triggered by stress?" Vince asked, slowly starting to see a link between his girlfriend and her father.

Orwell nodded. "Something like that. She hasn't come back in months. The last time I heard from her was about a month before your name was cleared."

"I never saw anything different," the former vigilante began.

The pregnant blogger passed him a pointed look. "This is coming from the man who missed the first five months of a twin pregnancy?"

Vince grinned lightly. "Good point."

Orwell snuggled into her boyfriend's neck, closing her eyes as he took in the warmth of it. Her head was quiet for now, which she was glad of. Something about Vince drove her other half away.

"Vince?" the brunette began lightly.

"Yeah, Orwell?" he answered, looking down at her with a little smile.

"Are we better now?" she asked, hopefully.

"Yeah," the former vigilante grinned, his lips now at her ear. "Just because you have a split personality doesn't mean I will love you any less. You're still mine."

The pregnant brunette smiled into her boyfriend's neck. "I'm so happy to hear you say that." She picked her head up and began to kiss Vince gently.

Vince kissed back with just as much emphasis as the pregnant brunette. She was safe as long as her boyfriend was around. Everything was quiet; the way it should always be.

-0-

During the past few months, Natalie Fleming had kept herself hidden well. She hated how the press just _waited _for her on her front stoop. They asked her dozens of questions; many of them she never knew the answers to.

With the help of her public defender, Dana, she had acquired control of ARK and convicted her husband for life in Owl Island Prison. Even her daughter and Vince helped out in trial. They testified as witnesses, no matter how uncomfortable it made the pregnant brunette.

It was good to see Jamie again, Natalie noted. She was glad that her daughter was gaining the right amount of baby weight. However, what worried her was how restless the younger brunette looked. Because of this, Natalie went to the Faraday apartment every so often to check on her daughter. Her visits were always a surprise. In one scenario of her _surprise _visits, the green eyed brunette met an interesting face she _never _expected to meet.

-0-

It was a drizzly Saturday evening when Natalie Fleming came by. Orwell was working on a blog post when her mother knocked on the door. She knew that her boyfriend was closer to the door, and the pregnant brunette didn't really feel like getting up.

"Vince, can you get the door, please?" Orwell called out to her boyfriend.

"On that right now," the former vigilante responded. Dana and Scales were in the back doing God knew what, and his girlfriend was trying to rest her swollen ankles, (Trip was at a friend's house, which gave the smuggler a bright idea to take the public defender out for dinner).

Vince headed towards the door, having no clue that his girlfriend's mother would be at the door. When he opened the door, the former vigilante stared back in a little confusion. "Mrs. Fleming? What are you doing here?"

Natalie knew the risk of the press following her, but she personally could care less. The green eyed brunette smiled back at the sandy blonde. "Hello, Vince. You're looking well this evening."

The former vigilante smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "Would you like to come in?"

"I would, thank you. And please, call me Natalie. We're family," the green eyed brunette smiled. "Speaking of family, where is my daughter?"

Vince stepped aside to let his girlfriend's mother inside. "She's in the living room, propping her feet up."

"Is Dana around?" Natalie asked, looking around the apartment as she stepped inside.

"She's in the back. Getting ready to go out with her _boyfriend_," the former vigilante paused, cringing to himself. If he saw them kiss in front of him _one _more time…

"Boyfriend?" the green eyed brunette looked over her shoulder at the sandy blonde. "When did all of this happen?"

"I have no idea when it started, but he has been hanging around here a lot lately," Vince sighed, trying to get _those _images out of his head. The smuggler had even stayed the night quite a bit. And the worst bit? Trip was actually getting _along _with Scales! His soon-to-be ex-wife and his son were _happily _involving themselves with one of Palm City's most notorious crime bosses. Could this world _get _anymore topsy turvy? On second thought, Vince mused, don't question that.

"Well, we all need someone special," Natalie spared the former cop a smile. "Now, can you take me to my daughter?"

The former vigilante knocked himself out of the trance he was in rather quickly. "Yeah, she's having one of those days, I'm just warning you now."

The green eyed brunette chuckled to herself. "I believe I can handle my own daughter's mood swings, Vince; but thank you."

Vince grinned. She did have a point. "Alright. I'll lead the way," he began, making his way to the living room.

When they came up on the pregnant blogger, she was steadily typing at her keyboard, a concentrated face in place.

Natalie smiled back at her little girl. "Look at you. Six and a half months pregnant, and you're still working as hard as ever."

Orwell picked her head up, her facial expression lightening tremendously as she took in her graceful mother. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I like checking up on my daughter. Can you blame me, though? You do tend to be stubborn," the green eyed brunette chuckled. "_That _much you get from your father."

The expecting brunette cleared her throat audibly, going back to her laptop long enough to save her edits. She then closed the top with a solid click, setting it on the coffee table in front of her. When she looked back up at her mother, she made sure to give her boyfriend a little smile. "So," Orwell began, placing a hand on her big belly. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Not at the moment, darling," Natalie began, taking a seat next to her daughter. Passing her a warm smile, she took the younger brunette in for a tight hug. "I just want to see my little girl right now."

Vince grinned at the interactions between the Flemings. His girlfriend was always so mysterious as to her home life before she ran away from home; it was nice to see at least _some _of the family dynamics come into play.

The elder Fleming drew back from the hug, smiling gently. "How have you been, Jamie? Has Vince been treating you well?"

Orwell smiled back at her mother, passing her boyfriend a quick glance. "He's treating me great, mom. I couldn't ask for more," she smiled up at Vince. "And, in all honesty, I wouldn't ask for more, even if I could."

Natalie nodded, looking in between her daughter and the former vigilante. "I'm glad to hear that, sweetie." She then turned to the younger Fleming's belly. "And how are my grandbabies? Well I hope."

"Of course they're doing well," the pregnant brunette smiled warmly, taking the hand that rested on her belly and began to trace circles into it. "They still love keeping mommy up late at night. Daddy gets a break."

Natalie chuckled lightly. "I remember those nights. Between you and your sister, there was _never _a moment's peace."

Orwell smirked. "Julie was the evil one."

The green eyed brunette chuckled, a sad smile in place. "She was, wasn't she?"

The room was released into silence. By that time, Vince had relaxed into the recliner nearby, still watching his girlfriend with an affectionate smile. About a moment later, a smiling Dana and Scales came into the room.

When Natalie saw the smuggler, she was taken aback. She knew who that was, and quite frankly, was surprised at the odd couple.

The public defender noticed Natalie and beamed back at her. "Mrs. Fleming, what a pleasant _surprise_." Her hand was clasped in the smuggler's, both dressed their fanciest.

A smile graced the elder Fleming's face. "Hi, Dana. How are you?"

Dana dropped her boyfriend's hand long enough to hug her former client. "I'm doing great!" She beamed a smile. "My boyfriend and I were about to go out for a little while."

Natalie passed a smile over to the smuggler, who nodded with a grin in response. "Dominic Raoul, I presume?"

"Mrs. Fleming, nice ta finally meet ye," Scales began, shaking the elder brunette's dainty hand.

"As with you," the elder Fleming began promptly, a gentle smile in place.

At this point, Vince thought his jaw would drop to the floor… again. Natalie Fleming and Scales were actually getting along? Well there you go, he thought, that was fate testing him further. Orwell had waddled over to him and sat in his lap in hopes to keep his mind off of it. It worked, Vince admitted. Though, he still couldn't believe his luck…

"The pleasure is all mine," Scales flashed her a smile. He caught the sandy blonde's expression, which only made him feel more smug than he already did.

Dana took her boyfriend by the hand once more, smiling at Natalie again. "It was nice seeing you, Mrs. Fleming. Dominic and I made reservations for dinner, so we can't stay and chat."

Orwell chimed in from where she sat against her boyfriend's chest. "We can find something for three of us to eat tonight." She spared her friend a tiny smile. "Go. Have fun."

The public defender bobbed her head, tugging at Scales' hand to get him to follow her. "Alright, then. We'll see you all later?"

All three of them chorused their replies, to which the strawberry blonde smiled. She then walked out of the room, a grinning smuggler in tow.

Once they were all out of earshot, the blogger's mother began with, "Well, how about we start talking about future arrangements?"

The expecting brunette placed her hand on top of her boyfriend's, lacing their fingers together. "What do you mean, mom?"

"Vince," Natalie began, looking at the sandy blonde. "You _are _planning to stay with my daughter after the twins are born, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," the former vigilante placed a kiss on his pregnant girlfriend's cheek. "I wouldn't think any different."

Orwell blushed, whereas the elder Fleming just smiled warmly.

"Good answer, Vincent," Natalie began.

"As for marriage, and things like that," Vince paused, meeting with the blogger's big brown eyes. "I would love to. We just have to wait for the right time."

The elder brunette nodded, crossing her legs. "First of all, the two of you need a steady home to raise your twins."

"I've been pricing homes within the area," Orwell spoke, receiving a loving smile from her boyfriend. "Buying the home won't be a problem, but choosing the right one will be a challenge."

"Have you started looking?" Natalie asked gently.

"I've been keeping a look around for open houses, but so far we're still at square one," the pregnant brunette responded, looking from her mother, to her belly as one of the twins kicked twice.

"Once the twins are born, we're going to be staying with some friends of ours. We're trying to get a house pretty quickly so we don't have that to worry about," Vince added.

"Well, it sounds like you two have a thorough plan," Natalie smiled. "That's nice to see."

Orwell and Vince just nodded, not sure what else to add onto that. The pregnant brunette tried to rise to her feet after that, running into some difficulty along the way.

"Orwell, are you okay, baby?" her boyfriend asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," the blogger gave the sandy blonde a quick peck. "How about some dinner? The twins are going to tell me all about it if I don't act fast."

Vince grinned, pressing a kiss to her belly. "And we don't want that."

Natalie watched her daughter and the former vigilante closely. They really were going to make great parents for her grandbabies. Most importantly, though, her little girl was finally happy. The elder Fleming couldn't remember a time that Jamie smiled that much.

-0-

Later on that night, a very pregnant Orwell couldn't sleep. What was new, right? Even though she and her boyfriend had the house to themselves, the brunette still tried to fall asleep in her own bed. So far, it was a no go.

The blogger picked her head up from her pillow, as she realized that it was no use to sleep. Maybe Vince was still up and wanted company.

Doing the best she could to get up, Orwell gently swung her legs over the side of the bed and pulled herself out of her bundle of blankets. When her feet touched the floor, she thought it would be easy to get up. Of course, the gravitational pull on her sore feet already told her that it wouldn't be easy by any means. Ignoring the dizziness, the pregnant brunette padded on her bare feet towards the door. As soon as she opened it and began to head down the hallway, Orwell heard the TV playing in the distance.

Vince wasn't having much luck sleeping either. He couldn't stop thinking of his girlfriend, or his unborn children. He was well aware of the difficulty he would run into as the divorce settled, but it was worth it. The twins needed a steady home; Vince was trying everything in his power to make that happen.

Orwell came into the living room, just as the movie he was watching went on a commercial break. The sandy blonde picked his head up, grinning as his girlfriend came into view.

"Hey, Orwell," Vince spoke to her, a grin still prominent.

"Hi, honey," the pregnant brunette began with a smile on her face. She watched as her boyfriend patted the space next to him, to which she obliged willingly.

The former vigilante settled his girlfriend against his chest and shared a slow kiss with her. As he drew back, he had a smile on his face. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Not really. The twins really don't want me sleeping." Orwell sighed, resting her head on the sandy blonde's shoulder. "What about you?"

"Well, the twins aren't keeping _me _awake," Vince grinned down at her before kissing her on the cheek. "I just couldn't get to sleep."

"It's a good thing I came by, then, isn't it?" the pregnant blogger smiled to herself, to which Vince tilted his head down to kiss Orwell again.

"Of course it is," the former vigilante grinned against his girlfriend's lips.

The pregnant brunette brushed her forehead against Vince's, a brighter smile forming at her lips. "What are you doing in here?"

"Watching a movie." Vince's eyes averted from the blogger's, to the TV. "I don't even remember what it was about now," he chuckled.

"Did I distract you from the movie? Because I can go lay back down-"

The former vigilante stopped his pregnant partner from going any further by starting another kiss with her. "Who needs movies?" he whispered. "I've got you here with me."

"You're such a suck up sometimes," Orwell chuckled, tapping Vince's lips with a finger.

"I know," the sandy blonde looked down at the blogger's baby bump, taking the hand that wasn't supporting her lower back and placed it over her bump.

The pregnant brunette stared back at her boyfriend's gentle expression, her eyes wavering back and forth. "Have you been thinking about tomorrow?"

The former vigilante looked back up at Orwell, their eyes locking. "You know I am," he grinned.

Orwell smiled. "The day's finally here."

"Are you excited?" Vince asked with a smile.

"I am," Orwell threaded their fingers together. "Tomorrow we can finally start picking out names, clothes; and everything else that we couldn't wait to do."

The former vigilante nodded, squeezing the expecting blogger's hand. "But you've gotta be really careful from here on out, okay?"

"I thought I was careful," the brunette whispered.

"You are, but you don't want to go into early labor, do you?" Vince asked, boring his eyes into hers gently.

The brunette blogger just shook her head, to which the sandy blonde added, "I don't want you to either," with a whisper. "Be careful, okay baby? No more stressing; definitely no more tears. Just relax."

Orwell snorted in disbelief. "You must have forgotten who I am."

"Just trust me. I won't let anything happen to you. All I want you to do is _relax_." Vince gave his pregnant girlfriend a peck on the lips.

"I'll try my best," the brunette's lips twitched into a tiny smile.

Vince rested his head against Orwell's, looking back at the TV as they relaxed into each other. "Why don't you try to catch some sleep?" he whispered into her ear. "I'll be right here."

Orwell nodded to herself. "That sounds like a good idea. Besides," she grinned a bit, "I'm too comfortable to move right now."

The former vigilante pressed a kiss to the top of his girlfriend's head. In a few short moments, the pregnant brunette had dozed off into a much needed sleep.

**Well that's it for me tonight, folks. I plan to update Growing Closer's last chapter within the next week. Once I'm done with that, I'm taking the time to focus on this story. All other postings **_**should **_**be oneshots until this baby is finished. **


	11. Final

**What's this? An update! Finally! Sorry it took so long, real life can be a bitch.**

**Many thanks to: IA and DS for their reviews last chapter!**

**I do not own The Cape.**

_**What if: A new Legacy- Chapter Eleven: Final**_

"Coffee flavored ice cream?" Orwell looked up from the grocery bag Vince had placed in her lap. She arched a brunette eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"Well, you were craving sweets," the former vigilante leaned forward from where he sat on the couch cushion next to the expecting blogger, taking her hand in his and placing a kiss on her knuckles.

The brunette flashed her boyfriend a tiny smile. "Well, thank you sweetie," she craned her neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I appreciate the thought."

"You know that I'll do anything for you," Vince sent an affectionate smile her way, squeezing the expecting blogger's hand.

"Because you're so sweet," Orwell moved the grocery bag onto the coffee table in front of them and leaned her head against the sandy blonde's chest.

Vince kissed the top of her head and secured her in place with a strong arm. He placed his hand on the brunette's bump, grinning as a twin pressed against her stomach.

The pregnant blogger looked down at her belly, a gentle smile gracing her features. "Can you believe that they're big enough to know their genders? I really can't believe it."

"What do you mean?" the former vigilante asked, looking down at his girlfriend carefully.

"I just can't believe that there are two babies growing inside of me. And I really can't believe that I will be a mother," Orwell placed her hand over the former vigilante's.

"Do you still have your doubts? Because you know you're going to make a great mother-"

"No, it's not that," the pregnant brunette sighed. "It's just a little hard to believe that you and I are going to be a family. Going to take some getting used to, seeing how I've lived alone off and on for the past ten years."

"Well it's a good thing we're moving into this slow, isn't it?" Vince met with the brunette's eyes, to which they smiled back at each other.

"I suppose so," Orwell said with a weak nod.

The former vigilante took their linked hands off of the blogger's belly and rested her hand on her thigh. A grin found its way onto his face as he took his hand and pulled Orwell's shirt up to just below her breasts. She watched her boyfriend as he ducked his head to place a kiss on her big belly.

That will never get old; she smiled to herself.

Vince grinned back at the pregnant blogger before he pressed a kiss to her lips. "You, my beautiful girlfriend, are going to have two wonderful babies. Our little babies."

"I know," Orwell smiled shyly. "It's just something I never thought would happen."

"Life takes us through some crazy things. In the end though, it made you and me come together, didn't it?" the former vigilante spared his girlfriend another grin before looking down at her baby bump.

The pregnant brunette tilted her head to look up at her boyfriend, meeting with his eyes a moment later. "You believe that we were meant to be? Out of _everything _that happened to us, it was all like a path for us to be together?"

Vince let out a light chuckle before he began to rub at the blogger's stomach again. "I used to not believe in all of that fate crap. That I was there because I made the decision to be there," he passed Orwell a quick smile when he looked up to see her eyes wavering back at him. "When I fell in love with you, that's when I started to question it. If I was never framed for your father's murders, I never would have gone into hiding. Therefore, I never would have met you, and I never would have fallen in love with you."

"No," the expecting brunette smothered her face into the sandy blonde's chest. "You would still be with your real family."

"And now you're a part of my real family," Vince tilted his girlfriend's head up to meet with his eyes and pressed his lips against hers. They fell into a slow kiss, to which Orwell's brown eyes filled with pregnancy induced tears. She clenched her eyes tight as she continued the kiss, hot tears dripped onto her bare stomach a moment later.

The pregnant blogger jerked away from the kiss as a sadness overcame her. She took in a sharp breath and burrowed her face into her boyfriend's chest.

Vince frowned down at her sadly. "What's going on, baby?"

Orwell shrugged her shoulders, breathing in with a shaky sniffle. "Just getting a little emotional."

"You don't need to be stressing yourself out, okay? How about we take a walk?" Vince checked his wrist watch. "We have about twenty minutes to spare before the appointment; maybe some fresh air will do you some good."

The brunette nodded. "Alright," she answered softly. "Fresh air would be nice."

The former vigilante helped lift her up to her own two feet before picking himself up. His girlfriend grabbed the grocery bag and waddled out of the room. He _presumed _that she would be putting it away, but just to be sure, he followed her to the kitchen.

By the time Orwell came into view again, she had just closed the freezer door. She heard her boyfriend coming with her super scary mom hearing and smirked weakly. "What, can't I take a trip to the kitchen without supervision?"

Vince stopped to take in the brunette's smirk. It was there, but it wasn't her usual snarky smirk. She was noticeably out of it. "In your condition? No you can't," he spared her a light grin.

The pregnant blogger sighed lightly, waddling over to the former vigilante to take his hand in hers. "Alright, I'm ready for that walk now," she looked up at Vince with a smirk, "Mr. Escort."

The sandy blonde let out a chuckle, looped an arm around his girlfriend and led her out of the kitchen.

-0-

Vince and Orwell's fifteen minute walk around the neighborhood was both refreshing and calming. The pregnant blogger stayed tucked under her partner's arm. More time than not, she enjoyed the silence.

When she drove them to the clinic she had been seeing ever since the third month of her pregnancy, the former vigilante began to get the jitters. This was the first visit he had gone to with his girlfriend; he was so worried that something would be wrong with one or both of the twins. It _killed _him inside every time he thought about the blogger's first trimester. How did he _not _know?

Vince vowed to himself that he would take care of Orwell. Through the rest of her second trimester and on, he _would _be there for her, and their twins.

"Vince, honey?" Orwell called out to him. She had just parked his truck and was ready to go inside. The brunette tried to call him once before, but he was lost in thought.

At the same moment that his girlfriend called his name, he was snapped out of his trance was looking back at her.

The pregnant brunette spared him a tiny smile. "Are you alright?"

Vince nodded, smiling at the blogger and her baby bump. "I'm fine. You ready to go in?"

Orwell arched an eyebrow, skeptical of her boyfriend's behavior. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and got out of the passenger side of the truck.

It was about mid morning; a slight nip in the air on one of the last days in November. When the couple stepped out of the truck and into the other's arms, they instantly felt the morning chill.

As they entered the clinic, it was obvious that business was _dead _. The secretaries were biting on their pens and finishing up a few week's worth of crossword puzzles. The doctors and nurses were probably in the break room playing poker. It was just one of _those _days.

The chime of the front door opening and closing made the secretaries' heads pop up one by one. One of the usuals caught Orwell from the corner of her eye and smiled back at her, opening up the glass window as the couple walked up to the station.

"My, my, Miss Fleming. You're getting bigger and bigger by the month now!" the secretary looked over at the sandy blonde that was holding onto her. "And who is this?"

The pregnant blogger smiled at her boyfriend, getting a gentle peck on the side of her head. "This is Vince; the father of my twins."

All of the secretaries knew that Orwell had been doing all of this alone; they gave her kudos for trying, but they all knew that it wouldn't last for long.

"Well, it's good to see you," the secretary beamed a smile at the former vigilante. "We were beginning to wonder if you would _ever_ find out."

"I had my suspicions, believe me," Vince chuckled. "Though, in all honesty, I never saw the twin thing coming."

Another secretary, a red head, chimed in with a smile. "She didn't either."

Orwell quickly met with her boyfriend's eyes before craning her neck to kiss him gently. "I need to give them my co-pay for the visit. Go sit down. It'll only take a minute."

"Okay," the former vigilante strummed a thumb across his girlfriend's shoulder as he hugged her closer and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too, honey," the pregnant brunette let a smile play at her lips. After they passed each other an affectionate smile, her boyfriend walked over to the chairs and tables in the tiny lobby and took a seat.

The raven haired secretary smiled back at the blogger as she reached into her purse for her wallet. "Your appointment is at eleven, isn't it?"

Orwell opened her wallet and pulled out a twenty-dollar-bill, her wavy hair obscuring her features until the moment she picked her head up to hand her co-pay over.

The secretary took the moment into her hands and slid it into their money box in the station. "Alright, honey, let's buzz you in."

The pregnant brunette flashed her a smile before she waddled over to the door that separated the lobby from the examination rooms. She looked over her shoulder and found her boyfriend still sitting down in the small lobby. "Vince, let's go," she called to him.

The sandy blonde spared her a sheepish smile before he rose to his feet and made his way over to the door. Once he was behind her, he placed a kiss on her head and opened the door for the both of them.

Orwell walked down the hallway, the former vigilante trailing behind her with a hand on the small of her back.

As they got to the nurse's station, the pregnant brunette held a hand behind her for her boyfriend to take. Once their fingers were threaded together, she gently pulled him alongside her as they stepped up to the station. At that time, a brunette nurse picked her head up to see the couple in front of her.

"May I help you?" she asked with a smile, flipping her braided ponytail off of her shoulder.

"Hi," Orwell spared the nurse a smile, squeezing the former vigilante's hand. "I have an appointment with Dr. Fay?"

"Ah!" the nurse bobbed her head, scooting her wheeled chair over to the counter space to her left and picked up her clipboard. "Right this way."

The couple simply smiled at each other as she left her station and headed down the hallway that Orwell knew all too well.

The pregnant blogger whispered her partner's name, to which he trailed behind her without protest. She clutched at her very prominent belly with a free hand, groaning as she saw the nurse stop at the scale at the end of the hall.

"Oh c'mon Orwell," Vince whispered to his girlfriend. "The more you weigh, the healthier the kids are." He placed a kiss on her temple, sliding an arm across her shoulders. "You want them to be healthy, don't you?"

She just nodded, whining as he kissed her again. They continued to walk on, stopping at the scale.

"Alright, Miss Fleming, I need you to take your shoes off and hand your bag over to your boyfriend here," the nurse spared Vince a tiny smile before looking back at the expecting brunette.

Orwell sighed as she stepped out of her black flats and handed her designer purse over to the former vigilante.

The sandy blonde kept both of his hands on either side of his girlfriend's hips as she stepped up onto the scale. He kept his eyes on her, whereas hers were focused on the scales turning promptly.

"Yeesh," the pregnant brunette winced back at the final weight. "I gain ten to fifteen pounds every month, don't I?" she glanced at the nurse over her shoulder.

"Sorry, sweetie," the brunette nurse looked down at her chart at she jotted down the weight change. "It's normal though. Most women of your stature gain as much weight, if not more than you." She looked back up at the patient. "Plus," she smiled. "Twins play a big factor in your weight gain."

Orwell just sighed. "I suppose so," she let out a whine a second later, looking down at her pregnant belly and running a maternal hand against it.

The nurse gently patted the younger brunette on the shoulder. "Let's go get you settled into a room; shall we?"

"Okay," the pregnant brunette began in a breathy tone. She took her boyfriend's hand as he helped her to solid ground once more.

The couple followed the nurse into the examination room nearby. It wasn't the one Orwell remembered from her first few visits, which was quite refreshing to her.

Vince led his girlfriend over to the bed in the corner of the room and picked her up to place her on the plastic it was lined with. She smiled at him as a silent thank you, to which he pulled a chair up to her bed.

The brunette nurse smiled at the couple's interactions and walked over to the soon-to-be-mother, a blood pressure cuff in hand. "So, how is everything going, honey?" she asked once she secured Orwell's arm in the cuff.

"Well," the pregnant blogger smiled lightly. "Everything is going alright. There are days that I don't want to get out of bed," she chuckled, "But otherwise, the pregnancy is going well."

"I'm glad to hear that," the nurse looked down at the meter, frowning lightly at the results. "I don't like the looks of your blood pressure," she mumbled under her breath.

Orwell caught that rather quickly. "What do you mean?" she asked, pressing her arm tightly to her chest as it was released from the cuff.

"You have rather high blood pressure. The only thing we can really do is monitor it closely for the next few months. At this rate, it could drop or rise significantly," the nurse let out a sigh, returning to her chart. "You need rest, Miss Fleming, and lots of it."

"Okay," the blogger nodded nervously. "I can do that." She met with Vince's eyes, who looked just as nervous as she did. Neither said a word, the former vigilante just pressed a kiss to her cheek.

The brunette nurse sent another glance back over at the couple. "Dr. Fay will be with you in a minute, alright?" She spared the pregnant brunette an apologetic smile.

"Thank you," Orwell responded in a whisper.

The sandy blonde had his gaze solely on his girlfriend's sad expression. When they heard the door close, he noticed that tears had begun to fill her eyes. "Orwell, don't cry, okay? It's too early to start courting disaster."

The brunette blogger took in a sharp gasp and averted her gaze from the former vigilante. "Vince, this is all my fault! I couldn't calm myself down, and now all it's doing is harm."

Vince caught the first few tears that spilt down her face. "What's done is done, baby. Right now you just have to stop this. Do it for _me_," he bored his eyes into hers carefully, smiling gently as their eyes met.

Orwell hiccupped against a sob that wracked her body. She forced a nod and opened her arms, to which her boyfriend stood up from his chair and hugged her close.

"I've got you," he whispered, placing a kiss on top of her head. "Everything will be fine."

"How can you be so sure? I'm such an idiot, Vince. You warned me again and again, but did I listen?" the brunette's whole body shook.

"Orwell, you can't keep looking back at all of this and putting yourself down. You're _not _an idiot, and you never will be," Vince ran his hand up and down his girlfriend's back, trying to calm her down.

"But, I-"

The former vigilante placed a finger over her lips as she looked up at him to protest. "Stop it, okay?"

"I can't help it, honey. How will I be a good mother when I can't even keep my blood pressure down during pregnancy?" the pregnant blogger's lower lip began to shake, to which her boyfriend removed his finger and replaced it with his lips.

The kiss quickly deepened as Orwell tried to fight the sob she so desperately needed to release.

Vince supported his girlfriend's head, his free hand moving to rest on her bump. Once they broke apart for air, he leaned his forehead against hers and looked down at her belly as he started to run his hand across it. The brunette stared up at him with a tiny smile.

It wasn't until a moment or so later that the couple was interrupted. The sound of the door opening and closing drew both of them out of their own thoughts.

Orwell picked her head up to see Dr. Fay coming into the room. She spared the black-haired doctor a smile as she walked past. "Hi, Dr. Fay."

"Good morning, Jamie," Dr. Fay responded curtly, nodding towards the former vigilante. "And is this who I _hope _it is?"

"If you're hoping that this is my babies' father," the blogger met with the sandy blonde's eyes, smiling lightly, "Then you'd be right."

The doctor leaned against the counter she stood in front of, smiling back at the couple. "Now that's what I want to hear," she took one more look at them before turning to place her laptop on the counter. "So how are the twins doing? I see that you had some high blood pressure; are you eating anything different? Are things stressful at home?"

"Mostly it's just stress. I tend to over-analyze a lot of things; it's not good for the twins, I know. But, I'm working on it," Orwell replied, placing her hand over Vince's and looking down at her belly.

Dr. Fay nodded and looked back at her patient. "It may not be easy for you, but I suggest going on bed rest for the duration of the pregnancy. Only get up if you absolutely have to."

The brunette blogger let out a light sigh, a smile tugging at her lips. "I suppose I can do that."

"Good. Now, do either of you have any questions? Alarming side effects? The second trimester is hard on a lot of women," the doctor added, passing the couple a smile.

"I've been having these really weird dreams about having demon babies…" Orwell took her free hand and rubbed at the bottom of her belly.

Dr. Fay let out a hearty chuckle. "No to worry, sweetie. Again, that's a common symptom for first time moms."

The blogger took in a relieved, albeit shaky, breath. "And here I thought I was going crazy," the pregnant blogger noticed her boyfriend passing her a nervous glance as she looked down at her belly. She just squeezed his hand and offered him a little smile.

The doctor sent a look over to the former vigilante, a smile curling at her lips. "And what about you… I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name…?"

"Vince Faraday, ma'am," the sandy blonde responded, looking up at her quickly before checking back on his girlfriend.

The doctor smiled at the couple's interactions again. She was glad that Orwell was with a man who so obviously loved her. To be honest, Dr. Jordan Fay was worried about her patient not having the father of her babies in her life.

Vince spared Orwell a tiny smile, squeezing her hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," the brunette breathed out, beaming a smile back at the former vigilante. "I'm anxious to see what to gender of our babies are."

The sandy blonde grinned and pressed a peck on her lips. "I know, baby. It'll be nice to finally refer to them as a he or a she."

"Well you won't have to wait for much longer, Miss Fleming," Jordan began, abandoning her laptop to go over to the couple. "Just lean back, Jamie and we'll get you started, okay?"

Orwell nodded, more than a little nervous. Her boyfriend picked her up and hoisted her back onto the plastic lined bed, to which she gave him a smile afterwards.

Jordan lightly shooed Vince out of the way as she squeezed by him to make her way to the door. "I'm going to get the ultrasound machine; I'll be right back."

When the door was shut once more, the pregnant blogger looked down at her big belly. She ran a hand across the top of it, humming a soft little tune.

The former vigilante watched his girlfriend warily from where he sat in the chair next to her bed. "If you hum that every night, it'll surely get them to calm down."

"I just hope that they'll get used to our voices before they're born," Orwell began.

"Babies don't know what's going on when they're newborns. They recognize mommy automatically, but daddy takes some getting used to," Vince responded, taking her free hand in his.

"Well that makes me feel better," the brunette let out a light chuckle. "But, I'm sure they'll be used to you too. You talk to my belly everyday, don't you?"

"Yeah," the former vigilante grinned. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right," Orwell spared her boyfriend a bright smile. "Mother knows best."

Vince grinned back at his pregnant lover, leaning forward to start a drawn out kiss with her. It lasted for a few more moments, which seemed like a microsecond for the couple. After their lips disconnected, the sandy blonde chuckled lightly. "I love you too, Orwell."

The pregnant brunette cupped her boyfriend's cheek, a loving smile in place. "And you know I love you."

"I never would've guessed," the former Cape passed her another grin before executing a quick peck.

Within another moment, Dr. Jordan Fay came back into the room with the ultrasound machine in tow. "Alright, mommy and daddy; are we ready?"

The expecting brunette squeezed her boyfriend's hand as she laid her head back against the pillow at the end of the plastic lined bed.

Vince smiled gently as Jordan wheeled the machine past him to stop in front of Orwell. She pulled the brunette's green shirt up and reached for the antibiotic gel that sat on the cart.

As the gel was rubbed into her belly, the pregnant blogger tilted her head to smile over at her boyfriend. She held her hand out for him to take, to which they linked their hands together. The two broke their locked gaze when they hard distinct heartbeats coming from the ultrasound machine.

"Say hello to the twins," Dr. Fay said with a bright smile.

Vince stared back at the ultrasound monitor with a wide grin. There they were; his and Orwell's babies. "How are they doing?"

"They're actually fairly healthy. Normally one twin would be bigger than the other," Jordan waved a free hand around as a gesture, "Twin pregnancies are kind of like a competition; survival of the fittest, really."

"So, the babies are different sizes?" Orwell asked, staring at the monitor over her big belly.

"No. The twins are both a solid weight for their age," the doctor looked at both mother and father. "Would you like to know the gender?"

Vince's anxiety rose to a new level. When Dana was pregnant with Trip, they never asked for the gender. He wanted to know, but she wanted to keep it a surprise. The former vigilante didn't have a preference for his twins, but he at least wanted one of them to be a girl for his girlfriend's sake.

"Of course we would," the pregnant brunette spared her boyfriend a little smile. "I've waited six and a half months for this day."

Dr. Fay drew a virtual circle around each of the twin's gentiles. "You, my dear, are pregnant with two little girls."

Orwell beamed a smile as she blinked back tears from her eyes. She had gotten what she wanted, and then some. It was just like the dream she had a few months back. "My little girls, huh?"

The former Cape grinned at his girlfriend and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Our little girls."

Jordan smiled. "Your little girls should be due by the 15th of February."

That didn't seem like very long, the blogger thought to herself. "And how accurate is the due date?"

The doctor sighed. "Honestly? Not very accurate. A lot of women give birth, weeks, even a month before or after the anticipated due date."

Orwell frowned. Well _that _wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"Sorry, honey; you wanted the truth," Jordan shrugged. "Are you ready to go?" she added.

"Almost," the pregnant brunette smiled back at the monitor, taking a good look at her twins. "I bet they'll be beautiful little babies."

"Of course they will," Vince grinned, placing a kiss on his girlfriend's lips. "They have a beautiful mother."

Orwell couldn't stop the blush from crawling up on her face. "You're too sweet." She took one last look at her babies, running a hand across her protruding abdomen. "Mommy loves you girls."

Jordan smiled at the expectant couple before taking the belt from around the blogger's belly. "I'll see you next month, Jamie."

"Thank you for everything," the brunette whispered, pulling her shirt down over her stomach.

"It's what I'm here for. And remember, take it easy," the doctor called over her shoulder as she began to wheel the machine out of the room.

Vince warily watched over his expecting girlfriend as she dropped down to her feet. "You ready?"

"Yes. And hungry," Orwell chuckled to herself.

The former vigilante let out a chuckle of his own. "I believe we can fix that."

-0-

When Vince and Orwell got back to the Faraday apartment, she went straight for the kitchen, whereas he headed for the living room.

As the pregnant brunette waddled over to the cabinet to retrieve the bread, she saw a letter posted on the refrigerator. She frowned a bit and took the letter into her hands. The moment she began to read the first line, the former vigilante came into the room. He noticed something in her hand, to which sparked an interest.

"Hey, baby, whatcha got there?"

Orwell turned around and spared him a smirk. "It's a letter from Dana."

Vince took Orwell into his arms and began to read the letter aloud. "Vince and Jamie: Since Trip is visiting my parents for a few days, I'm going to be spending some time with Dominic here and there. I went grocery shopping after work, so you should have plenty to eat. Also… we got the court order through the mail. Vince, you and I are legally separated. Which means you can't stay here anymore. Jamie is more than welcome to stay until the twins are born. It'll be easier for all us if we live our separation, well separately…"

The former vigilante sighed to himself, which only prompted a look from the pregnant brunette.

"Vince, I'm sorry," she added sadly.

"No, Orwell. It's okay. Dana's right, it'll be better for Trip if I get out of here," Vince began, passing her a weak grin.

"I'm coming with you," Orwell responded, her tone confidant.

"Baby, I'm going to have to stay at the hideout until I find us a place. Or I can go to the carnival ahead of time," the former vigilante said, placing the letter onto the counter space nearby.

"I'm going with you. You kept your word about staying with me; there's no way I'm leaving you to be kicked out by yourself," the pregnant blogger turned around in her boyfriend's arms, giving him a light smile. "I know that this isn't going to be easy for you. This had been your family for twelve years and I know you're going to be distracted."

"I'm trying not to be. I love you and our girls. I _want _to be a family. It's just going to take some time to get used to. Time is finally moving," Vince passed her a sad smile, ducking his head to give her a quick kiss.

"I know you love me sweetie. We both need time to adjust. It'll get easier… somehow," Orwell cupped his cheek gently.

"You're the best woman ever, you know. Most women would've walked away, rather than stay put in the middle of all of this drama," the former Cape took her hand off of his face and kissed the palm of it.

"It means so much to me, Orwell. I owe so much to you."

"Vince, I've got you," she took his hand and placed it on her belly. "And I've got these babies. I couldn't ask for much more."

"Just wait, Orwell. I'll make sure to make up for all of the tears that I've caused," the former vigilante rubbed his girlfriend's belly with a little smile. "I never, _ever _want to hurt you again."

**That's it for chapter 11, folks! Let me know whatcha thought of the chapter.**


	12. Before We Go

**Finally! Another update! School hasn't been kind to me this semester so far. But I'm trying my best to give you all timely updates. **

**Many thanks to IA and DS for their reviews last chapter.**

**I do not own The Cape.**

_**What if: A new Legacy- Chapter Twelve: Before We Go**_

Dana gave Vince a week's time before she packed his bags _for _him. The strawberry blonde was having a hard time keeping herself together, as was the sandy blonde. The both of them leaned onto their significant other; it didn't make it that much easier, but at least they weren't alone.

Orwell and Vince were going to move back into her hideout to wait out the rest of the pregnancy. Once the girls were born, they would be staying at the carnival, (unless they found a home before then). The expecting brunette felt extremely guilty during the last week she stayed at the Faraday apartment. She couldn't help but think that she was doing something very bad. Yes, Dana _wanted_ Vince out of the house, but if it hadn't been for her, maybe they would have tried to work something out… So much for not over-analyzing everything, right?

To put her mind at ease, Orwell took the last day everyone would be together to serve _them _for once. Everyone was always nice to her; it was about time she returned the favor.

-0-

A very pregnant Orwell maneuvered around the Faraday kitchen as she tried to prepare the perfect meal. The brunette thought that chicken parmesan and a side salad would make a good meal, (not to mention the fact that she craved chicken parmesan; and she always had the hankerings for a small salad).

She mumbled to herself as she got her list of ingredients together. Her boyfriend wasn't very happy to know that she wasn't resting in bed, but she made a deal with him to do this _one _more thing for him, Trip, and Dana. Hell, she even invited Scales over! While the former vigilante wasn't happy to hear of the latter, he still wanted to keep his girlfriend happy. If he could help it, Vince wouldn't leave the kitchen. It gave Orwell someone to talk to, and besides, she worried him far too much to let her be by herself for very long.

The pregnant blogger began to chop a head of lettuce in half, a smile crawling onto her face as she felt a twin shift slightly. She was anxious to be a mother. Of course, her imagination still made a way to bring her doubts back into play; but, whenever that occurred, she just talked to her boyfriend about it.

The sandy blonde noticed the smile that had graced the brunette's features, to which a grin found its way to his face. She had such a beautiful little smile. "What was that smile for?" he asked, slightly star stricken.

Orwell looked up from the cutting board, a smile still in place. "One of the girls just moved. I don't know what it is about it, but when I feel the lightest movement in there I feel so happy," a chuckle escaped her lips, "Even when they kick I still feel happy."

Vince looked down at her big baby bump and grinned again. "The girls are practicing gymnastics, aren't they?"

The soon-to-be mother laughed again, her belly shaking as she did so. "I suppose they are." She went back to sorting through the lettuce. She tore away the rotten bits and tossed them into the trash can beside her.

The sandy blonde watched his girlfriend as she went back to the cabinets to retrieve a clear bowl to mix the salad in. "How are your ankles doing?" he asked in concern. He didn't mind her cooking, but he sure would be keeping an eye on her.

"They're fine," Orwell lied coolly.

Vince stared back at her with a pointed look. "C'mon. Tell the truth."

She just sighed, mixing the garlic, onions, sliced carrots and olives in with the lettuce. "I'm okay, but my ankles are getting pretty heavy."

"Why don't you sit down and take a break?" the former vigilante asked, looking at her with a soft look in place.

Orwell let out a disapproving groan before going over to the refrigerator to retrieve a bag of shredded cheese. "I'll take a break once I get dinner in the oven," she began again as she made her way over to the counter once more.

"Baby, you know you should be thinking of the twins," Vince spared her a smile once their eyes met.

"I am thinking of them…" the brunette began to sprinkle the cheese across her already full bowl of salad. "They make me crave salads all the time…"

The sandy blonde couldn't help but chuckle at his girlfriend's answer. "Well, how much longer are you going to be up?"

"I'll sit down and prop my feet up on you when I get the chicken parmesan in the oven. I've got a pot heating up for the pasta, so I need to check on it periodically," Orwell replied, completely satisfied with her salad. She just flipped the contents around, evenly distributing the vinaigrette dressing that was collected at the bottom of the bowl.

Vince resisted the urge to bang his head against the counter he sat at. His girlfriend was _hardheaded_ through and through. "Alright, Orwell. Just rest up with me tonight."

"I will. Don't worry honey," the expecting blogger flashed the former Cape a smile as she waddled over to the refrigerator again to place the clear bowl on an open shelf.

"You're my _very _pregnant girlfriend, of course I'm going to worry," the sandy blonde gave her a soft glance, a smile curling at his lips.

Orwell came back over to the counter, taking her boyfriend's hand in hers. "And you're a sweetie."

"Yeah? Well you're beautiful," Vince smirked back, leaning across the counter to peck at her lips.

"Stop with the mush and go get me a box of pasta noodles, please," the pregnant blogger tapped the former vigilante's lips, sparing him a grin.

"Only for you, Orwell," the sandy blonde chuckled lightly, picking himself up to raid through the cabinets. He found the pasta with no problem, to which he brought the box back over to the brunette.

She took it into her hands, a grateful smile in place. "Thank you sweetie." She leaned forward and pecked at his cheek. "Such a good man," she paused, her tone dropping as she added with a pointed look, "Now go on, I need to finish this so I can pop my feet up."

Vince knew better than to toy with a pregnant girl; _especially _his. He walked back over his seat and obediently sat down as the blogger began to maneuver back to the stove.

-0-

Trip Faraday sat on the couch, leaning an elbow against the arm of it as he flipped through the TV channels. Flashes of color reflected against his light eyes; the ten-year-old was so bored, he just rapidly channel surfed, not really caring that he could barely see what was on. Nothing was _ever_ on TV on an early Friday evening. Nothing good, anyway. It was just shy of 6 PM, and nothing was on besides those boring law shows… Where were the cartoons? Surely he wasn't the only kid in America waiting for his could-be-step mom to finish cooking dinner. The ten-year-old was slowly coming around to Orwell. She put forth the effort to spend time with him, only if he was comfortable with it. Trip appreciated that, even though she was the reason for his parents' split up in the first place. Same thing went for his could-be step dad. It was weird how he had two sets of parents, but hey, that meant more Christmas presents for him!

The blonde boy heard a knock at the door a moment later. He was in the middle of changing channels when he looked up. That's weird, he thought, Mr. Dominic wasn't supposed to be there until closer to seven… oh well, he probably wanted to spend more time with the boy's mother.

Trip dropped to the floor and padded on his bare feet to the apartment door. He pulled a stack of newspapers from beside the door to elevate himself up to the peephole. When he looked through it, sure enough, it was Scales. He was brushing his pant legs free of lint, or whatever else made him look unpleasant in front of his bird.

The ten-year-old climbed down from his stack of newspapers and slid them to the side before letting the smuggler into the Faraday apartment.

"Hey, Mr. Dominic," Trip called to him as he stepped into the threshold.

"'Ello nipper," Scales began, taking a moment to ruffle his hair. "'Ow've ye been?"

"I'm okay. Mom's been helping me with math," the blonde boy gave a little shrug. "I still suck at it."

The smuggler let out a rumbling chuckle and clapped a hand lightly on his could-be-step son's back. "Yer mum'll teach ye a thing 'r two 'bout that."

"I guess," Trip looked back up at the gang lord. "Are you here to see mom?"

"Of course I am. I'm not 'ere jus' ta pick on yer ol' man, now," Scales chuckled again. "That's jus' a bonus," he added with a wicked grin.

Just around that time, Dana rounded the corner to check on her son. She was surprised to see her boyfriend arrive so early. With a smile in place, she came up to the two favorite boys in her life. "Dominic? You're here early," she began.

Scales turned his body closer to the public defender, flashing her a grin. "'Ello pet. I missed ye too."

The strawberry blonde smiled again, this time fitting into a billion watt smile. The nicknames _were_ rather endearing. "Dinner should be ready in another half hour or so. Jamie's in the kitchen, working rather hard on it."

The deformed smuggler looked around at the apartment. "And 'm guessing her li'l weasel is in there with her?"

"Of course. She was put on bed rest since she found out that she was at risk for pre-clampsia, so Vince isn't rather happy at the moment," Dana sighed, continuing a moment later, "She _should _take it easy, but this is what she wants to do, so there isn't much we can do about it."

Scales draped an arm across his girlfriend's shoulder. "She's a big girl; she can take care o' herself."

-0-

This was exactly what Orwell was trying to convince her own boyfriend of. Of course, he wouldn't listen.

He _never _listened; the pregnant blogger was gripping to herself as she began to stir the noodles that were steadily cooking in a pot on the stove.

"Orwell, I know you can take care of yourself, but why won't you let me take over for you? Your ankles are bound to be swollen by now," Vince fought on, affixing concerned eyes onto her.

"Vince, you _know _you can't cook. You've told me yourself," the expecting brunette passed him a pointed look before glancing down at her pot.

"Well, what about Dana? She can cook, how about letting her take over for you?" the former vigilante offered.

Orwell sighed to herself. "Can't I just do this _once_ for you all? I'm pregnant, _not _helpless."

"I'm just worried that you're going to stress yourself out," Vince began lightly.

"I know honey, but I promise that everything will be okay. The noodles only cook for a few more minutes," the brunette placed the spoon back onto its spoon rest and waddled over to sit against her boyfriend's lap.

Vince wrapped his arms around Orwell's waist, placing his chin on her shoulder. "You know I just worry about you."

"Mhm. You're about as bad as me with the worrying," the blogger started a kiss with the former vigilante. It only lasted for a moment, but when they broke up, the both of them were smiling from ear to ear.

The sandy blonde folded a wavy strand of brunette hair behind his girlfriend's ear and gently caressed her cheek. "Funny how that works out, huh?"

Orwell flashed the former Cape a tiny smile before breaking out of his arms. She placed a quick kiss on his temple and waddled her way back over to the boiling pot of noodles.

Vince watched the blogger closely with an affectionate smile in place. There were no words that could describe his Orwell. She was so many things wrapped up into one. And…. He grinned to himself, he loved her _so _much.

The brunette took a quick look back to the sandy blonde. With a grin on her face, she asked, "What is that grin for?"

"Oh, nothing," the former vigilante chuckled. "I'm just staring at you."

"How sweet of you," Orwell began, passing her boyfriend a sweet look.

"I know it is," Vince chuckled again, slouching back into his seat.

"Alright, sweet boy, do me a favor. Get the plates and silverware for me," the pregnant brunette said teasingly.

"Shall I call in the hungry hoard, too? I thought I heard Sc… _Dominic_," Vince hated doing it, but his soon-to-be ex-wife made him refer to her new honey with his real name, "Come in about thirty minutes ago."

"Yes, unless you want to eat this all by ourselves," Orwell smirked over her shoulder.

"Well, you do need to eat more for the girls…"

The expecting blogger sent a glare his way before turning off the burner and the stove.

Vince shuddered slightly at the glare. In hopes to not set off his very pregnant girlfriend, he got up and headed towards the sound of the others.

When the former vigilante found Dana, Trip, and Scales, they were still standing around at the apartment entrance. The public defender had a bright smile on her face and both of her hands were on her son's shoulders. Scales too wore a grin on his face as he slouched against the wall. He was in mid-sentence when the former vigilante came into the room.

As the three of them realized that they weren't alone, they immediately looked over to him.

"Hey, Vince," Dana said with a smile. "How are things in the kitchen?"

"Done," Vince rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "You all can come to the kitchen."

Trip walked past his dad and smiled up at him as he did so. "Good, 'cause I'm starving."

The former vigilante caught up with his son and threw an arm on his back. "Let's go get you a plate then. Jamie fixed up some pretty good lookin' chow," he began as they walked to the kitchen.

A few moments later, Dana and Scales joined them. Orwell was still up and about, much to her boyfriend's annoyance.

"C'mon, Orwell," Vince whispered into her ear, grabbing the crook of her arm gently. "You've done _everything_. All they have to do is dish up."

The brunette sighed and nodded to herself. She let him sit her down at the table, to which he took the seat next to her. Trip had already taken the seat to the other side of Orwell. Within another moment, Dana and Scales filled in the two seats that were left vacant.

"This smells delicious, Jamie. Thank you," the strawberry blonde said gently as she scooted her chair in, with the help of the smuggler, of course.

"It was no trouble at all," Orwell beamed a smile at everyone.

Once they all were settled down, the food was passed around. The room grew silent as they filled their plates up with pasta food and salad.

As each of them tasted their meal, compliments were out to the pregnant chef.

"So," Dana began as the room grew silence once more. She turned to her son and gave him a smile. "I have the day off tomorrow. What do you say we take a trip to the new amusement park? Dominic said he would come too."

The boy looked up from his plate to his dad. "Can dad come too?"

A sad frown etched across Vince's features as he answered his boy around a mouthful of food. "Sorry, bud. Tomorrow Jamie and I are settling back into her place. Wish we could go, but it would probably be too much walking for her at this point of her pregnancy."

Orwell placed her fork down and dabbed her mouth with the napkin in her lap. "Vince, we could always unpack early and meet them there, I don't mind walking."

The former vigilante placed his hand over his girlfriend's belly, affixing intense eyes onto her. "Remember what the doctor said."

The pregnant brunette just sighed and looked back at her could-be step son. "I'm sorry, Trip," she called to him.

"No, it's okay," Trip shrugged. "I understand."

Scales passed a grin to Vince. "Don't worry, gnome boy. I'll take good care o' yer lad. Get 'im ice cream or sommat. All the pizza he can stand," he clapped the former vigilante on the back, grinning devilishly.

Vince tried to smile back at the smuggler for his effort to make his son happy. It just _wasn't _working out so well…

"Well that sounds fun," Orwell smiled, twirling the pasta noodles onto her fork and popping it into her mouth. She took her other hand and squeezed her boyfriend's knee comfortingly.

"It does. Dominic is sweet like that," the public defender beamed a smile back at her boyfriend, and then a calmer one to the brunette.

The smugger winked at the strawberry blonde before tucking himself into his plate.

Trip sighed lightly as he took in both couples around him. Christmas and Thanksgiving would be a blast for sure.

-0-

When Orwell drifted to sleep that night, she dreamt of someone she hadn't seen in ten years. Painfully so, the brunette dreamt of her sister.

_Vince was nowhere in sight throughout her dream. It was just the two Fleming girls. The dream started out with Julie running a brush through Orwell's hair, both girls sitting in front of a vanity station. The pregnant brunette sat in front of the mirror, whereas her sister sat directly behind her._

"_You're hair has always been so soft," Julie began, her light expression turning into a more sassy one a moment later. "I was always so jealous."_

_Orwell chuckled. "We have the same hair, dummy."_

_Julie's eyes widened, to which she let out a chuckle as well. "You took better care of yours."_

"_You took better care of those sea monkeys," the pregnant blogger passed her a knowing glance through the mirror. _

"_Ah, I wouldn't beat myself up over the sea monkeys. You've got your own babies to look after," the elder twin smiled, putting the brush down long enough to hug her sister from behind. She placed her chin on Orwell's shoulder and looked at her through the mirror as well._

_The blogger glanced down at her baby bump and placed her hands on either side of it. "They're girls. Like you and I, you know."_

"_We're girls?" Julie asked. "Huh? Who woulda thought…?"_

_Orwell let out a chuckle. "You're funny Jewels. Way to ruin a tender moment."_

_The elder brunette kissed her twin's cheek and went back to brushing her hair. "It's what I do best."_

_The pregnant blogger began to stroke her belly, a small smile etching onto her features. "I'm naming one after you."_

"_Aww. Jay, you didn't have to do that," Julie grinned. "My makeup in the afterlife is gonna start running here in a minute."_

"_You have _no _idea how much I miss you, Julie," Orwell whispered to herself, tears starting to well up in her eyes._

"_You don't need to miss me, Jamie hun. I'm always around, as creepy as that may sound," the elder twin brushed through a mild tangle, "I'm always here if you need someone to talk to."_

About a moment later, the pregnant brunette opened her eyes up. It was pitch black, and she could feel her boyfriend holding onto her. The lightest of snores were escaping his lips.

She didn't remember falling asleep on him; the last thing she remembered was talking to him about the twins.

As she thought about the realism of the dream she just had, Orwell snuggled closer into Vince's chest and took in his scent. She instantly felt calm and was asleep again within moments.

**And that's it for me tonight folks. Leave me a review!**


	13. Comfort

**Well whatdoya know? An update for Valentine's Day! Now, next chapter has a bit to do with Valentine's Day, but this here is tons fluffy anyway. **

**Many thanks go to: IA and DS for their reviews last chapter.**

**As always, I own nothing.**

_**What if: A new Legacy- Chapter Thirteen: Comfort**_

Ever since Orwell and Vince moved back in together, things had gone considerably well. However, neither of them went through a day without becoming distracted in their own thoughts.

The pregnant blogger could barely take the guilt that plagued her chest. She had who she wanted, but at what cost? Was it right for her to be happily adjusting to this lifestyle? The sandy blonde, on the other hand, was having a difficult time adjusting to leaving his son behind. He wouldn't change his decision for the world, but he wished that he could see his boy every day. See him off to school; ask about his day at dinner… It was just _difficult _to know that it wouldn't work like that. He couldn't do that to Dana. Trip deserved to stay with her.

The couple tried their best to keep their thoughts at bay and be there for one another. And, for the most part, it helped. They were still very much in love; that much never changed.

-0-

It had been close to two weeks since they moved back into the expecting blogger's hideout. She spent a lot of her spare time checking thoroughly through houses, making a note of which were baby proofed, and which were not. One day, though, they actually found a _very _suitable home.

Orwell was leaning against her boyfriend's chest as she sat in between his legs. The two sat on their shared bed, with the brunette fervently researching homes on her laptop. She had stopped on a particular home and marveled at its beauty.

"Vince," she started, gaining his attention. "Take a look at this house."

The former vigilante's eyes trailed across the webpage as he read the characteristics and assets of the house his girlfriend picked out. "4 bedroom, three bath?" he whistled, "Damn, baby. This house is nice, but what about the price? Surely it's gotta be astronomical."

The blogger passed him a pointed look. "Honey, I'm a Fleming. The price doesn't matter. All that does matter is that our family is safe."

"Are you sure? Because I don't want you to think that everything is on you financially," Vince gave her a tiny smile as she rested her head against his chest. "It's a man's job to bring home the bacon."

"We'll work something out, honey," Orwell smiled back, receiving a gentle peck on the lips.

"Good. You want to call the real estate agent this afternoon?" the former vigilante asked lightly, an affectionate expression in place as he looked down at her.

Orwell nodded. "Hopefully we can get to an open house soon."

Vince placed a kiss on his girlfriend's temple. "Well, even if this one doesn't work out well, we've still got a few months to spare."

"God," the brunette chuckled. "That's so scary. In about three months, we'll be welcoming our twins into the world."

"Being a parent is one of the best feelings in the world," the former vigilante dropped his hand onto her belly gently, "We'll be responsible for these little lives. They'll be able to look up to us, and we'll be able to guide them the right way."

"What if we guide them the wrong way?" Orwell asked lightly, a frown now playing at her lips.

"We just have to try our best to teach them right from wrong. They choose to go the wrong way on their own," Vince shook his head in disbelief, "For whatever reason."

The pregnant brunette looked down at her belly, gnawing on her bottom lip as she contemplated her next words. "I want our girls to be on the right path. Especially with my childhood still fresh in my mind. I _never _want my daughters to be exposed to that."

"They won't. They'll only know love and family. Family's the one of the most important things in the world," the former vigilante removed his hand from her stomach and ducked his head to kiss it.

"You say the sweetest things," Orwell began with a bright grin.

"I mean what I say, Orwell. These girls are going to know how much I love you, them, _and _Trip," Vince pecked at her lips and forehead.

The expecting blogger couldn't find a sweet enough answer. She just settled for sealing their conversation with a kiss.

-0-

Vince was about to pull his hair out. _All _of it. What didn't his girlfriend understand about bed rest? Oh wait; she hadn't understood _any _of it.

The pregnant brunette had made an effort to call the real estate agent as quickly as possible. That much was okay, but did she have to schedule their open house appointment so early? Surely she would much rather have time to lounge around in her pajamas before leaving!

But, unfortunately for the sandy blonde, it just wasn't going to work out like that. Orwell dragged him out of bed at o' dark thirty. The only saving grace was that the couple had an hour to lean on each other and drink their first pot of coffee. At least the blogger let him refill her cup for her while she stayed in bed. Only reason being, though, was that she was too busy surfing the web to care.

And after that escapade, Vince and Orwell left the hideout in one of her many fancy cars and headed to the house they had picked out in East Palm City.

The house she decided on was very decadent. It was a modern-style suburban two-story home. Fully equipped with dark green shutters, the white brick home was most attractive. Even Vince seemed to like it. Several trees were on the lot, shrouding the home from the brutal California sun.

When the expecting brunette pulled up into the curved blacktop driveway, they noticed a brightly colored auburn-haired woman standing in front of the home's entrance. She had on business attire and a suitcase at her side.

"Is that our real estate agent?" the sandy blonde asked, arching his neck to see what she doing just _standing _there.

"Yes it is. She's probably just waiting for us," Orwell spared her boyfriend a smile, swatting at his arm to get his attention.

Vince just grinned sheepishly and pecked at her lips. "You ready to go inside, Orwell?"

"I am," she began lightly. "I really hope it's as beautiful on the inside as it is on the outside."

"Let's go find out," The former vigilante kissed his girlfriend again, this time drawing it out for a few more seconds.

Once the couple unbuckled their seat belts and shut their car doors behind them, they instantly fell into each other's arms as they walked along the curved blacktop.

The auburn-haired real estate agent smiled at the embracing couple as they came closer to her. "Hi, you must be the Faradays."

The couple stopped in front of the agent, to which Orwell held her hand out for the older woman. "It was just easier to explain it like that over the phone. I'm Jamie Fleming, and this," she nudged her head over to the sandy blonde, "Is my boyfriend Vince Faraday."

"Chloe Reynolds," the agent shook her pregnant client's hand, sending a smile her way. "If you're still interested in looking at the house, we can go inside."

Orwell took her hand back, to which her boyfriend shook the agent's hand and gave her a prompt nod. "That would be great, thank you," the brunette said to Chloe.

The older woman unhooked the keys from her belt loop and turned around to unlock the beautiful home for the expectant couple.

When they all stepped into the home, there was a huge vacant space in front of them. Where that room ended, you could see a separate hall of rooms.

"This empty space here is a perfect spot for a family room. Very spacious, which is good, in your case with the twins," Chloe began, her heels clacking against the hardwood, the sound bouncing off the bare walls and ceiling.

Orwell and Vince studied the open space closely, soft expression on their faces as they looked into each other's eyes. As they got further into the open space, a door came into view. The expecting mother was able to push the door open lightly, revealing a large kitchen with stainless steel appliances and matching cherry cabinets.

She walked into the kitchen, Vince trailing behind her with his hand intertwined with hers.

"Wow," Orwell breathed out. "This kitchen is amazing." She walked around the perimeter of the room, taking in every square inch with a marveled smile.

"You like it, huh?" the older woman chuckled, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Oh I love it," the pregnant brunette snuggled into her boyfriend's chest as he pulled her closer.

Vince kissed her hair and let out a chuckle of his own. "You've won her over already with the kitchen."

Chloe bobbed her head, her bright hair bouncing on her shoulders. "As long as the client is happy, so am I. Now come on, we've still got the hallway to explore before going upstairs."

Orwell retreated from the room, her free hand gently clasped on her baby bump. She made a bee-line for the hallway with Vince and the real estate agent following her.

The hallway led to two separate rooms, a bathroom and a spare room. The bathroom was rather good sized, with a Jacuzzi styled bathtub instead of a shower.

When they opened the door to the spare room, Chloe spoke over the couple's shoulders, "This room probably would be used as an office of sorts, maybe a spare bedroom if you need the space."

"An office wouldn't be bad," the expecting blogger glanced up at her boyfriend, to which he nodded in agreement. They walked out of the spare room and made their way to the staircase that curved off to the side of the open space in the front of the house.

The three of them climbed the stairs with Orwell looking at the bare walls. She could see the walls decorated with family photos, just the way she always thought her home to be.

Reaching the second story, another narrow hallway came into view. There was a bedroom in sight from the very top of the stairs, whereas the other rooms were toward the end of the hallway. The other three rooms were two different bedrooms, (one was a master bedroom with a master bathroom included), and the other rooms were just another spare bedroom and a separate bathroom.

There was really nothing to the bedrooms, but Orwell had a vivid picture in mind. A little nursery with magenta colored walls. Sweet little babies tucked in their respective cribs with a mobile spinning around and around. In the master bathroom, she could see herself gently laying in her boyfriend's arms, him kissing her slowly and passionately.

The former vigilante grinned down at the brunette, noticing the dazed look on her face. "You alright?" he whispered.

"I'm great," the expecting blogger met with the sandy blonde's eyes. "I really like this house, honey."

"I like it too," Vince kissed his girlfriend gently. "You want it?"

"Of course I do," Orwell replied, her eyes sparkling back at the sandy blonde.

The former Cape snaked an arm around her shoulders and turned to Chloe. "We'll take the house. How soon can you get the paperwork started?"

"As soon as I get back to my office," the real estate agent replied.

"Sounds great, thanks," Vince spared the older woman a smile before kissing his girlfriend's temple.

"You're welcome! I'll get started on it and we'll be in touch," Chloe flashed the couple a smile, ducking her head to open her suitcase a bit. She pulled out a business card and handed it over to the brunette. "Call me if you need _anything_."

"We will, thank you," Orwell smiled, tucking the card into her back pocket.

The former vigilante and pregnant blogger watched as their real estate agent left them standing in the spare bedroom. They met with each other's eyes as Chloe's heels echoed through the mainly empty house.

"This is kind of exciting, huh?" Vince asked, grinning at his girlfriend.

"It is. _Very _exciting. And scary at the same time," Orwell's lips curled into a small smile.

"The scariness should go away. You know that we make a good team; what's there to be afraid of?" the former Cape leaned his forehead against the brunette's.

"I guess nothing," the blogger breathed out lightly.

"There's my girl. "Now, what do ya say we head back to the hideout and catch up on some rest?" Vince offered, his eyes affixing onto hers in concern.

"I couldn't think of a better plan," Orwell began, having to stifle a yawn at the thought of laying down on her soft bed.

-0-

Vince woke up to the sound of steady typing. He groaned to himself as he inched an eyelid open.

"Good morning, sleepy head," came from above him.

The former vigilante picked his head up from where it laid on his girlfriend's stomach. He was quickly stopped when he felt pressure on his back. He let out another sleepy groan, "What's that on my back?"

"My laptop. You looked pretty comfortable using my stomach as a pillow, so I decided to use your back as one too," Orwell smiled down at the sandy blonde.

He met with the brunette's eyes and smiled back at her. "You took a nap too, didn't you?"

"Yes I did," the blogger began, clicking on another webpage. "One of the best naps I've had in a long time."

"Me too," Vince grinned sheepishly.

Orwell set her laptop aside and let her boyfriend sit up against the bedpost, gently being brought into his arms.

The former vigilante pressed a kiss to the bridge of her nose. "How are my girls?"

"Your girls are fine," the expecting blogger replied, snuggling herself into his chest. "I was actually looking up names when you woke up."

Vince secured a hand on the back of his girlfriend's head, took his free one and placed it on the top of her belly. When he replied, his tone was very soft, "You're still set on naming one of them Julie?"

Orwell nodded. "I want to name the first born Julie," she flashed a smile towards her boyfriend. "Maybe you can help me come up with a second name?"

"You know I don't mind," the former vigilante passed her a quick grin. "So, do we want the names to rhyme?"

"Well," the brunette took a moment to think, calmly listening to the steady beat of her boyfriend's heart. "Normally the names rhyme, or at least sound a little alike. So why not?"

"Not many names rhyme with Julie, so we actually have the upper hand, don't we?" Vince chuckled lightly.

"Unless we hate the names," Orwell cut her eyes over at the sandy blonde.

"Way to think positive, Orwell," the former vigilante placed another kiss on her cheek. "What about Jovi?"

The pregnant brunette couldn't help but smile as she said the name to herself. "Jovi is cute. What about Jolie?"

"Well let's ask the belly," Vince grinned, ducking his head to hover over his girlfriend's baby bump. "Would you two rather be called Julie and Jovi, or Julie and Jolie?"

Orwell chuckled lightly as the sandy blonde waited for a kick. She took a hand and scrunched up the curls that sat on top of his head. "You're so silly."

"And you love me the same, anyway," the former Cape sent a grin up to his girlfriend before looking back down at her belly.

Orwell let out another chuckle. "You know they probably can't understand you, right?"

"Oh they understand me. 'Cause I'm daddy. Me and my girls see eye to eye," Vince placed a kiss on her bump, to which they both felt a twin twitch slightly.

"Alright, _daddy_," the blogger grinned. "Decipher that into mommy lingo. What did that kick mean?"

The sandy blonde kept his head hovering over his girlfriend's pregnant belly, acting as though he was listening to the babies. Once he picked his head up again, the brunette's eyes met with his. "They said that mommy always knows best."

Orwell smirked. "Oh really?"

Vince picked the expecting blogger up and settled her on his lap. In turn, she snuggled herself into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. The former vigilante just slinked an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and whispered, "I love you," into her ear.

"I love you too," Orwell murmured into her boyfriend's chest.

The sandy blonde chuckled and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "What was that? I don't think I heard you right."

The pregnant brunette picked her head up, a smile curling her lips as she and the former vigilante stole loving glances. "I _said _that I love you too."

"You know, you worried me there for a minute," Vince leaned his forehead against his girlfriend's, taking in her sweet vanilla scent.

Orwell pulled her boyfriend closer and began to kiss him heavily. Vince eagerly kissed back. She was all he could think about then and there. As he lightly flipped her under him, it took them both back to the night that had brought them together.

The former vigilante and blogger could almost hear the thunder booming in the distance. Just like they could almost feel their emotions and euphoria from that night.

No matter how much she wanted her Vince all to herself, Orwell knew that she was better off waiting before being _completely _intimate again. Once the separation was final, she wouldn't have any objections. Now, though, things just weren't right for them to be a fully intimate couple. Not to mention, having a pregnant belly wasn't one of her wildest fantasies…

The sandy blonde could tell that his girlfriend was holding something back. He gently backed out of their kiss and stared at her carefully. "You okay, baby? Because if we're going too fast, I'll gladly slow down for you."

Orwell gave him a tiny smile, to which he felt some relief. "The last time we slept together, things really weren't in our favor. It was spontaneous, but very passionate. I want this next time to be perfect. We know that we love each other and want to be together, but now we just have to wait for the rest of the storm to die down."

"Any storm is worth waiting for someone as amazing as you," Vince responded, softly strumming a thumb against her cheek.

The pregnant brunette's cheek began to flush bright pink. "I'm really glad you're willing to wait."

"Hey, sex isn't everything in a relationship. But," the former Cape placed a kiss on her lips, "It's definitely worth waiting for."

Orwell gently whacked her boyfriend in the chest, a playful smirk in place. "Vince, you're such a man sometimes."

"I know," Vince grinned proudly. After a moment of the two locking in a stare, his grin withered into a tiny smile. He welcomed her into his arms again and cuddled her against his chest.

The pregnant brunette linked her fingers through the former vigilante's and sat their hands on her belly.

"We are going to be some kick ass parents, Orwell," he chuckled.

"Uh-uh," the pregnant blogger reprimanded lightly. "Watch your tongue, Vincent."

"I've got a better idea. I'll shut up if you kiss me again," Vince offered, a mischievous smirk in place.

Orwell sighed. "If I must," she too wore a smirk as she pecked at his lips. "Better?"

The sandy blonde pulled her closer and locked lips with her again. It lasted for several moments. When they broke apart, the brunette just blinked back at her boyfriend.

"It's no fair to trick the pregnant girl," she whined.

"Hey, I said that I was going to shut up, not stop kissing you," Vince whispered before ducking his head to kiss the blogger again.

Orwell kissed her boyfriend back and twirled the curls on top of his head. He sure was a goof ball, but hell, she was surely in love.

**Happy Valentine's, everyone! **


	14. Three Months

**Another update? Woohoo! **

**Thank you: IA and DS, as always, for their reviews last chapter!**

**I do not own The Cape.**

_**What if: A new Legacy- Chapter Fourteen: Three Months **_

It took Vince and Orwell three months to finally come to their senses. It didn't matter _how _they got into this relationship. All that mattered was that they were together. The former vigilante told himself that it was okay to move on. In three months, he had finally convinced himself of this.

The pregnant blogger had finally realized that there wasn't any need for her to doubt her relationship with Vince. They were together for _real_. In three months, she no longer let the doubts that she had felt for so long bother her.

-0-

The first month was during December. Vince and Orwell had begun to grow closer. However, their thoughts were still holding them back.

On Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, the two went to Dana's apartment. Things weren't as awkward between the group, which was nice to see.

-0-

The 25th of December was _busy _around the Faraday apartment. Dana and Orwell spent most of their time in the kitchen preparing a feast fit for kings. Scales, Vince, and Trip were in the living room testing out a new game that the ten-year-old got earlier that morning, (the smuggler wasn't so sure about playing a video game, but his could-be-step-son had a way with convincing him to).

When the girls were finally able to leave the kitchen, they made an effort to go snoop on the boys. Orwell and Dana went to their respective boyfriends and took a seat on the couch next to them.

"Hey gorgeous," the former vigilante began, passing her a quick grin before looking back at the game.

"Having fun?" she asked with a little smile.

"You bet," Vince stretched his neck to place a kiss on her lips. "I get to see my boy. Everything is great."

"I'm glad to hear that," Orwell leaned onto her boyfriend's shoulder, looking down at her belly.

"How are you doing?" he asked, darting his eyes over to her quickly as he punched the buttons on his controller accordingly.

"I'm fine. My feet are a little swollen, but other than that I'm a-okay," the pregnant blogger spared the sandy blonde a tiny smile as she met with his eyes.

"Well, are you done in the kitchen for a while?" Vince gave her a concerned look, placing a hand on her upper thigh.

"Pretty much," the pregnant blogger replied. She smiled when her boyfriend wrapped an arm around her and continued to push the buttons on his controller.

"You can just take a breather then," he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Taking a breather sounds nice," Orwell relaxed against her boyfriend's shoulder and brought her attention to the game the former vigilante was playing.

Trip was having an exceptionally good Christmas. He looked over to his could-be-step-dad and dad, seeing his mom and could-be-step-mom cuddling up with them. Oh well, the boy shrugged. At least they were happy.

-0-

Later on that evening, the whole blended family sat down for their Christmas Day dinner. Dana and Orwell worked their tails off trying to perfect the recipes and what not.

Vince was starting to be comfortable with showing his love to his brunette when he was around family. There was no need to be paranoid about it. Dana was moving on, and Trip seemed to be pretty okay with it. Orwell was coming around well enough; she was just still a little bit unsure.

And that was enough for the both of them; at least for now.

-0-

The second month was during January. With Orwell going into her eighth month of pregnancy, she really wasn't able to get around much. She got up from the bed long enough to go to the bathroom; other than that, it was too painful to be on her feet.

Vince waited on his girlfriend hand and foot. The brunette wasn't really happy with being so useless, but _really _what else could she do?

When New Years came around, the former vigilante could tell that Orwell was getting sick of being on bed rest He came up with an idea that was just crazy enough to work. The brunette wouldn't be expecting it, but the sandy blonde would be throwing her a little party to bring in the New Year.

-0-

While Orwell was busy taking a nap, Vince took it upon himself to go out for party supplies. Champagne wouldn't be good for the pregnancy, but nothing was said against sparkling cider. And, come to think of it, she probably wouldn't mind if he brought something home from the diner either. The former vigilante knew he didn't have a skill in the kitchen. His girlfriend never said anything when he cooked for her. It was the thought that counted, anyway. No matter how crappy the food may have been.

When Vince came back to the hideout, he kindly unpacked what he bought from the store and diner, putting away whatever needed to be in the fridge and cabinets. After that, he hurried back to check on his girlfriend.

Much to his approval, she was curled into herself, still sound asleep. He had kind of worried that she would wake up while he was gone. The former vigilante cursed at himself for not leaving a note.

No matter how much of a blockhead he was, though, at least he was back now. Vince smiled gently and went over to lay down on his side of the bed. He studied the brunette as she slept with her body facing him. She was so cute when she slept. He grinned to himself at that thought.

As he ducked his head to press a kiss to her temple, the blogger had begun to stir.

Orwell's brown eyes fluttered open, a little groan escaping her lips a second later. "This better be a good reason for waking me up," she griped under her breath.

Vince chuckled and placed his hand on the top of the brunette's head. He stroked her hair gently as he whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Well you did," she whined, picking her head up and scooting closer to her boyfriend. The pregnant blogger placed her head on the sandy blonde's chest, to which he secured her in place with a strong arm.

"Will you ever forgive me?" the former vigilante joked, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"I guess so," she began, her voice muffled against his chest.

"You're an angel," Vince chuckled again, smiling down at his lover.

"Uh-huh. You're lucky I don't claw your eyes out," Orwell grumbled.

"Are you going to be grumpy all New Year's Eve?" the former vigilante asked, immediately flinching back at the glare he received.

"Shut up, Vince. You'd be grumpy too if you had two babies kicking at you constantly. They make everything so difficult," she passed him a glare. "I blame you for this."

"Just wait one more month, sweetheart," Vince smiled down at his girlfriend. "You're almost through it all."

"Almost isn't soon enough," the pregnant brunette whined. "And then the childbirth."

"You'll do fine. And just think of what we'll have afterwards," the sandy blonde whispered, his lips at her ear.

"Mhm. Two screaming, whining, pooping, throwing up balls of mess," Orwell frowned, smothering her face deeper into her boyfriend's chest.

Vince resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall. Who ever thought that pregnancy hormones would be this bad? Oh wait, there _was _a time that Dana threw a slipper at his head for waking her up to whine.

"Orwell," the former vigilante began. "Don't think of it that way. Think of how sweet they're gonna be. And how much fun it'll be to watch them grow."

The brunette just nodded. "I suppose so."

"I know so," Vince grinned lightly. "Now come on. Let me see a pretty smile."

Orwell let out a little whine as she picked her head up to send him a smile.

"Thank you," the sandy blonde pressed a quick kiss to her lips, to which she ducked back down to rest on his chest again.

It was going to be a _long _month, wasn't it?

-0-

The closer it got to midnight, the crabbier Orwell became. She promised her boyfriend that she would stay with him to bring in the New Year, but it was beginning to look like a bad idea. The pregnant brunette was very tired, which only made her more irritable.

Vince tried to tell her that it would be okay if she went to bed, but the brunette completely refused.

By the time 10 o' clock came, the couple was watching the 2011 New Year's special on TV. Orwell was curled into her boyfriend with her head resting on the crook of his arm. The former vigilante just stroked through the curls on the brunette's head with an opposite hand as they watched the show.

The pregnant brunette was fighting the need to sleep. Any time she felt her eyelids starting to flutter, she would send her boyfriend to go get her more coffee. You would think he would say no, considering how he wanted her to sleep. However, something you _didn't _do was piss off an already cranky pregnant lady.

Vince looked down at his girlfriend and placed a kiss on her cheek. "How are you holding up, baby?"

Orwell groaned a bit and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm getting tired, but I'll make it."

The former vigilante let out a chuckle. "Why don't you take a nap? I'll wake you up for the ball drop."

The expecting brunette shook her head. "If you wake me up, I'm going to kill you, no matter what the reason is," she snuggled deeper into his arm, "It's just better if I stay up."

"I see your point," Vince brought his girlfriend closer to him and melded his lips with hers.

"Well this keeps me awake," Orwell smirked into his lips before deepening the kiss.

The sandy blonde sat up against the arm of the couch, bringing the brunette to sit in his lap to continue the kiss.

When they reluctantly pulled apart, the pregnant blogger crashed against her boyfriend's chest, a laugh escaping her lips.

"You know, men's egos bruise easily. It doesn't look good when you laugh after kissing me," Vince began, a fake pout in place.

"Oh don't worry," the brunette pulled on his shirt collar to kiss him again. "Your performance isn't lacking. _Trust _me."

The former vigilante grinned against her lips. "Well that makes me feel better."

Orwell chuckled. "I love you," she tapped at his lips with a bright smile, "Goofball."

"That's me, big ol' goofball," Vince pressed his forehead against hers, smiling affectionately. "And I love you too, gorgeous."

After that, time seemed to zoom by for the couple. When they weren't making googly eyes, they were kissing, or even just relaxing in each other's arms.

As time got closer to 2012, Vince and Orwell thought about the year 2011 as a whole. For the both of them, the highlight of 2011 was meeting the other.

Sure, things were rocky at first, but the more time they spent together, the more accustomed they became to each other.

Even with all of the crap they had been through, neither of them would change it for the world. Because of that crap, they fell more in love every day. Also because of that, they learned to appreciate what the two of them had that much more.

When the clock began counting down the seconds, Vince and Orwell took each other's hands in their own.

"Let's say goodbye to everything in 2011. Right, Orwell?" the former vigilante spared her a little smile.

"And say hello to our life as a family in 2012," the pregnant brunette finished for him, an identical smile in place.

The grandfather clock in the corner of Orwell's living room struck midnight, its chimes echoing through the room.

As with every other couple in the world, Vince and Orwell welcomed the New Year in with a passionate kiss.

-0-

The third month was February. It was the ninth and final month in the blogger's pregnancy, and honestly, it couldn't pass by soon enough for her.

Being nine months pregnant _sucked_! Orwell thought that months seven and eight were bad; well _she _surely had another thing coming. She craved junk food _all _of the time, especially at night. There was no such thing as sleep for the pregnant brunette anymore. When she wasn't craving very buttery popcorn, the twins would kick the hell out of her ribs and bladder.

Orwell could barely even lay down anymore. When she did, the discomfort began.

Vince felt extremely guilty that he couldn't help his girlfriend any. For Valentine's Day, the former vigilante decided to do something special for his girlfriend, (okay maybe it was considered sucking up at this point…) At any rate, the first thing he did was buy a bouquet of asclepia flowers. Sure, it could be considered sucking up, but whatever; he would be called a suck up in a heartbeat to make his blogger happy.

-0-

On Valentine's morning, the former vigilante tiptoed into their shared bedroom with the vase of flowers. They were a vibrant collection of oranges and reds. He placed the vase on the night stand by his girlfriend's side of the bed and looked down to check on her.

Orwell was sleeping on her opposite side, a hand gently clasped on the top of it. She had a hard enough time getting to sleep; maybe Vince wanted to rethink his decision?

Vince chuckled to himself at the adorable sight. He was a proud soon-to-be second time father, there was no denying that.

Though, it quickly dawned on him that she could wake up at any moment. She always hated him staring at her while she slept. However, the brunette just mentioned it during the ninth month of her pregnancy. Her hormones were _insane_! Vince thought that Dana was cranky? Oh no.

Orwell let out a little whine as one of the twins made a solid kick to her bladder. She stretched and cried out at a sharp pain in her abdomen.

The former vigilante was right there, gently taking her into his arms. "Hey Orwell, I'm right here. What's wrong?"

The pregnant brunette blinked back at her boyfriend, a bit startled at his swiftness. "How long have you been here?"

"I just came in to check on you," Vince kissed the top of her head, hugging her closer. "Are you alright?"

"I am, I just can't stretch like I want to," Orwell looked down at her belly, placing both hands on either side of it. "The bump gets in the way."

As she met with his eyes, the former vigilante let out a sigh of relief. "God Orwell," he chuckled, grabbing her by the chin and pulling his lips over top of hers.

Within the next few moments, the pregnant brunette pulled away. The former vigilante gave her a worried look, to which she responded with, "One of your daughters just kicked the crap out of me again."

Vince grinned lightly and kissed the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry baby," he ducked his head to rest his chin on her very prominent belly. "Alright, Julie, Jolie," he began sternly but softly. "Which one of you is kicking mommy?"

Orwell let out a chuckle. "Like they're going to say something…"

Vince picked his head up and pecked at the brunette's lips again. "Yeah, you're right. Siblings take up for each other."

The expecting blogger played with the curls on the top of her boyfriend's head, a pretty smile in place. "These girls are going to be thicker than thieves." She turned her head to see the asclepia flowers sitting in its vase. "What are these?"

"Flowers for you. Happy Valentine's Day," the former vigilante grinned.

A brighter smile graced Orwell's features. "And they're my favorite!" she sat up and wrapped her arms around the sandy blonde's neck. "You're so sweet."

"I love you so much, you know I'd do anything to see that beautiful smile," Vince began, gaining another billion watt smile.

"You're such a suck up that it's kind of endearing," the expecting blogger kissed her boyfriend, this time slowly and passionately.

The former vigilante pulled her that much closer to his chest. With his eyes fully affixed on her, he began very gently, "You love me right?"

Orwell nodded. "More than I could ever express otherwise."

Vince grinned nervously, taking her hand in his. He threaded their fingers together and looked down at their joining hands as he did so. "I want you to marry me," he met his blue eyes with her brown ones. "It doesn't have to be right away, but Orwell, I'm crazy about you and I won't let go."

"You don't have to let me go," the brunette whispered with a grateful smile in place. "I'll always be here with you." There was a long pause before she continued with, "And yes, I'll marry you Vince Faraday."

The former vigilante pressed his forehead against hers, a grin tugging at his lips. Though, it was short lived as his next thought crossed his mind. "Orwell, I'm really sorry that I've had my head in the clouds lately. I've been so worried that it was too soon to move closer to you. Now, all I can think about is how stupid I was for thinking that."

"Vince, honey, it's alright," the pregnant blogger pressed a kiss to his lips. "I knew that things would be rocky from day one. I was willing to put up with it because I love you and want to be with you."

"I just feel like a jackass. I mean, you've been waiting for me to make a move like this for months now and I haven't done anything productive," the sandy blonde frowned, his forehead crinkling from discomfort.

Orwell kissed him again, only this time drawing it out that much longer. "Please don't take it out on yourself. You've been distracted."

"And that's what's bothering me. I _knew _who I wanted, but I did little about it," Vince said.

"You were there for me and the twins," the brunette smiled. "That meant so much to me."

"I want to do more. I want to be your husband. And to be a proud father to our little girls," Vince smiled at her, blinking back tears from his eyes.

"Sweetie, take deep breaths okay? Forget about all of that. It was just trial and error. We were just getting the feel of our relationship." Orwell twirled the curls on the top of her boyfriend's head again.

"I know. I just," the former vigilante sighed, hanging his head, "I'm so sorry."

"Vince, look at me," the pregnant blogger called warily. When he did as she said, the brunette added, "_Don't_ be sorry."

Vince nodded. "But I'm going to make it up to you. Little by little."

"Starting with the asclepia flowers?" Orwell smiled a little, tears forming behind her own eyes.

"Yes. I'll do _anything _for you," the former Cape gave his girlfriend a gentle kiss.

"I know, honey. But you know what I want the most?" the pregnant blogger asked.

"What's that?" Vince asked curiously.

"I want you to stop feeling guilty and just look at what we have right now," Orwell spared him a gentle smile. "Don't worry about the past. Just focus on the present and the future."

"I think I can manage that," the former vigilante kissed his girlfriend very softly. "I love you."

"And I love you too, Vince," Orwell melded their lips together and fell into a passionate kiss with her boyfriend.

**And that's it for me tonight. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


	15. All the Time in the World

**Could it be? Yes! It's an update!**

**As always, thank you IA and DS for reviewing last chapter!**

**I do not own The Cape.**

_**What if: A new Legacy- Chapter Fifteen: All the Time in the World **_

During the third week of February, Vince and Orwell were able to move into their new home. They had bought anything else that they didn't already have a few days prior, and were ready to finally move.

The home was everything the pregnant blogger thought it would be. All in all, it was just like the dream home she always wanted. No matter how uncomfortable it was to move around while she unpacked, Orwell swore to herself that she would enjoy herself. The former vigilante wasn't very happy with her being up and about, but her glare and threat to make him spend a year on the couch was just enough to make him submissive.

-0-

The last room they unpacked was the kitchen. The major appliances were already included, but there was still a lot that the expecting brunette needed to complete her ideal kitchen.

Orwell opened up the first box labeled _KITCHEN _from where it sat on the countertop by the sink. "Alright, coffee maker, where do we put you?" she began under her breath as she pulled out the black appliance.

Vince grinned at his girlfriend and took the coffee maker from her. "Orwell, I highly doubt this will talk back to you."

"Hey, you never know," the brunette smirked, "stranger things have happened."

The former vigilante pressed a kiss to her temple. "What, are you going to tell me that you're like the tech whisperer?"

"Maybe," Orwell spared him a tiny grin as he walked over to the countertop space across from them.

"Well, as long as I don't hear your tech talking back to me, I'm okay," Vince chuckled again, placing the coffee pot down gently.

"If we're getting married, you have to deal with all of my quirks," the pregnant brunette began, receiving a grin from her boyfriend as he came back over to her.

"Oh I love all of your quirks," the former vigilante hooked one arm around her waist, whereas his other hand folded a strand of wavy brunette hair back behind her ear.

"I'll bet you do," Orwell patted him on the chest, wearing a billion-watt smile.

"Yeah. They're all just as attractive as you are," Vince ducked his head to peck at her lips.

"Uh-huh, that's me; Miss Attractive," the expecting blogger began in disbelief. She bit down on her bottom lip as she stared down at her stomach.

"Well I think you're gorgeous, no matter what you say," the former Cape passed her a cheesy grin before placing his free hand on her belly.

"You did this me, after all. I would hope you wouldn't be turned off by it," Orwell raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Of course not. Besides," he smirked, "a little extra curves never hurt anyone."

The pregnant brunette opened her mouth to let out a disapproving groan as she smacked the sandy blonde on the chest.

"Oh you know you love it when I make comments like that." Vince grinned and latched his lips onto the blogger's. Their kiss was drawn out, and grew more passionate within every connection and disconnection of their lips.

"If I say that I do it'll just go to that big head of yours," Orwell pressed herself against the former vigilante's chest and smiled into it.

"Oh so I have a big head now?" the sandy blonde looked down at his girlfriend as he ran his hand up and down her back.

"It's extremely large," the brunette blogger lifted her head up, her pretty smile growing wider, "but it matches your big heart."

Vince ducked his head to place a kiss on her lips. "I guess it's a good thing that my head is big."

Orwell let a chuckle escape her lips. She then lifted a hand to knock a closed fist against his forehead. "It's hard too."

"Oh I knew that," he pressed his forehead against hers. "You waste no time to tell me that I'm stubborn," he added with a grin of his own.

"As a mule, sweetie," the pregnant brunette smirked before kissing him quickly. She then broke out of the embrace to go back over to the box of kitchen items. "Now come on, we've still got a lot of unpacking to do."

Vince walked over to his girlfriend and passed her a smile. "Just tell me what I need to do."

"Well," Orwell began to fish through the box. "You can start by hanging," she pulled out hooks and handed them over to the former Cape, "these up over the island counter, please."

Vince took the hooks in his palm and closed his fist tightly. "No problem baby," he sent her a billion-watt grin just before he left her side.

The expecting brunette smiled to herself as she looked back down at the box before her. Her smile withered at that instant as she realized how much more she had to unpack. There were cups, plates, utensils, cooking spoons, spatulas, and the like… Not to mention the cooking ware she had to hang up. A sigh drew from the blogger, which didn't go unnoticed.

"You okay?" the sandy blonde asked in concern. He had his eyes on her now, taking her in carefully.

Orwell nodded, not that her boyfriend believed her for a moment. He abandoned his job to bring a bar stool over to his girlfriend.

"Here," he began gently, affixing cool blue eyes onto her. "Take a seat real quick to rest your feet."

"No," Orwell waved a hand dismissively. "I'll be alright."

Vince stared back at her with a perplexed look. She had heavy bags under her eyes, which only worried him further. "I really think you need some rest. You're _supposed_ to be on bed rest after all."

"I'll rest after this is put away," the pregnant brunette murmured as she steadily began to un-wrap her glass cups from its newspaper cocoons.

"Orwell," the former vigilante started, frowning a moment later as his girlfriend didn't respond. He gently grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. "Orwell, look at me."

The expecting blogger picked her head up and met with her boyfriend's concerned eyes. "Yes, Vince?"

Vince folded a few strands of brunette hair behind her ear. A smile gently tugged at his lips as he caressed her cheek. "Look at yourself; you're wiped out."

"Yeah, well what about you? You look worn out yourself," Orwell countered back, harsher than she intended.

"I'm not nine months pregnant, either," the sandy blonde placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and massaged it in with his thumb. "You really need to take a break."

"Vince, I understand what you're saying. But, think about it, the sooner we finish this, the sooner we can twiddle our thumbs and rest," the expecting brunette felt a twin kick at her ribs, to which she suppressed the urge to cringe in pain.

"There's no reason for us to get all of this done right now. We can go get a bath, relax a bit in the bedroom, and come back to finish this a little later," Vince passed her a pointed look, "it's worth a try."

Orwell let out a sigh as her eyes wavered back at the former vigilante. "I suppose so, but-"

The sandy blonde lifted her into his arms, smirking lightly at the squeak she let out in response. He carried her through the kitchen and went back to the front of the house to climb up the stairs leading to their bedroom and bathroom.

Orwell sent a glare over to the sandy blonde as their eyes met. "You can be so difficult sometimes."

"I'm well aware of that. But, it really doesn't make you love me any less, now does it?" Vince asked, giving her a tiny grin. As the former Cape got up to the second story of their home, he made his way down the hallway and into their bedroom.

The pregnant brunette was placed on their bed, to which she took a moment to stretch out and rub her belly.

The sandy blonde went over to their new dresser drawers and opened the middle drawer on the right side. He fished through the neatly folded clothes and pulled out his girlfriend's favorite pair of maternity pajamas and undergarments. He smiled down at the light pink t-shirt, black bottoms, and plopped down on the bed next to her a moment later.

Orwell looked up at her boyfriend with a warm smile in place. She watched as he pushed her pajamas aside and propped himself up on one elbow.

"You made the mistake of reminding me how good this bed feels," she smiled brighter, getting a gentle peck on the lips.

Vince placed a hand over her belly with a grin tugging at his features. "That means I did good then. You need all the rest you can get."

"Yeah, yeah," Orwell sighed, placing her hand over the former vigilante's. "This speech has been shoved down my throat for the past four months."

"You would think that you would get tired of hearing it and just listen," the sandy blonde sent a smirk her way.

The pregnant blogger's jaw dropped slightly, her forehead crinkling along with it.

Vince chuckled lightly at his girlfriend's expression. "I'm just teasing, baby."

"Uh-huh," Orwell moved his hand off of her belly and sat up, encountering some difficulty along the way. She ignored the wary expression her boyfriend sent her, which only worried him even more.

"Orwell," Vince reached out for her hand, shooting her a hurt expression as she dropped to her feet with a groan. "I really didn't mean to hurt you."

The pregnant blogger grabbed her change of clothes and waddled into the bathroom. She didn't look back once.

The former Cape sighed. He was royally screwed. "Baby, wait up!" he called after her. The sandy blonde dashed over to his side of the dresser and pulled out his sleepwear before heading to the bathroom himself. There _had _to be a way to get back in her good graces again.

Once he entered the bathroom, his pregnant girlfriend was just turning on the faucet. Vince shut the door behind him and placed his pajamas on the counter next to the brunette's.

"Knock much?" Orwell griped under her breath.

The former vigilante let out a heavy sigh and walked over to the blogger, hooking his arms around her waist. "I'm your future husband. There's no such thing as knocking anymore," he whispered into her ear.

She let out a sigh of her own. "Yay for me," the soon-to-be mother tried to break from his arms, but her boyfriend's piercing stare was holding her back.

"I'm sorry," he gave her a gentle smile. "I really didn't mean to make you upset."

"Don't worry about it," Orwell shrugged.

"Why shouldn't I worry? There's no need for you to be anything but happy," Vince kissed the side of her forehead.

"You know how little it takes for me to get upset. My pregnancy hormones are easily toyed with," the pregnant blogger snuggled her face into the sandy blonde's chest.

The former vigilante hugged her tightly, happy to know that he had dodged another dangerous landmine.

Orwell gave him a quick kiss before stepping out of the hug to run her finger underneath the water flowing from the faucet. She smiled lightly at the warm temperature, only to have a flashback to the day she first found out that she was pregnant. The shower she took had made her feel so much better. However, _that _was ruined when she was kidnapped…

The pregnant brunette shuddered at the vivid memories that were flooding into her mind. Vince noticed this and frowned a bit.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

"It's nothing," the expecting blogger whispered. She turned off the water, as she was satisfied with the amount of water in the tub.

"Orwell," Vince began warily.

"I'm serious. Everything is fine. I was just thinking about something," Orwell walked over to the counter long enough to pull her maternity top over her head and slip out of her pants and undergarments. She discarded them onto the counter space in front of her and waddled back to step in the bathtub. By the time she did, the former vigilante had already beaten her in there.

As the brunette secured herself in front of Vince, she accepted a feather-light kiss from him. "Hi," she began, snuggling into his chest.

"How are the girls doing?" Vince asked, looking down long enough to place a hand on the brunette's bump.

"Well, they're actually pretty still at the moment," a grin lit up the blogger's features. "I think the little ones are tuckered out from mommy moving around all day."

"In that case they need the rest," the former vigilante met with his girlfriend's eyes, "all of you do."

Orwell sighed. "I know I need to rest, but we still need to finish unpacking the kitchen."

"How about this; you sit down in the kitchen long enough for me to unpack what's left in the box. You can boss me around as much as you'd like," Vince spared her a gentle smile, "I just don't want you to over-do it. We've come so far to screw the pregnancy up."

"Alright, Vince," the brunette nodded slightly. "I do understand that," she reached for a body scrub and the bar of soap that sat on the ledge of the bathtub and began to lather them together.

"These baby girls are going to have a good life; I know that for a fact," the sandy blonde smiled and took the soapy body scrub from his girlfriend and began to run it across her back.

"I sure hope so," Orwell began quietly, taking the body scrub back to wash the rest of her body.

"We've got a nice house; mommy will be there for them when daddy's at work," Vince placed a kiss on her lips, "everything will work out for the best."

"Honey, you have to find a job first," the pregnant brunette teased.

"I'm working on it, baby. It's not so easy when I'm busy worried about you," the former vigilante sent a smile her way.

"Well, after the twins are born you should be able to relax and narrow down on the job hunting," Orwell suggested.

"I'm going to feel bad about missing out on so much, but really, what else is there for me to choose from? Babies are not cheap. Delivery alone is expensive as hell." Vince frowned, watching the brunette as she rinsed herself off.

"It's not like you'll be gone for days at a time. I'm sure you won't miss much," the pregnant blogger reassured him a quick kiss.

"If I'm missing something big, I want you to record it. Can you do that for me?" the sandy blonde asked.

"Of course I can. Daddy needs to stay up-to-date with his little girls," Orwell smiled, snuggling closer to her boyfriend.

Vince ducked his head to place a kiss on her big belly. "I can't afford to miss anything. After all, I've already missed the first five months of your pregnancy."

The expecting brunette's smile turned upside down as guilt settled into her chest. "I'm so sorry, Vince. I wish I would have told you sooner."

"No Orwell. It's my fault. I would have figured it out sooner if I hadn't had my head in the clouds," the former vigilante hugged his girlfriend tightly, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"You had other things on your mind. It's not your fault," Orwell began, her voice muffled against his chest.

"I'm not missing anything else _ever _again." Vince kissed her head and began to rub her belly.

"I really do appreciate that, honey, you have _no _idea," the pregnant brunette picked her head up to smile brightly at her boyfriend.

"I think I know," the sandy blonde grinned back at her and started a kiss with her. It was very slow at first. The couple wanted to make most of the moment they had to indulge in the rhythmic motion. One's taste was intoxicating to the other. Neither of them could ever get enough. One always led to another…

As they broke apart for a _much _needed breather, Vince rested his forehead against Orwell's and took in a staggered breath.

"Well," the brunette smirked, taking a deep breath of her own. "I love you too."

Vince felt a baby kick from where his torso pressed up against hers. A grin found a way to his face. Feeling that never got old. "Looks like someone is up."

Orwell groaned to herself and stared down at her bump. "It feels like she just went to sleep."

The former vigilante chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple. "I'm sorry, baby; I guess she didn't need much of a nap."

The brunette let out a whine. "It's not fair."

"Let it all out," Vince rubbed his girlfriend's back, a grin tugging at his features.

Orwell kissed her boyfriend's cheek before she stood up to climb out of the bathtub.

"C'mon baby; is it really that bad?" the former vigilante arched an eyebrow at her, watching as she wrapped a purple towel around her pregnant body.

"No, but I really don't want to get pruny hands," the brunette replied as she waddled to the counter to get dressed.

Vince chuckled to himself as he began to wash his own body. "Hey, pruny hands can be avoided by using gloves."

Orwell turned her head and passed her boyfriend a pointed look. "Uh, no thanks. That's a tad extreme," she slipped into her change of clothes, swearing under her breath as her belly almost made her tip over while bending down.

A few moments later, her boyfriend jerked on the stopper and eased out of the draining tub. He wrapped a towel around his lower torso and padded over to Orwell.

The former vigilante placed a kiss on her cheek before getting dressed himself. "I was just joking, anyway," he said with a grin.

"Sure you were," the pregnant blogger smirked back at the sandy blonde before she left the bathroom. She padded out of their bedroom and into the hall, descending down the stairs once she reached the end of the hallway.

Orwell headed straight for the wide living room. She grabbed her laptop from where it sat charging on the coffee table and plopped down on the couch gently.

By the time Vince realized where his girlfriend was, she was already checking her e-mail. He came into the room and sat down next to her, receiving a smile in response.

"I just read an interesting e-mail," the blogger began, meeting with her boyfriend's eyes again.

"Yeah? What is it?" the sandy blonde asked.

Orwell pulled up the e-mail once again. "It's from my mom. Apparently she wants dinner sometime soon."

"What? We just moved in and she's already insinuating herself in the house…?"

The brunette held a hand up to stop the former vigilante from continuing. "No Vince. What I'm saying is that she's inviting us to come over for dinner soon."

"He just grinned impishly. "Sorry baby."

Orwell rolled her eyes and sighed. "You're a drama king."

Vince wrapped an arm around her shoulders and looked at the LCD screen on his girlfriend's laptop. "So what did you tell her?"

"I told her that we would be glad to. We'll just have to agree on a date," the pregnant brunette began, clicking out of the e-mail.

"Yeah," the sandy blonde kissed the side of her head. "It's gotta be soon. You're due any day now."

Orwell let out a light chuckle. "For all we know, it could be tomorrow. The doctor can't even tell us an accurate date. The girls just want to hang around."

"Hey, they've got it made in there," Vince placed a hand over her belly. "Sure, it could be roomier, but I guess they don't really care."

"Yes. They love no having to do anything but kick mommy like crazy," the brunette smirked.

"Only a little while longer, baby." The sandy blonde grinned and leaned his forehead against the side of hers. "They'll be here before you know it," he whispered into her ear.

**Was the chapter fluffy enough? Waiting on Orwell to pop? Click the little blue button at the bottom of the page! You know you wanna give this girl some feedback. **


	16. Dinner at the Fleming's

**Hey! I've come with a brand spanking new chapter!**

**Thank you, IA and DS for their reviews last chapter.**

**Enjoy the chapter, I own nothing.**

_**What if: A new Legacy- Chapter Sixteen: Dinner at the Fleming's **_

Orwell hurdled through the upstairs hallway, her very pregnant belly leading the way as she waddled to the bedroom she shared with her boyfriend.

When she entered the room, Vince was buttoning up a navy blue long-sleeved shirt. He was told to dress up nicely for dinner with his soon-to-be mother-in-law and, much to the expecting brunette's delight, he had listened.

"Look at you," she beamed a smile. "You dress up very nicely."

The expecting father grinned as he finished buttoning up his shirt. When he looked in front of him, his girlfriend was walking over to him. The former Cape looped an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her temple. "And, as always, you look drop dead gorgeous."

Orwell whacked him in the chest playfully. "Stop lying. I look drop dead _pregnant_."

Vince looked at the light blue dress his lover had on. Her sleeves were quarter-length, and the bottom of the dress stopped just at her knees. Then he looked up at her face. As always, her hair was a perfect combination between wavy and curly. And you couldn't miss the touch of makeup she had applied… The former vigilante grinned like a love-struck teenage boy. "No, you're definitely drop dead gorgeous."

A blush met with the brunette's face and spread through her cheeks. "You're such a sweetheart," she added as she nuzzled her nose into her boyfriend's.

"No matter what," he began in a whisper, "I'm crazy in love with you," Vince started a drawn out kiss with his girlfriend.

Orwell broke their connection a bit reluctantly. "You just love being a distraction."

The former vigilante flashed his girlfriend a grin. "I can't help that I'm irresistible."

The pregnant blogger held her mouth open in mocked-shock. "You think you're irresistible?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

Something told the sandy blonde that it would be _very _bad to tease back. However, in the same respect, nonsensical flirting with his expecting girlfriend was fun. "Yes; I mean, _you _obviously can't resist me."

Orwell let out a chuckle. "Okay, Vince. You want to play like this?"

"Sure," Vince grinned, pressing the blogger's back to his chest. "I like games," he continued, resting his chin on her left shoulder.

"We'll play a game then," she began, not bothering to look back at her boyfriend. A moment later, she grew quiet and stared ahead in deep space.

"What are you doing?" the sandy blonde asked, a tiny grin in place as he looked back at the expecting mother.

"Showing you that you aren't irresistible," Orwell began, fighting a smirk that was tugging at her lips.

Vince bored his eyes into the brunette's as his head was still propped up on her shoulder. If _he _couldn't fight a smirk, there was no way she could either.

The pregnant blogger made the mistake of turning her head to look at him. Their foreheads touched, her wavy hair lightly brushing against his cheek.

"You know you wanna smile," the former vigilante teased in a singsong voice.

Orwell's eyes wavered back and forth like an active pendulum. She bit down on the inside of her lip anxiously. There was no way she was going to win this battle…

"C'mon… you can't keep it in forever," Vince grinned back at her.

"I could if you would stop teasing me," the brunette began flatly. The only way Vince knew that she was joking around was the arch in her eyebrow.

The sandy blonde let out a breathy chuckle. "Teasing? How can you prove that I'm really _teasing _you?" he brought a hand down to clutch at his girlfriend's very protruding bump. "In case you didn't know, the girls can't really stand up for mommy just yet."

Orwell sighed. He was making this far too difficult. With his hand on her belly and his stunning icy blue eyes taking in her brown ones, this was _torture_.

"What's wrong, Orwell?" Vince grinned with his lips at her ear. "Am I making this difficult?"

The pregnant blogger mumbled, "Oh screw it," under her breath. She raised a hand over her head to pull Vince's head closer, their lips instantly locking.

The former vigilante eagerly kissed back. He welcomed his girlfriend with open arms as she turned around to lace her arms around his neck. The couple quickly ran out of breath, but weren't ready to break away from the intoxicating kiss.

Once they did break up, however, the sandy blonde was the first to speak.

"Please, Orwell," he began breathlessly. "Tell me how you _really _feel."

The pregnant blogger whacked him in the chest again, but then stretched on her tiptoes on a moment later to peck at his lips.

Vince watched with a star-struck grin as his girlfriend began to waddle away. "And now where are you going?"

"The lovely twins are pressing against my bladder again," Orwell glanced at her boyfriend over her shoulder. "You need to finish getting ready, anyway."

A look of confusion settled onto the former vigilante's face. "I thought your mom didn't want us there until four."

"Please. Mom just says that because she wants us to come earlier instead of twiddling our thumbs here," the brunette returned a smile back to her boyfriend before heading for their connected bathroom.

Okay. Vince blinked. That really didn't make any sense. He just padded on his bare feet to the bed he and the brunette shared. He lifted up the bed skirt and bent down to pull his dress shoes out. A grin played at his lips as he slipped them on. Orwell had been pretty clear from the beginning that she didn't want to trip over his shoes. As it was, she already had enough trouble standing upright. The last thing she needed was for him to have his shoes out in the open. She couldn't even see her feet anymore!

The former vigilante then moved to meet his pregnant girlfriend in the bathroom. When he came in, she was standing at the sink, admiring her big belly as she rubbed at it very gingerly.

Orwell caught him staring from her peripheral vision. He was leaning against the wall with a tiny grin in place. She met with his eyes through the mirror and sent him a gorgeous smile.

"Hi," she began gently.

"Hey baby," Vince stepped forward and took his girlfriend into his arms. As he settled his chin on her shoulder blade, he smiled at her through the mirror. "Everything alright?" he added curiously.

"Yeah," Orwell smiled, looking back down at her belly. "I was just looking at the bump again."

The former Cape kissed her on the cheek. "Still not so sure that you're going to be a mommy?"

The pregnant brunette gently shrugged the question off. "I don't know. I've seen the ultrasounds, I've felt them move and kick… I just don't know that I'm _fully _aware that we're going to be parents soon."

Vince chuckled as he too looked down at his girlfriend's belly. "Just wait until you go into labor. It'll get really real, really quick."

"Oh joy," Orwell let out a gentle sigh. She began to rub at her belly again, to which her boyfriend grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips.

The former vigilante placed a kiss on each of her knuckles and on the backside of her hand before linking their fingers together. "You're going to be fine."

The brunette squeezed the hand that was in hers, to which prompted a gentle kiss on the top of her head from the sandy blonde. "I sure hope so," she murmured.

Vince smiled in response before glancing down at his watch. "So, you wanna go see your mom now?"

Orwell nodded and turned around in her boyfriend's arms. She swiftly latched her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

The former vigilante kissed her hair and ran a hand up and down her back. "You okay?" he whispered down at her.

"Yeah. I love you," she began, her voice muffled as she nuzzled into his chest.

Vince's heart fluttered faster, as it did any time he was in an embrace with his pregnant girlfriend. "I love you too. More than you'll ever know."

Orwell picked her head up and stretched onto her tiptoes to start a kiss that was drawn out longer and longer with every connection and disconnection of their lips.

It wasn't until a light kick came from the blogger's stomach that they were separated. She whined into his lips in discomfort, to which her boyfriend pressed a kiss to her temple.

"They always kick at the wrong time," the pregnant brunette whined, a sigh rolling off her lips a moment later.

"And it's only to get worse when they're born. They can actually scream at 4 o'clock in the morning," the former vigilante took her hand in his and gently pulled on it so that she would follow him out of the bathroom.

"You know, Vince, you tend to make parenting less and less appealing," Orwell began flatly as she followed her boyfriend.

"At least I'm not lying and saying that parenting is a walk in the park," Vince grinned.

"Right now, I think I'd rather have you lie to me," the brunette pouted.

A chuckle escaped the former vigilante's lips. At least she wasn't serious. Or, he didn't think that she was serious…

-0-

Not too long after that, Vince and Orwell arrived at the Fleming home. Natalie was expecting them to be early; after all, she _did _know her daughter well.

The former vigilante was pretty nervous when he was welcomed into his soon-to-be mother-in-law's home. It was hard enough to believe that he would be married into the Fleming family, let alone actually _being _in their home.

His girlfriend kept a hand clutched in his, gently massaging his knuckles as they walked into the home.

They walked along hand-in-hand and settled into the kitchen with Mrs. Fleming.

"I made coffee, Jamie," Natalie began as she opened her cabinets to pull down three coffee mugs. "Do you drink coffee, Vince?"

"Yes ma'am," the former Cape responded politely, hooking an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

The green-eyed brunette gave a light nod, looking over her shoulder to send a smile to the embracing couple. "So, my grandbabies are due any day now, aren't they?"

"Mhm. And they let me know about it too," Orwell began, rubbing a hand against her bump. "All the kicking that's going on in there, it makes me wonder why they want to stick around."

"You and Julie were the same way, dear," the older brunette grinned as she poured coffee into each of the three cups. Her daughter came over to her and took one cup for her boyfriend. A moment later, she was standing by him again to hand over the cup of coffee.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Vince whispered before pecking lightly at her lips. He then watched as she waddled back to her mother.

Orwell retrieved a carton of creamer from the fridge and went back to hers and her mother's cups to get rid of the bitter taste of black coffee.

Once all three had their beverages fixed to their liking, they all traveled to the family room. The pregnant blogger was the first to sit down. Her throbbing ankles were a warning enough to hurry up and sit down. She slipped off her flats and stretched her legs out to nestle her swollen ankles on her boyfriend's lap once he joined her on the couch.

Natalie gently sat down on the recliner that was separated from the couch by a small glass table. She beamed a smile at the expectant couple. Just the look on her daughter's face said it all. Vince's and Orwell's eyes were locked in a stare as the sandy blonde rubbed at the blogger's swollen ankles. The older brunette was reluctant to break the silence because of this.

However, it wasn't Natalie that broke the silence. It was her daughter. With a hand resting on top of Vince's opposite, which sat on her very pregnant belly, she sent a smile over to her mother. "How are you doing, mom?" she asked in concern.

"I'm doing rather well. The headaches are coming less and less," a grin played at the older brunette's lips, "and I'm really excited about being a grandmother."

Orwell returned the bright grin and quickly glanced over at her boyfriend before looking back at her mother. "What about dad?" the brunette asked, a bit unsure.

The green-eyed brunette was a bit thrown off. She never expected Jamie to ask about her father.

"Well," Natalie cleared her throat, "he's doing alright. I actually go to see him every week."

The pregnant blogger nodded, catching a concerned glance from her boyfriend. "I don't hate my father. No matter what, I'll always love him," she paused, letting out a light sigh. "Things are just complicated right now."

"He knows what he's done. I can't say that he'll change, but he's trying," the green-eyed mother took a sip from her coffee mug.

Orwell took another deep breath and scooted closer to her boyfriend. She leaned her head against his shoulder and looked down at her bump as she stroked it lightly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Jamie, honey, don't apologize. You have a right to ask about your father," Natalie spared her daughter a smile. She hoped for a smile in return, but it was to no avail.

"I just don't like feeling the tension. Being pregnant has made me really intuitive. So intuitive that it hurts," the pregnant brunette added solemnly.

Then, it finally hit Vince. She wasn't _just_ talking about Natalie. She thought that he was tense too.

"Baby," he began gently, affixing intense eyes onto hers. "I don't want you to think that you and can't talk to me about your dad. Or that you can't talk about him when I'm around." He noticed that tears had begun to fill in her eyes. "If something's on your mind, it's my job as your husband to listen."

Orwell blinked, tears finally expelling from its ducts. "I know that my father is a bastard. Chess _or_ Peter Fleming; he is a bastard. But… he _is _my father."

Vince pressed a kiss to her temple. "I don't care who you came from. You're my love, and I hate knowing that you're upset."

Natalie smiled at the expecting couple as they shared a quick kiss and then settled for snuggling up against each other. Vince really was a perfect match for her daughter. That much she couldn't have been more proud of.

-0-

A little while later, the tension had finally lifted. Orwell had helped her mother in the kitchen, much to her boyfriend's disapproval. He tried to help as well, but there wasn't really much for him to do. In the end, the former vigilante just sat at the kitchen table and listened to his girlfriend and future mother-in-law's conversation as they maneuvered around the room.

When the dinner was finally ready, the pregnant blogger was starving. She had been snacking on cashews while she and her mother finished cooking, but that still wasn't enough.

The dining room table had actually been set by Vince. Though, his girlfriend had to explain to him about three times how to _correctly _set the table. He wasn't very keen on the fact that everything had to be so fancy. With his folks, it didn't really matter whether the fork sat on the very left side of the plate. And why the hell were there so many different forks and spoons? Either way, no matter how long it took the sandy blonde, the table was set and had a collective spread of food cooling off on several different pot holders. There was one thing the Flemings and Faradays had in common. When the women of the household cooked… they _cooked_. And lucky for Vince, he was going to be married to one of the best.

The sandy blonde grinned to himself as he took his seat next to the pregnant brunette. She shot him a tiny bream in response, to which he pressed a kiss to her temple. "I love you," he whispered to her.

"I love you too," Orwell craned her neck to give him another kiss before picking up the large plate of well done steaks.

By the time the plate was passed from the couple to Natalie, she brought herself into the conversation. "Oh, Jamie, I forgot to ask you, how is the new home coming along?"

"It's wonderful," the pregnant brunette replied as she placed some salad onto her other half of the plate. "We've got everything ready for the twins. Though, I don't think they're ready for us," she chuckled, passing the salad bowl over to her boyfriend.

"Of course not. Why would they want to leave mommy's warm belly?" Natalie smiled brightly, taking the bowl from her daughter and setting it aside.

"Mm. Maybe so that mommy can actually get some real rest?" Orwell joked. That was the last thing that the girls wanted. She wasn't going to get a good night's sleep for a _long _time.

The older brunette let out a light chuckle. "I'm afraid that's not the case, dear." She saw her daughter shrug with a little smirk, to which Natalie added, "And you two are still planning to get married?"

Vince and Orwell met with each other's eyes, both giving the other a loving glance.

"We sure are," the pregnant blogger nodded, looking back at her mother.

"Hopefully by the time that my divorce is final, we can have everything together to get married," the former vigilante added as he stabbed a piece of steak with his fork. "I mean," he paused to shove it into his mouth, "it's not like we want to rush things, but we both really want this."

"There's nothing wrong with getting married early on. Just as long as you both are happy with it," the green-eyed brunette smiled as she took a sip from her coffee mug.

Orwell took her boyfriend's hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Mom, we couldn't be any happier."

Vince placed a kiss on his girlfriend's temple. "So, we'll get married and, I guess, just wait for other crazy things to come our way."

"Oh don't worry," Natalie chuckled. 'The fun has only begun. Vince, you'll have to get used to being related to the Flemings. That's crazy enough."

The pregnant brunette smirked at her mother. "Mom, you have to give away _all _of my secrets?"

The green-eyed brunette raised an eyebrow before continuing, "Vince, I'd be afraid if I were you."

"I think I can handle it," the former Cape grinned just as he tucked himself into his plate again.

Mother and daughter just sent each other a smirk before doing just the same. Oh future family functions were going to be hilarious…

-0-

When the couple finally got back home, it was just a little past eight. Soon after that, Orwell had found an interesting movie on T.V., to which she stretched out on the couch. Vince came in to see her attentively looking at the T.V.; he gently grinned and, before she could see him, climbed upstairs to retrieve a blanket from their bedroom.

The former vigilante came back into the living room and sat down next to her, draping the blanket across her shoulders. "Hey gorgeous," he whispered as he took her into his arms.

"Hi," the pregnant blogger replied groggily, snuggling into her boyfriend's chest.

"How are you?" he asked, gently running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm okay. Just tired," Orwell smirked, meeting her eyes with the former Cape's. "How about you?"

"Well I'm fine now," Vince grinned down at her. "I'm going to get something from the kitchen, you want anything?" 

"Maybe some ginger-ale?" the pregnant brunette spared her boyfriend a tiny smile.

The former vigilante pecked at her lips. "Anything else?"

"No. I'm still full from dinner," Orwell replied as she lifted her head up from his chest.

"Okay. I'll be right back," Vince gave her another kiss on her lips and ducked his head to kiss her baby bump.

"You better," the brunette flashed him a smirk, "I need to be snuggled."

The former Cape let out a light chuckle, slipping his arms from around the expecting brunette and padding out of the room. As he headed for the kitchen, a grin spread across his face. Starting over didn't seem so bad. He was able to see his son every other weekend. He had his own house, and was offered a job by his future mother-in-law. (One of Natalie's motives for inviting the couple over was because she wanted to offer him a security job at ARK. She knew that it was a big stretch, considering what happened before but, truth be told, the green eyed brunette was ready to give the CEO chair over to her daughter, anyway.)

Suddenly, everything was coming together. The waiting period was soon to be over, and neither Vince nor Orwell could be any happier.

Once he was in the kitchen, he grabbed a glass for his girlfriend's drink and went over to the fridge. The former vigilante took a bottle of beer for himself, setting it aside to get the chilling ginger-ale from the fridge. Before he left, he made sure that he had the full glass for Orwell, his bottle of beer, and the bottle opener for his beer.

By the time he came back, the pregnant brunette was clutching to the arm of the couch. What the hell was she watching? Vince asked himself.

He wasn't sure if it was best for him to call her name before sitting down or not. Orwell was scary enough when she _wasn't _pregnant.

Luckily enough, the blogger caught her boyfriend from the corner of her eye. She turned around to face him, a little smile tugging at her lips.

"There you are!" she began. In turn, the sandy blonde plopped down next to her and kissed her cheek.

"You miss me?" he grinned.

"Of course I missed you," Orwell took her glass of ginger-ale and snuggled herself back into his chest.

Vince wrapped one arm around her and used the other to reach for his bottle opener and pop the top to his beer.

The pregnant blogger looked at the beverage as he took a swig of it. "Vince, what if I go into labor while you're drinking?"

The sandy blonde contemplated this for a moment, prompting a sigh. "No, you're right. I'm sorry; I guess I just wasn't thinking."

Orwell craned her neck and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "It's okay. This just proves that you need me to keep you from doing stupid things."

Vince chuckled. "Thanks, baby."

"Oh, you're welcome. Now, let's hush up and watch this movie. It was just starting to get scary." The brunette snuggled deeper into the former Cape's chest and returned her gaze to the television. He just kept his mouth shut and tucked his and his girlfriend's bodies closer together. As always, he knew better than to argue.

**Leave me a review guys! You know the drill. See you all lovely readers next chapter!**


	17. Time

**An update before the weekend? Yes! **

**Many thanks to XxDeathStarxX, and IronAmerica for their reviews last chapter.**

**Enjoy the chapter. I do not own The Cape.**

_**What if: A new Legacy- Chapter Seventeen: Time**_

Orwell knew that she was in trouble from the moment that she woke up on this drizzly Sunday morning. As she came to consciousness, she cursed under her breath at the cramps that were passing through the lower half of her body. She grinded her teeth together as she pulled herself upright. If this wasn't a sign of labor, the pregnant blogger didn't know _what _was.

She called out for her boyfriend, but her voice was raspy. When she cleared her throat and tried again, she felt another cramp stab her in the lower belly.

The former vigilante rushed into the room at the sound of his girlfriend's distress. His heart dropped as he took in her flushed face. Oh hell, that can't be good, he thought to himself.

Orwell tried to get up, but moaned out in pain as soon as her body was lifted up a fraction from the bed.

"Orwell," Vince dashed over to his girlfriend and took her into his arms. "Hey, hey," he added gently, "take it easy."

"Take it _easy_?" the pregnant blogger snapped, taking in a staggered breath. "I feel like my stomach is being ripped open at the moment, and you're telling me to take it _easy_?"

"It's just contractions. We need to get you out of here-"

"Well no kidding it's contractions! I'm telling you that I _can't _move!" Orwell began against gritted teeth, cringing against another contraction.

"I need to get you out of here then," the former vigilante pressed a kiss to her temple and held her that much closer. "Do you trust me?"

The blogger groaned at the longest contraction yet. "Yes, but what does that have to do with my contractions?"

"I'm going to grab your bag and start up my truck. Stay right here, I'll be back for you," Vince dropped a kiss on her lips.

"Okay. I love you," Orwell called out weakly. Her body shook as another contraction surged through it.

"I love you too, baby," the former vigilante kissed her again. This time the kiss lasted a little longer than the previous.

The pregnant blogger whimpered as she watched her boyfriend hurry out of the room. She placed a hand on her belly and began to breathe through her contractions that had begun to worsen. "God, I wish my mom was here right now," the brunette cried. She reached out the best that she could with an opposite hand and grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand next to her side of the bed.

Once Orwell had it in her grasp, she went to her contacts and called her mother. The more rings she heard, the more upset she became. She wasn't ready for this! By the time that Natalie answered, tears were streaming down the younger brunette's cheeks.

"_Jamie, darling? What's wrong?"_

The expecting mother took in a staggered breath as she tried to collect herself. "Mommy, I need you," she cried.

The green-eyed brunette frowned at her daughter's voice. She hadn't heard 'mommy' in years. Something wasn't right. _"I'm right here, honey. Talk to me."_

Orwell covered her mouth to prevent her sobs from becoming any louder. "I'm in labor, mom! It hurts and I have no idea what to do."

Natalie put down everything she had and hurried to grab her purse and keys. _"Alright. Hang in there; I'll be there in five minutes."_

"No, mom! Vince is taking me to the hospital. Just meet us there, please," she let out a weak cry. "I can't make it without you."

"_I wouldn't miss it for the world, darling. I'll meet you two there," _the green-eyed mother began firmly, yet gently.

Orwell nodded. "I'll see you there. Love you, mom."

"_I love you too, precious. See you soon_," Natalie said just before hanging up. She had to get to the hospital, and fast.

-0-

The truck ride to the hospital was extremely hectic for the pregnant blogger and her boyfriend. She was trying to keep herself from screaming out in pain. However, it wasn't working well enough.

Vince had told his expecting girlfriend that she could take her pain out on him. Now he was a little worried that she would actually take him up on that offer.

By the time they got inside the hospital, Natalie Fleming was in the lobby. The mother had secured a room for her daughter and was waiting not so patiently. She caught sight of her daughter, who was leaning most of her weight on Vince.

The sandy blonde steered the blogger over to her mother. "Natalie, she's in a lot of pain. I've tried to calm her down, but-"

"But she ends up biting your head off? Yes, I know. We need to get her laying down," the older mother began sternly.

Vince breathed out a bit nervously. "Uh, okay. Here, take her while I go get a room-"

Natalie held a hand up. "I've already taken care of that. Room 106. It's the closest one that I could get in the delivery ward."

The former vigilante smiled gratefully. "You're a lifesaver, Natalie."

"I'm just a mother, Vince," she smirked. "Now, let's get her settled in. My poor girl just needs to take a breather."

Vince weakly smiled down at his girlfriend, who was trembling in his arms. He secured her in place and helped her get to the delivery room. Once they were inside, the first thing he did was bring her over to the bed to help her take her shoes off.

Natalie quickly left the room to get a doctor and nurse to set Orwell up for delivery prep. She was helped into a hospital gown, and gently sat down on the bed.

The pregnant blogger groaned against an incredibly painful contraction. "God, will they _ever _stop?"

The sandy blonde placed a hand over her belly. "Do you want me to lie to you, sweetheart?"

"Will I like the answer better if you did?" Orwell pouted.

"Afraid so, baby," Vince frowned lightly. He watched as his girlfriend scooted closer to him, her expression screaming in agony as she did so.

"Is it that bad? Maybe it hurts so much because I'm dilating quickly," Orwell began hopefully, getting a gentle peck on the lips from her boyfriend.

"I really hope so for your sake, Orwell. But, I can't predict anything for you." The former vigilante frowned as he saw the blogger quiver with the next contraction that came through.

"Can I take all of my frustrations out on you like I did in the truck?" she asked innocently as the contraction died down.

"Do everything you need to do to get through this," Vince smiled gently at his girlfriend. Of course, now that he had said that, his plan probably was no good. In the bag he brought for Orwell, he stuffed a video camera inside to record the birth. She would probably smack it out of his hand, but it would be worth it.

-0-

About an hour and a half later, Orwell was about three centimeters dilated. She had been administered a magnesium-sulfate drip to keep her blood pressure from going up. Unfortunately, an epidural hadn't been offered yet.

Within the excruciatingly long hour and a half, Dana, Trip, and Scales had been contacted. Just like the expecting blogger anticipated, it took them all of five minutes to get there.

Vince chose to bring out the camera when she was calming down from a massage he had just given her.

When Orwell caught sight of the camera, she had her head against the bedpost. In an instant, she clenched a fist.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing?"

"Say hello to mommy," Vince grinned as he flashed the camera onto her flushed face. "We're about an hour and a half in, and the doctor said she's three centimeters dilated. Mommy's not very happy at the moment, but she's doing very well."

"This wasn't a part of the deal! We never said anything about videotaping!" the pregnant brunette began, placing a hand over her huge belly.

"Exactly. We never said yes, but we never said no, either," the sandy blonde shot back with a smile. She was _so _going to kill him for this.

"I already hate you for the childbirth, if you want to add onto that, please, be my _friggen _guest!" Orwell grumbled unpleasantly.

Vince just chuckled. Something about an annoyed, very pregnant, Orwell was just so endearing. "You can hang in there, beautiful."

"Shut up, Vince. You're already up to a month and a half on the couch. Don't _toy _with me," the pregnant brunette gritted her teeth just in time for another painful contraction.

"Do I need ta hurt him, ducky?" Scales chimed in, a diabolical grin in place.

"You'll have to beat me first," Orwell groaned much louder than before, a few rhythmic breaths following that.

The former vigilante padded closer to her and placed a kiss on her lips. "How about if I set the camera over here, and I can take care of you while it's recording? Trust me; you'll want to keep a recording of your first birth."

The expecting brunette shrugged. "I guess so."

Vince smiled and propped the camera up on a table across the room. When he came over to her again, he began to gently massage her shoulders and back.

"Remind me again why I let you do this to me?" Orwell shuddered as a baby kicked her at the same time as a contraction.

"Ssh. Baby, just breathe. Remember your breathing from Lamaze?" the sandy blonde whispered to her.

"You try to breathe when your insides are expanding," the brunette murmured against gritted teeth.

"I promise you that it'll all be worth it in the end." Vince placed a kiss on her temple.

Orwell grumbled. "I'm not going to believe it until I see it…"

The former vigilante chuckled lightly. "Well, that's okay too."

Natalie was sitting on the other side of her daughter, her hand clasped in Orwell's opposite. "He's right, Jamie. When those little girls are here, all you'll be thinking about it how beautiful they are."

The pregnant blogger nodded, a whine escaping her lips as she looked over at her mother. "Will it stop hurting soon?"

The older mother frowned sadly and brushed her free hand across the top of her daughter's head. She _hated _to see her in so much pain. "I wish I could say that it will, baby girl. But, the pain has just begun."

Orwell groaned and leaned her head against her boyfriend's chest. "Vince, I'm never letting you touch me again…"

The former Cape let out a nervous chuckle. He had no idea if she was serious anymore.

The younger mother sent a glower his way. "I'm _not _joking."

Dana resisted the urge to laugh aloud. She remembered that threat. Every woman made that threat to the father of her children.

"But, Orwell, you're the one who is leaning against me," Vince grinned back at her teasingly.

She pouted. "I'm in pain; pain that _you _caused. You have no room to talk."

Well. So much for being serious, the former vigilante mused. He massaged her shoulder blades, to which prompted an approving groan from his girlfriend.

Dana leaned against her boyfriend as she watched the dynamics that were being unfolded. Orwell had a bead of sweat aligned across the crown of her head and across her brows. Natalie looked like she was feeling the pain that her daughter was feeling. Vince watched his girlfriend cautiously, affixing nervous blue eyes onto her. The strawberry blonde then turned her head to look at her son, a light chuckle escaping her lips as she did so. Trip was curled into an awkward little ball as he tried to sleep.

The pregnant brunette picked her head up and looked back at Dana as her laugh registered. About that time, she had sent Scales over to prop her son's head up with their jackets. Once of the things that made Orwell so happy with the lifestyle she led was that she got to see that, no matter how bleak the future looked at first, there was always room for improvement.

For the past hour and a half, doctors and nurses have come and gone. When a gloved-doctor finally came back to check on the expecting mother, she wanted to bite said doctor's head clean off.

"Miss Fleming? How are we doing?" the doctor asked, stepping closer to the end of the brunette's bed.

"I'm in pain. That's just about sums it up," Orwell added with a bit of venom in her voice.

"Jamie," Natalie began in a soothing tone, "no need to get snappy at the doctor, she's just trying to help."

"It's alright," the blonde doctor said with a tiny smile. "I get that all the time." She lifted up the blanket that covered the blogger's legs and prodded around her insides to feel for a baby's head.

"Hm. We're still at three centimeters, sweetie," the doctor added.

Orwell let out a loud groan and took back both of her hands to cover her face. "Will this _ever _end?"

"Most labors last from three hours to three days," the blonde added with a sympathetic smile.

The pregnant brunette just stared at her doctor. "Three _days_? You've got to be kidding me!"

"I wish I was, honey."

Orwell shook the initial shock away and turned to her mother. "Mommy, please tell me that you weren't in labor with us for three days."

"No, it wasn't three days," Natalie placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek. "Though, I think it was about six hours in total."

If the younger brunette hadn't been laying down at that point, she would have passed out at that revelation. Six hours? What the hell? Whichever deity came up with the whole birthing process, she would have to share a few words with it when this was all over…

"Thanks, mom," Orwell murmured under her breath. "I appreciate this _so _much."

"Anytime, darling," the older mother patted her daughter's arm, wearing a teasing smile.

The expecting blogger tilted her head back to rest against Vince's chest again. This was going to be a _long _day.

-0-

Within another two hours, Orwell was about 5 centimeters dilated. Everyone was happy of this progress, all except for the soon-to-be mommy. She wanted the twins out, and she wanted them out _now_.

She was wrapped up in her boyfriend's arms, trying to keep herself from screaming instead of breathing properly.

Vince kept rubbing her back, telling her that it would all be over soon. Orwell was biting her lip to keep from cursing at her husband-to-be. He was only trying to help, after all.

The pregnant brunette took in a staggered breath as a contraction squeezed her cervix. "Vince, I don't think I can do this right now."

He watched his girlfriend's face scrunch up with a closer contraction. "Sorry, baby, but I don't think that you have a choice in that."

The blogger let out a loud groan. "_Please_! Just hurry up!"

Vince frowned at the pain in her voice. There was so much he wanted to do for her, but there was so much that he couldn't. "You're doing great, believe me."

"No I'm not," Orwell murmured. "I'm still in labor."

"Would you rather be five centimeters, or still at one?" the former vigilante passed her a pointed look, causing her to gripe underneath her breath.

"I guess you're right…"

Vince kissed her lips again. "I love you."

Orwell's first genuine smile of the day graced her features. "And of course I'll always love you," she whispered back at him.

-0-

Within the next two hours, the pregnant blogger was _finally _fully dilated. She was in the normal birthing position again, tears staining her face from all of the pent up emotions she let out. Once she was instructed to push, she did with all of her might. Tears streamed down her face, which was growing redder by the minute. Natalie dabbed her daughter's forehead and whispered motivational words to her as she watched her warily.

Vince kept a tight grip on his girlfriend's hand. He held his breath as she cried in between pushes.

"You're doing great, Miss Fleming, but I need you to breathe through this next contraction. It's going to feel like you need to push, but _don't_," a brunette nurse on-call began, meeting with her patient's eyes from where she stood in front of her.

"Okay," Orwell nodded weakly. She started breathing rhythmically, squeezing her lover's hand that much tighter.

"Almost through, sweet girl," Natalie began, gently strumming a thumb across her daughter's arm.

The nurse didn't lie. The pregnant brunette breathed through the contraction, even if she wanted to scream her lungs out.

The next time Orwell was able to push, her first twin shot out quickly. Still a little disoriented, the mother watched as Vince nervously cut the umbilical cord. He then sat back and watched with his girlfriend as a nurse scrambled to take care of the twin, whereas the other nurse stayed with her patient to coax her through the second twin's birth.

Just as one twin's cry echoed through the delivery room, the other was just brought into the world. The younger twin was passed off after being detached from her mother. The nurse then looked back at the new mother. "Alright, mommy, you know what happens next, right?"

Orwell nodded weakly. "Afterbirth."

"And you'd be correct. All it'll take is one push; can you do that for me?" the nurse asked sweetly.

"I'll try," the brunette sighed. She quickly looked up at everyone who was in the room. They all watched her carefully, as if she would spontaneously combust. She then looked down at her slightly deflated stomach and closed her eyes to push one final time.

After the placenta was expelled and disposed of, the clean twins were brought back to their parents. Orwell beamed as the nurse placed both pink bundles in her arms.

"Oh my gosh," she breathed out as she took them in with teary eyes. "Look at our babies. Our beautiful little girls."

Vince grinned at his wife-to-be and their daughters. "They could win beauty contests already."

Orwell cooed and pressed kisses to their noses. "They're so pink! I never knew a baby could be this pink!"

The former Cape let out a chuckle and pressed a kiss to her lips. "How does it feel to be a mommy?"

The mother looked down at her pink bundles again. "Overwhelming. I'm so excited, but so incredibly tired."

"You did great, Orwell," the sandy blonde reassured her with a smile.

"Yeah, well you didn't do half bad yourself, daddy," Orwell smirked lightly.

Their friends and family surrounded the couple soon after that. Congratulations were being thrown all around the room for the parents.

However, the reunion was short-lived when a nurse came back in. She smiled at the big family and cleared her throat.

Orwell stared back at the nurse warily. "Is everything okay?"

She bobbed her head, bouncy brunette curls moving as she did. "We just need to know names."

"Oh!" the younger mother chuckled warmly. "How soon I forget." She looked down at the twin on her right arm and kissed her forehead. "This is Julie Marie," she did the same for the twin to the left. "And this is Jolie Nichole."

The nurse smiled and wrote down the names on her clipboard. "Well, Miss Julie and Miss Jolie are very healthy. If all goes well, you can leave tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you," Orwell smiled gratefully.

"Not a problem. Congratulations, Mr. Faraday and Miss Fleming. I'll leave you all be. Please, don't be afraid to contact us if you need something," the brunette nurse added with a smile of her own.

Once the nurse shut the door to, a bet started going around the room as to who got to hold the twins next.

"How about I don't let anyone hold my babies? I get to be Momma Bear, don't I?" Orwell asked, holding her daughters close.

"She's right," Vince added, ignoring the glowers that were shot his way. "Besides, the girls are probably hungry, anyway."

The group murmured their replies and congregated to the opposite side of the room, grabbing their belongings. After each of them hugged Vince, Orwell, and said goodbye to the babies, they left the room. (Scales didn't hug Vince; however, he playfully whacked him in the gut as a parting gift instead.) Natalie wasn't too keen on leaving. In fact, her daughter _wanted _her to stay.

As soon as the room was clear again, the new mommy was able to start breast-feeding her twins. Childbirth definitely was a one-of-a-kind experience. As she looked down at hers and Vince's daughters, she felt tears form in her eyes.

The older mother watched her own daughter get misty eyed over her children. It almost made Mrs. Fleming start to cry herself. Jamie was going to make a wonderful mother.

Vince had his arm slipped around his wife-to-be's waist, his head leaning against the top of hers as he watched his three favorite girls. The former vigilante never knew that he would be holding onto Orwell as she fed their identical daughters. No matter how many times he looked back, there were no signs, no indications, _nothing_. His love for Orwell had started quickly and had advanced even quicker. Now they had two beautiful daughters and a long life together to look forward to.

**How about that, a fluffy bunny to end the work/school week with. Leave me a review and tell me what ya thought, 'kay?**


	18. Family

**Yay! A new chapter!**

**Many thanks to IronAmerica and XxDeathStarxX for their reviews last chapter.**

**I do not own The Cape. Enjoy chapter eighteen.**

_**What if: A new Legacy- Chapter Eighteen: Family**_

Being a new mother wasn't easy. Orwell always kept her hair up in a messy bun and, more times than not, she was wearing one of Vince's t-shirts and her sweatpants from early on in her pregnancy. The twins kept her up 24/7, it seemed. Long hours of sleep were rare for the mother. Needless to say, she was _cranky._

Vince tried to be good to her, no matter how many times she bit his head off. Orwell appreciated it and she tried her best to not be so cranky with her future husband. No matter how irritated she became, there was no doubt that they were madly in love.

-0-

The blogger gently rocked the cribs that her babies laid in back and forth. She hummed a gentle lullaby and smiled as her daughters began to settle down. The rocker that she sat in was in between the cribs; that way, it was easier for her to reach both of her twins.

Being a mother was great. Tiring, oh so tiring, but it was all worth it. Every morning that she woke up curled into the former vigilante's arms, she felt extremely happy. She finally had the family she dreamt of from the moment she found that she was pregnant.

When Orwell got up from the bed each morning, she went directly to see her twins. Usually Vince would come in about ten minutes later, baring coffee for the brunette and himself.

As she sat in the rocker, watching her twins that afternoon, she couldn't help but note that they looked like little angels floating on clouds. Of course, that was just because of the white blankets, but the imagery was nice.

Vince was out doing _something_. Only God knew what. Orwell smiled down as the sparkling diamond ring on her left ring finger caught her attention. The last time he went out conspicuously, he brought home an engagement ring. Orwell never thought it was possible for her to cry so much in one sitting.

The blogger looked between her daughters, a wider smile gracing her features. She had sat with them for about ten minutes, and they continued to stay asleep. Luckily, for the new mother, that meant that she could leave the room.

She rose to her feet and went over to both of her sleeping babies, placing a kiss on their foreheads. She then padded out of the room and pulled the door to. As she did, the brunette was met with her fiancée.

"Hey you," Orwell greeted, a smile gracing her features.

Vince pulled her closer and kissed her hair. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm okay. Still tired and in the need of a coffee IV," the brunette gently shrugged a shoulder. "How are you?"

"Well I'm great now," the former vigilante pressed his forehead against hers and smiled down at her lovingly. "And now you're going to be better. Come with me."

Orwell narrowed her eyes at the sandy blonde. "Why?"

Vince interlocked their fingers together and tugged at her hand. "Come on. You'll see."

The couple made their way into the kitchen, where the aroma of coffee shot up the blogger's nostrils.

A smile lit up her features. "When did you make me coffee?"

"When I got home," the former vigilante grinned down at her. "Go look on the table."

Orwell quickly shot him a wary look before walking over to the table. Sitting on the table was a light blue carrier. She crouched down in front of the carrier, jumping at the cat paw that stretched out of the carrier door. As wide brown eyes looked inside, Orwell's heart began to swell.

Staring back at her was a blue-eyed tuxedo cat. Well, kitten would be a better word. The animal's ears perked up at the sight of the brunette.

The new mother covered her mouth, a loud coo escaping through the spaces between her fingers. "Vince!" she looked back at her fiancée, "It's adorable! Where did you get this adorable little kitten from?"

"There was an adoption going down at the animal shelter. This little boy wanted to come home with me," the sandy blonde grinned, padding over to the brunette.

Orwell was scooped into Vince's arms, to which she smiled. "That's really sweet of you, honey."

"You two make friends; I'll go fix our coffee," he gently kissed the blogger on the lips. "That sound good?"

"That sounds amazing," she murmured against Vince's lips.

"Okay," the former vigilante grinned, releasing her from his arms. The father received another billion-watt smile before padding over to the full coffee pot.

Orwell picked the pet carrier up and placed it on the floor. She peeked inside and smiled at the perky kitten. "No need to give you any idea of being on table, now do we?"

The kitten flopped down on the carrier floor and stretched his arm out of the door again.

The new mother opened up the carrier door and gently sat down in front of it, still giving the animal some space. He treaded lightly as he stepped out of the carrier.

"Come on," Orwell began gently, tapping her fingernails against the flooring she sat on.

Vince walked back over to his fiancée and sat down next to her. The brunette smiled over at him and accepted a mug of coffee, giving him a peck as she took it in her grasp.

The couple looked back at the kitten, who had plopped down in front of them. The black and white cat cocked his head to the side and watched them warily.

"Hey, buddy," the former vigilante started gently, "we're not gonna hurt you. You're safe here."

The tuxedo cat moved forward and brushed up against Orwell's knee. She scratched his ears, to which settled the deal.

Vince grinned at the two. "I think we've made a new friend," he leaned forward to stroke the kitten's back.

"But now we have three babies to look after instead of two," the blogger cut her eyes over at the former Cape, "or should I say _four_?"

His grin withered at that. "Hey, what are you trying to say?" he asked, a joking tone still in place.

Orwell looked down at the kitten as she stroked his head. "Well, I wouldn't be trying to say that _you're _a baby, now would I?"

Vince chuckled and slipped an arm around her shoulders. "Why would you say that?"

"Hmm," the blogger's lips twitched into a smirk. "I dunno."

The former vigilante kissed the top of her head. "So what are we going to name him?"

Orwell's eyes followed the tuxedo cat, a sigh escaping her lips. "Well, seeing how he's _already _looking to get in trouble, how about Bandit?"

Vince grinned. "That's cute. You don't think he'll get into that much trouble, do you?"

As if Bandit was speaking for himself, he jumped up on the kitchen counter, in hot pursuit for the dripping faucet.

The new mother sighed and looked back at her fiancée. "You were saying, dear?"

"Okay, so sue me," the former vigilante added jokingly. "I've never had a cat before, so all of this is new."

Orwell passed the sandy blonde a tiny smile before rising to her feet. She then padded over to Bandit and tapped on his behind. "Get down, Bandit!"

The kitten complained while he did so, but he followed the blogger's orders.

The new mother watched her pet skitter away, to which she was caught off guard as Vince wrapped an arm around her waist. A smile graced her features as she turned her thinner frame around to face him.

"Do you want something?" she teased.

The former vigilante took her coffee mug and sat it on the counter space next to them. He settled his hands on her hips and kissed her gently. "Of course I want something," he began against her lips, "and she's standing right in front of me."

Orwell fought a blush that was burning her cheeks. "Oh really?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Definitely," he smiled at her, strumming a thumb against her hip. "How much longer will it take for the girls to wake up?"

"It all depends," the brunette glanced over at the kitchen clock that hung up on the wall. "I just fed them a little over half an hour ago, so they should be fine for a little longer." She looked back at her fiancée, her smirk still in place. "Why?"

"Oh I was just thinking that we could pop in a movie or something," Vince began innocently.

The blogger pressed a finger to his lips. "Honey, you realize that the movie will be playing, but we'll be too busy kissing to care, right?"

The former vigilante passed her a pointed look. "You make it seem like a bad thing."

"As long as we don't tune out the girls crying, it won't be," Orwell replied, replacing her finger with her lips as she gave him a quick kiss.

"We've got the baby monitors set up in there, don't we?" Vince asked once they broke apart.

"We do," the brunette mother bobbed her head, prompting her future husband to continue.

"Then we don't have a problem. Now come on; mommy needs time to relax too, you know," the former vigilante wheedled, sparing her a smile.

Orwell sighed, knowing deep down that Vince was right. "Alright, honey. Let's go watch a movie that we'll most likely have no recollection of."

-0-

Orwell took in a deep breath, her chest rising and falling back a moment later. It was another rainy day in Palm City, much to the mother's dismay.

Jolie and Julie made her exceptionally happy, as did her fiancée, but unfortunately, no amount of happiness could ever mend the hole in her heart that her twin sister left behind.

Vince was well aware of this, but he wasn't ready to release this as a lost cause just yet. In fact, he never would. He would always try to keep a smile on the blogger's face, no matter what it took.

The brunette mother gently rocked in her recliner that sat next to the couch in the living room. She tried to ignore the steady sound of raindrops hitting the rooftop, but it didn't work so well.

The former vigilante came into the room with a twin on each arm. He smiled back at his fiancée; it withered as he noticed her watery eyes.

As soon as Orwell realized that the sandy blonde was approaching her, she picked her head up. A smile gently tugged at her lips when he crouched down in front of her.

"Hey mommy," Vince gently smiled back at her. "You okay?"

The brunette gently bobbed her head. "I'm alright. Just trying to ignore the rain."

"Here," he passed a wide-eyed Julie over to her mother. "Have a twin."

Orwell let out a chuckle as she took the baby in her arms. "I think I already had a twin. In fact I had two of them, didn't I?"

"Something like that," Vince grinned. He walked over to the couch and plopped down on the end nearest to the recliner his fiancée sat on.

The new mother looked down at her two-month-old daughter and ran a hand through the light brown curls that had started to grow on top of her head. The older two-month-old twin stared up at her mother, a coo escaping her lips.

"They were getting a little fussy, so I decided to bring them downstairs to mommy," the former vigilante met with the blogger's eyes, a gentle smile lightening his features.

"Did you give them their bottles?" Orwell asked, affixing him with warm brown eyes.

"Did that, but I don't think they were quite satisfied," Vince responded, defeated.

The brunette smiled back at her future husband apologetically. "Check their diapers?"

"Yep," the former Cape nodded. "Clean for now." A grin stretched across his face as she held Jolie closer to his fiancée, "Unless you want to double check?"

Orwell cut her eyes over at him. "Vincent, if you scare that little girl, I swear to you-"

"Hey, baby, calm down," Vince settled their daughter back into his arms. "She's alright."

The brunette clamped her mouth shut, realizing that she snapped unnecessarily. "I'm sorry, honey."

"No I get it. It's the momma bear coming out," the sandy blonde grinned over at her, leaning forward to peck at her lips.

Orwell gave him a gentle smile and rose to her feet. Vince watched her as she padded over to him, gently plopping down on the cushion next to him. He handed over the younger twin, to which he settled his future wife into his arms.

Having his family this close to him was very important. What would have made that moment more perfect would be if Trip had been there with them. As it was already, the ten-year-old visited every other weekend. It wasn't enough, really, but it was all that Vince could ask for. Dana needed her son, no matter what.

Orwell leaned into the sandy blonde's chest as she gently watched her newborns. Their wide blue eyes began to flutter as lack of sleep caught up with them. She smiled as Jolie let out a whine of sleepy defeat.

"Just go to sleep, little one," the mother began in a calming tone, pressing a kiss to her daughter's head. She then looked over at Julie, who had already succumbed to slumber. "Your sister has the right idea."

Vince grinned at his three favorite girls, letting out a chuckle a moment later. "I think she'll get the hint sooner or later."

Orwell smiled up at her future husband and accepted a drawn out kiss. "Well I would hope so. Though, she _is _your daughter. One of them is bound to pick up your stubbornness," she added with a smirk.

The sandy blonde opened his mouth to protest, which only prompted a light chuckle from the brunette. "Well thanks, I love you too."

"I love you," she pecked at his lips again, "And your hard head."

The couple locked lips again, this time taking the kisses that much slower. Almost a full minute later, they broke apart and shot each other loving smiles before looking back down at their daughters.

For a rainy day, it hadn't turned out so bad.

-0-

When Orwell woke up that next morning, an alarm clock and screaming babies bombarded her. The twins were heard through the baby monitor on the mother's nightstand, whereas the alarm clock screeched on the father's nightstand.

The brunette groaned as she sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked over at her fiancée, who was still sawing logs, and whacked him in the chest. "Vince, get up," she grumbled as she made a cat like stretch to get up from her warm bed.

When she looked back, Orwell let out another groan; he was such a heavy sleeper; he would sleep through a nuclear war if he didn't know any better! The brunette padded out of the bedroom and down the hallway to the nursery.

The mother gently pushed the door open, cries only amplifying. She smiled gently and padded towards the cribs.

Julie had fallen back asleep, but Jolie was still wide away and crying.

Orwell picked up the younger twin and began to shush her cries. "Ssh, sweetheart. Mommy's here," she cooed before speaking in a hushed tone, "Mommy's got you."

The younger twin relaxed in her mother's arms and stared up at her with curious eyes.

"There we go," the brunette began, her features brightening with a bream.

Jolie wrapped her tiny hand around a strand of the blogger's hair.

Orwell sat down in the rocking chair and began to rock back and forth, hoping to put her baby back to sleep.

Momma Bear wasn't ready to let go of her little girl just yet, though. She kept rocking her already sleeping baby and began to hum a little lullaby.

Vince stopped at the door a few moments later. He leaned against the doorframe and watched his fiancée. A grin played at his lips. She was a great mother, just like he promised her that she would be.

The brunette caught the former vigilante from the corner of her eye. She looked up and smirked back at him. "Good morning, gawker," she teased softly.

The sandy blonde padded towards the blogger, a yawn escaping his lips. "Morning," he smiled at her, leaning down to capture his lips with hers.

Orwell smiled at him lovingly before looking back down at their daughter. "She's sleeping, but I just wanted to sit with her for a little while longer."

Vince crouched down to her level and watched their daughter's even breathing. "I'm sure she appreciates mommy time."

The brunette mother let out a light chuckle and pressed a kiss to Jolie's temple. "She won't know while she's sleeping." Orwell then rose to her feet and gracefully tucked their baby back into bed.

Once she pulled the crib gate back up, she spun around. That very next moment, she was wrapped into strong arms. It was Vince, of course. He had been standing behind her, watching as she tucked Jolie into bed.

Orwell nuzzled her face into his chest and breathed in his fresh scent. "Hi," she smiled gently.

The former vigilante pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Hey, he grinned, resting his chin back on her head and pulling her body closer.

"I'm tired," she whined.

Vince gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry my alarm clock woke you up."

"It wasn't just your alarm clock, the girls were crying, too," Orwell replied in a muffled voice.

"Damn. I must be a heavy sleeper," the former Cape murmured.

Orwell picked her head up to glare at her future husband. "Bad language around the children!"

"But they're sleeping," Vince tried to defend himself.

"I don't care. It's still not an excuse," she crossed her arms defiantly.

There was only one way to fix this. The former vigilante sighed and spared her a smile. "I'm sorry, baby. Want me to go wash my mouth out with soap?"

A smirk played at the brunette's lips. "No. Not as long as you're mindful of your tongue around the girls."

"I promise," Vince pressed his forehead against his fiancée's. "I'll be good."

"You better," Orwell smirked again. "Now, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything. You know that," the sandy blonde smiled.

The mother gave him a pitiful smile. "Can you be my man servant today?"

Vince looked back at her worriedly. "Are you feeling okay?"

Orwell glared at him. "Remember that sex that we are _never _having again? Why do I have to feel bad for you to take care of me?"

The sandy blonde lifted a hand up in defense. "I was just making sure. It's no problem, but you had me worried."

The brunette sighed and let a smile curl at her lips. "Sorry. Haven't had my coffee yet."

Vince gave his fiancée a gentle kiss. "Go lay down. I'll bring you a cup."

"Better make it an IV," Orwell joked.

The former Cape chuckled and shook his head. "Alright, an IV drip of coffee coming up."

The blogger beamed a smile. "Come lay down with me afterwards?"

"Would I ever dream of doing anything else?" Vince asked.

"I'd rather not find out," Orwell responded in a small voice, despite the smile that she wore.

The couple shared another quick kiss before going their separate ways.

The brunette blogger and her fiancée spent most of their day lounging in their pajamas. It worked out fairly well, until Natalie Fleming stopped by to see her grandchildren, anyway. Orwell knew that she made a mistake of telling her mother where the spare key was…

**That's it for me tonight, folks. Reviews are loved. **


	19. Uncle Max

**Sorry for the wait, Capers. Unfortunately, this is what happens when I get close to a story's end; updating is slow for every friggen thing. **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. As always, I do not own The Cape.**

_**What-if: A new Legacy- Chapter Nineteen: Uncle Max**_

As Vince and Orwell's twins grew older, the parents were able to notice the habits and traits that each twin possessed. Jolie was a down right girly girl at heart. She loved playing with her mommy's hair and was attracted to all things shiny. Julie, on the other hand, was just like her late Aunt. She always got into trouble, and she liked to tug at her father's work ties. No matter how identical they were, both girls couldn't have been more different.

Where Jolie was a shy, reserved momma's girl, Julie was a troublesome, outgoing daddy's girl. It amazed Orwell to no end that the twins were _just _like her and her sister.

In the first few years of their lives, Jolie and Julie led good lifestyles. The girls loved their parents, and their half brother wasn't half bad, either. The very first day that Julie and Jolie interacted with Trip, everything went well. Despite being tugged on by the dynamic duo, the elder child didn't seem to mind.

Even Dana and Scales made sure to spend their fair share of time with the twins. The smuggler had moved in with his girlfriend and her son, on the count of providing Dana with the comfort that she needed to get through the divorce. Almost three years after the twins were born the Faradays were divorced.

Life had resumed normally after that. Both Vince and Dana were able to move onto new stages in their relationships. This was exactly what they did, at their own pace, anyway. While the public defender and her significant other took things slow, Vince and his fiancée were a different story. They had waited for almost three years with some sort of restraint between them. Now that the former vigilante and Dana were divorced, he and Orwell had only one concern, and that was to finally get married.

-0-

Before the couple went out to get more supplies for the wedding, they dropped the twins off at the carnival. Julie and Jolie were precious to the carnies; they were all just like family.

Jolie had been the first to refer to Max as "Uncle Max", and it stuck from then on. Raia was their amazing Aunt, and Ruvi, Rollo, and Max took the title of Uncle.

When the twins were dropped off, they toddled for the costume room, as always. No matter that all of the costumes would swallow them whole; the girls didn't waste any time playing dress-up with Aunt Raia.

After Jolie and Julie grew tired of that, the two would always have lunchtime. The acrobat kept Rollo out of the kitchen at all times. If he ever made that God awful stew again…

The very first time Max and company met Vince and Orwell's twin daughters couldn't have been easily forgotten. The little girls were about six months and Momma Bear finally felt comfortable with taking her babies out to places other than to the pediatrics. Jolie and Julie could crawl on their own and play a bit, which was her main reason for feeling safe enough to bring them outside.

-0-

_*Flashback*_

_It was a particular sunny day in Palm City, and Orwell really didn't want to waste the day away. She had been cooped up in the house for a while, seeing how the weather never seemed to clear up. Rain and thunderstorms had struck the city for about a week._

_When Orwell woke up that morning and saw _sunshine _coming in through the blinds, she thought that she would fall out of bed. The brunette never thought that she would appreciate the sunlight as much as she did at that moment. The rain had affected her mood, and in turn had an affect on her relationship with the former vigilante._

_He wasn't home has of the time, due to work. And, when he was home, the blogger grew irritated that he rarely had time to spend with his family._

_The mother gently snuggled closer to her fiancée, who was sleeping soundly._

_Vince stirred at the fruity scent of her hair with an incoherent murmur escaping his lips._

_Orwell let a smile grace her features. "Good morning, sleepy head," she strummed a thumb across his face, to which the former vigilante's eyes fluttered open._

_He glanced down at her, smiling back. "Hey, is that a smile I see?"_

_The brunette nodded. "Thanks to the sunshine, yes it is."_

_Vince sat up and brought the blogger to his chest. "Your pretty smile probably brought the sunshine out," he began as he wrapped an arm around her waist._

"_Either way, I'm happy to see it," Orwell shrugged a shoulder lightly._

"_I'm happy to see your pretty little smile," the former vigilante grinned from ear to ear, leaning forward to place a kiss on her lips._

"_Do you have off today?" the brunette blogger asked once they broke apart. Her expression was innocent._

"_As a matter of fact," Vince paused, letting out a light chuckle as he saw his fiancée's expression, "I do."_

_Orwell let out an excited squeak and pecked at Vince's cheek. "This just makes the day even better!"_

_The former vigilante hugged the brunette closer. "I had to call the day off for you. I'm sure your mom didn't mind, anyway. You'll be taking over for her soon enough."_

"_That's right," the blogger pressed her forehead against the sandy blonde's. "Then I'll never lose sight of you. You'll be _my _head of security."_

_Vince grinned and took her tiny hand in his. "Aren't I already?" he asked, placing a kiss on each of her fingertips._

_A pretty smile graced his fiancée's features. "I suppose you are my knight in shining armor."_

"_And I always will be," the sandy blonde whispered down at her._

_Orwell just leaned her head against Vince's shoulder blade as he secured her body close against his._

"_What do you want to do today?" the former vigilante asked quietly, running his fingers through the brunette's wavy hair._

_She shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head back to meet with her fiancée's eyes. "Do we have to make a plan _just _yet?" The brunette glanced at the clock that sat on Vince's nightstand. "It's only nine thirty. Can't we just lay here without any plans?"_

_The former vigilante cupped her cheek and gently smiled back at her. "Hey. Of course we can. I'm right here with you."_

_Orwell nodded. A tiny whine escaped her lips, to which a kiss was pressed to her temple. She snuggled herself deeper into the sandy blonde's chest. "I love you," she began, her voice muffled._

_Vince continued to run his fingers thought the blogger's hair. "I love you too."_

_The couple was released into silence, which left them with the sound of the mobiles coming from the baby monitor on Orwell's side of the bed. The mobiles sang an identical tune, much to the parents' approval._

_The former vigilante stifled a yawn. "You know, that music really is peaceful."_

_The mother chuckled. "Let's just face it, Vince; you're a great big kid at heart."_

"_And?" Vince arched an eyebrow as he looked down at her. "You act like it's a bad thing," he grinned brilliantly._

"_Well, it makes you an amazing daddy, that's for sure," Orwell picked her head up to kiss him gently._

_The sandy blonde grinned against her lips before kissing her again. "You're an amazing mommy, just like I promised."_

"_Yeah, yeah," the brunette teased. "Don't get but so excited. You won't be seeing premonitions or anything like that," Orwell smirked._

"_Hey, you never know what all I am capable of," Vince began, receiving a disbelieving look._

_The blogger took a deep breath before continuing. "If you have any sort of supernatural qualities, go ahead and tell me now, 'kay?"_

"_Okay," the former vigilante couldn't help but grin. "Orwell, I am a psychic vampire."_

_She just rolled her eyes. "Really? Is that the best that you can come up with?"_

_Vince sat up in bed and placed her against his chest again. "I thought chicks loved vampires?"_

"_Oh we do, you just have to be _creative _about it. You, my darling fiancée, have just put yourself in the same shoes as a character from Twilight," Orwell teased her fiancée. _

"_Orwell, I didn't know that you read those kind of books," the former vigilante arched an eyebrow back at her._

_The blogger shrugged. "I wanted to see what the big hype was about."_

_Vince chuckled. "Well whatever. What if I was a vampire?"_

"_Hmm. That depends. What kind of powers would you have, other than being psychic?"_

"_Well, obviously good looks," Vince started, to which prompted an eye roll from the brunette. "I dunno; strength, quick reflexes, the works."_

_Orwell let out a gentle chuckle. "Huh. I guess you're in luck, either way. We did go through a lot to be together, my vampire boy."_

_The sandy blonde grinned. "Even if I could bite you at any time?" he joked, trailing kisses along her neck. "You're right here, you know."_

"_We both know that you'd be one of those brooding, though incredibly sexy, vamps who couldn't kill a human being, even if it was a last result," the brunette began mockingly._

"_Yeah, you're probably right," Vince spoke as he considered what his fiancée just said. _

_Silence overcame them again, to which allowed them to lose themselves in a drawn out kiss._

_The sandy blonde pulled away a moment or so later. "What about if I was a werewolf?"_

_Orwell glared at the former vigilante. "Shush. Use your lips, not your vocal cords."_

"_Yes ma'am," Vince replied sheepishly before pulling his lips over hers again._

_-0-_

_It turned out that Vince and Orwell came up with another way to spend their day. It was Vince's suggestion, but his fiancée went along with it just the same._

_Both the former vigilante and blogger reached an agreement on going to see the carnival. The twins needed to know their friends and family early on, that way it would be easier for them as they got older._

_The six-month-olds didn't understand what was going on at all. For the most part, they just stared ahead and cooed as their parents secured them into their car seats._

_Orwell turned on the stereo in her car and popped in a CD of nursery rhymes before Vince drove off to Trolley Park._

_The parents found it very annoying, but they would have those baby jingles in their heads for the rest of the day._

_By the time that they arrived, Jolie and Julie had already dozed off. _

_As the former vigilante turned off the car, he and the blogger turned their heads to check on the twins._

"_Well look at that," Vince grinned as he saw the sleeping twins. Julie was sucking on her thumb, whereas her sister had drool building up on the corner of her mouth._

_Orwell chuckled and looked back at her fiancée. "They're precious little girls, aren't they?"_

"_Yeah," the former vigilante bobbed his head. "Pretty much."_

"_I almost don't want to disturb them," the brunette whispered, biting on her lower lip._

"_Well, they'll be fussy, but only for a little while," Vince tried to reassure the mother._

"_Alright," Orwell murmured, cutting her eyes over at the sandy blonde. "But, I'm still blaming you for this one."_

"_Hey," Vince whined in a whisper, "they're your friends too. And you agreed to go, anyway."_

_Their eyes locked, a smile spreading across the blogger's face. "I'm just teasing, sweetie." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips._

"_Well you can tease me all you want if I get a kiss in return," the former vigilante grinned with a love struck expression._

_Orwell sighed and rolled her eyes. "C'mon, silly. We don't want the gang to think that we stood them up, right?"_

"_Yeah," the sandy blonde gave his future wife a kiss that he drew out for a few more moments. _

_Both parents were out of the car within the next minute or so. They each grabbed a twin and headed for the tent._

_Vince looked over at Orwell, who had secured Jolie at her hip. She had her diaper bag thrown across her shoulder, which had practically everything thrown in there. Momma Bear held her own just fine; if no one knew that she was just a first time mom, it would seem like she had been doing this for years. _

_As they stepped into the tent, it looked as though not much was going on. Rollo was trying to pry open yet _another _safe on his own, Raia was scolding Ruvi for laughing at Rollo's attempts to open the safe, and Max was fed up with everyone. _

_The magician was just about to walk away from the group when the couple walked in._

"_Well I guess we came at a good time. Everyone's having a good time fighting," Vince began with a light chuckle. He bounced Julie ever so slightly and looked down at her before looking back at Max._

"_I don't want the girls to be exposed to shouting, or name calling," Orwell started, glancing over at Rollo and Ruvi._

_The other three turned their attention away from each other and to the mother of two. The boys stood back, but Raia squealed and hurried over to the younger woman._

"_Jamie, they're so adorable!" the blonde acrobat covered her mouth as she looked from one twin to the other._

_Orwell smiled down at her little girl and pressed a kiss to the light brown head of hair. "Thanks, Raia," she whispered._

_Raia turned to Vince and waved at Julie who was staring at her with curious eyes. As the blonde looked back up at the former vigilante, she began again, "And look at you, Papa!"_

_The sandy blonde grinned. "Nice to see you too, Raia." He gave her a hug, to which she padded back over to Orwell and Jolie._

_Max let out sigh and looked to both Vince and his fiancée. "They've been like this all day. I doubt much will change."_

"_Hey," Rollo whined at Max, "We've been trying to work this out!"_

"_Well now we have visitors. Go on! Go about your business_, quietly_," Max reprimanded. Damn did he need a drink._

_Rollo grumbled under his breath in protest and turned back around to pry at the safe again._

_The magician let out a sigh, stepped closer to his former student, and spared him and his daughter a smile. "No matter how many times I show him how to open that thing, he just doesn't get it."_

_Vince opened his mouth to respond only to have the little girl in his arms cry. The former vigilante looked down at his six-month-old daughter and bounced her comfortingly. "Hey. You okay, Julie?"_

_Orwell sent a glare over to her future husband. "_Vince_, what did you do to my baby?"_

_The former vigilante did a double take back at the brunette. "I didn't do anything, baby! She just started crying!"_

"_Well, there's got to be a reason why," the mother padded over to the sandy blonde and felt her baby's cheeks and forehead with the back of her hand. "She doesn't feel warm, so getting sick is out." Orwell looked up at Vince. "You changed her last, didn't you?"_

"_Yeah. I did that while you were in the shower a little while ago," the former vigilante began, trying to talk over the crying infant._

_For a moment, Julie's cries slowed down. Though, just as the parents looked back down at their baby, she began to cry again, louder than before._

_Orwell let out a light sigh and handed Jolie over to her fiancée. She reached inside her baby bag for a bottle of warm milk. "Okay. Give me the fussy baby," she said with a tiny smile, resting the bottle underneath her chin._

_Vince passed Julie over to her mother and looked over at Max and the others who were watching curiously. _

"_Sorry about this," the brunette spoke gently as she fed her older baby._

"_That's okay," Raia began, giving each of the guys a pointed look. "Right, boys?"_

_Max just shook his head and walked away. Now, where did he put his glass of wine at…?_

_-0-_

*End Flashback*

First impressions had always been the best when it came to most people, but for Max and the twins, it had been after that, that really sealed the deal.

-0-

_*Flashback*_

_After another one of Raia's huge feasts, Vince and Orwell sat against the couches on the opposite end of the tent that made up the carnival's home. The carnies were sitting on the couches and other seats that were against the very back. All of them had their own conversations going around the room. _

_Jolie and Julie sat on a blanket that their mother sat out and cuddled with each other while the adults chattered. _

_Jolie had her large eyes directly on Max. She stared back at him from upside down with a curious expression in place. _

_The magician noticed the little brunette watching him with wide eyes. It was actually kind of cute. Jolie was sucking on her pacifier, which made her look even more adorable. Almost a minute later, the six-month-old began to crawl her way over to Max._

_Jolie's pacifier fell out of her mouth as she swam over to him. She gurgled, which brought everyone's attention onto her._

"_Jolie," Orwell began with a chuckle. She looked over at Max, smiling. "Looks like you have an admirer."_

_The magician leaned on his knees and smiled down at the infant. "Hello, little one."_

_The infant gurgled happily and sat down in front of Max. Her little body wavered back at forth, as she had just begun sitting up on her own._

"_Somebody likes their Uncle Max," Vince grinned back at his former mentor._

_Max chuckled to himself. "Well, I guess there are worse things to be."_

"_Yeah. My little girl is a sweetheart," Orwell smiled down at her daughter, who began to crawl back to the blogger._

"_Just like her mommy," the former vigilante grinned and leaned forward to press a kiss to her temple._

_Orwell let her body rest against her fiancée's chest and scooped Jolie into her arms._

_During that time, Max had just watched Vince and the brunette. However, when he heard a shaky giggle, he looked down to see Julie crawling over to him._

_The magician looked to his fellow carnies. "Looks like if it's not one, it's the other," he added with a light chuckle._

_Raia grinned. "Max, you have little girls that love you. That's nothing to complain about."_

_*End Flashback*_

-0-

From that day on, Jolie and Julie always referred to Max as "Uncle Max". The magician didn't mind any, to be honest. In fact, he found it very amusing.

**The end of another chapter. You know what to do. *points at blue review button at the bottom of the page***


	20. Bedtime Stories

**Hey, it's an update! And it's the last chapter before the epilogue, too…**

**Many thanks to IronAmerica and XxDeathStarxX for their reviews last chapter.**

**I don't own The Cape.**

_**What if: A new Legacy- Chapter Twenty: Bedtime Stories**_

Orwell loved it when she, Vince, and their twins spent time together as a family. Especially right before Jolie and Julie were tucked in for bed. Every night was the same way. Dinner was at 7, bath time was at 7:30, and the girls were in bed by 8.

At bedtime, Jolie and Julie had to pick a story that their parents would read them. Julie's personal favorite was The Cape. (She came in on her father reading an excerpt to her half-brother one night that he stayed with his father and soon-to-be stepmother. The story line stuck and became her favorite very quickly.) Her sister, on the other hand, her favorite was Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. The two would argue on which day their favorite stories would be read. Of course, the nights that Trip stayed there, Jolie was out of luck completely.

-0-

The night before the wedding, Orwell read Snow White to her little girls. The mother of two sat in the rocking chair that sat in the twins' room as she read to them. Jolie and Julie sat on either side of the wide book and turned the pages for their mother. Vince sat on the bed closest to the rocker and watched his soon-to-be bride and their daughters.

Orwell was an amazing storyteller, the former vigilante thought with a grin. She had such a soothing, motherly tone. It really fit while she told fairytales.

"'Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?'" the blogger read aloud. She looked down at her daughters and spared both of them a warm smile. "'And the mirror would always answer, you oh Queen, are the fairest one of all'."

"Hey!" Vince began with a playful grin, jerking his fiancée out of her story-telling mode. "I have a problem with this story, you know."

A perplexed expression found its way to Orwell's face. "Oh really? And what's your problem with Snow White, daddy?"

The former vigilante looked down at his twins and grinned at how the mother and her minis were staring at him in the same fashion.

"Yeah, daddy, what wrong with Snow White?" Julie asked, crossing her arms with a pout in place.

"Well, this mirror is wrong. You wanna know why?" Vince prompted, a happy gleam in his eyes.

"Why?" Jolie and Julie asked simultaneously.

"Because," the father looked into his fiancée's eyes, "your mother is the fairest one of all."

Orwell rolled her eyes, a smirk playing at her lips. "Girls, ignore daddy. He's just in his silly little mood right now."

"You would be too if you were marrying the prettiest girl that you've ever seen in your life," Vince began as he settled against the bedpost. "Now you can continue your story. I just had to rant," he added, grinning.

The brunette shook her head. He had been like this all day. It was really sweet, though, so who was she to complain?

"Mommy?" Jolie began quietly, her voice eating away at her mother's reverie.

"Hmm?" Orwell replied, looking down at her youngest daughter. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Can you start reading again?" the younger Faraday twin asked with a little pout.

"Oh. Of course," the brunette mother smiled warmly before settling back into the book in front of them.

Jolie and Julie both snuggled into their mother's chest, instantly soothed by her voice. After a few more lines, the twins were sound asleep.

-0-

After getting the girls tucked into their respective beds, Vince and Orwell went back to their bedroom to ready themselves for bed. To be truthful; however, sleep was the furthest thing from their minds. The couple was tired; of course, anyone would be tired after dealing with three-year-old twins. Despite being tired, neither Vince nor Orwell could close their eyes for one minute. Anticipation for the wedding surged through their brains, which did nothing but keep them wide-awake.

The young mother gently laid down on her side of the bed, her bare legs catching the first caress of the silky bed sheets. She smiled to herself as she tucked herself into her cocoon of blankets. It had taken her so long to convince her fiancée to get the silky bed sheets. As soon as he felt it against his skin, though, he practically snatched it from Orwell's grasp and threw it in the cart. Even the cheapest beds feel like a cloud with silky bed sheets. How could Vince _not _resist it?

When the former vigilante curled up beside his fiancée, he took her into his arms and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "You excited for tomorrow?" he whispered down at her.

"Of course I am!" Orwell looked up into the sandy blonde's eyes and smirked. "Finally our day."

"I think you're just excited for the honeymoon. A week without the kids," Vince grinned, the bridge of his nose pressing against the brunette's.

"What are you talking about? I love the girls," the mother began. She quirked an eyebrow up at her fiancée before continuing, "I think you're the one who is anxious for the honeymoon, dear."

"Why wouldn't I be?" the former vigilante let out a chuckle and placed a kiss on the brunette's lips. "A cruise with you is enough to be excited."

"Uh-huh. You just can't wait for me to get into a bikini," Orwell smirked, but only for a moment. It withered away within the next moment as she added, "I don't think I should be wearing a bikini though…"

"Why not?" Vince asked, a little worriedly. He placed a kiss on her bare shoulder and met his eyes with hers.

"Because…" she murmured under her breath. "Pregnancy didn't do my body any favors. You've seen my stretch marks, honey. It isn't pretty. And besides, my figure will never be like it was before," Orwell tried to avert her gaze, only to have her fiancée tug on her chin.

"Hey. I still think that you're gorgeous. Screw anyone else that thinks any differently," the sandy blonde spared her a little grin, which prompted a tiny smile of her own.

"Are you sure that it doesn't gross you out, Vince? I mean-"

Vince knew that he had to stop her nonsensical babbles. He crashed his lips onto hers and brought her to sit on his lap. The kiss was drawn out for quite a while. If it hadn't been for the need to breathe, their lips would never disconnect.

As they broke up, Orwell settled against her fiancée's chest. Her eyes were still wide from the unexpected kiss and her lips were slightly puffy.

The former vigilante chuckled to himself. It annoyed the brunette to no end that their kisses never seemed to phase him. Sure, he would babble sometimes, but she never made _him _blush. How fair was _that_?

"Better?" Vince asked, a proud grin in place.

"I guess so," the mother replied, a bit distractedly.

"You were definitely beautiful before you were pregnant, definitely during, and definitely now. There is no need for you to be ashamed of your body," the former vigilante pressed his forehead against hers and smiled back at her affectionately.

"You're kinda sweet, Vince," Orwell replied with a smile tugging at her lips.

"I'm a man of my word. I'd even love to see you like that again," the father ducked his head to press a kiss to his fiancée's lips.

The brunette's eyes wavered back at the sandy blonde a bit skeptively. "Again? Jeeze, don't you have enough kids?"

Vince could tell that she was joking around, thankfully. "Well, I came from a big family."

"Oh I know," Orwell smiled. "I'm just teasing, sweetie," she swiftly craned her neck and began a gentle kiss with her soon-to-be husband.

The couple didn't think about breaking apart until they were bombarded by the newest member of the house. Bandit squeezed his chubby cat body through the crack in the door that was left open. He let out a whiney meow to let his parents know that he was coming up, but they really didn't seem to care. As he ran inside and jumped on the couple's bed, they were still kissing as passionately as before.

The tuxedo cat let out another meow and tried to nose himself through the tiny space that Vince and Orwell had between him and her.

The brunette mother broke the kiss reluctantly and looked down at the stubborn cat. "Bandit, what are you doing?"

He sat down in front of his parents and blinked his big blue eyes back at them.

The former vigilante secured his fiancée against his chest and placed a kiss on her shoulder. "I guess he wanted our attention." He reached an arm out and scratched the cat's ears, "isn't that right, buddy?"

Bandit cooed and began to pluck at the bed sheets to find a comfortable place to lay down at.

Vince sighed as the cat found a comfortable spot in front of them. The father met with his bride's eyes and smiled at her. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow will be nice," Orwell began with a warm smile.

"Yep. I get to see you in that beautiful dress again," the former vigilante grinned and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I didn't mean for you to see me in the dress, you know," the brunette replied with a tiny pout.

_*Flashback*_

_A few months ago, Natalie Fleming took her daughter and soon-to-be son-in-law shopping for the wedding. Orwell wanted a simple, yet elegant ballroom gown. She knew that her mother offered to pay for it all, so the younger brunette didn't want to have her mother pay but so much. Just a small church wedding was fine with Orwell. However, Natalie wanted nothing but the best for her little girl._

_The dress that the blogger picked out was a crème colored ballroom gown. The embroidery on it was scattered over the skirt and, overall, the gown was a snug fit. On the day that Orwell first tried on the gown, Vince had already picked out his tux and had it sent in for any alterations needed. He was told to wait outside of the large dressing room with Jolie and Julie while his bride tried on her gown, but the suspense was just killing him._

"_Okay girls, you're gonna do daddy a favor," Vince began, looking down at his twins. "Go into the back room and find mommy. I'll be right there."_

_Jolie and Julie squirmed out of their father's arms and padded on to see their mother. This gave Vince plenty of time to make it seem like they ran out on their own. _

_As the former vigilante came in looking for his daughters, he caught a glimpse of his bride. Her dress was breathtaking. If he got bad luck for looking at Orwell, so be it._

_The blogger picked her head up and saw her future husband watching her. "Vince. Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride in her wedding gown before the wedding?"_

"_I don't really care about that, baby," Vince began as he met up with the brunette. With every step he took, he grew more and more speechless. _

_Orwell was wrapped into a warm embrace almost a minute later. She knew that her fiancée would be happy to see her in the wedding gown, but she didn't know that he would be _this _happy._

"_You look beautiful," Vince whispered into her ear._

_The younger mother picked her head up and smiled back at the sandy blonde. "You really think so?"_

_Only, the former vigilante didn't answer her. He just stared at her, tears building up behind his eyes. _

"_No, no, no. Please, Vince, honey; please don't cry," Orwell began, her words quickly turning into incoherent babbles._

"_I'll be okay," Vince grinned back at her and pressed a kiss to her temple. _

"_Are you sure?" the brunette asked, her voice laced with concern. _

"_Yeah. I'm fine," the former vigilante replied, dragging his sleeve across his wet eyes._

"_No you're not! You're still crying!" Orwell spoke as she gently tried to push her fiancée out of the room. _

_*End Flashback*_

"I can't help it that I thought you were beautiful," Vince whined. "I'm gonna cry tomorrow too, I know it!"

"If you cry, there's no way I'll be able to control myself," Orwell spoke, resting her head on the crook of her fiancée's arm. "I already know that my mother will cry…"

"Alright, alright. I'll try to keep myself from crying," the former vigilante spared his soon-to-be wife a reassuring smile and stroked her arm absent-mindedly.

"I appreciate that, sweetie," the brunette mother let out a sigh and gently closed her eyes. "I think I might actually be getting tired."

"Yeah?" Vince looked down at the blogger. "Me too."

Orwell picked herself up and scooted over to her side of the bed. Within a moment, she was joined by the sandy blonde, who wrapped an arm around her waist.

Their bodies stayed conscious long enough to receive a kiss goodnight, but even that lasted only for a moment or so.

-0-

Just as Orwell wished, the church wasn't very crowded. Only a few of her family members were there, but Vince, of course had many relatives there. Accompanied by the family were none other than Dana, Trip, and Scales. Dana had offered to take care of the twins while Vince and Orwell went on their honeymoon. Scales even gave the brunette his word that he would stop by the house and cat-sit for a little while.

There was nothing to worry about; the young mother was finally getting what she wanted. After all of the blood, sweat, and tears, she was finally marrying the love of her life.

Orwell's mother escorted her down the aisle. She felt a little sad that her father couldn't be the one to escort her down the aisle like she always dreamt, but she was _so _glad to have Natalie in her life once again.

Everything was a blur as one foot was put in front of the other. The young mother knew that her mother was on her arm, and Dana, her maid of honor, and Raia, her bridesmaid, were walking in front of her. She also knew that, before that, her twins were the first to walk down the aisle. Jolie and Julie threw flower petals out for their mother. The two had exuberant beams on their faces while they did so.

At the very end of the aisle, Vince would be standing as he waited for his bride. He had his son with him, and regrettably, Scales, who had wheedled his way into being his groomsman.

Orwell felt her tiny hands being taken into a larger pair of hands. She didn't have to look through her veil to know who it was. It was her husband.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to bring these two together in holy matrimony," the pastor, a large, sweet looking old man, began.

The blogger met her eyes with Vince, who had teary eyes to match hers. He really did love her; there was no doubt about that. Even after everything that they had been through, he was still there with her, holding her hands tightly.

"Jamie, do you take this man to be your husband?" the pastor began, turning to the brunette for confirmation.

"I do," Orwell replied, her voice crackling with emotion.

"And do you, Vincent, do you take Jamie to be your wife?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Vince asked, a light chuckle escaping his lips as he looked back at his beautiful bride.

The brunette rolled her eyes. He always had to be the blockhead, didn't he?

Soon after that, Vince turned to his son, who was holding the wedding bands on a traditional pillow. The thirteen-year-old handed over the rings to his father who then turned back to face his wife.

As the rings were slipping on each of their ring fingers, it was unanimous. Jamie Fleming was now Jamie Faraday. The brunette was gently brought closer to her husband where the two shared their first kiss as a married couple. It was a gentle kiss, seeing as they had an audience. Later on their honeymoon, though, all bets were off.

Picking the song to dance to was incredibly hard. Orwell had a ton of love songs in her head, but she had wanted to find _the _perfect one. She almost played "Kiss the Girl" from the Little Mermaid, just to see everyone's reaction, but she decided against it. She ended up choosing "From this Moment" by Shania Twain for more than one reason. One reason was that the duet in this song was incredible, and the other was that the words just _fit_.

After the applause died down from the announcement of the successful ceremony, the groom gently took his bride by the hand and led her out to the dance floor where they danced to the love song. Not many words were spoken during this time; the audience of family and friends just watched the newlyweds as they swayed across the dance floor.

Orwell was in paradise, it seemed. She stared up at her husband with watery eyes as he kept up with her swift movements.

"Hey, I'm doing pretty good, huh?" Vince whispered down at her. "Remember when I said that I was going to step on your feet or something?" he asked, grinning happily.

The brunette chuckled. "Yes, I remember. And I'm glad that you aren't stepping on my feet. These are expensive shoes, you know."

"You still wear them the best that I've ever seen," the former vigilante continued whispering as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

Orwell sighed contentedly and burrowed her head under her husband's neck. "I love you, Vince."

Vince gently ducked his head down and caught his lips with the blogger's. "I love you too, Orwell," he whispered down at her, a soft smile in place.

-0-

It was hard to say goodbye to the twins, but Vince and Orwell knew that they were in good hands. Dana would make sure that they were taken care of. On the cruise ship, the mother swore to herself that she wouldn't worry about the girls. However, she had Vince telling her over and over again that the girls were fine. Eventually, he got it through her head and was able to get her to concentrate on the more _important _aspects of a honeymoon.

-0-

Vince rubbed circular motions into his wife's shoulder and back as they relaxed in their designated room on the cruise ship. This didn't really have a purpose, or a reason, behind it. Orwell found it rather relaxing, which meant that her husband couldn't stop it even if he wanted to.

"How's that?" the former vigilante asked her in a whisper.

"It's perfect, sweetie," Orwell began sleepily.

Luckily, her husband caught a break. The brunette crashed her back against his chest and leaned her head back on his shoulder blade.

Vince let out a light chuckle. "Are we admitting defeat, babe?"

Orwell nodded. "Your massages are a little _too _relaxing."

The sandy blonde grinned, his lips now at her ear. "Ya know, I'm just starting to warm up."

"Oh shut up. You aren't getting any play tonight so you can just close your eyes and pray for hot, steamy dreams," the brunette replied in a monotone. The smirk on her face was her big giveaway, however.

"It's only the second night on the trip, Orwell, you can't call it quits yet," Vince pleaded, a big grin on his face.

"Humph. Do we want to test that theory?" the mother quirked an eyebrow and turned her body away from her husband.

"Not particularly, no," the former Cape replied, wearing a pout on his lips.

"Nope. You lost it," Orwell teased.

"But Orweeeell," Vince whined, lightly trailing kisses down her neck.

"But nothing. You're a moment killer. Now go to bed," the brunette began, even though she was finding it harder and harder to play dumb.

"C'mon, baby, don't you love me, anymore?" the sandy blonde asked pleadingly.

"Oh I love you, but I don't want you like _that _tonight. It's _far _too tiring," Orwell joked teasingly.

"Pleaaaasee," Vince whined, which prompted his wife to turn over to face him.

"Fine. But only because you asked _so _nicely," the brunette replied with a teasing smirk in place.

The former vigilante barely gave the blogger any time to respond. Within a few moments after her last breath, he started up a gentle kiss that turned into much, much more.

**There's the end of the final chapter of What if: A new Legacy. Been curious about the "A new Legacy" part of the title? Wait for the epilogue. That'll clear it all up. Reviews make my world go round, friends.**


	21. Epilogue: A new Legacy

**Hey all! Finally, I bring you the epilogue of this crazy long story. I'd like to take the time to thank everyone who has reviewed, subscribed, and favorited What if: A new Legacy! You all have been such a big help, as this story has been impeccably hard to write. **

**Special thanks to IronAmerica for all of the helpful hints and suggestions, as well as putting up with my whining and griping about redoing plot over and over again. And, of course, many thanks to XxDeathStarxX, for all of the lovely reviews and comments along the way. **

**Now, before my A/N gets any longer, here's the new chapter. I own nothing.**

_**What if: A new Legacy- Epilogue: A new Legacy **_

As the years went on in the Faraday home, stranger things seem to happen more and more frequently. By the age of five, Jolie had started to experience headaches that just _wouldn't _go away. Vince and Orwell knew that they had to do something, in turn, they took their younger twin to the doctor repeatedly, but nothing ever came of it. There was no real proof that Jolie was ill like her mother and grandfather, but it still worried Orwell.

Julie, on the other hand, showed no signs of prolonged headaches. What she did show signs of, however, was a growing interest in superheroes, especially women superheroes. She claimed that she was going to be a superhero like her daddy was, with the help of Uncle Max's cape, of course.

Vince wasn't so sure about all of that. If anyone would have taken over as the Cape, he always thought that it would be Trip. However, the oldest Faraday child had become close with his stepfather and eventually went to work with him on the docks. While Dana and Vince both had fainting incidents once their son told them about his new sought out profession, he promised them that he would be the good guy amongst everyone else.

The former vigilante and his wife had to get used to all of that, but not before welcoming in the second Faraday boy. James turned out to be a mini Vince. He was energetic, happy-go-lucky, and very adventurous. However, like his mother, he was highly intelligent. Later on in his life, he would become a rich businessman, one that would put his grandfather to shame.

Fate had worked its way into Vince's life and turned it around for the better. He and Dana split up because both of them had someone else that needed them more. Fate was inevitable. Whether it was a good or a bad thing depended on how you lived your life.

-0-

Vince had always been protective over his kids. No matter how old they were, he would _always _be this way. On the day that Trip was supposed to come home for his college graduation party, the sandy blonde and brunette gathered their rugrats and headed over to the home where Dana and Scales lived.

Orwell had made it clear that she wanted to be there early, to beat the traffic that would come from the Fourth of July weekend. Not only that, but also both Dana's and Vince's family would be coming out of the woodworks for this special event. She was comfortable with the whole blended family by now, but she liked to get there early enough to help Dana set up and finish cooking, if need be.

Thirteen year olds Jolie and Julie loved going over to Aunt Dana's house. This was mostly because they got a big kick out of Uncle Dominic bullying their father and spoiling them and their little brother. James ate the attention up, especially at family functions. Even Dana's family adored the ten-year-old.

Most of the blended family functions consisted of the Raoul and the Faraday households, plus both Dana's and Vince's parents. Even Natalie tried to come whenever she could.

For the day's particular adventure, both sets of Trip's grandparents and his step-grandmother were supposed to come by. When Vince and Orwell pulled up into the driveway, however, it was safe to say that they were the first to arrive.

The Raoul household wasn't the apartment that Dana and Trip stayed at way back when in 2011. The home was located just on the outskirts of Palm City; it was a quaint one-story home. Dana didn't need much else. She was happy with it, just the way it was.

Orwell and Vince walked up the front steps, ahead of their children who were trailing behind as they studied anything and everything that they saw. A little butterfly that went fluttering by distracted Jolie. The little brother, who was studying a flag across the street as it writhed against the random breeze that shifted towards it, distracted Julie.

The brunette mother turned around as her husband knocked on the front door leading to the Raoul house. She folded a brunette lock behind her ear as it obscured her view when the wind blew her way. Her children were piddling along, not really paying attention to much else.

"Jolie, Julie, James, are you three coming?" the blogger asked, arching an eyebrow back at them.

Orwell's children jerked their heads in the direction of her voice. All three of them smiled sheepishly, which they most likely picked up from their father, before hurrying after the brunette and sandy blonde.

When the family stepped inside, a sweet scent of peppermint candles shot up their nostrils. The brunette kissed each of her children before they ran off, presumably to find Dana. Before joining them, Orwell dropped off her purse on the set of chairs that came to view as soon as you got into the house. Vince then draped an arm around his wife's shoulders and walked with her to the kitchen, which was the next room over.

When the former vigilante and blogger walked into the kitchen, the aroma of coffee overpowered the scent of peppermints. Dana stood at the stove, stirring a boiling pot that sat on the back burner. In the back of the kitchen, Trip sat at a glass table that was right under an open window. The sunlight shone down on the table, creating a spectrum of colors on the middle of the table. Neither the twins nor James were in there, the strawberry blonde had sent them to help their Uncle Dominic set the table.

As the twenty-three-year-old picked his head up from the laptop that he had in front of him, a grin found its way onto his face. This was the first time that he had seen his father and stepmother since Spring Break earlier that year.

"Hey, kiddo," Vince grinned back at his son, which prompted him to get up and give his father a hug. What the former vigilante appreciated about his son was that he was never too old to hug his dad. Vince had been afraid for quite awhile after he came back from being _dead_, that his son would never forgive him. Thirteen years later, it was as if everything was as it always had been.

After Trip broke the hug with his father, it was his stepmother's turn. Orwell didn't hesitate one bit; she hugged him back with as much affection as she did with her biological children.

"Good to see you again, sweetie," the brunette mother replied as they broke apart.

"Yeah," the young adult grinned, "been forever."

"Just a little bit," Orwell spoke as a small smile curled into her lips.

Dana looked back at the family members behind her and threw over her shoulder, "I told him that he had to live somewhere close to home. Otherwise we'd miss him too much."

Trip let out a nervous laugh, just as his father would do when he was holding something back. "Mom, you know I'll visit whenever I can."

The brunette mother jokingly rolled her eyes just as Vince gently placed his hands on her hips and brought her to lean against his chest. "But Dana, didn't he say that during Spring Break? _And _Christmas Break?"

"Hmm…" the strawberry blonde contemplated from her spot in front of the stove. "Now that you _mention _it Jamie…"

"I _swear_ this time," Trip called over to his mother and stepmother. He then walked back over to his laptop and shut the screen. "Plus, I'm gonna have to stay here in Palm City 'cause of work."

The blogger arched an eyebrow back at her stepson. "You've already gotten a job and we didn't hear about it?"

"Yeah, bud," Vince added with a skeptical, but playful, smirk on his face. "What _are _you going to be doing?"

The young adult looked between his three parental figures. "All playfulness aside? Dominic offered me a job on the docks."

The words went in one ear and out the other for Dana and Vince. Within the next moment, they fainted almost simultaneously.

-0-

The former vigilante came to about five minutes later. He groaned slightly and turned his body, coming to realize that he was laying on his wife. His head was supported against her chest as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. A hum accompanied her affectionate touch. Her warm brown eyes carefully watched her husband, waiting for him to stir back into consciousness.

"What happened?" Vince asked quietly, his eyelashes fluttering repeatedly. "Ow," he murmured as he sat up next to his wife. "Why do I feel like I got hit with a couple of baseball bats again?"

Orwell stopped humming and spared him a tiny smile. "You passed out, sweetheart."

The sandy blonde groaned and rubbed the back of his head, catching sight of something from the corner of his eye. As he turned his head, a bit _too _quickly, he saw Dana on the couch across from where he sat with his wife. She was currently babbling under her breath, something that confused the hell out of Vince.

"Is Dana okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh God, you don't remember?" the brunette mother murmured, taking in an inward breath moments later. "You can't remember what Trip said like ten minutes ago?"

Vince took a moment to think about that. However, it was only a moment more for his memory to come flooding back. He leaned forward and cradled his head in his hands. "Why did you have to remind me, Orwell?"

The blogger rubbed her husband's back consolably. "Would you rather be oblivious?"

The former vigilante sighed and ran a rough hand over his face. "I guess it's a little too late now…" His wife remained quiet and interlocked their fingers together.

Despite the silence that came from the other side of the living room, Dana was still mumbling to herself. Her husband sat next to her and tried to talk her out of it. The strawberry blonde wasn't really listening, though; she was still trying to figure out why Scales didn't tell her first. She knew that she would get over it, eventually, but it was just the initial shock that she had to deal with.

Trip had the biggest amount of guilt hanging over his shoulders; he didn't know that his parents would have this sort of reaction. Sure, it was a big deal, but his mom trusted Scales enough, didn't she? It wasn't like he would be reinforcing his stepfather to smuggle illegal goods into Palm City, as of late he hadn't been smuggling anything illegal. And with Trip there, it would definitely stay that way.

When the twenty-three-year-old walked into the living room, he was happy to see his parents upright again. His mother was talking to her husband again, which was nice to see. His father, on the other hand, was chugging down coffee. Orwell still sat next to him, gently rubbing his back as he did so.

"Hey guys," Trip nervously began. He felt as though he was ten again, coming to talk to his parents after doing something seriously bad. In turn, the adults looked back at him. "The food's ready. I got the little ones to pitch in after the whole… fainting fiasco…" he added, equally nervous as before.

The older adults stared back at him, which only amplified his anxiety. However, when his mother got up and spared him one of her amazing 'mom' smiles, he knew that he didn't screw up.

His father was a whole different story, in all honesty. Vince still had a hard time dealing with his ex-wife being married to a criminal, but now that his son was going to work alongside him? That was definitely going to take some getting used to. Trip could only hope that his stepmother would talk some sense into him.

-0-

It wasn't long after that, that other family members started to arrive. Natalie Fleming arrived first, much to her daughter's delight. The elder Fleming had since given ARK over to Orwell. She didn't really see the need to keep the business; every day Natalie grew older, which only gave her brain tumor a more prominent chance of returning. Now that her daughter was finally in charge, ARK was one less thing that she had to worry about.

Trip and his step-grandmother got along very well. When she saw him this time around, she had to gush about how much he looked like his father. As there was no way that Orwell could deny her twins, Vince couldn't deny his older son in the least bit.

About fifteen minutes after Natalie arrived, Monica and Kenneth Thompson made their appearance. Dana's parents had high expectations of their daughter so, needless to say, when she married a criminal, her parents weren't happy at _all_. They knew that he made Dana happy, so they tried their best to be happy too. Scales _did _end up growing on them, though, as they came to realize that he was a gentleman at heart. Orwell, on the other hand, the Thompsons loved her from the beginning. They also tended to bond with Natalie and even formed a friendship that way.

The elder Faradays, April and Vince Sr. were the last to arrive. Vince's mother loved everyone, but his father wasn't that easily impressed. Orwell, he had no problem with. With Scales, though, something wasn't quite right. It was as if they had past connections. Maybe it was something more than just connections. Not even Dana knew what it was, which worried her to no end. However, despite the differences between them, both men kept themselves restrained.

With all of the family there, dinner was finally served. Several different conversations were heard around the dinner table as they ate. Some were directed to Trip, just as some were directed to the twins and James. More times than not, Trip was asked where he would be working at now that he had graduated. Nervously, he told them that his stepfather had offered him a job. Reactions varied from shock to discomfort, but thankfully no one fainted like Vince and Dana did.

-0-

In a few hours time, the former vigilante and his wife were back at home. The children were playing in the living room, where their parents sat on the couch watching an old sitcom from back in the early 2000s. Jolie and Julie were trying to get their little brother to play Scrabble, but he wanted to play Sorry! instead. The three of them were beginning to get into an argument about it, something that neither parent could ignore for very long.

"Didn't we play sorry yesterday?" Jolie whined. She held up the box that contained Scrabble as she complained to her little brother.

"Nuh-uh, it was scrabble we played yesterday! 'Sides, you and Julie always beat me with bigger words!" James fought back, holding up _his _game.

"You're a smart boy," Julie threw back with a teasing smirk that could only come from a mini-Orwell. "I'm sure you'll do fine playing us again."

The mother of three tilted her head up from where it laid on his chest and stared up at him. Those three just never knew when to quit, did they?

Orwell's husband noticed her watching him and gently brought his neck down to her level. The former vigilante placed a kiss on her lips and smiled against them as they slowly broke apart. "Are we going to have to do something with them?" he whispered.

"Sounds like we're going to have to," Orwell began, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Maybe we can get them to go to bed early," Vince teased as he trailed kisses down her jaw line.

The brunette mother whacked his chest playfully. "Not so fast, Tarzan. That was easy when they were four years old. Not so easy now."

The former vigilante picked his wife's hand up and placed a kiss on each of her fingertips. "Well, we could leave them downstairs. The girls know how to handle their little brother."

Orwell shot her husband one of her famous 'you've gotta be kidding me' looks. "And you honestly think that they would stay down here?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Vince asked, an adorable pout in place.

"Kids are curious. And nosey. Yes, the girls have had the birds and the bees speech, but James is still a little young. If they get _too _curious, they'll try to come in the room with us," the blogger replied matter-of-factly.

"We can lock it," the sandy blonde added hopefully with a sheepish grin.

Orwell pressed a quick kiss to her husband's lips. "Calm down and wait your turn," she paused, a smirk curling into her lips, "we'll have our own game a little later."

Vince didn't need to be told anymore. He just shut up and went back to his TV show. The kids went on with their argument and Orwell went back to snuggling with the sandy blonde while she kept an eye on their arguing kids. All was well with the world.

-0-

Vince and Orwell crashed back down onto their respective pillows, completely out of breath. The sandy blonde had finally played his favorite game and he had enjoyed every minute of it.

Vince turned his body to face his wife. Her normally pale face was flustered beet red and her hair was a disheveled mess. "You still look beautiful, you know," he whispered to her, placing a kiss on her bare shoulder.

A little smile complimented her flushed face "Even when I'm knotted up in a bed sheet, my face is all red, and my hair is a mess?"

"Well that just makes you adorable," the sandy blonde grinned down at her, to which she secured herself against him.

Vince and Orwell fell quiet for a moment as they tried to get their heart rates back down and catch their breaths.

The former vigilante took in one last deep breath before he spoke again. "I'm kinda worried about this whole Scales thing…"

The blogger sent him a look. "Vince, honey? Are you not telling me something?"

"No…?" Vince started in a dumbfounded tone. "Why do you ask, baby?"

"Because, when a man talks about another man after having sex with his _wife_…" Orwell began, only to be cut off prematurely.

"What? No! Orwell, I was talking about Trip," the sandy blonde countered, "you know, he took that job working for Scales."

The brunette mother picked her head up and melded their lips together in an affectionate kiss. As they broke apart, she gently smiled down at her husband. "Trip is twenty-three. He knows what he wants to do and it looks like he'll do anything to do it."

"I know," Vince sighed and sat up against the headboard, to which his wife followed suit. "I'm still just worried about him."

Orwell sighed and laughed to herself. "If it's not me worrying, it's you."

The former vigilante laughed in spite of himself. "I guess that's why we make such a good team."

The blogger leaned against her husband's shoulder. "Vince, you just need to stop worrying. Dana won't let anything happen to him and I highly doubt Dominic would either."

"I know," Vince repeated from before. However, unlike last time, a smirk was playing at his face. "But I'm gonna need something to get my mind off of this whole ordeal."

Orwell smirked to herself and turned her back to him. "Well, there is a magazine on your side of the bed," she teased.

"Orweeeell," he whined. "Why do you have to be such a big tease?"

The brunette turned her back around with that playful smirk growing wider by the second. "Because you make such a big deal about it."

Vince opened his mouth wide in mocked-shock, which prompted a chuckle from his wife.

"I love you, silly," Orwell said in between her giggles.

The former vigilante dropped the playful act and pressed a kiss to her temple. "I love you too, gorgeous."

After all of this time, and after everything they had been through, it seemed as though they were indestructible. However, even those relationships needed work.

For Vince and Orwell, they had given up everything to keep their love strong, and they'd be damned if they let anything screw that up.

**Please leave me a review, readers. I'd love to hear your comments. **


End file.
